Bills, Bills, Bills
by DeeKaui
Summary: She's a college student with more debt than she knows what to do with. Can she handle school, work, the bills and bill collectors AND her tormentor Inuyasha? If you've ever had stress, this fic is for you! IxK, MxS, RxS
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE GETTING SUED!**

Chapter 1

The sunny day had turned out nicer than she truly expected. The young girl of 21 strolled happily down her neighborhood block and was headed towards home. She greeted a few neighbors and flashed her brilliant smile before continuing on her way.

"_It's so beautiful out. I wish I actually had some plans for a change to be out in the sun! Maybe I'll give Sango a ring and see what she's doing!"_ she mused to herself.

It was turning out to a milder than normal March day. Temperatures were at record highs for this time of year and she was actually feeling a bit hot in her spring jacket. Her naturally wavy ebony locks swayed in the light breeze causing stray bangs to frame her large brown eyes.

She'd just returned from a long days work at a local diner where she was a waitress.

"Good afternoon Kagome" Mr. Katagi greeted from watering the plants in his front yard.

"Hello Mr. Katagi!" she smiled and waved back.

"How's the university and when will our brightest architect be building me a new house?" he smiled back.

Kagome blushed slightly, "Soon hopefully. If she isn't overcome with tests!"

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll do fine!" he waved back as she walked on, "Bye now!"

"Bye!"

A few minutes later she unlocked the front door of her building and headed towards the mailboxes. A sigh escaped her lips and the absent sun in the lobby made her mood slightly darker. _"This is never good" _she thought while slipping her mail key into the box. Reaching in, she grabbed a few envelopes and catalogues.

A short 3 story climb to her apartment was done in record time while she fumbled with her bag and the mail. Finally, she managed to get inside her humble abode. Methodically she dropped her bag and the mail on the small wooden table that she'd found a few months back and varnished to look like new.

She slipped out of her work shoes and noted the rubber sole was starting to come off. "Damnit" she cursed. Next came her restrictive coat and since she lived alone, her plain white button down shirt as well. It felt good to finally be able to move around freely and she walked into the kitchen to put up some water to boil for supper.

After pouring herself some juice, she collected the mail again and walked into the small living room. It contained a slightly worn but very comfortable green couch, a matching arm chair, small wooden coffee table, a bulky 32" TV, and mismatched lamps. The room was simple but clean, just they way she liked it; simple cotton white curtains hung over the two windows and a few small rugs protected the shiny wood floor, which was her pride and joy.

She flopped down on the couch and turned on the television to any random channel while sifting through the mail. "Bill…bill…bill…" she muttered without even opening the envelopes and depositing them one by one atop the coffee table. "All bills!" she sighed and slumped back against the sofa.

Her large brown eyes opened a few minutes later and she noticed the blinking red light of her telephone's answering machine. After another exhaustive sigh, she got up and walked over to it.

'12. New. Messages' came the mechanical male voice after she pressed the button.

"Never anything good either" she muttered back to the uncaring machine.

'First. New. Message…' it went on she didn't bother to note the date and time of the call. Did it matter?

"_Hello this message is for Ms. Kagome Higurashi please call me back at 800-555-555. This is in concern to your loan with First National Bank. Thank you."_

Kagome groaned at the male voice and his all important message and she promptly hit the delete button before even noting the number.

'Next. New. Message…'

It went on that way until the rest of the 11 messages were heard and promptly deleted. They were all the same in nature, "_Kagome Higurashi please call" _this number or the other in regards to this loan payment or another.

She was tempted to rip the blasted phone from the wall and fling it out the window. But that would only result in another string of bills she couldn't afford, and possibly the authorities being called to her small apartment. Instead she was content to forget the mess for the time being.

"_I think I WILL call Sango to hang out for a bit" _she decided.

Remembering her hot water bubbling away on the stove she rushed into the kitchen and quickly opened a wooden cabinet. She took out a small package.

"Argh, Ramen will have to do until I get some grocery shopping done."

Just as she ripped open the package and was about to drop the ramen into the water, the phone rang. She cursed and decided the water would be fine for a few more seconds and she raced out of the small kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she answered while walking back towards the kitchen.

"_Hello, can I speak to Ms. Kagome Higurashi please?"_ came a familiar male voice from the other end.

She wanted to smack herself for not checking the caller ID before answering at that point, "Uh, speaking."

"_Hi, this is Brian Paget from the ARS Collection Services calling in regards to your loan amount_" he announced.

She imagined for a moment the face of her torturer. He was probably some stout, wicked looking man with pointy ears, a disgusting wart-filled nose and a horrible grin across his ragged teeth. Did he honestly love calling her practically everyday to remind her how heavily in debt she was? Why didn't he understand that she was working practically every free moment she had to try and get on track?

Pushing all thoughts from her mind, she responded, "Yes sir?"

"_Well Ms. Higurashi I've been trying to get in touch with you for a few days now and have left several messages for you" _he reminded her. As if she needed a reminder for that!

"I understand, I just got all your messages and I have been working full time for the most part. You mostly called during normal business hours, which is when I'm at school or work" she explained, picking up the ramen from the packaging.

"_Oh I see, well in any case this is just to let you know that unless you make a full payment on the loan you owe, we will be pressing forward with legal action against you." _

At those words Kagome dropped the lump of ramen absentmindedly into the pot of boiling hot water. It caused a small splash and the boiling liquid splattered across her bare stomach since she was still clad only in her bra and pants.

"FUCK!" she cursed in agony and wiped at the scolding hot water on her skin. She pressed the phone on her ear again, "What do you mean legal action?"

She was fuming at the moment and wanted to give the smart-ass on the other end a piece of her mind.

"_Madam cursing at me will not resolve this issue" _he snapped back.

"I burnt myself just now" she gritted through clenched teeth and added, _"BAKA" _mentally.

"_Well in any event" _he continued not even caring or perhaps not entirely believing her, _"When can you make another payment?"_

As he'd spoken, Kagome had taken off the stove, walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. It consisted of a Queen-size bed, her only splurge when moving into the rented apartment, an old dresser that had seen better days and her small table with a computer. Her closet consisted mostly of business casual clothing (slacks, dress shirts) since she'd been working from the age of 16.

She had to grow up fast after the deaths of her parents and sending her younger brother away to live with her aunt. Kagome had decided not to become a burden on her family and instead went off to college. She could still remember those simpler times when she didn't have to worry about bills, loans, and working!

"Wait, why are you taking legal action? I just sent you people some money!" she snapped standing in front of the mirror.

She had a pleasant attitude for the most part, but she could be temperamental when she wanted to. Her brown eyes blazed with fury. Just a little while ago it seemed she made a huge payment to them to get them off her back, and now this!

"_Well Ms. Higurashi that was almost three months ago" _he started.

"_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT"_ she cursed. Had it been that long already? It seemed she barely struggled with the Christmas money that she'd received from her relatives to pay them the large monthly payment.

"_And" _he continued in his annoying, nasal tone, _"you haven't sent any payments after that effectively breaking the agreement we set. If you do not send another payment in the full amount by the end of the month, we'll be forced to continue to take legal action against you."_

"What kind of legal action?" she asked still angry.

"_We will be suing you Ms. Higurashi."_

Her world spun out of control and she nearly fell over at his words, "WHAT? SUING ME! FOR WHAT? I AM TRYING MY BEST! I HAVE OTHER STUDENT LOANS, BILLS, AND I AM TRYING TO FINISH SCHOOL. HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE DO THIS TO SOMEONE?" she seethed.

He went on to explain to her and it basically translated to that her issues were not their problem. All that mattered was that she somehow scrap up enough money to pay them off completely, or else.

Looking up into the mirror of her dresser she saw the fiery energy leave and was replaced by unshed tears. A lump formed in her throat but she was determined not to show any weakness to the devil on the other end of the phone line.

He continued to tell her about the failed payment plan and on and on about how she hadn't returned their calls. She sat down on the edge of her bed, the burning sensation on her skin slowly fading from mind.

"…_so when can we expect your payment?" _he finally finished.

She gathered all her strength and was determined not to let him pick up on her frustration. Swallowing hard a few times she answered, "Ah, well can I send you something in the meantime because there's just no way I can afford all of it?"

"_That will not work Ms. Higurashi._ _ We are through trying to work out payment plans with you. You must pay the full amount" _was his blatant reply.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?" she erupted, "OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T HAVE THE FULL AMOUNT LAST MONTH SINCE YOU DIDN'T GET THE PAYMENT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I HAVE IT NOW?" Without another word, she hung up the phone and dropped down on the top of her bed. The tears spilled from her eyes and slid down the side of her face.

She went to wipe her face and nearly knocked herself in the head with the phone still in her hand. "ARGH" she groaned angrily and flung the cordless phone on the floor.

For several minutes, she lay in bed thinking over her situation. She tried desperately to figure a way out of the mess. She was barely past 18 when she moved out on her own and started her studies at Tokyo University. Of course as a young, naïve college student often is, she took out a credit card to help pay for some expenses. At first making payments was easy and she was always on time.

But then it turned out that since she was working so much as well as going to school, she was ineligible for financial aide on the full tuition amount. So now she was stuck with payments for nearly half the tuition for school, making payments on her bills, and gradually sinking deeper into debt as a result from it. Talk about a vicious cycle!

She just needed to get out of college and start her new successful job and then she could pay off all her loans. That was the only dream that kept her going day and night. She sought out more jobs and started working every free minute she had in her schedule between classes and studying.

Kagome had worked everything from a cashier at WacDonalds to a personal assistant to even dog groomer. She currently had a job as waitress at a local diner named Jade's Diner and she was looking for any decent job on the side. It literally meant no time for a social life and definitely no boyfriends.

After several minutes, Kagome rose from the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she determined that smelling like frozen meat and fries from the diner wasn't helping her mood either. She padded over to the spot where the phone had landed and hit a number on speed dial.

"Kags!" came the always cheery greeting.

"Hey Sango" she managed to groan.

"What's wrong babes? You okay?" the girl quickly grew concerned.

"Yea, same nonsense with these bill collectors."

"Oh Kagome don't stress yourself. They get paid for being and mean intimidating assholes."

"I know, I'm okay" she lied. "What're you doing tonight?"

"I don't know" the girl laughed back, "What are our plans?"

Kagome smiled at the open invitation. She needed to take her mind off of everything for a change and just forget the miserable world. "I need a stiff drink!" she confessed.

Sango laughed, "K, I'll be there shortly!"

The women hung up and since supper was long forgotten, Kagome decided to go and get a shower in before Sango showed up. She opened her closet door and frowned at the hangers full of nothing but business casual clothing.

"When did I become so damn frumpy!" she sighed.

She pushed around the clothing for a while and decided that a simple pair of black dress pants would be a good start. Next she needed to decide on a shirt. "I wonder how I should dress. It's not like we know where we're going! It's usually dinner or something boring like that."

Deciding to wait on picking out a top until Sango arrived; Kagome grabbed the pants, a fresh pair of underwear, a bra and her towel. She walked into the bathroom and stood under the cascading shower of warm water for a while to ease her tense and sore muscles.

About 20 minutes later she tore herself from under the warm water and dressed with the exception of a top. Instead she wore her comfortable terry robe and walked out drying her hair on the towel.

The doorbell alerted her of Sango's arrival and she quickly walked over to buzz the girl upstairs. Moments later the taller girl was walking through the front door.

"Hey there" they kissed each other on the cheek.

"Hey Kags, how're you feeling?" Sango asked worried.

"Don't worry about" Kagome waved her hand, "It's forgotten. I guess I just got upset since I was so tired from work."

"But what did he say?" Sango persisted.

The women sat on her couch where the continued the conversation.

"Just that they were going to pursue legal action. As in suing me" Kagome explained.

Sango's eyes went wide, "What? Legal action? Suing you? For what? You can't help it that the stupid University doesn't want to help with your tuition!"

"Sango I know" Kagome voice quivered slightly, "Can we not talk about this right now. I just want to forget it all!"

"Sure" she relented, "so what do you want to do then?"

"No idea. I need you to tell me what top to wear since I don't even know where we're going!" Kagome brightened.

"Well you said you needed a stiff drink and today is Friday!" Sango announced happily.

Kagome laughed, "Yea, so what am I wearing?"

They walked into Kagome's bedroom and Sango sifted through her closet.

"Well I say we hit this new club called China Doll" Sango offered still going through her closet.

Kagome scrunched up her face, "Club? You know how I hate those things! Loud music, annoying drunken pervs and fighting!"

"Well this place is new, it's upscale and so it has great security."

"Then how do you suppose _we're _getting in?" Kagome inquired.

"Because I know the bouncer!" Sango laughed, "And he owes me a favor!"

Kagome was still unsure and the sound of a simple dinner and some chatting sounded fine right about now. But once Sango had her mind made up, that was it!

"What about this?" she pulled a black tank top with wider straps.

"Sango! I wear that _under _my shirts and blazers!" Kagome frowned.

"Oh stop being such a grandma!" she teased back and went into her closet again. "I swear, when was the last time you got laid? You're so uptight!"

"Well excuse me for not being a whore, and I've never gotten 'laid' as you so eloquently put it!" Kagome retorted.

"Oh right you've only dated those two morons Koga and Hojo. What a weird contrast. One was a total douche-bag and other was a total chick!" Sango laughed.

Kagome paled at the memories. She'd dated Koga in high school and no one ever really understood why. She was bright, beautiful, and full of energy and he was the total opposite. He constantly cut classes, hung out with his drug addict friends and treated her like crap. She broke up with him not too soon after they'd started dating. _"Worst 3 weeks of my life" _she sourly remembered.

The second person she dated was Hojo. He was sweet, and very much focused on school. The complete opposite of Koga, but it soon became apparent the opposite was too extreme. It was like dating an overly emotional puppy at times. He constantly needed her attention and gradually become more and more needy. She remembered an instance where he wouldn't even walk her home from a late night shift after work because he was too scared of the sketchy neighborhood. That relationship lasted 4 months before she got sick of it.

"_At least I was the one doing all the dumping" _she sighed.

"Alright granny, what about this?" Sango pulled out a black lace bolero from some unknown and forgotten closet corner.

"Ummm…" Kagome gave her a questioning look. It was lace and therefore see-through, cropped, and only had a single ribbon tie in the middle.

"To go OVER the tank top you blonde!" Sango laughed.

"Oooh!"

"You are such an old maid sometimes! You won't wear the tank top alone but with a nice pair of fitted jeans and killer heels and this sexy little bolero, you could actually look good!"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome feigned anger.

The two burst out laughing seconds later. "So no black dress pants?" Kagome asked while pulling the fabric from her leg.

"No" Sango ordered, "put on the pair of those dark wash denim jeans I got you for Christmas. I got those for a reason you know!"

"Wait! How are we going to get in the club wearing jeans?" Kagome asked. She wasn't familiar with the protocol but remembered hearing about dress codes.

"Relax. I know the bouncer so no worries on that and besides, they're such a dark rinse and the cut is almost like a trouser, so they look just at good. They make your ass look good and you look so much taller in them especially with your high-heeled black boots" Sango winked.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed the clothing from her friend. She marched into the bathroom moments later to change.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**My first Inuyasha fic ever! Please R & R!**


	2. The Run In

**THE RUN IN**

Chapter 2

The two women stood anxiously outside the club doors. The lines stretched down the block and wrapped around as even more party-goers and thrill seekers showed up. They made their way to the doors without so much as a second look at the throngs of people waiting on the line.

When the reached the door they saw two tall and bulky bouncers.

"Hey tiger" Sango purred at the one of them. He looked towards her wryly at first, but recognized the young woman and instantly smiled.

"Sango! I was wondering if you'd show up!" his voice was booming.

Kagome seemed to sink into Sango's side. For starters, everyone was staring at them because they'd completely cut in front and now they were all chummy with the bouncer at the door. Next she was all too aware of the tight tank top, fitted jeans and painfully high-heeled, pointy-toed boots she was wearing. It felt a bit unnatural to be in anything besides either a work uniform or her casual clothing.

After a few seconds of small talk between Sango and the bouncer, he stepped aside to allow the two women access to the inside of the club.

Kagome could hear some snickering coming from the other girls still left to stand outside and wait, but she pushed all thoughts out. Right about now all she wanted was to relax and forget about her troubles.

She looked around and studied the club. It was a fairly large place, the lights were dim and she had to adjust her vision be able to see. Only a few places were illuminated with soft lights: the bar, the dance floor and some exit signs.

Kagome nervously looked around and noticed patrons already nearly filling the large place. Hypnotic beats and music drifted through the air as well as laughing, loud talking and partying.

"Come on, let's get some liquor in you" Sango grabbed her wrist and led her towards the bar.

On instinct Kagome held the front of her black lace bolero with her free hand. She wasn't crazy about the amount of cleavage her tank top was showing and grew increasingly self conscious at the leers and stares both women were getting already.

"_Argh, disgusting" _she thought.

They reached the bar and both girls sat on two vacant stools before the bartender made his way over to them.

Sango took the liberty of hollering over the music and other patrons to place their drink orders. "ONE MARTINI AND ONE COSMO."

The bartender nodded and went to work with the drinks. Kagome faced the bar and rested her hands on the cold, wooden surface, while Sango spun around to check out the activity of the club.

"Cosmo?" Kagome laughed.

Sango smirked and rolled her eyes, "You're the one that needs something strong, I just need a good buzz."

Kagome frowned slightly, "I don't want to get drunk Sango, just relax a bit and forget all this crap going on."

"Kag's you said you wanted to forget for a bit so just forget it" Sango smiled talking loudly over the music. "Let's a have a round and hit the dance floor. When was the last time you danced?"

She thought hard and realized she couldn't even remember. Kouga was always jealous of her dancing since she didn't mind letting loose and Hojo was entirely too rigid and never enjoyed dancing.

"Yea" she replied as the bartender approached with their drinks.

"Tonight I'm treating" Sango handed the cash to him.

"But…" Kagome tried to intervene. She was never in the habit of being treated by anyone. After all, she'd been on her own for quite sometime, and it just felt odd to have someone pay for her.

"No buts!" Sango insisted. The girl still lived at home with her folks and worked out of boredom and to meet new people. Kagome had met Sango in one of her classes and found out that she was majoring in Engineering. The two became somewhat inseparable after and shared everything with each other.

Kagome took the martini and swirled around in the stool to see what Sango was so wrapped up in. She took a sip of the liquid and it instantly left a bitter taste on her tongue and a burning trail down her throat to her stomach.

"What are you looking at?" she asked trying to following Sango's steady gaze.

"Huh?" the girl snapped from her stupor, "oh, uh, nothing. Just some people I know from the University."

Kagome tried to look in the direction Sango's gaze had been settled previously. After a few seconds of searching she saw the people her friend had referred to. A dark-haired boy dressed in purple and black and the other was the well-known silver-haired guy dressed in all black. They were both dancing with a couple of bimbos from around campus and Kagome took another sip of the bitter concoction.

"Miroku and Inuyasha" Sango replied referring to them respectively.

"Yea who doesn't know em" Kagome took a larger gulp.

She'd known of Miroku and Inuyasha ever since she started school. Their families were pretty well off; Miroku being the heir to an import/export company and Inuyasha being the youngest son of a well known architecture and engineering firm CEO. So of course the two were instantly popular in school and all around.

What burned Kagome the most was that not was Inuyasha the typical good looking, smooth-talking wise ass, but he was smart; very smart! When he was in some of her classes for the first time, she didn't think much of him beyond the exterior, but it turned out the guy had a real passion for architecture and design. In fact he was currently the class president and well on his way to graduate as valedictorian.

All she could do was study hard and barely keep up in between jobs. _"I guess for some people it's just easier" _she sighed taking a final gulp of the harsh liquid.

She turned around and eyed the bartender until he came over, "Another one please."

He nodded and took her glass. "Same" Sango slid her glass over to him.

After another round of drinks, Kagome felt a little less stressed out and tense. Her tongue tingled slightly from the dulling taste of the alcohol and her body felt looser. She was smiling and her vision blurred slightly in her peripheral sight.

She barely noticed Sango grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the dance floor. Thoughts of the familiar two young men were far from her mind. All she wanted to do at the moment was dance her worries away.

An irresistible beat pumped loudly through the speakers and instantly the two girls pulsed with life to the music. Sango and Kagome were good dancers to begin with, but with the slight buzz they were feeling, both loosened up. After a few seconds of dancing someone tapped Sango on the shoulder and asked if she would dance with him. She gave Kagome a look who in turn told her to go and smiled.

The boy seemed cute enough, brown hair, green eyes and he was a perfect height for the taller Sango. Kagome was happy for her friend and she let her body follow the beat with a smile on her face. The music mixed with the alcohol in an entrancing chant and she snaked her arms over her head to allow her body to move freely.

She didn't dance alone for too long, because someone asked her to dance as well. He had a familiar smile and spiky black hair with dark eyes. She nodded not really caring as long as she could continue to move and he didn't cramp her style too much. After dancing together the guy seemed to grow bolder and snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer. He started to grind and her eyes shot open at the sudden unwelcome contact.

She wasn't drunk, just buzzed and no one was to put their hands on her like that, ever! She looked up towards the boy and noticed something else about him. His features seemed familiar and when a spot light illuminated his face, she stopped and tore away from his arms.

"Fuck off Kouga" she seethed and moved off the dance floor.

He followed her after snapping out of his initial shock, "Come on Kagome, what's wrong with dancing with an old friend?"

"Old friend? Kouga just drop it and leave me alone!" she headed towards the bar again. He was being a serious buzz kill.

Sango saw the action and excused herself from the cute boy she was dancing with.

"Listen we didn't drop everything at a bad point. In fact I'm not even sure why you broke it off" he reasoned.

She looked at him angrily and realized why she hadn't recognized him before. He'd cut his long hair and cleaned himself up a bit. He was wearing tan dress pants and a black dress shirt.

"Like what you see?" he grinned.

"Argh" she gave him a disgusted growl and turned to the bartender. "One more please, the same."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she hollered over the music. "It's over! It's been over for so long. I don't care what you do or who you pretend to be, I don't feel the same for you anymore."

Kouga's brows knitted at her response and he didn't appreciate the stares he was getting from the other club goers. "Let's talk about this outside" he insisted and took her wrist. His tone was threatening or angry, but he was determined to try and at least speak to her. Even after her two drinks, she was acutely aware of the smell of alcohol radiating from his mouth. _"No way I'm stepping out anywhere with this scumbag" _she made up her resolve.

"Get your god damn hands off her!" Sango screeched standing next to the same burly bouncer from the door.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Go get em tiger."

Without another word the bouncer took Kouga by the collar and removed him from Kagome's side. He went shouting profanities and threats but was no match for the bouncer.

"Thanks" Kagome breathed as Sango took a seat besides her.

"No problem," she looked at the bartender who'd been observing the whole incident, "hey, make it two and double it up."

He nodded and took the cash from her.

"He sure looked different" Sango noted.

"Feh, same asshole as before though. Can we not…"

"I know, I know," Sango waved her hand, "we won't talk about it."

Kagome laughed, "Thanks again. So who was the guy you were dancing with?"

Both girls turned around to survey the club again.

"Oh just some guy. Not a bad dancer, but not my type" Sango dismissed.

"Ah" Kagome reached behind and took her drink from the bartender as did Sango.

After the drinks, Kagome was feeling particularly buzzed and they headed towards the dance floor again. The two danced freely with each other this time and paid no attention to the slew of jerks and sleeze-balls trying to cop a dance or expectedly something more.

They continued that way until finally they were too tired. The club had been quite a success despite Kouga's unexpected appearance. But all in all Kagome was happy to not be home for a change on a Friday night. The two girls walked out and Kagome was entirely too dazed to notice the time.

"Sssshould we call a cab?" Sango slurred slightly and then giggled, "oopsy guess I had one too many!"

They both laughed as they stepped into the still bustling street of the city. Even though it was late, the nightlife scene had just geared up. Kagome took Sango's arm to ensure she wouldn't fall. She was slightly buzzed herself but had stopped way before Sango, who insisted on having a few more drinks in between dancing.

"_So much for a small buzz" _Kagomed grinned.

The two approached an intersection and Kagome patiently waited for the light to turn and the crosswalk sign to allow them to walk. They finally began to cross the intersection when Kagome heard the faint sound of wheels squealing in the distance. She didn't think anything of it since she was too busy trying to make sure Sango was walking a somewhat straight line and not tripping over her high heels. It wasn't until the screeching got louder that she noticed the twin headlights heading directly towards them.

Her heart stopped and her feet were cemented in place as the horrific scene played out. She couldn't move fast enough because of Sano's weight and wouldn't very well leave Sango there either. So she waited for the inevitable and clamped her eyes shut taking a firm hold of Sango's arm.

The car skidded several feet and lurched to a grinding stop just inches away from both women. After a few seconds Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her. She was okay, still alive and still standing as was Sango. She let out a sigh of relief and her body felt ten times lighter.

She heard doors unlocking and opening and turned to face the vehicle. To her horror and shock, familiar silver-haired and dark-haired men stepped out and rushed over to them.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha screamed. "Are you stupid or just slow? You want me to run you over?"

The other one named Miroku went over to Kagome and Sango, "Hey are you guys okay?"

The entire incident completely registered in her mind, and Inuyasha's words slowly sunk in.

She didn't address Miroku's question and faced Inuyasha with a glare, "You ASSHOLE! Why don't you learn how drive? In case you didn't notice, WE had the right of way to cross!"

Her frame shook with anger and she looked over at Sango to make sure she was okay. Although to her shock, Miroku was already grasping her friend's free hand in both of his, "Are you alright Miss? You go to our school don't you? In fact both of you do."

"Don't touch her!" Kagome screeched. She looked back at Inuyasha before walking off, "Stupid, blind jerk."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH?" he hollered back.

She stopped in her tracks and left a still dazed Sango to stand on her own before marching back towards the boy. "What was that?" she glared up at him.

"I said you're a stupid bitch" he smirked back, "And you need to watch where I'm driving."

Miroku smacked his hand against his forehead in disbelief while shaking his head. Inuyasha knew he was in the wrong, but the hanyou was too stubborn to ever admit a mistake.

Without another word Kagome reached out and crashed her hand against his cheek. He looked at her through shocked-filled, widened eyes.

"Learn how to talk to a woman you pig" she confidently countered and turned on her heel to walk away.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha tore his hand from his burning cheek and tried to stomp after her. Miroku stepped in just in time to intercept and coax him back to the car.

"Leave it alone Yash. Come on, I'll drive."

He glared after the raven-haired girl who simply took her friend by the arm and continued to walk across the street.

After a few moments of focusing on her and the stinging pain in his cheek, he was interrupted by the sounds of car horns from the traffic piling up behind them.

"Get in Yash" Miroku instructed from the driver's seat.

"Keh, stupid witch" Inuyasha muttered before climbing in.

"I wonder if we should've offered them a ride home" Miroku thought aloud.

"What? You're just after the tail aren't you perv? Who cares about those chicks?"

Miroku was about to defend himself when an arm wrapped around him from the back seat as well as around Inuyasha.

"Boooys, what happened?" came a sheepish and high-pitched voice.

"Ah haha, nothing ladies. Just sit back and relax" Miroku responded.

"Yea just some stupid wenches" Inuyasha added.

"_So he's not calling them bitches, I guess that slap had more of an affect than he realizes" _Miroku smirked.

"Where are we goin'?" Inuyasha asked irritated and pushed the hand away from him.

"Home of course. We've got such lovely company tonight" Miroku grinned.

"Keh, you can have em both. I'm too wound up now."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Omph" Kagome let Sango drop onto her couch after the tiring cab ride home. She wanted to go out to have some fun, and now she was even angrier and more frustrated than before.

"Stupid, silver-haired jackass" she muttered while slipping Sango's sandals off and throwing a blanket on her.

She rechecked all the locks and went to her room, stripping out of her clothing in the process. Deciding there was no way she could get a good night's sleep without washing off the smell of the club from her, she quickly slipped into the shower.

About 10 minutes later she emerged wearing her sky-blue pajama bottoms and a wife-beater on top. It was already starting to feel muggy and she hated feeling hot. She lay in bed for several minutes assessing the day's activities.

"_Stupid work, stupid bills, stupid bill collectors, stupid Kouga, and that VERY stupid half-demon. Who does he think he is anyway? Being popular and rich doesn't mean you can go and almost run people over while driving. I can't believe he called me a bitch and got smart with me! Argh" _she smirked to herself remembering the parting words and slap she'd left him with. _"He'll think twice about calling any other woman a bitch."_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Thanks to all for the reviews. R & R some more please!**


	3. Strawberry Sundae

**STRAWBERRY SUNDAE**

Chapter 3

The weekend went by pretty uneventfully. After recovering from their hangovers on Saturday, the girls indulged in creamy ice-cream and movies all day before deciding to haul their butts to the local gym.

Sunday they went window shopping and Kagome repressed every impulse buy by stuffing her purse with all the statements and bills she received in the mail.

"Oh my gosh" she stared at the jewelry store's window.

"What?" Sango ran up behind her.

"Look" she pointed excitedly towards a small tear drop diamond stone dangling from a delicate white gold chain.

"It's cute" Sango agreed.

"It's so perfect" Kagome sighed.

"So put down for it" Sango replied matter-of-factly.

Kagome looked at her dubiously and pulled her away. "Those are things what wonderful boyfriends buy for their pretty girlfriends. And besides that, I am so broke!"

They laughed and were passing an ice cream stand, "Can we? PLEEEEASE?" Sango begged.

Kagome giggled, "Fine child, lets get some MORE ice-cream."

Her face lit up in response and she pulled Kagome over to the counter in a flash.

"One strawberry sundae with extra topping please!"

"A strawberry sundae with extra topping!"

Kagome looked on in amusement as her friend gave the order at the same time another customer was placing his order. Coincidentally enough, they both wanted the same thing.

Sango turned in disbelief to see who was trying to cut in front of her! She came face to face with someone very familiar.

"YOU!" she screeched.

"Hello there" Miroku replied. He turned to Kagome and smiled as well, "Hello."

"Argh, don't hello there us you tool!" Sango started. "Kagome told me everything that happened and what your little dog-eared friend called us!"

Miroku backed away a bit and put both hands up, "Woah, woah. I completely agree with what you're friend did. I was really worried about you two. Remember I asked if you were okay? Truce?"

Sango blinked back at him in confusion. She looked at Kagome for reassurance.

Kagome sighed and stepped beside her friend to face Miroku, "Truce, but only with you! You're friend has yet to accept his fault and apologize."

Miroku burst out laughing. After several seconds he wiped his eyes of the tears, "Oh boy, sorry but Inuyasha has yet to EVER say sorry to anyone. That's just him. You get an A for effort though. Especially for that parting gift you left him. I swear, you smacked him and it hurt my cheek." He continued to hold his stomach and laugh.

Kagome blushed a bit at the comment and looked towards Sango who was giggling herself. She was buzzed slightly that night and didn't entirely remember just how hard she slapped him. But he still deserved it.

Miroku straightened up and looked at Sango slyly, "So can I buy you a strawberry sundae?"

Sango stopped giggling and frowned, "No!"

"Oh…" Miroku looked like a little puppy dog whose heart had just been crushed.

"Why not Sango? He looks like he likes you" Kagome teased.

"I don't want any strays following me home" she winked back to her friend. "Besides I'm not interested in a man-whore!"

Miroku opened his mouth to dispute the allegations, but his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

….

"Yes Yash, I'm at the mall and I have your medicine. Do I look like your nurse maid or something?" He held up his hand to the girls to indicate for them to wait while he finished his phone call. He turned around to have a bit more privacy.

"I'm just getting some ice cream."

….

"No I'm not chasing around women."

….

"I understand you're dying with the stomach flue, but who told you to eat that much ramen and chips?"

…

"Wait, wait, shut up for a second will ya! Guess who I saw while I was on line here?"

…

"No not Tina."

….

"No not Katherine."

….

"No not Trish."

….

"No not-okay you know what? We don't have all week to do this, why don't I just tell you?"

….

"Piss off! Anyhow, it's those two girls you almost ran over from Friday night."

…

"Hell yea I'm talking to them. The tall one is cute and the one that smacked you is a fire-ball too!"

…

"Yash I'm not gonna' kill my chances because of your stupid ego. I wanna invite them over for the get together tonight."

….

"No I haven't lost my mind."

….

"Who cares if she smacked you? You deserved it!"

….

"Fine, fine, I'll tell her not to even talk to you. But I am gonna invite them!"

….

Miroku hung up the phone and turned around with his smoothest smile, "Hey ladies how about…"

He looked and realized he was talking to thin air. "Uh…" he stammered to himself.

"They left a few minutes ago after getting their order sir and said that you'd take care of the bill" the cashier replied.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Inuyasha fell back on his plush couch holding his stomach and laughing hard.

"I thought you said your stomach hurt" Miroku stomped in and threw the bag with meds in it to his friend.

Inuyasha continued laughing for a few minutes before sitting up to talk to him, "I get over colds and flues fast. Unlike you human weaklings. And what those chicks did to you was definitely WEAK!" He burst out laughing again.

Miroku slumped down on the arm chair, "Well at least I didn't get taken down by a 5 foot 5 inch girl!"

At that comment the silver-haired man stopped his laughing and straightened up. "She didn't _take_ me down. I just don't believe in hitting women. If she'd been a dude, it would've been a different story all together. She would've been sprawled out cold on the ground!"

"I don't mind the sprawled out part, just it being that taller girl and under me" Miroku's eyes glazed over for a second. "What an ass…" he muttered drooling.

"Keh, you ever think about anything but tail?"

"Is there any other reason to exist?" he shot back.

"Not in your delusional world. But how about you actually get some for a change? Oh wait that doesn't happen unless I'm with you!" Inuyasha grinned.

"Right, you're practically Mr. Charming with _that _attitude" Miroku retorted.

"Thanks grandma, I'll keep that in mind."

After a few minutes of silence Miruko looked towards his friend from the TV set.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. No, wait, it's HELL NO!" Inuyasha answered not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"What? How the hell do you know what I was gonna ask?"

"You're still drooling over that chick. And she won't give you the time of day because her stupid little friend is mad at me. Which means you want me to make nice with her so you can get into the friend's panties. Not happen' chum."

Miroku's mouth was agape over his friends' insinuations, "Why Inuyasha, you don't know me very well at all!" He turned on his most sincere tone and stood up as if he were about to speak of some great prophecy. "Any good friend knows that his buddy's needs are important too. And Miss Kagome Higurashi is a very hot little number. And that means if you can get good with her, you too can reach the peaks of those curves!"

"No thanks you sick-minded freak of nature. I have plenty to choose from as it is" Inuyasha flipped through some TV stations. "How do you know her name anyway?"

"Why she goes to our school dear fellow" Miroku grinned.

"Quit acting so gay!" he snapped. "She does huh?" he tapped his chin thoughtfully; "I still have to get payback for that slap."

"I don't like the gleam in your eyes."

Inuyasha grinned, "Are they coming over tonight?"

Miroku frowned, "No. They left before I could invite them!"

"Shit, see" he muttered back, "you're hopeless without me."

"My dear dog-eared friend, even if you'd have been there she wouldn't have given you any play" Miroku replied.

"Shows how much you know."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Shoot, shoot, shoot. I'm so late!"

Kagome ran around her bedroom looking for clothing, socks, shoes and her school books. She checked and double checked if she had everything with her before rushing into the kitchen to grab a power bar and shake.

She bolted out the front door and quickly made her way to the University. Luckily for her the apartment wasn't too far from the school and she was able to get there in record time.

"Hey Kags!" Sango shouted from the parking lot.

"Hey" Kagome frantically waved back.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked walking up to her.

"Class! I woke up so late!" Kagome responded trying to frantically balance her books, bag, and breakfast.

"Class?"

"Uh yea, this is why we come to school remember?" Kagome answered.

Sango burst out laughing, "I think you've been working too hard. Your brains are fried!"

Kagome scowled, "Huh?"

"Um, hello? It's MONDAY! We don't have class until the afternoon!" Sango laughed.

Kagome gasped in exasperation, "OH MY GOD!"

She smacked her forehead hard and sat down on one of the benches followed by Sango. "I completely forgot. I am such a baka!"

Sango laughed a bit and rubbed her poor friend's head, "Don't worry about it Kags. You've been under a lot of pressure. You're bound to have one of these days."

Kagome groaned in response and then looked up at the friend quizzically, "So what're _you_ doing there so early then?"

"Huh?"

"Well _my_ brains are fried, as you put it. But that doesn't explain why you're here so early."

"Oh, well I wanted to get some books for the next semester. Remember they always have that special for early purchases?" Sango replied.

"Shit! That reminds me! New semester right around the corner equals new books which equals more BILLS!" Kagome whined.

"Well whatever you can't afford to get, we can share as always!" Sango offered.

Kagome gave her a warm smile, "Thanks Sango. But I don't want to inconvenience you if I don't have to."

"Oh shut it you big baby!" Sango lightly smacked her back. "Besides, you help me study and keep me on track so we both make out well in this deal!"

Kagome smiled back and lost herself momentarily to the weary thoughts, _"Will there ever be a time when money won't be an issue?"_

"Come on then" Sango rose from the seat.

"WH-where?"

"The student book store of course!" Sango replied.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Miroku, god damnit! Why are we here so early?" Inuyasha practically barked at his friend.

The two walked from the parking lot and were headed towards the book store.

"Well for one we have class soon and also I need to run to the bookstore" Miroku replied.

"Why do you need a book now?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Simple, I misplaced the original."

Inuyasha smirked, "Right you mean you left the book at some girl's house who found out you were cheating on her, so she fed the thing to her dog."

"Why would you say something like that?" Miroku defended.

"Because that happens to you _every _semester!" he replied.

"No faith…" his friend mumbled.

After reaching the book store, the two looked around the shelves for the particular book Miroku was after.

"I'll be right back" Inuyasha replied, "Gonna get something to drink."

Miroku wandered a few shelves and finally spotted a familiar sight out of the corner of his eyes.

"GOTTCHA" he lunged for it.

"I got it!" Sango laughed as she reached for it.

Their hands met as they went to grab the same humanities book.

Sango looked over to see who the offender was and was shocked yet again.

"YOU!" she screeched earning the attention of a few other students in the aisle.

Miroku smirked, "We have to stop meeting like this!"

"Hmph" she scowled, "I agree! Stop following me!"

"Wha? Following you?" he put on his most innocent face. "I have no idea what you're talking about Sango my dear. I think its fate. Destiny. In fact the very gods that want us to meet over and over until you realize that it's meant to be!"

Sango's eyebrow twitched in response, "The only thing that's meant to be is my foot up your ass!"

"Hey what's with all the commotion?" Inuyasha strolled back with a hot cup in his hand. He froze mid-step at the sight of the familiar girl in front of him talking to Miroku.

"Oh my god Sango, guess what?" Kagome hurried over. "I just got hir-" she froze mid sentence at the sight in front of her.

Inuyasha and she made eye contact with each other after looking over their friends.

"YOU?"

"WENCH!"

"Who the hell do you think you are almost running people over and then calling them names?" she screeched.

"I would've broken your hand if you were a guy for that stunt!" he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try big man!" she fired back.

"Well like I said, if you're really a guy we can step out side!" he inched closer to her.

"Well if you're really a man I'd like to see you try to put your hands on me" she moved closer to him as well.

"You bratty little…" he started

"You, you, you smelly, pre-adolescent, pig…" she retorted.

"GUYS!" Sango and Miroku broke in between them.

The two stopped their bickering long enough to realize they were practically standing toe to toe with the entire store watching them. Kagome turned a fiery shade of red and broke the staring contest with Inuyasha effectively still giving him a glare.

"Is there a problem here?" came a stern voice from beyond the group.

They all looked back in the direction of the voice and saw the manager walking towards them.

"Oh Ms. Kaede" Kagome muttered, "I'm sorry."

The older woman dressed in a red cardigan set sweater and black pants walked towards them.

"If you two boys are done getting your books please head to the register" she instructed.

Inuyasha grunted and reluctantly backed down the aisle disappearing from view. Miroku turned to Sango and offered her the book. She wrinkled her nose and turned her head in the opposite direction. He sighed and walked after Inuyasha with the book tucked under his arm.

"Kagome since you don't have class until much later, you can get your apron and name tag to start work right away" Kaede instructed.

"Huh?" Sango looked over at her friend.

Kagome paled a bit, "N-now?" she stammered.

"Of course child. You said you needed the work and I said I needed the extra help especially now. So get to it" she gently shooed.

"Kagome?" Sango started.

"I saw the Help Wanted sign so I asked. The pay is good, it's on campus, flexible hours and you know I could use the cash" Kagome replied.

"Kags another job? You're gonna burn yourself out!" Sango replied in a hushed tone.

"No, no. I can manage" Kagome quickly replied.

Sango gave her a less than confident look.

"Look I can work here in between classes. Do the restaurant on Friday, Saturday and Sunday and do some on campus tutoring on Saturday afternoons."

"Um, and you're going to sleep, study and hang out with me when?" Sango replied.

Kagome sighed, "Look Sango I know it sounds like a lot, but I have to take every opportunity as it comes along. If I slip with the payments to the school I'm screwed. If I miss payments to any of my bills I'm screwed and this is all not mentioning the bills that are already in default!"

"Kagome if you need help all you have to do is ask" Sango replied calmly.

"I know and thanks Sango. But you know that I have a need to do things on my own. At least to see if I can really do it alone and succeed."

"Well just promise if you ever really need help you'll ask me?" Sango smiled.

"Promise!" Kagome replied. "Now go ahead while I start my first day of work!"

Sango lingered for a moment to watch her best friend walk away. _"Kags, you deserve so much better. You're so strong; I know you'll do fine."_

Kagome walked up to the front counter where Kaede was waiting for her with a new apron.

"Alright Kagome. You'll train today with one of my best cashiers. Meet Nikole" Kaede indicated towards a petite, brown-haired young woman.

"Hi" she cheerily stepped forward and waved. "Nice to meet you…"

"Oh, Kagome" she smiled back, "nice to meet you too."

Kagome immediately felt a warm, friendly aura around the long-haired woman. She always had a knack for figuring out who she could get along with; a smile, the eyes, and if they were genuinely nice people.

"Ah HELLO? Can we move this along?" came an irritatingly familiar voice.

"_Speaking of bad auras" _Kagome looked over to see Miroku and Inuyasha standing behind a few customers at the register.

Nikole chuckled, "Don't mind them. We get the annoying ones along with the cuties here."

Kagome laughed in response but wanted to reach over and yank the silver-haired man by his ears and throw him out of the store. After a few quick transactions, Miroku placed his book on the counter to purchase it.

"Good morning miss. How are you today?" Miroku smiled slyly towards Nikole.

The young woman merely shook her head and scanned the book.

"For pete's sake why don't they hire competent people to work here?" Inuyasha huffed while glancing down at his watch.

Kagome had been placing the book in a paper bag while Nikole was finishing the credit card transaction.

"I think dog breath needs to be kept on a short leash" Kagome muttered back.

"What did you say?" he growled in response leaning his palms on the counter.

"Did I stutter?" she served back.

His eyebrow twitched, _"She just doesn't know when to back down! What is it with her?"_

"Alright that's enough you two" Kaede intervened.

Nikole handed Miroku his receipt and Kagome slammed the book on the counter effectively swatting Inuyasha's hand in the process. He merely removed his hand while Miruko grabbed the book and then looked back up at Kagome.

"That's two I owe you" he scowled before heading for the exit.

"Eh, hehe, um Kagome don't mind him. Oh and could you say hello to Sango for-" Miroku tried to sooth.

"MIROKU!" the silver-haired man bellowed from the front door.

"You better run along before your boyfriend really gets mad" Kagome laughed as Miroku dragged himself out of the store.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Thanks to all for the support and reviews…keep em comin! I promise it'll pick up shortly…let me know what you think!**


	4. Apologies and Acceptances

**Apologies and Acceptances**

Chapter 4

"So Kagome you live around here?" the brown eyed girl asked as the two packed away new inventory on the shelves.

"Yea, not too far from here. I rent a small apartment. It's not much, but its home" Kagome replied.

"Sounds nice" Nikole thoughtfully answered.

"And you?" Kagome asked.

"I live in the coed dorm on campus. It get a bit loud but I don't mind the company and activities always going on."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No not _those _sorts of activities. I mean mixers, club meets, dances, and stuff."

"Ah, so what're you studying?"

"Finance. I want to go on for my Masters in it as well. And you?"

"Architecture. I just want to make some really good money doing what I love."

"There's no better way to live."

"Uh say Nikole, you wanna' hang out with me and Sango sometime this week?" Kagome smiled.

"Sure! That sounds fun. Hey Kagome, one question though."

"Hmm?"

"What's with you and that Takahashi. kid? You guys ex's or something?"

Kagome paled and nearly dropped the books in her hands, "What? N-no! Oh sweet Jesus, don't tell that's the impression people are getting! I can't stand that pompous scumbag! He nearly ran over me and Sango last week and never even apologized."

"Oh, so why is he mad at you?" she asked innocently.

"Um, well since he was very vile and rude I sort of cracked him one across the cheek" she replied triumphantly.

Nikole was quiet for a few seconds and then burst out laughing, "You smacked him?"

Kagome giggled despite herself, "Yea, why?"

"N-nothing" Nikole continued to laugh, "just by the way he was acting today, I would've loved to see the expression on his face when someone half his size smacked him!"

The two burst out laughing at the image.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

After finishing her very first shift at the book store, Kagome strolled towards her first class for the day. The warm summer's day practically begged her to ditch class and stay outside. But that wasn't how she'd gotten this far in her studies in the first place.

She was enjoying the warm sunlight bathing her in its brilliance and admiring the bright, grassy campus around her when she heard a familiar chime emanating from her bag.

"Hello?" she answered her cell phone not recognizing the number.

"_This is Ms. Kagome Higurashi?_

She paled at the familiar sound and looked down at the number on the screen _"No, it can't be!" _

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"_Ms. Higurash this is the collections department…"_

He went on again on his typical rant. Only this time he was tying up her cellular and wasting her minutes. She had stopped in her tracks as her brain tried to register what was going on. _"They're calling my cell phone now? Oh come on, I can't even escape this while I'm out of the house? This is so embarrassing."_

"Um, h-hold on one second. I have class right now, can we continue this another time?" she asked. It was as if the entire tirade from the previous week never happened.

She jotted down the familiar number he always left on her answering machine at home and told him she'd call back before hanging up. Suddenly the nice sunny bright sun was starting to take its toll on her body. She felt her bag grow about ten times heavier than it really was. Her stomach had lurched to the pits of her abdomen and she was covered in a cold sweat.

"_Why is this happening to me? Argh, ok think Kagome. This week I have to take care of rent, phone bill, shit the tuition payment is creeping up again." _She mentally groaned, _"why does the first of the month seem to come around so quickly?"_

She walked along completely wrapped up in her thoughts and collided rather ungracefully against something and fell on the ground. Looking up she started to apologize.

"I'm so sor-" but she stopped. "YOU AGAIN?"

She looked up to meet his amber eyes that looked back down at her in disdain, "Keh, and you wonder why I almost ran you over that night!"

Kagome quickly gathered her belongings and stood up. She was in no mood for any more antics especially since her day had turned so sour.

"Listen you-you-you…" she stammered earning a quizzical look from Miroku and a smirk from Inuyasha. "Argh, never mind, just get the hell out of my way. You're making me late for class."

"Hmm, interesting" Miroku observed as she walked away.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"She didn't have any of her witty come backs this time and she looked a bit dazed. I wonder if everything's alright" Miroku looked after her in worry.

Inuyasha smacked him upside his head. "THAT was for aiding the enemy. Who cares what's wrong with her."

Kagome walked away from the two of them without giving either one another thought. Her thoughts were completely taken with the fact that she was now being stalked everywhere she went.

"_I didn't think it was that bad. I really didn't! They got my cell phone number, they're threatening to take me to court. What next? What else could they possibly do? Garnish wages? Put me in jail?"_

Her mind reeled with uncertainty and stress. She felt a distinct pain emerging in the center of her forehead. _"Argh, and now I have class. How am I gonna get through this? Well at least no work today."_

"Hey you."

Kagome looked up and noticed she'd walked towards her classroom and was waiting outside for Sango.

"Hey Sango" she barely muttered and held her forehead with one hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just got this horrible headache" she groaned.

"Must be from those two idiots outside" Sango muttered

"Who?" Kagome asked completely dazed.

"Um, the two that have been bugging us since Friday night. Dog boy and the perv!" Sango reminded. "You feeling okay Kags? You look pale."

Kagome rubbed her temple, "I'll be okay. Let's get settled for class huh?"

"Alright, but we're getting some good supper after this. My treat!"

Kagome smiled and walked in ahead of her friend.

"_If only my worries could go away just like that."_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome rolled over at the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. It read 6 am and she groaned while pressing the snooze button.

"Ten more minutes damnit…" she muttered before snuggling under the covers again.

It was Friday morning and while most college kids were happy at the start of the weekend, Kagome knew all too well it meant school, work, and homework if not studying for exams on top of that.

Ten minutes later she rolled out of bed and trudged towards the bathroom to prepare for her day. While brushing, showering and dressing, she organized the events of the day.

"_Class at 8 am, finish at 12 pm. Have some lunch with Sango, run to work for 2 till 10 and then crash at home. Oh yea, don't forget to check about assignments that are due soon."_

She rushed into her living room to grab her cell phone and wallet off the coffee table. A few minutes later as she passed the flashing voice mail message indicator of her phone, a sigh escaped her lips.

"I don't even want to deal with this until after the weekend!" she decided and walked out of the apartment.

After meeting up with Sango for class, the two chatted while the professor had yet to show up.

"It's Friday night Kags, let's get together after work!" Sango exclaimed.

"Not tonight Sango. I'm super tired and will be even more after work" Kagome whispered back.

Sango scrunched up her nose, "Aw Kags…alright, but it shouldn't be all work and no play you know!"

Kagome grinned back at her and just then a college staffer walked into the room to post a note on the white board. A student at the front of the class walked up to the board and read it aloud for the class.

"Professor Tram's class has been cancelled today. Please view the website for assignments."

Most of the students cheered and quickly wrapped up their books. Kagome on the other hand groaned. "Great, got out of bed for no good reason."

"Hey cheer up girl" Sango beamed. "We have the whole day to hang around."

"I know" Kagome whined, "But I have to work later so it's not an entirely free day for me."

"Kagome…" Sango started going on about how important it was for her to relax and distress.

But Kagome's mind was far from her friend's words, _"I won't get paid until later on. Let's see, I sent out the rent check this week so I should have just enough money in the account for that to clear. Ok I have some money to travel around on the train, but I should deposit the extra in the bank just in case. Next paycheck I have to pay the loan for the University, the other school bill that has been past due for a month and shoot, the cellular bill is creeping up again."_

She felt her shoulders and neck grow tense with every mind-racking thought of bills and finances. _"Why can't they make life easier for someone that just wants to go to school?"_

The girls had been walking back to Sango's car in the parking lot. It wasn't a flashy, brand new car, but it was something that got them from point A to point B. For Kagome, it was more than enough. It was a 1998 Nissian and the girls loved the car, even though it had a fair amount of wear and tear to it.

They were a few feet from her car, when some jerk pulled up right in front of them, blocking their path. Kagome glared at the driver of the convertible and the familiar, silver-haired man looked back.

"You chicks ever watch where you're crossing?" he asked smugly from the other side of his flashy dark shades. Miroku sat in the passenger seat and didn't take his eyes off of Sango.

Kagome's blood boiled but she remained quiet for now. The pounding in her head was getting the best of her.

"Keep driving scum bags!" Sango gritted back.

"Aren't you kids out of school a bit early? Don't tell me you two are cutting!" Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome silently fumed. Her head was already a mess due to the unanticipated call she'd received, and now this.

"Why don't you two mind your own business? Class was cancelled" Sango spat back.

She grabbed Kagome's arm and started leading her around the car blocking their path. Kagome was silent kept her gaze fixed on Inuyasha who kept staring smugly back at her. She was too mentally fatigued to even start another argument with someone like him and couldn't figure out why he just wouldn't drop the whole matter and leave them alone.

"_Oh right" _she remembered, _"I sort of smacked him."_

"Ah Sango!" Miroku came running towards them after they'd cleared Inuyasha's car.

Sango spun Kagome around behind her and faced the boy, "What do you want now?"

"Well since you guys aren't busy and we're all done with class for today, why don't we all go out for something to eat?" he asked sheepishly.

Kagome was a bit dumbfounded, _"He just doesn't know when to give up."_

"W-what! You don't take a hint do you?" Sango glared back but Kagome didn't miss the hint of red in her friends face.

"Please Sango? Don't make me beg!" Miroku pleaded giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Argh" Sango sighed and sucked her teeth, "Why are you following us anyway? Doesn't your dog-eared friend over there hate us?"

Kagome heard Inuyasha grumble something but couldn't make it out over his blaring stereo system.

"Him? I told you I'm nothing like him. He's just stubborn, not really a bad guy! But come on. You're friend said I was forgiven remember?" he pouted and smiled at Sango.

She grew a bit more flushed and Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. "Sango, go have a bite to eat with him" she urged from behind her taller friend.

"What? No way! What about you? I'm not going anywhere with him ALONE!" Sango screeched.

Miroku looked a bit hurt at the statement, but didn't falter from his objective. "Kagome, please join us?"

Kagome thought to herself, _"I can't do this. Not with that jerk around us." _She looked over at Inuyasha bobbing his head to the current song blasting through his car speakers.

Sango looked at her friend expectantly and Kagome looked back with a hint of apprehension written across her face. _"She may not want to admit it, but she thinks Miroku is cute. And the poor guy had been nice to us despite his bone-headed friend. There's no way she'll go out to eat with him if someone's not there with her, and I wouldn't want her to either. Ack, I guess I could just have some juice and toast or something and that should be good enough. How the hell do I get myself in these messes?"_

Kagome let out a sigh and after some initial hesitation, she relented. "Fine. But we're not driving with you" she told Miroku.

His face brightened up and he grinned at the two women. "Great! We'll meet you guys at Jade Diner in 10 minutes then?"

Kagome nearly toppled over, _"God, not where I have to work later!" _

"No" Sango interrupted, "Not Jade's, let's make it Atlantic instead."

"Okay, either one is fine" Miroku smirked. He ran back towards his friend's car and jumped into the front seat.

Kagome turned to Sango, "Thanks for changing diners."

"Thanks for changing your mind" she smiled back.

The shorter girl sighed again, "I don't know what made me do it though. Those two are so annoying and I'm still pissed off at that creep."

"I know!" Sango gritted.

Kagome smiled as she got into the front passenger seat, "Right, sure you do. I saw that look in your eyes begging to go out with him!"

Her friend paled while started the car, "NO! I just…It's only because…He's just seemed so desperate…" she screeched back.

Kagome burst out laughing, "Such a liar. It's okay though. I know you want him!"

A dumbfounded Sango was left standing behind as Kagome got into the passenger seat of the car.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"YOU WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed over the already loud music pouring from the stereo. "WHY?"

Miroku sat back comfortably in the convertible, two-door Mercedez, "Because" he breezed unaffected by his friend's anger.

"BECAUSE?" Inuyasha hollered.

"Because Sango is very cute and you can't mess this is up for me!" Miroku informed.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'll listen to anything you have to say?" Inuyasha glared as he exited the parking lot of the school.

"Head towards Atlantic Diner, and a certain favor I pulled for you that night you were drinking and driving more than covers for this!" Miroku added reminding his friend of a particular night they switched seats after running a red light so Inuyasha wouldn't be caught drinking and driving.

Inuyasha turned to argue some more, but realized Miroku's mind was made up. "Anyone but her! Why her? I can't stand her friend! And you know I have to settle up with that wench!"

"You know, you're entirely too old to be acting like this. Kagome doesn't seem like a bad girl herself. And you _were _at fault that night! You do realize that don't you?"

Inuyasha remained quiet for a few seconds, "Keh".

"So what are you gonna' do? Hit her back?" Miroku asked dryly, "How very kindergarten of you!"

Inuyasha grinned after another thoughtful few minutes, "Nope, that's not my style."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

The four sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence in the diner booth. The morning rush had already cleared out, leaving the eclectically 50's themed restaurant relatively quiet and empty.

Kagome sat with her head in one hand and the other thoughtfully toying with a fork. She tapped it lightly on the table top and stared silently out the window. Sango sat next to her and although she was trying to concentrate on the menu on the table, she couldn't help but look up at the dark-haired man sitting across from her. Whenever the two made eye contact, they'd smile shyly and turn away.

Inuyasha meanwhile seemed busy enough across from Kagome and was staring at the menu. Morning class had made him hungry and it was just early enough to have some lunch.

"Would you quit it with the tapping already!" he snapped.

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts and worries and looked over at him. "Please is the key word" she glared and unceremoniously released the fork from her grasp and it dropped on the table top.

"Keh, rude people" Inuyasha muttered from his menu.

"Mind repeating tha-" Kagome started but was promptly interrupted.

"Hey are you guys ready to order?" Miroku smiled.

"Y-yea sure" Sango replied.

"Great, oh miss!" Miroku called over their waitress, an older woman with a kind smile.

"Good Morning, I'll have a…" Miroku started placing his order.

After him went Sango and after Sango went Inuyasha.

The woman smiled at Kagome, "And what about you sweety?"

Kagome internally cringed at the endearment, "Ah just a glass of OJ and some French toast."

"What're you dieting?" Inuyasha huffed.

"None of your business biscuit-breath!" she snapped back.

"Hey you two!" Miroku intervened seeing the vein protruding from Inuyasha's forehead. "Why don't we just bury this right here and now? Come on? I mean Yash admit that you were speeding that night and almost hit them and then were very rude to them. And Kagome, ah, well I guess you were just reacting to him, but you are sorry for the face-numbing slap you gave him aren't you?"

Sango looked at her friend as did Miroku. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out but was careful not to make eye contact with the boy seated across from her. What had she gotten herself into? After years of high school and college, she was never involved in any silly drama like this. Honestly, the need to just let go of it and move on wasn't a bad idea. But how could she just swallow her pride like that?

"_No way!" _she thought, _"He totally deserved that slap after what he nearly did and said. The dirtbag!"_ Kagome scowled and looked out the window the right of her.

Miroku sighed and Sango looked at him sympathetically. "I guess it's still too soon" he thought aloud. Silence pervaded the group for several minutes.

"You know what?"

Miroku and Sango looked towards the direction of the voice and were shocked to hear it came from Inuyasha. "Uh yea?" Miroku asked wryly.

Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes from view and he spoke in his utmost serious tone, "I think Miroku is right."

Kagome looked at him in front of her. _"What?" _she thought.

"We shouldn't continue to fight like this. I was in the wrong for nearly hitting you two and then treating you so poorly. I-I apologize Kagome. Sango." The young man looked up to meet both women's gazes.

Miroku's eyes went completely wide and he wondered where the sudden apologetic words were coming from. _"What is he doing?" _he thought frantically but kept a calm outward appearance.

"Uh-I-um" Sango stammered at first. "I guess, apology accepted. I really don't want to fight with someone I barely know" she looked at Kagome in sheer confusion.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at Miroku. _"I guess Sango is right. I don't want to hate the guy and if he's really sorry than why not just let be settled. As if I need anymore stress in my life. Just bury the hatchet with this guy Kagome and move on!"_

Kagome took a final sigh and looked towards the young man, "You're right. It's time to move on from this nonsense already. You're forgiven."

Inuyasha looked up and nodded silently. Miroku and Sango both let out the breaths they were holding the whole time. Although Miroku was still slightly weary of his friends' intentions. _"It's just not like him to apologize…"_

His mind was quickly taken off of those thoughts and the food finally arrived.

"So Sango, Kagome, what do you two lovely ladies study?" Miroku asked after a mouthful of food.

"Engineering" Sango replied smiling back at him.

"Architecture" Kagome answered.

"Architecture! How interesting because Inuyasha is studying the same!" Miroku chuckled.

Kagome looked towards the silver-haired man who didn't seem in the least bit affected by their words. His attention was squarely focused on stuffing as much food into his hungry mouth as possible.

"Ahem" Miroku cleared his throat, "Isn't that interesting Yash?"

"Yea that's swell-" Inuyasha started, but quickly changed his tone. He swallowed his mouthful of food and looked up at Kagome, "What made you get into the field?"

She was taken aback by the sudden soft tone, deep thoughtful eyes and spark of interest in her. Her body reacted slightly and her faced became flush. "Um, I just enjoyed architecture as a child. Ancient and modern. It's interesting."

"Hm" he simply replied and went back to his food.

"_What an odd reaction" _she thought, _"First he's not interested, then he is, then he's not again. Is he bi-polar or something?"_

"What about you Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I suppose I just was always good at math and hated the sight of blood. So doctor was out for my parents and they were happy with Engineer" she replied.

"What do you two do for fun?" Miroku grinned.

"Huh?" Kagome flew to the defensive, _"I knew he was a perverted little-"_

"Well just hang out. Movies, occasionally clubbing if I can drag Kagome out of the house, dinner, things like that" Sango replied without missing a beat.

"_Oh good god, she likes him" _Kagome paled as she saw the eye contact both were making with each other. _"What is she thinking?"_

"You don't like going out Kagome?"

She heard her name and snapped from her thoughts at the deep voice addressing her. "Huh?" she turned to Inuyasha.

"I said it seems like you don't like going out much" he repeated looking at her.

She swallowed quietly hoping he didn't see how he'd caught her off guard. It was still weird to have him actually be nice and speak to her in a decent manner and tone.

"Uh, I just don't really like the club or bar scene every single weekend. It's a bit tiring and filled with too many wierdos" she finally commented remembering her encounter with Kouga.

"Kagome I'm hurt" Miroku feigned.

"Oh! I didn't mean _everyone_ or you guys" she tried to salvage, "I just mean the majority of them."

Miroku laughed, "I was just kidding. But I did notice that scene between you and the spiky-haired guy. Especially when the bouncers drug him away so I guess you have a point."

Kagome's face heated up again, "Oh you saw that?"

"Of course! I think everyone did" Miroku answered, "I was just about to say something since I can't stand a man forcing himself on a woman, but I saw that Sango had gotten help" he tried valiantly earning a dubious look from his friend at his side. "What? I really was!"

"He was just some creep and they took good enough care of him. That's all there was to it" Kagome responded wanting to keep her private details out of the conversation.

"Yea" Sango added softly backing up her friend as usual. "Um, what about you guys? She added shyly.

Kagome looked at her from the corner of her eyes, _"Oh gees, she's falling hard for him!" _

"Well like most men, we're pretty simple creatures" Miroku added looking directly at Sango. "We do the sports thing, video games, TV, parties, hanging around. You know, guy stuff!"

Kagome fought against rolling her eyes at the statement, _"Guy stuff? What the hell is that? Scratch your asses, burp, curse, and sit around looking at girls." _

"You know we're having a get together soon and you guys should come, right Yash?" Miroku pocked his friend.

Inuyasha looked up from his nearly clean plate, "What? Yea sure why not."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

After the meal, Kagome and Sango parted ways from the boys.

"What are you up to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked seriously after they climbed into the convertible.

"What are you talking about?" he asked exasperated and starting the car ignition.

"You know what! You've never apologized to anyone in your life. No wait, lemme think." He paused for several thoughtful seconds as Inuyasha drove on. "Yea! You've NEVER apologized to anyone in the time I've known you! What gives?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Can't I have a change of heart?"

Miroku nearly jumped out of his seat, "WHAT? What sort of half-assed answer was that? What's cooking in that brain of yours?"

"Nothing, damnit man get a grip!" Inuyasha shot back. "I just felt bad and after hearing from you how it was my fault half a million times, I'd figure I just make things right that's all."

"That's all?" Miroku asked disbelievingly.

"Yea" his friend smirked back.

"My ass" Miroku muttered and the two fell into a silence.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Why did you do that?" Kagome screeched as the two drove in Sango's car back to Kagome's apartment.

"Do what?" Sango asked innocently.

"You know what!" Kagome fired back. "Why did you agree to go to their stupid get-together or whatever? We don't even know these people like that!"

Sango sighed, "Kagome he apologized. Cant you just let it go?"

"What? I did let it go! That's not the point! The point is you dragging me into going over to their place tomorrow night for some stupid frat-party!" Kagome pointed out.

"It's not a frat-party. It's a little get together!" Sango protested.

"With food?" Kagome asked dryly.

"Y-yea, I guess so" Sango replied.

"And drinks?" Kagome asked in the same tone.

"Well we'd need something to wash the food down with" Sango tried, "Yea."

"And music?" she asked.

"We can't just sit there with no mood set or anything. I suppose there'll be a light array of something entertaining."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You make it sound like a sophisticated little cocktail party at the country club. It's over at the boys' house, with people that like to do this regularly. I'm not saying we shouldn't go, I'm saying I shouldn't be drug along with you!"

"Well I wasn't going by myself!" Sango replied.

"Then why did you agree to go?"

"I mean, he looked so sweet and I didn't want to break his little heart you know? And, and we did make amends today. So for the sake of new friends and all, you know?" she nervously replied.

"Uh huh" Kagome answered smiling, "You just want that ass!"

Sango jaw dropped and she couldn't help but follow it up with a round of giggles and half-hearted denials.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

It was going on 8:15 pm and Kagome walked to the empty table to bus the dishes left behind. She noted the crumpled tip in the center and pocketed it gratefully as she picked up the dishes and wiped the surface clean.

After taking the dishes to the washer in the back, she looked wearily at the time and sighed. _"Damn, almost another 2 hours and I can finally get out of here!" _

She detested working at the diner, detested picking after the slobs that ate there, and most of all detested the rude and obnoxious customers that she was forced to be super-sweet to.

Just as she cleaned and re-sanitized her hands, her cell phone rang.

"What's up Sango?" she replied, flipping the phone on. "Make it quick, can't talk long!"

"_You sound tired!"_

"I am" she replied, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Friday nights are always so damn busy."

"_Well, I'll tell you what! I'm gonna pick you up after work since I've gotten a bunch of really good movies on DVD and a fair amount of junk food! Your place?"_

Kagome smiled, "It's a date, although you better not tell Miroku otherwise it'll break his _poor heart_" she added giggling.

Sango started to protest and Kagome laughed, "I've got to go now. See you later. Bye!"

She closed her phone and looked down to check the time again. In stead she saw something else, _"New message? I guess I didn't hear it ring."_

Flipping it open, she pressed the voicemail button and brought the phone to her ear. After entering her password, she was able to hear the message.

"_Ms. Higurashi, this is Brian Paget from the ARS collection company…" _it went on.

Kagome paled at the message and cursed to herself, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Language Kagome!" came her bosses voice.

"Sorry gramps!" she answered. The man was very old and had owned the restaurant/diner for years. Kagome as well as the rest of the staff treated him like a grandfather hence the nick name.

"What's the matter?" he asked walking up her slowly.

"N-nothing. I just forgot to do something earlier, but its okay" she replied.

"Kagome why don't you take the rest of the night off? You look tired and I know you work yourself to the bone between school and the rest" he asked.

"How bout I take a rain check on that?" she smiled. "I have Sango coming later for me anyway, so I'll finish out my shift! Besides, another 1 ½ hours to go!" she beamed. "Thank you anyway!"

She bounced off to wait on her section of tables. There was no way she could take a cut in any hours at work. She would need every last cent to pay off the loans and stay current with school.

"_I can't afford shorter hours than I'm working already. Just another few hours Kagome. Just get through it!"_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Thanks to all that've reviewed, even the one review that said the story was "lacking something". Hmmm, not sure how to take that since you didn't offer anything more in terms of an explanation. But I'll try to pick it up if it's lagging too slowly along for you.**

**The last thing I want is for them to meet…fall deeply in love and then fall into bed. As much as we'd ALL like that…haha…I wanted to keep it somewhat realistic. And the truth is, sometimes before loves comes a lot of hate! That's precisely where I intend to go with this fic.**

**sexyangel9599: Rin and Sesshy will make their appearances…although not quite sure how big a part they'll play since I'm already juggling Miroku and Sango and of course our main couple Yash and Kags. Lemon? Of course! Haha**


	5. Monk Makes a Move as Hanyou Hatches a Pl

**Monk Makes a Move as Hanyou Hatches a Plan**

Chapter 5

After hanging out with Sango on Friday night and another grueling 9 hour shift at the diner, Kagome managed to drag herself home. She walked with aching muscles through her apartment and dropped on her bed still clad in her work uniform and shoes. She was entirely too tired to even take off any of her clothing.

The diner shift she worked on the weekends was for the morning and lunch rush. Six am to three pm, which meant she had to be up at five am to get ready. And that wasn't any good if she was getting to sleep at two am from hanging out with Sango.

Kagome reveled in the soft feel of her bed and the crisp sheets beneath her. The mattress's feathery mass hugged every weary part of her body and lulled her mind to sleep. She'd managed to open a window before dropping onto the bed and an afternoon breeze drifted over her tired form in a refreshing wisp.

She managed to open an eye and look at the time on her night stand. The digital display read 3:47 pm on the Saturday afternoon. _"Argh, I don't even want to see the time until it's Sunday" _she groaned and kicked her shoes off.

A few seconds later, she was wrapped under her sheets snoozing peacefully.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"What are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha asked irritated that his TV time was being cut in by Miroku's dusting and cleaning.

"Well _slob,_ I'm cleaning up. But I wouldn't expect you to know what that is!" Miroku swept all of the men's magazines into a container and shoved it into a closet.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked, "It'll just get dirty again."

"Did you forget already?" Miroku asked looking up and saw Inuyasha giving him a quizzical look. He sighed, "Of course you did. We're having company over this evening. Remember?"

Inuyasha only continued his quizzical look.

"Are you really passing these classes on your own, because sometimes I swear you're dense? Remember Sango and Kagome?" he waved a duster in the air to make his point.

"Listen if I wanted a French maid I'd hire one and she'd be a helluva lot better looking than you. Stop waving the feathery crap at me, you're messing with my nose!" Inuyasha retorted not moving from his spot on the couch.

Miroku cleaned up the remainder of the room while Inuyasha continued with the video games.

"Why'd you invite them over?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes.

"Huh? What do you mean why? To hang out with them" Miroku replied acting innocent.

"Still chasing that skirt" he responded.

"Well of course I think she's pretty and cute and all. So what of it? And she still doesn't trust me so of course I have to find an excuse to invite her friend along!" Miroku explained.

"Wholly shit!" Inuyasha realized, "I'm your goddamn wing-man in this! Since when were those roles reversed?"

Miroku grinned, "Kagome isn't a cow you know. She's cute, just your type I think."

"Keh" he continued with his video game.

"Well better than that witch Kikyo any day" Miroku added.

"They're never better than the other. Just another notch on the head board" Inuyasha grinned.

"Yash you sound worse than me."

Inuyasha blinked a few times, "Damn, you're right!"

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome awoke to the incessant simultaneous ringing of her cell phone and apartment doorbell. She groaned before reaching over to answer her phone and begrudgingly shifted from under the covers to answer the door.

"Hello…" she mumbled.

"_WHOLLY SHIT KAGOME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_

"Sango? Yea, I'm fine…OW!" she bumped her toe on her dresser while walking by.

"_What was that?" _

"I bumped my toe. Is that you at my front door?" her eyes were a bit teary from the minor injury and still partially closed.

"_Of course it's me. I've been here for like 20 minutes trying to get you to answer the phone or the door or anything!"_ she sounded less frantic.

"Oh…" Kagome finally made it to the apartment front door and unlocked the deadbolts. When she opened the door, Sango stood on the other side with the cell phone still at her ear.

She was dressed in her nicer jeans and a flirty white chiffon top with a tank underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she was wearing some light makeup to highlight her pretty features.

"ARE YOU CRAZY MAKING ME WORRY LIKE THAT?" she asked as Kagome stepped aside to allow her in.

"Huh?" the still groggy Kagome answered back.

"You forgot didn't you?" Sango placed her hands on her hips and gave her a scowl. "Look at you! You're STILL in your work uniform!"

"Uh…forgot what?" Kagome tried to sooth the wrinkles out of her top.

"We have to go to that party over at Miroku and Inuyasha's! Remember now?" Sango reminded.

"Oooooh" Kagome smacked her forehead and closed her eyes. "God you got me out of my nice warm bed for that?"

She walked into her bedroom followed by Sango and slipped under the covers once more.

"Kags, you are not going to spend a Saturday night under the covers sleeping at 7 pm! You're pretty, smart and young! Get out there woman!" Sango sat the edge of her bed.

Kagome groaned.

"Okay, maybe not pretty at the moment, but…" Sango teased earning a pillow in the face from Kagome.

"Sango I can't alright" Kagome finally admitted.

"Why not? You're still mad at him aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I mean he nearly killed us and then was so rude…" she started

"You know Kagome, he may have been in the wrong that night, but you're the one acting like a stubborn child at the moment" Sango interrupted.

Kagome stayed quiet and bit her lower lip. She didn't want to argue with her friend, especially not over some guy they hardly knew.

"Fine Kagome! If you don't want to go there, then I will" Sango rose from the edge of the bed.

"What?" Kagome looked up in shock.

"Yea, I mean I did promise Miroku and I want to remain good to my word" the girl simply replied back. "I'll see you later I guess."

"W-wait!" Kagome stammered, calling after her friend. She stumbled out of bed and caught up to Sango in the door way. "Listen, I'm sorry okay? I-I just have had a hard week and today was so tiring."

Sango looked at her friend and finally smiled, "I know, sorry for getting on your case like that. Just sometimes I wish you'd lighten up! But remember that he did apologize and you accepted."

Kagome gave her a weak smile in response, "Yea, I know. Could you apologize on my behalf tonight then?"

Sango smirked, "Yea sure, why not. So my flaky-friend isn't gonna make it…"

Kagome laughed, "You bitch…"

"So she's making her best friend go to some party alone like a looser…" Sango continued to tease as they walked to the front door.

"Yea so she can get some ass…" Kagome interrupted.

"So…Hey!" Sango turned to her in the doorway, "Not funny short stuff!"

Kagome continued to chuckle, "Don't be out too late now young lady!" she warned.

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled before descending the stairs to exit the building.

Kagome closed and locked the door and was greeted by the golden rays of the late-evening sun as it cascaded into her apartment. She sighed and sat on her couch, hugging a pillow to herself, _"Who needs parties" _she sighed, _"All I want is a nice relaxing evening, a long bath, and my bed!" _

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Miroku looked at the Inuyasha sitting across from him on the couch watching TV. It was nearly time for their guests to arrive and he simply couldn't wait to see Sango again.

"You're up to something aren't you?" he asked of his friend.

Inuyasha looked over at him, "Are you gonna' quit pestering me about this or not?"

"Yash, I'm warning you!" he chided.

"Or else?" Inuyasha barked back.

"Just remember that you apologized and she accepted, end of argument!" Miroku reminded.

"Keh."

"…"

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Miroku rushed over to open it. Miroku was a bit speechless to say the least. Sango looked radiant in the off-white chiffon top and her hair pulled away from her face. Her jeans hugged her hips perfectly and every step she took was graceful.

"Good evening" he managed to speak finally.

"Hi" she smiled back.

He looked around and noticed someone was missing, "Kagome decided not to come?" he asked while stepping aside to let her in.

She brushed past him while walking in and her skin tingled from the momentary contact, "N-no. She had to work early and was passed out in bed from exhaustion. She um, she said sorry though."

Suddenly it felt a bit odd for her to be standing there alone with him. He was handsome after all; slightly tan skin, dark hair, beautiful eyes and a smile that would melt any heart.

"Well you came, so I'm happy" he smiled back.

She couldn't do anything but smile and look away in embarrassment, _"God no wonder he has no resistance from women." _Catching her own thoughts, she began to chide herself, _"What am I thinking.."_

Miroku looked over at her and noticed she was slightly nervous and even more uncomfortable at the moment.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure" she managed to squeak back. _"Since when am I so nervous around a guy?"_

The two walked further into the palatial apartment suite and walked towards a lounge area in the sitting room outfitted with a bar at one end. She noticed a familiar form already seated in one of the bar stools.

"Evening Inuyasha" she greeted with a smile and took a seat one bar stool away from him as Miroku went behind to mix their drinks.

"Hey" he looked up from his drink. "Your friend didn't show?"

"She was tired from work and asleep already" she informed growing tired already of having to explain Kagome's absence over and over.

"Hm" was his simple response as he went back to his drink. Seconds later the doorbell chimed again and he quickly rose from his seat with drink in hand. "I got it."

Miroku was only too glad to finally get a few moments alone with Sango as he finished making their rum and coke drinks and sharing a cheers with her.

Inuyasha made his way to the front door and opened it to the invitees he'd called over. Bankotsu, Kikyo and another 8 or 9 people stood in the hallway.

"I thought I said just a few" Inuyasha scowled at the number of people.

Bonkotsu pushed his way past him and grinned, "The more the merrier."

Behind him followed the would-be partiers and immediately set about to raising the music level and helping themselves to food and drinks.

"Freeloaders" Inuyasha muttered.

"Now, now sweety, don't be like that" Kikyo smiled coyly at him.

He gave her an indifferent scowl and walked away towards the balcony to get away from the noise and partying. She followed him out and noticed his mood.

"What's wrong love? You invited us over so why the grumpy face?"

He cringed at her words. They'd broken up months ago but remained somewhat friends and on good terms. Both being from well-established, powerful families meant they were used to the high profile lifestyle and so couldn't completely break ties with one another. But recently he found himself loathing just the sight and sound of her. The way her pale face always seemed to hold an expression of anger, the shrill sound of her voice, the annoying endearments she always showered him with.

He leaned on the railing of the balcony and looked out into the warm summer sky as the sun was setting, trying desperately to shut out the loud music and talking of his so-called friends. He knew Miroku and Sango were still chatting away in the next room, but his mind was focused on something else.

"He's still sulking over that chick" Bonkotsu interrupted stepping out onto the balcony. He grinned smugly at the hanyou.

"Girl? Our Inuyasha is this preoccupied with some girl?" Kikyo asked her interest heightened.

"Not preoccupied…" Inyasha gruffly corrected.

"So what then? You're sulking?" Bonkotsu laughed.

Inuyasha turned around, anger etched in his features and practically growled at the young man, "Watch it!"

"Hey will someone tell me what's going on?" Kikyo whinned not at all alarmed over the staring match going on between the two men.

Inuyasha could just feel the vein throbbing away in his forehead. He wanted to cuss and scream at them all to leave him in peace, but deep down he knew that wasn't why he was so upset.

"Yashy here got smacked by some chick at the University after he nearly plowed over her and that chick Miroku is sweet talking at the moment. He just cant let go of the fact that some pint-sized squirt got the better of him" Bonkotsu filled in the details much to Inuyasha's chagrin.

Inuyasha growled slightly again at his words and mocking tone. Kikyo looked over at the hanyou in amusement and tried her very best not to burst out in laughter.

She settled on a grin similar to Bonkotsu's and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Aw come on now. You know he's only joking."

He saw the laughter just behind her seemingly sincere facade and roughly pushed her hand off of him. "Save it." He turned around and gave them his back once more.

Kikyo looked at Bonkotsu who only shrugged in response. She grinned at him and winked as she walked turned once more to stand next to Inuyasha.

"You know we could just exact some payback on her and this whole incident could be forgotten" she stood nearly shoulder to shoulder with him and spoke the words in a law, menacing tone.

He didn't immediately respond and so she continued, "Oh I know you could never hit a girl Yash, but that doesn't mean I can't help you in getting her back."

His fists balled up and turned once more to face her, "I don't need your help in this!" he spat.

Bonkotsu quickly stepped in and walked over to him, "Hey, hey, hey. Relax now. We're just saying, if word gets out that some lowly nobody came up to, slapped you clean across the face and then walked away, what would the entire student body think of you?"

Inuyasha looked at him with a scowl.

"I'm just saying, you know how quickly word travels about this sort of stuff. You have to get straight to the root of the problem to solve it. And the root at the moment is that girl" Bonkotsu explained.

Kikyo backed him, "Inuyasha just think about your reputation, all the things people will say about you!"

The two exchanged glances while Inuyasha thought over their words.

"You just leave this to me" Kikyo interrupted as she came up to give him a hug. Inuyasha didn't move and finally reluctantly quickly hugged her back before moving away.

"Whatever" he walked back inside to get another drink.

The two remained on the porch exchanged sly smiles and glances before heading back inside to the festivities.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**So a plan in action…finally…hope it didn't take too long for you! Hehe…remember to review!**


	6. Wait For You

**Wait For You**

Chapter 6

Kagome had long changed out of the restrictive clothing and wore her comfortable cotton pajama bottoms along with a white tank top. She watched TV for a few hours and flipped through countless shows before settling on something and resting.

The movie played on although she never really did focus much on it. In stead her thoughts were preoccupied by a particular young man. She felt a bit guilty for not going over with Sango and even contemplated calling her friend to find out how everything was going. But that idea was quickly dismantled as she remembered who Sango would be spending most of her time with.

"_Maybe I should've gone. I mean it would've been the proper thing to do instead of being so damn stubborn. Inuyasha is probably wondering…"_

"_What am I thinking" _she suddenly shrieked and sat up. "Argh" she let out a growl and stood from the sofa. "I can't be daydreaming about him!" she stomped her foot.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She quickly looked at the time and then the caller ID, _"Sango it's nearly 2 am and you're NOW getting in" _she grinned and answered.

"Where have you been young lady?" she teased.

"_Shut up" _Sango laughed, _"I knew you were gonna give me hell."_

"You just got back?" Kagome asked.

"_Yea" _came a sheepish reply followed by a laugh.

"Good god, don't tell me you two…" Kagome sat back in her couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"_NO! NO! Gees, it was weird. We went out for dinner and ended up having nothing but French fries and milk shakes and then he took us by the riverside where we parked up and just talked for hours! We just talked! When does that happen Kagome? I mean only in some cheesy romance movie or whatever do you hear about something like that! But he wasn't forward or pushy and was surprisingly a complete gentleman the whole time. He held my hand and opened doors for me!" _she gushed.

Kagome didn't miss a beat, "Wait, you two left? Why?"

"_Oh right, right. Well Inuyasha invited some of his loud, annoying friends over. They were really partying and so me and Miroku just weren't interested in that. Miroku asked if I was hungry and wanted to leave, and I said yes! It was so weird. I didn't think he could ever be so sweet.. He didn't even look at another girl. But you know what; I'm not going to rush this. I mean this was the first time we went out and things are still new and exciting you know what I mean?" _she gushed

"Yea" Kagome replied trying to be as empathetic as possible over her best friends enthusiasm.

"_So I'll just pace it slow and see how he really is. I mean the first few times it's always a great time and then the ugly side comes out!" _Sango giggled.

"God Sango, you like him so much I don't think you even believe your own words" Kagome teased.

"_No really!" _Sango argued, _"I am not gonna rush this at all. Like you said, make em work for it!" _

Kagome laughed.

"_I wish you'd come over though" _Sango sighed.

"For what? To watch you two lovers make out or be stuck with Inuyasha's annoying partiers! Oh and by the way, I told you so!" she retorted.

"_Hmm, I don't know. He looked a bit miserable there. Or is it that because he never makes another face besides that scowly angry one?" _Sango laughed.

"Sango, I'm tired. Can I sleep now?" Kagome changed the subject entirely.

"_You're not off the hook but you can sleep. What time is work tomorrow?"_

Kagome looked over at her clock that read, 2:17 am. "Shit, in about 2 hours and 40 minutes!"

"_Okay get some sleep, you want to do some studying afterwards tomorrow?"_

"What no hot date with Miroku?" Kagome giggled.

"_Shut up" _Sango laughed back, _"I'll pick you up from work same time then. Goodnight."_

"Bye."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Sunday came and went uneventfully. After work the girls spent the rest of their time studying and getting papers done. Kagome was thankful for the extra time devoted towards school and managed to get major projects out of the way early. She was never the one to hand in things late and liked to get an early start on everything because of her already burgeoning schedule.

Monday morning she enjoyed a relaxing walk to campus and met up with Sango as usual. Although this morning seemed a bit different than the rest. Sango seemed to be on a constant look out for someone in particular and wasn't making much conversation.

"How late is he?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? What? Who?" Sango replied.

Kagome gave her friend a knowing look.

"10 mintues" Sango finally relented.

"Well why don't you wait up for him and I'll head off to class. I don't want to be caught between your love sessions. See ya in a few" Kagome walked off not letting her friend answer.

She headed towards the building where they had class. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, which read a peculiar out of area number. _"Oh shit, it's them!" _she grunted inwardly. She stared at the phone for several seconds and wondered whether or not to answer.

"_If I do, it's the same story. Still no money to pay them off! If I don't, then well…at least I won't have to hear such an annoying voice this early in the morning."_

With that sentiment, she ignored the call and practically threw the phone in her back pack.

"Woah, woah, I feel sorry for that person!"

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku and Inuyasha headed towards her. Suddenly her head felt lighter and her stomach did a few flip flops.

"Morning Kagome" Miroku smiled and Inuyasha merely looked at her.

"Hey guys" she managed to answer.

"So everything okay? We missed you at the party" the dark-haired man smiled.

She casually laughed off the cell phone comment, "Sorry I couldn't make the get together. Soooo" she grinned, "I guess you're looking for her. She's by the parking lot still waiting. Better hurry up otherwise she might leave."

Miroku laughed and then immediately took heed practically running in the direction of the parking lot. Kagome chuckled looking after him and noticed the familiar "keh" that came from behind her.

As usual he was the image of a cool, relaxed and confident young man. Gray cotton t-shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans. He seemed to tower over her petite form and she looked at him nervously.

"Love sick idiot" he muttered and looked at her.

She chuckled, "It's new right now so everything little thing is exciting."

"What class do you have now?" he asked.

She was in a bit of shock at question, _"So I guess he got over me not coming over? Why would he be mad though? It's not like we're close or anything…"_

"Oh um technical drawing."

"Who's the professor?" he replied and they slowly started to walk in the direction of the building alongside her.

"_Gees, is he actually asking me questions for a change? I wonder if he's feeling alright!" _ She looked over at him and answered, "Professor Yogi."

"He's good, just keep up with the work and participate and you'll do fine."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Isn't that true for every class?" she chuckled. _"Oh god, I am such an idiot… me and my corny jokes!" _

He raised an eyebrow and nodded not even cracking a smile. Suddenly their semi-conversation was interrupted.

"Yash! Yash!" came a squeaky voice and Kagome looked up in its direction.

She saw a young woman practically gliding towards them. Her face was long straight hair swayed like a velvet curtain behind her. She wore a beautiful above the knees, summer dress that danced in the breeze as she rushed over.

With in a few moments she was in his arms and Kagome had to avert her gaze in embarrassment. It was obvious the two were close and she felt uncomfortable just standing there looking at them.

"Where were you?" the woman asked in a coy voice and not taking her slender arms off of him.

"I told you Kikyo I was driving in with Miroku today. What are you doing on campus?" he asked her seeming to completely forget about the other girl besides him as they continued their conversation.

Kagome stood there in stunned silence and then a wave of awkwardness washed over her. She wished she could fade away into thin air and no one would miss her. It was bad enough that he completely ignored her now and didn't bother to introduce her to the woman, but she had to stand there like an idiot while the two canoodled.

"_Okay I could just walk away like a total loser or I could say bye and then walk away" _she tried to reason. _"Oh right, I'll just be like "Bye Inuyasha" as if I'm some ridiculous groupie of his. Why is he just ignoring me?"_

Kikyo gave the girl standing beside them a quick look over and turned back to Inuyasha without as much as a smile.

"_Argh" _Kagome fumed. _"Wait why am I mad at her? Or even at him?" _

Just as the situation grew more uncomfortable, Kagome's phone rang and the two looked over at her. _"Thank GOD someone was listening to me!" _Kagome quickly dug her phone out of her bag and looked at the caller ID. _"SANGO I LOVE YOU!" _

"Hello?" she answered her phone and turned on her heel to walk away from the scene without another look or word towards the couple.

"_Kags where are you? I'm at the classroom already! Don't tell me you're cutting without me!" _

Kagome laughed, "No I'm on my way. Just got a bit side tracked."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Wait so you're telling me he started talking to you just like that and then had the nerve to ignore you when that little hussy came around" Sango shrieked as the two women walked out of the building after class.

"Sango" Kagome sighed wearily, "It's not like we're great friends to begin with and what are you like 60 years old be saying a word like hussy?"

"STILL!" Sango persisted. "I mean he was supposed to let the smack thing go, he even said it himself, so why treat you poorly?"

"He didn't treat me poorly. He was nice and you're gonna have to face it, he's not interested in me!"

"Kags…" Sango started more softly.

"Where are you and Miroku headed to?" Kagome quickly averted.

"Um, how did you know?"

"Well let's see, 1) I have work right now at the book store and you know that 2) that leaves you very bored 3) Miroku can't wait to see you every free moment you have…"

"Okay, okay" Sango laughed, "We're going for lunch and then maybe a movie."

"So it's official?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled, "Yea, we're dating! But we're still taking things slow!"

"Yea sure, tell Casanova that!" Kagome pointed towards Miroku walking over to them. "Tell him I said hi, I don't want to have to see you two slop all over each other. Call me later!"

"Hey…" Sango started and finally laughed, "Fine!"

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome walked into the bookstore and was met with Kaede at the register.

"Good afternoon!" she beamed.

"Hello Kagome, you're early!" she older woman smiled back.

Kagome grinned and pulled the apron over her shirt, "Early and ready to go!"

Kaede smiled, "I wish the rest of them were as energetic as you young lady."

"So what's there to do today?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome!" Nikole came from the stock room, "HEY!"

"Hey Nikole!" Kagome smiled.

"Well since you two get along so well, Kagome why don't you help Nikole price and tag the new books and stock them on the shelves?" Kaede instructed.

"OKAY!" both girls smiled cheerily and went to the backroom to work.

"So how was your weekend?" Nikole smiled.

"Good but I wish you'd given me your cell number so we could've gotten together to hang out" Kagome answered.

"Oh okay, I'll give it you now" Nikole took out her cell, "And you give me yours."

After the numbers were exchanged both girls chatted incessantly on about school, shopping, movies, and whatever else spiked their interest. The conversation quickly turned to boys and dating.

"So are you seeing anyone Kagome?" Nikole asked.

"Nah" Kagome stuffed another text book on a shelf.

"What's your ideal guy like?"

Kagome stopped to take a breath, "Well let's see. From past dating experiences I would have to say he needs to be smart but not geeky, strong but not so brawny that he's psycho, sweet but not sappy, and good looking but not down right pretty!"

Nikole chuckled, "Sounds like your past dating experiences weren't so good."

"They weren't so bad, and they did help me narrow down what sort of guy I'm looking for" Kagome replied. "What about you? Seeing anyone?"

"Yep!" she replied. "He goes to school here too, but he's a senior and will be graduating this year."

"Aw that's sweet, how long have you two been together?"

"Um, let's see, three years now just about."

Kagome smiled, _"Cute! So why do I suddenly feel left out of this whole relationship thing?"_

"Hey Kagome, you want to hang out this Sunday?" Nikole asked.

"If your idea of hanging out is cramming and getting homework done, sure! At my place after I'm done with work" Kagome replied.

Nikole laughed, "Alright, I'll bring the junk food!"

"Great, I'll let Sango know."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome walked out of the book store after her long shift at 9 pm. She decided to stay back and help out with the extra work and that also meant more money her pocket because of the long hours.

"_God, class at 8 am tomorrow. I'm gonna be so tired!" _she walked through the dark campus. The summer night weather meant it had gotten dark recently, but it was dark out nonetheless.

She hated walking home in the night alone and was thankful the campus was well-lit and patrolled by guards. Kaede had offered her a ride, but Kagome politely refused not wanting to inconvenience her.

The young woman walked in silence and in quick paces towards the bus stop. She noted a few students passing by and mostly headed towards the parking lot. As she walked along the sidewalk she could hear a car engine following closely behind her. Her paced quickened and she didn't bother to turn around and look. She'd been taught better by her parents and decided she would run if the car kept following.

Someone honked the horn slightly to try and get her attention and she quickly surmised it must be some delinquent trying to get a date. She didn't turn and kept walking, _"The security gate isn't too far ahead and the jerk won't try anything out in the open. Would he?"_

She heard it honk again and she still didn't turn to look. _"Why me?" _she sighed, _"Alright dirt bag, another honk and I'm just gonna turn around curse you out!"_

"Kagome!"

She heard her name and a car horn which nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"What the f-" she started when she turned, but quickly shut her mouth. Her eyes widened and she thought she had to be dreaming.

A silver car pulled up in beside her and the convertible top dropped down revealing a certain silver-haired hotty staring at her.

"Hey I've been calling after you and you just went on ignoring me" he mused.

Kagome's heart dropped again, "Oh um, no sorry about that. I thought you were some scumbag trying to be fresh or something."

Inuyasha grinned, "First a blind jerk and pig to a scumbag. I manage to catch you on your better days all the time huh?"

Kagome laughed not knowing what else to say.

"Just got out of work?" he asked looking at the apron bunched in her hand.

"Yea" she managed to mutter.

"Can I offer you a ride home?"

"Hm? No, it's okay. I'm just gonna grab the bus and I'll be home in no time."

"Come on, still mad at me about this afternoon? Sorry about that" he smiled.

Kagome nearly melted, "This afternoon?"

He laughed, "Right you're the one that walked away without even saying bye."

"Oh that!" Kagome remembered slightly bitter, "Don't worry about it and sorry I did that."

"It seems like we're always saying sorry to each other" he mused.

"Yea" she sighed and wished she had something witty to say.

"Get in, I'll take you home in no time. Promise I'm not a Miroku!"

She mulled over the offer for a few excruciating seconds and finally relented. He unlocked the doors and she climbed in and buckled up.

"Where to?" he smiled.

"Jump on Main St. and take that straight for a few. I tell you where to make the right."

He shifted gears and they were off.

The convertible top allowed the fresh cool night air to blow through her hair and dry some of the exhaustive sweat she'd worked up. It was a nice car and he seemed perfect to be driving it. She loved the color, silver.

"So what were you doing on campus so late?" she finally asked.

"Waiting for you" he grinned.

Her stomach dropped and she laughed, "Funny" she muttered trying hard not blush. _"What the hell is up with him?" _

"I stayed back to work on this final project. Miroku skipped out early to hang out with your friend Sango and so I decided to stay late since I had no other plans. I saw you walking along and that's when I pulled over."

"Oh" was her only response.

"How was work dear?" he joked.

She laughed nervously at the silly endearment, "Not terrible, just a late night. I have class early tomorrow and then its back to work at the book store after that."

She thought about his tone and unusually light-hearted nature this evening, _"God I think I'm actually missing screaming and cursing at him! This is a bit awkward!"_

They fell into another silence and she desperately wished she had something funny or interesting to say. _"Talk more about school? No, he'll think I'm such a geek. Clothes? NO, he's a boy! Um, clubs? God why is this so hard? It's never been this hard!"_

"Kagome, I hope you're still not angry with me for that night" he started more softly.

"Huh?"

He looked over at her, "For being such a jerk to you after nearly hitting you and Sango."

"Oh, it's forgotten. And I'm sorry I um, slapped you, that was wrong of me" she looked at him and couldn't help but to stare a bit. He looked down right sexy the causal way he drove and shifted gears.

"It's forgotten", he replied simply.

She smiled and turned away from him. "Oh my apartment is just up ahead on the right" she instructed after he made the turn.

"So you rent out here? Not bad, what's rent like or you living with the folks?" he asked looking around.

"Expensive! And I'm on my own" she laughed. "But its comfortable and its home for now. She didn't want to get further into it than that. Her living conditions and family business was private.

He stopped the car and she climbed out. She turned around to face him, "Thanks for this, and good night."

"No problem. Good night."

She expected him to drive off without another word. But he just sat there in his car; arm draped casually over the rolled down window part of the door, the other resting on the steering wheel. He just sat there looking back at her, piercing right through her with those eyes.

Kagome stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded yet again and not sure what to say.

"Um, bye then" she managed to stammer and smile at the same time.

He gave her smug smile, "I'll wait here while you get inside."

She was shocked yet again by his words. He sounded so cocky and confident, yet seemed genuine over his concern for her safety.

"_He wants to make sure I get inside safe? Why? We're…we're not friends or anything. Are we?"_

"Okay" she replied a bit of sarcasism in her voice, "night then."

She turned and took her keys out of her pocket and walked through the first set of glass doors. Never before had she ever had so much trouble in unlocking the second set of doors.

Just knowing that his gaze was on her, made her nervous. She fumbled a few seconds with the lock, _"Come on, come on you stupid thing. God, he probably thinks I'm such a clown! He's sitting there looking at me trying to open this thing…probably staring at my…OH MY GOD!" _

She turned around to see for herself and found the car sitting in the same position, with its driver looking back at her. Finally the lock clicked and she pushed open the door. _"FINALLY!"_

Kagome didn't look back again and flew up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. After getting inside she noticed that her heart beating so fast wasn't due to her run up the stairs, but a certain half-demon whose piercing eyes still seemed to float in front of her.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"You like him that's what it is" Sango chirped.

The two young women walked slowly on campus early the next morning. Kagome had gotten no sleep from staying up and analyzing the events.

"NO!" she refuted.

"Yes!" her friend fired back.

"Sango, he's with someone!"

"No, because I found out from Miroku she's a tramp and he doesn't particularly care for her."

"You're involving his _best friend _in this? What if he goes back and says something to him? Oh my god, he's gonna think I'm such a dork!" Kagome paled.

"I thought you didn't like him" Sango teased.

"Argh, I don't. We have nothing in common! I mean last night was just some coincidence and nothing more. He was just being nice that's all!"

"Sure he was" Sango retorted smirking, "Admit it Kagome! You want him!"

Kagome nearly shrieked at the words.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"I'm asking you again Yash, what are you up to?" Miroku spoke up from his breakfast. The two were seated in their suite and didn't have class until later.

"What are you yammering about?" Inuyasha asked from his stack of pancakes.

"Why are you being so hot and cold with Kagome? And then that whole scene with Kikyo in front of her?"

Inuyasha swallowed and looked up at his friend across the table, "You sound like a chick. Sango's telling you all this?"

"NO!" Miroku glared.

"Right" Inuyasha drawled. "You weren't even there when Kikyo showed up. So that means she told Sango and Sango screamed at you. Admit it, you're whipped!"

"Yash, that's going too far!" Miroku started, "Besides, Kagome is-"

"A nice girl and your girl friends' best friend. Yea, yea. What of it?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"What are your intentions with her?" Miroku asked seriously.

Inuyasha nearly toppled over with laughter. He couldn't help the fit of chuckles as he directed them towards his friend.

"_You're _asking me that?" he continued to laugh. "And you used to be laid back. Now ya' sound like those father's _you_ normally run from 'cause you were screwing their daughters."

Miroku shook his head, "Yash-"

"Hey you're going out with her friend and I think I've been more than hospitable and nice to them both. So why not drop it?" Inuyasha asked.

Without waiting for an answer he rose from his finished breakfast leaving behind a stunned and confused Miroku.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**


	7. Lunch and More

**Lunch and More**

Chapter 7

Kagome trudged through the Wednesday afternoon at the bookstore. They had a short rush and she was exhausted from running around back and forth. The new semester was approaching and she was saving virtually every penny for tuition and books. The job wasn't exactly exciting but it could've been worse. She was thankful for the friendly environment and great people around her.

Sango had gone off with Miroku as usual and Kagome was happy for the couple. She suspected that Sango would be around less often but was happy for her.

"Kagome dear why don't you take a break and get a bite to eat. You look positively exhausted" Kaede instructed.

"Alright" Kagome grinned. "I guess I go over to the cafeteria, you guys want anything?"

"No thanks" Kaede and Nikole replied.

Kagome was happy to get a few minutes of fresh air outside. It was only 5 in the afternoon and she would be staying late again at the store to help out. This time Kaede insisted on giving her a ride home and there would be no arguing that.

She reached for her cell to give Sango a ring, but found it already chiming to life with a call. Looking down at the ID, she saw a familiar out of area number.

"_Argh, not them again!" _She debated on what to do and finally relented.

"Hello?"

"_This is Ms. Kagome Higurashi?"_

She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her weary eyes, "Yes this is she."

"_Hello, this is Brian Paget from ARS Collection Services. I've left you several voicemails now concerning this outstanding balance."_

"Uh huh" Kagome replied still walking towards the cafeteria. The afternoon sun and warmth were suddenly getting more stifling.

"_Ms. Higurashi I really need you to make an effort here otherwise I'll have to send your file down to our legal department."_

"Brian I told you before what I can do, but no more. That one time large payment was because of some Christmas money I got together and sent in. There's no way I can afford all this on top of my monthly bills and school!" Kagome tried to reason once more. She needed to be strong no matter what. There were worse things to go through in life and she'd already been there.

"_This there any way you can take out a loan?"_

"My credit is shot to hell, who is going to give a college student with this much debt a loan?" she answered smartly.

"_What about a loan from your friends or family? Can you ask you parents?"_

Kagome's voice hitched in her throat and a familiar knot formed in its place. "My parents are no longer around" she replied shortly.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi. But we do need to do something this past due amount. I'd hate to send you down to our legal department"_

"And I'm asking you to work with me here. I can make small payments but nothing more!" Her patience was wearing thin with the whole situation. She added mentally, _"And even if you do send me to your legal department, they still wouldn't be able to get any money out of me. It's not like I have it lying around and I just won't pay my bills."_

"_Sorry Ms. Higurashi I can't offer that option anymore. Can't you please try and apply for a loan, I'm sure your student finance office will be able to help."_

Was he being nice to her? Trying to help her out of the bleak situation. She'd reached the cafeteria by now, but her stomach protested even the smell of food at the moment. She was in trouble if the collections agency person was trying to help her.

"Fine I'll go over and ask them first thing tomorrow morning after class" she replied.

"_Great, I'll give you a call on Friday then."_

"Okay."

"_Bye now."_

She hung up and looked at the food set out in front of her. A wave of nausea hit and in stead she quickly retreated out the front doors and headed towards the nearest table to sit and still her dizzying head.

The late afternoon warmth had gotten to her and she felt incredibly weak in every aspect of her being; mind, body and soul. She had no choice but to try and apply for another loan tomorrow, otherwise it would be court.

Slowly she let her head drop in her arms atop the table and closed her eyes from the rest of the world. She wanted to shut it all out and just disappear especially since her head spinning at the moment. There was an intense urgency to just put all those things out of her mind for a little while, at least for the sake of her sanity.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at the sound of her name and adjusted her dizzy vision to the young man standing in front of her.

"Kagome?" he repeated.

Finally the world focused back from black and she recognized the face. How could she not?

"Oh! Hey Inuyasha" she weakly replied and offered a nervous smile.

"Hey yourself, I called you over in the cafeteria and you just ran out the doors. Everything okay?" he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Um yea. Everything's fine. I didn't hear you call my name, sorry about that. I guess I just got a little flushed from the heat and walk" she explained.

"Hm, well you seem to be coming from work, on break?" he indicated at her apron.

"Yea" she smiled, happy that he even noticed.

"Grab some lunch with me?" he offered.

"N-no it's okay…" she stammered

"Come on, you always say no to everything?" he grinned. "Chicken or beef?"

"Huh?"

"Do you eat chicken or beef?"

"Um chicken I guess" she stared at him in bewilderment.

"Alright, stick around" he walked off and disappeared inside the cafeteria.

She put her still throbbing and spinning head back down on the table and decided not to think about anything for a change. Not school, not bills, and not Inuyasha.

"There ya go."

She looked up and saw a tray being set down in front of her. The smell played in her nostrils for a bit and she thought perhaps she was feeling too sick to eat.

She saw Inuyasha set his own tray down across from her and take his seat. He looked over at her, still hunched over the table and pushed the water bottle towards her.

"Drink it, you're probably dehydrated."

She accepted the water bottle and took a few gulps and felt it work its way down her throat and to her stomach.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"No worries. You didn't eat all day did you?" he asked taking a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"No time, I woke up late this morning and ran out" she sat up and stared at the hot food in front of her.

"It's good, I swear" he mused.

Kagome laughed, "I trust you. I just have this headache…"

"From not eating" he interrupted.

"_Why is he doing all this?" _she thought. _"Ack ,what am I doing? I promised no thinking about him or school or work or bills right now!" _

Finally giving up to the weakness of her body, Kagome started to take a few mouthfuls of the food. She chewed it slowly and tested her ability to actually swallow without automatically regurgitating it. Her mouth felt like cotton and despite the delicious smell of the food, it was tasteless to her at first.

Slowly she was able to eat larger mouthfuls and the food began to fill her shrunken stomach. About half way through it she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking back at her.

"Sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

He looked up at her, "No problem. You shouldn't skip meals though."

"Yea" she muttered and added to herself, _"Thanks grandpa." _She practically fell out of her chair laughing when she remembered how Sango always calls her a grandma.

After a few more minutes of silence Kagome looked at her cell phone for the time, "Shoot, it's been almost half an hour. I gotta' get back. Um how much do I owe you for lunch?" she asked Inuyasha.

He raised an eyebrow, "My treat."

"No" she replied sternly. "I don't really believe in that."

"What? Friends can't treat friends?" he asked.

"_Friends?" _she stood in stunned silence. "I…"

He rose from his seat, "Kagome if you say you forgive me then mean it."

"I do" she looked at him seriously, "I'm sorry, this is all a bit new for me."

"What is?"

She let out a sigh, "Nothing, never mind." She smiled at him, "I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. I've been acting stupid."

"No worries" he waved his hand. "Don't you have to get back?"

"Oh right" she quickly dumped her garbage and waved bye to him. "Thanks for lunch."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Oh my god he bought you lunch?" Nikole giggled. "That's so cute!"

"It's nothing, I think he saw me go a bit pale and felt bad. And now I feel like an idiot for looking so helpless" Kagome sighed.

"Please, boys like to take care of their women sometimes. Makes em feel strong and important!" Nikole laughed.

Kagome joined in on the laughter. It was nearing closing time and they had locked the doors for the evening. A quick sweep of the floors and dusting of the counter remained while Kaede counted the register.

"So what are you guys then? Just friends?" Nikole asked.

Kagome swept the floor, "I guess so. I mean it's not like we're terribly close or anything. We barely know each other and the whole situation under which we met really didn't help!" she recalled the night.

Nikole pouted, "Are you serious? That sucks, you guys would make a cute couple."

"Sorry to disappoint you" Kagome chuckled.

The two went around the store cleaning and reorganizing methodically. Nikole heard a tapping at the glass doors of the store and wondered who could be there at nearly 9 at night. She went up to the doors and immediately smiled at what she saw. She motioned for the visitor to hold on and immediately went to look for her friend.

"Um, so if you guys are just friends, and he probably isn't interested, what's he doing here looking for you?" she giggled.

Kagome looked dumbfounded until her gaze following Nikole's pointing to the front door. Inuyasha waved back through the glass and she felt her heart rate quicken.

"Holy…" she whispered while trying to keep a casual smile on her face and looking at Inuyasha. "What's he doing here?" she softly asked through her plastered smile.

Nikole chuckled, "Go and find out. The keys are in the lock."

Kagome handed the broom to Nikole and went to the front door. She unlatched the front door and he slipped inside. After locking the door, she looked up at him and didn't have any idea what to say.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey, I worked late again and just wanted to check and see if you needed a ride home" he replied smiling casually.

She was almost envious at how cool his demeanor was and meanwhile, she was trying hard to fight a relentless blush heating up her face.

"Working on the project again?" she asked.

"Yea, looks like while Miroku and Sango are bonding, I'm stuck without my project partner" he explained.

"Oh, um actually Kaede offered me a ride home and I said yes to her." She wanted to kick herself for refusing, _"But if you really want to, I could always tell her no."_

He smiled, "No problem, I just wanted to check in case you planned on taking the bus again. How are you feeling now? You look a lot better."

Her heart skipped a few beats, _"Stop it! Stupid heart!" _

"I'm fine now. The food helped, thanks again" she replied.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you around then."

He turned to the front door and she unlocked it for him to leave, "Night."

"Bye."

She closed the door after letting him out and turned around smiling to herself. Nikole walked out from the aisles smiling.

"You like him! Look at your face!" she giggled.

Kagome laughed and brushed off the comments. _"I do not like him. Gees…I mean he's a good looking guy. Of course any girl would be slightly flushed when he's going out of his way to be nice."_

"Kagome, was that an acquaintance of yours?"

Kagome turned to face the owner of the voice, Kaeda. She lost all sensation in her limbs when she realized that she'd allowed a non-employee in the store after hours. _"I wonder if she's mad?"_

"Y-yes, he's a friend and wanted to know if I needed a ride home. I told him you already offered and that was it."

Kaede chuckled, "It's alright, I understand. I was young once. Just remember, no friends behind the counter and in the stock room either during or after store hours. I had to fire a young lady before when she would let her friends hang out in the stock room. It's not much me as it is the administrative policy on campus."

Kagome and Nikole nodded in agreement.

"Well then, if we're all done let's go" Kaede announced.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"_Are you serious? He took you home, bought you lunch and came in after work to check in on you? How sweet!" _Sango giggled over the phone.

Kagome had showered and changed after her long day and was looking forward to her Thursday since class wasn't until 10 am. She'd rung up Sango after her shower and relaxing on her couch in her robe.

"All coincidences. We bumped into each other yesterday and he offered me a ride. Today I went to the cafeteria for lunch and again, he happened to be there. And he worked late on the same project tonight and was probably passing by on his way to the parking lot. I guess he's probably was just being nice" Kagome explained.

"_God you are dense aren't you? Don't you even realize when a guy likes you? Well I wouldn't either if I hadn't dated since high school!" _Sango laughed.

"Shut up Sango. So why is Mr. Inuyasha working so late on his projects alone? Could it be since Mr. Miroku is MIA?" Kagome teased. "What have you two been up to?"

"_Nothing just hanging out, going to the movies-"_

"Sucking face" Kagome interrupted.

"_You're a funny one Higurashi" _Sango replied sarcastically.

"I try. Oh by the way, I invited that girl Nikole to our study session this Sunday. She's really nice and peppy, you'll like her."

"_No problem. I told Miroku that Sunday afternoon to evening still belong to me and Kagome! He looked all pouty, it was so cute!" _

Kagome chuckled, "Well if you're gonna start gushing about you and your boyfriend, it means its time for me to get to sleep!"

Sango laughed, _"Alright. See ya tomorrow morning then. Night."_

"Night."

Kagome walked into her bedroom and removed her robe to sleep comfortably in her sleeping shorts and wife-beater tank. She slipped under the covers and took a relaxing deep breath in order to sooth her worries. _"If everyone says he likes me does that mean he really likes me?" _

She turned to find a comfortable position, _"No. That's just them acting crazy and trying to insert their own two cents into this. We've now started to get comfortable around each other as friends. He has so many people that he knows and is cool with, why bother with someone like me? Nope, we definitely wouldn't be good together. He's just another guy and I need to quit getting so worked up around him."_

She took another few deep breaths and her mind and body slowly slipped into a relaxing sleep.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**


	8. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Chapter 8

The next couple of days found Kagome meeting Inuyasha in new and interesting ways. He'd sometimes pop up at the bookstore with a refreshing drink or snack. Or they'd run into each other while both Miroku and Sango were off canoodling. He wasn't overt with his feelings towards her, which left her quite confused. But he was friendly and courteous.

"_Yea, just friends" _she reasoned with herself.

Sunday came and went and was filled with more of Sango and Nikole's incessant claims that Inuyasha and Kagome would make a great couple. They kept pushing her to find out what his feelings were towards her.

She'd explained to them that if he'd made some overt gestures that he liked her; it would've been a different story. But the fact that he was just friendly, emphasis on the friend part, she wasn't going to make a move and look like a fool if he didn't feel the same way.

Still, she couldn't deny the fact that it made her heart flutter every time she shared a few moments with him. They didn't hold hands, he didn't look or smile at her in a way that would suggest he liked her, and they certainly didn't share more than a few conversations with each other. Yet every time he even looked at her with those beautiful golden eyes, she could help but get a bit weak.

It was now Thursday afternoon and she found herself in the bookstore cleaning a few dusty shelves.

"Kagome and Nikole, I will be back shortly. We need change and I'm going to run over to the finance office" Kaede instructed. "I won't be long."

Both girls nodded and smiled.

"Argh, I am so hungry for a snack!" Nikole exclaimed.

"Go and grab something at the vending machine then" Kagome offered. "I'll cover for a few on the register."

"Thanks, I'll be two minutes!" Nikole beamed and zipped off.

Kagome went back to her work until the bell of the front door chimed in the quiet store. A few students were searching the aisles or skimming books, and she assumed Nikole was back.

"That was quick" she muttered, not looking at whoever came inside. "I thought you were going to the vending machine?"

She didn't hear a response, "Nikole?"

With still no response given to her question, Kagome finally turned around to face the person standing behind her. She nearly dropped the cloth and furniture cleaner bottle in her hands at the sight of Inuyasha standing quietly in front of her. His eyes seemed to drill holes in her head and she squirmed slightly under his unwavering stare.

"I-Inuyasha, I thought you were Nikole. Sorry about that" she smiled. He didn't immediately respond and she felt her heart fluttering at an abnormal rate. _"Why isn't he saying something?"_

He grabbed her wrist and she jumped slightly at the sudden contact. Her skin reacted immediately as her face burned red with embarrassment. "We need to talk in private" he simply stated and pulled her towards the back of the store.

She was quiet as they walked and only focused on the strong hand wrapped around her wrist. He was so warm and she could smell the trail of his cologne as he walked ahead of her. Within minutes she found herself standing in the stock room face to face with him. She looked over his shoulder and saw the door was closed.

Snapping from her delirium, she looked at him in confusion, "What's going on? You can't be in here!"

"Kagome" he still held her hand and brought it closer to his chest.

Forgetting her protests, she looked at him in awe and the expression written across his handsome features. They'd never been within such a close proximity to each other and her pulse raced. _"We can't be in here" _she weakly thought. The words never managed to escape from her throat.

Suddenly his free hand was at the side of her face, caressing her cheek and her skin tingled under his touch. She looked up to see him looking hazily back at her, his expression spelling everything clearly out her. She closed her eyes and felt him grow closer to her body. His chest was pressed against her and his breath tickled her neck as he dipped his head towards hers.

"Inu-" she tried to make some sense of the situation. One minute she was dusting some shelf and the next she was standing in a compromisingly close position to one of the most handsome guys she'd ever seen in the stock room of her job. Her head spun with a million different thoughts, but his body so close to hers pushed all warnings aside.

"Kagome" he whispered her name and trailed his lips along her cheek and jaw.

She tried her best to not let her knees buckle under his touches, and fought to figure out what was going on. But her body resisted all rational thought and responded only to the blissful touches of his hands.

"Remember when we first met?" he breathed into her ear.

She shuddered from the tickling and her blood rushed through her veins feverishly. His hands moved up and down her shoulders and arms and she swore her sleeves would melt from his blazing hot touch.

"This is payback for that."

She faintly heard him whisper but her eyes were shut tight and her mind only able to register his soft touches. His lips moved from along her jaw and suddenly they covered her mouth in a deep kiss. He crushed her body against his and she could do nothing but savor the kiss.

Her mind was temporarily detached and the searing intensity of his lips on hers was only thing that her mind allowed her to focus on. He was so demanding, so strong and seemed to ravish her lips with his sucking and nibbling. Her body fit perfectly against his strong, lean, muscular frame.

"_God we're kissing. He's kissing me" _she managed to register in her brain.

A distant buzzing noise seemed to get louder, which snapped her from her state of euphoria and brought her crashing back to reality. She heard someone speaking in the background and realized that the stock room door was open. Her eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss taking several steps back from her.

"_What-" _her foggy mind tried to make sense of the intrusion.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU I SAW HER GO IN HERE!" someone yelled from the doorway. "She's such a slut, stealing boyfriends and thinking no one will find out."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who only smiled at her and then towards the doorway again. This time she saw everything clearly. It was that woman who'd run up to him and kissed him from previously.

"_What's her name?"_ she tried to think. _"Right, Kikyo! But what is she…" _

"She was making out in there like some whore. It's not fair…" she heard Kikyo say.

She then saw the crowd of people standing just behind Kikyo in the doorway looking in shock towards her and Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and saw him smiling back at her. She looked at the doorway and saw that Kaede had managed to work her way through the crowd that was now only staring at her and stood inside the stock room.

"Kagome, my office now!" she gritted.

"Young man, get out!" she turned to Inuyasha who only shrugged in response and grinned at Kagome before leaving.

"_What's going on?" _she thought still dazed. Her mind started to put everything together. Kikyo being there and calling her those names in front of everyone. _"Oh my gosh!" _she screeched, _"Everyone saw us kissing! In the stock room!" _

His words rang through her head again, _"Remember that night we met?...This is payback…"_ and he'd kissed her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the whispers of the rest of the students started to break through her thoughts. _"This whole time…all the times he was being nice or friendly…it was payback…" _she thought. _"How could've I been so stupid?"_

"Alright, alright, move away from the door!"

Kagome looked up to see Nikole ushering the crowd away. Nikole shut the stock room door and rushed over to her friend's side.

"Kagome…" she rested her hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked up at her with teary, sad eyes. Her mind screamed at her over being so naive and her voice threatened to quiver if she even attempted to speak.

"Shh, don't cry Kagome" Nikole whispered and soothed her shoulder.

"_You're so stupid Kagome" _she continued to berate herself, _"How could you begin to think someone like him wanted to be with someone like you? You fell for all his tricks like an idiot and he kept reeling you in. You thought you were so smart, and now look at the mess you're in."_

"Come on hon, you better explain this to Kaede before she explodes. We'll talk later" Nikole pressed her hand against Kagome's back and helped her to the door.

Kagome sniffled and tried to push back her unshed tears as she prepared for the outside world again. She couldn't just stand there in the stock for the rest of her life.

The door creaked open and she slowly began to make her way through the aisles. A hush from the other students was followed by a few whispers had made their way to her ears.

"I heard she slept with him already"… "I heard she stole him away from Kikyo"… "They were totally having sex in the stock room"… "I heard she's his new flavor of the month"… "Well he's probably moved on already"…

She gritted her teeth the whole time as Nikole gave pointed glares at the pesky peanut gallery making the comments. "Why don't you old hens find something better to do with your time? Either buy something or get out!" she spat.

The two girls walked to the other end of the book store to Kaede's office. Nikole gave a reassuring squeeze of Kagome's shoulder, "Just be honest with her. I know you weren't to blame for that Kagome!"

"Thanks" the girl managed to weakly reply and she knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a curt reply.

Kagome pushed open the door and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She looked up see the woman staring back at her through a serious expression.

"Sit down Kagome" she instructed in a stoic tone.

Kagome sank into the seat, her hands crunched and crumbled the edge of her apron. Her heart raced again, but this time with fear. She was never the one to be in trouble with adults, professors or even her bosses; always the good pupil, ideal employee, and responsible young woman.

"Kagome I need to first let you know that I'm very disappointed in you" the woman started off.

Kagome's heart sank. She'd hired Kagome on the spot and commented on what a hard worker she was. And now she'd caught her in the stock room making out with that jerk. Her blood boiled at just the thought of him. _"Liar…" _she seethed.

"Kagome?"

The young woman looked up, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Kaede asked.

Kagome couldn't help the gush of tears coming. She hated even the thought of crying in front of anyone, let alone her boss. She was stronger than that damnit. She'd been through so much already; this was just another bridge to cross.

"I-I'm so sorry ma'am. But please believe me because I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I was tricked…"

"Kagome I can't say anything about what happened or how it happened. I can only comment on what I saw. And that was an employee of mine in the stock room with someone who isn't an employee. That's after I explained to everyone that works here, that non-employees aren't allowed in certain areas of the store. What's worse, student population that was in the store saw you two. Didn't you realize I could very well loose my job over that?"

Kagome looked at her lap, "I'm truly sorry for my lapse in better judgment." She felt dirty and used, as if every ounce of her honor was being stripped from her.

The older woman sighed and reclined in her seat, "I know you're not a bad person Kagome. I knew that the very first day you started working here. That girl Kikyo who was screaming and yelling, you know her?"

Kagome shook her head.

"She's the very same person I had to fire for allowing her friends to hang out in here when she first worked for me."

Kagome looked up in surprise.

"That's right, and she was the one that made the whole scene about you doing the very same thing, if not worse. Don't you think I have to be equal in my judgment towards everyone?" her tone softened.

Her heart sank "Yes" she managed to reply.

"It's with great regret that I have to let you go Kagome."

A single tear rolled down her face, she head bent and thick black bangs covered her eyes from view.

Kaede slowly rose from her seat stood beside the girl. She rested her hand on her shoulder, "I know in my heart you weren't to blame, but I just can't show partiality. It wouldn't be fair…"

"I understand" Kagome looked up and smiled through teary eyes. She would remain strong no matter what, "You have a job and in your position responsibilities. As long as you understand that I truly am sorry for what happened."

"Of course" she smiled back.

Kagome stood from her seat, "Thank you Ms. Kaede for everything. I enjoyed my time here and you're one of the warmest bosses I've ever had. I'll see you around!"

She left before Kaede could get another word in. She walked quickly out of the office and towards the front counter, removing her apron in the process. Nikole was already there and her eyes were slightly tearing up as well.

"Kagome…"

The girl smiled at her friend, "Its okay Nikole. We'll talk later, call me after work?"

She nodded and Kagome silently grabbed her belongings and exited the store.

She'd been fired. Unbelievable. Never in her young life and years of working had she ever been fired. She'd never suffered the amount of embarrassment and worthlessness she felt at the moment. And all because of one particular person. The one person she stupidly thought was beginning to become a friend and possibly more. _"Baka" _she cursed herself.

It was only 4 in the afternoon and she had all evening to bury herself under the covers of her bed and block out the world. She walked quickly and kept her gaze from everyone.

"Kagome!"

She heard someone shouting her name, but didn't bother to stop much less turn around.

"Kagome wait!"

The young woman kept her pace and kept walking away. _"Go away…everyone just go away…"_

She hastened her speed and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the bus pulling into the bus stop just ahead. Without another look back, she boarded it and sank into a seat in the back. Her head rested against the window, and she closed her eyes sealing the rest of the world out of view.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Hey, don't flame too hard if you see any spelling errors. I haven't had the chance to edit this and my beta is on vaca for now. I just wanted to post a new chap for this fic before I head out on my own vaca starting this Thursday.**

**Hope you don't hate Inuyasha too much at this point…bye for now!**


	9. Reasons for Regret

**Reasons for Regret**

Chapter 9

"Kagome! KAGOME! OPEN THE DOOR KAGOME!"

She sat up from her spot on the couch. The cushion was slightly damp from her tears and her eyes burned from the crying. She raked a hand through her hair and noticed that her cell phone was beeping with several missed calls on the table. Looking down, she noticed she was still in the same clothing and the afternoon was slowly slipping into the evening dusk.

It was 6 pm.

"KAGOME PLEASE ITS SANGO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

She slowly rose from her seat and immediately felt a bit dizzy. Her world went completely black for a few seconds and she felt a rush of heat overwhelm her body. She quickly grasped the arm of the couch and leaned on it for support while recovering.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, took a breath and made her way to the front door. She opened it to reveal a very worried looking Sango.

"Kags! What the hell? Don't ever do that to me again!" Sango exclaimed and wrapped her friend in a hug.

She stepped aside and allowed her to enter her apartment.

"I heard everything from Nikole. She'll be here soon too!" Sango informed her.

Kagome was silent, her head throbbed and the last thing she wanted was to revisit the day's events.

"What a fucking jack ass!" Sango seethed with rage. "He's lucky I didn't run into him and even luckier Miroku held me back from marching to his apartment!"

"_Him" _Kagome thought, _"Just yesterday they were all telling me how wonderful of a couple we'd make."_

The two sat down on her couch; Kagome silent, Sango seething.

"And his bitch Kikyo. They don't even date you know! She's just did that for him because she'll do anything for him! Sick bunch of degenerates!"

Kagome rubbed her temple, _"He's been planning this right from the start. I'm such an idiot."_

"Oh and don't think I didn't let Miroku have it over his retarded little friend!" Sango went on. "I just…I just can't believe he did that! Argh, I can't even stand to look at Miroku right now! He denies he knew anything about it."

Kagome looked over at her friend, "Sango don't fight with him over this."

"What? It's HIS friend! If he knew something was gonna happen, he should've-"

"But he said he didn't know right?" Kagome interjected.

"Yea" Sango's tone softened.

"So believe him. He really likes you Sango and I know you like him. Love him even! So please don't ruin your relationship over me, I'd only feel worse."

Sango slid over to sit next to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You came before him Kags, and you'll always be more important. We're like sisters and nothing will change that. Especially not men!"

"Alright sister" Kagome teased despite her aches, "Just don't punish him alright? Promise?"

Sango nodded and they heard the door bell.

"That's probably Nicky, I'll let her in" Sango rushed over to buzz her in.

After Nikole arrived, the trio spent the rest of the evening trying to cheer up their friend. Sango quickly cooked up a filling dinner insisting that Kagome eat.

Just as they were talking and managing to elicit a smile from their friend, Sango's phone rang. She looked at the ID and cursed.

"It's Miroku?" Kagme asked.

Sango looked at her friend, "Yea."

"Answer it" Kagome replied softly and smiled.

Sango smiled and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she rose from the couch and went into the kitchen.

"From what I hear he didn't know anything" Nikole commented after Sango left.

Kagome stayed silent.

"A few people were saying how he argued with that jerk after Sango found out about the whole thing and called him" Nikole continued.

"Damn, this whole thing is spreading like wild fire" Kagome muttered rubbing her temple.

"Kagome it's not your fault."

"I just wish I saw this coming. I mean how could I have been so stupid? Knowing the type of person he is, how could I have still fallen for it?" Kagome racked her brains.

Just then her house phone rang. She sighed and looked at the time. It was nearing 8 already.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome, it's aunt Lita!" _came a chirpy voice.

"Hi aunt Lita, how are you? How's Souta?" Kagome sat down on her couch as Nikole went to get a drink from the kitchen. She tried her best to sound casual and normal. She was never in the habit of burdening more people with her problems.

"_Great, everyone is great. I left you message earlier and tried you cell phone too. Did you get the messages or missed calls?"_

"Ah" Kagome struggled, "I was at work and fell asleep when I got back. Early classes and all."

"_Oh baby, don't work so hard" _her aunt soothed. _"Well no matter, I have you on the phone now. Great news! We're moving! We just closed the deal on a beautiful house. It's big enough where everyone has their own room, there's a marvelous kitchen and a large back yard."_

"That sounds great" Kagome smiled. "Congratulations to you! Where is the house?"

"_Thank you dear. Well it's about an hours drive from us so for you about 2 hours the max. But it's a great neighborhood, safe, quiet, great schools. Souta adored it!"_ she gushed.

"I'm so grateful aunt Lita, you don't know how much this all means to me!"

"_Oh it's nothing, we love Souta and you both are family after all. If you weren't so determined to make it on your own, I'd insist you stay with us. How are you doing dear? I hope you're eating regularly."_

"I'm good" she replied trying to dispel all hesitances from her voice, "School, work busy, busy you know!"

"_Well be sure to take care of yourself" _her aunt lovingly chided. _"I do have another reason for this call, it's a favor and I hope I'm not putting you in a bad spot."_

"Of course not, anything!" Kagome replied.

"_We'll be making the move in about two weeks after everything is finalized and most of the packing is done, and we have a truck set up to move all the things. But your uncle is being called away that same week to a conference and won't be able to help out much. The moving part isn't what worries me. I have my car but he'll be leaving his SUV here since he'll be flying out. So the problem is I need another driver to drive either my car or his SUV. You think you can help me out?"_

"Of course I can. That's nothing!" Kagome chirped.

"_Oh thank you so much Kagome, and this way you can see the new house and perhaps spend a few days with us! I'll call you shortly and let you know in advance which day. Is that okay!" _

"Of course aunt Lita, I'd be happy to help out."

"_Excellent, thanks very much. Oh I'd let you talk to Souta, but he's already asleep." _

Kagome smiled at the thought of her baby brother, "That's alright, tell Souta I said hi!"

"_I will. Take care now!"_

"Bye."

That was all the emotion she could handle for the day. She needed to get off the phone before breaking down into a pathetic heap.

She hung up and looked at Nikole and Sango.

"My aunt is moving and needs another person to drive her husband's car while she drives hers to the new house. She'll let me know when and I'll have to take off from work."

"Oh rode trip!" Nikole gushed. "I'll keep you company if you don't mind?"

"Not at all" Kagome smiled.

"And of course you need a way to get to your aunts old house, so I'll drive there!" Sango chirped.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "What would I do without you guys?"

Both girls laughed, "Who needs men?" Nikole giggled.

"Um, apparently you two! Remember?" Kagome teased.

They all laughed and Kagome smiled graciously at her friends. The wounds in her heart however still hurt.

She didn't want her friends to be effected by her problems, and this one seemed miniscule compared to everything else. She still had bills to pay, rent to make, and classes to pass.

"_I'll survive this" _she kept telling herself. _"I'll be alright." _She felt like some old broken record, but what else could she do?

"_I could go over there and plant another slap across his face" _she gritted.

"Kagome you okay?" Sango interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Yea, I'm okay. Just thinking is all…" Kagome muttered.

"Come on, we need to get out of here and hang out!" Nikole declared.

"No can do guys" Kagome sighed, "I not only need to study, but now I need to look for another job! The new semester is a few weeks away and I need to have enough to cover for tuition and books. Not to mention the pile of bills on the table!"

"Oh…"

"And I don't even want to think about what my bank account looks like right now!" Kagome already felt tired again. "I just need to sleep this off!"

"I'm picking you up for school tomorrow morning" Sango announced.

Kagome nodded and gave her friend a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thanks."

"Yea, and I want to treat you guys to some lunch tomorrow after your class!" Nikole announced. "Let's go somewhere nearby okay?"

Kagome smiled, "Alright, meet us after our class I have a few hours before I have to be at the diner."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"I can't believe you Yash!" Miruko snapped. "I just _cannot_ believe you would do something so low!"

"What are you talking about? I just served her back some embarrassment, it's not like she's dead. She'll get over it. It was just a few people that saw" Inuyasha retorted.

He sat on his comfortable leather couch flipping through the channels on the TV and not entirely focusing on Miroku who stood to the side of him.

Miroku had heard a few details from Sango while she was angrily yelling at him. But after nearly an entire days worth of apologizing on his friend's behalf and trying to convince her he wasn't involved, he finally got the full story.

He'd known Kikyo for the time Inuyasha had dated her. Along with his other relationships, theirs didn't last long. They got together now and then but that was more for the sake of familiarity and comfort.

Kikyo was manipulative and knew how to push Inuyasha's buttons. After he told her what Kagome had done to him that night, Kikyo was more than happy to help him in getting revenge.

Miroku remembered when Kikyo got fired in her junior year from the bookstore because she had no qualms in breaking the rules. Kaede found her stealing money from the register and allowing her friends to take textbooks without paying for them. She was fired when she was caught smoking in the stock room.

"SHE GOT FIRED YOU ASS!" he bellowed.

"It's just a stupid school job, part-time, she'll get something else!" he snapped back, but his words slowly registered and he felt a certain pang in the pit of his stomach.

"You think it's that easy?" Miroku countered.

"Why are you acting up over this? Did Sango put you up to this? To come and yell at me over messing with her best friend? Keh!" he put up his defenses.

"No one put me up to this! Because of your stupidity Sango thought I was involved! I spent nearly 2 hours trying to convince her otherwise!"

"What is it with this girl and you? Before you never cared if a girl was upset" Inuyasha turned off the TV to be able to better argue his point. "If a chick acted up, you'd just push her aside and move on to the next one."

"I'm not that person anymore" he replied calmly.

"Right, you changed from a two-timing dog to the perfect boyfriend huh?" Inuyasha questioned and mocked.

"People change Yash, I thought for a second maybe you had too!"

"Keh, I don't need to change."

"You don't feel an ounce of remorse over what you did? Not one bit? Not even after finding out she lost her job!"

"She'll get something else! It's not like she needs the money, she's lives apart from her parents in a pretty decent apartment not far from school. The worst, she'll probably go running back to mom and dad for more cash. The point is we're even now, and that's that."

"You dim-witted gorilla!" Miroku shook his head. "You have no clue do you?"

"About?"

"About the fact that her parents died and she's been on her own since she was just out of high school. Sango told me her brother lives with her aunt and the girl supports herself" Miroku blurted out.

Inuyasha was silent.

Miroku laughed venomously at his friend, "You're a god damn riot you know that Yash? You got all involved with that double crossing whore Kikyo and allowed her to get Kagome fired. She needed that job to pay for her bills as well as her tuition and loans. She works part time at Jade's Diner! Kikyo played you for a fool and you went right along with it!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything and kept a stoic look on his face.

Miroku rolled his eyes and walked out leaving him in silence to think over the conversation. His thoughts initially went towards Kagome and how for a split second it'd actually felt good to kiss her.

He knew he wanted to get back at her for the slap, but it wasn't until Kikyo actually put the plan into action that he moved on it. She had recommended the whole set up at the store but he didn't realize it was going to go beyond some minor embarrassment for Kagome.

The last few days he spent talking to her weren't entirely bad and he actually found himself growing interested in her. Again, Kikyo put him up to earning some trust and even hinting that he might be interested in her.

Kagome was smart, friendly, and seemed to work pretty hard. Despite seeing her under false pretenses, he'd grown fond of their time together. But every time Kikyo came around him, he would loose his better judgment and let her pull him in whatever direction she wanted.

His cell phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hello?" he snapped.

"_Why so angry sweety?" _came her syrupy voice.

He gritted his teeth, "You knew she'd get fired?"

"_Who my love?" _she teased.

"Cut the bull Kikyo, you knew the old hag would fire Kagome for that stunt!" he barked.

"_Yea, so? Wasn't it absolutely hilarious the look on her face though?" _she chuckled.

"Shut up for a second and listen to me. You said that she'd just get in some trouble, nothing major" he tried to keep his tone stern yet low enough so Miroku wouldn't hear him in the next room.

"_Don't tell me to shut up" _she barked back, _"What did you think would happen? A slap on the wrist and that's it? It's called revenge for a reason."_

"I didn't want-"

"_Didn't want what? Revenge? To get back at her for slapping you that night? Talking down to you? You should've thought about that before hand!"_

He stared at the silent television ahead of him and thought over her words in disbelief, "What are you? The fuckin' devil or something? I didn't want for her loose her job, especially if she needs it! You knew that didn't you?"

"_Whatever Inu! What's done is done, now forget it. Wanna' get together later?"_

"Keh" he huffed and promptly hung up the phone.

He sank back into the couch and raked through his silver mane with a free hand. "Fuck!" he finally muttered and closed his eyes.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy it. Got a lot of Inu bashing…hehe…**


	10. Life After Betrayal

**Life After Betrayal **

Chapter 10

"Hello?" she answered her phone to the strange number displayed on the caller ID.

It was Thursday afternoon, a week after the entire bookstore incident. Kagome had picked herself up and tried to post her resume around in hopes for another job. Losing even a part time job, with menial pay meant less money in her pocket, which inevitably meant she couldn't pay her bills.

Although she'd busied herself with applying wherever she possibly could find a vacancy open, the pain searing in her heart was still fresh. She often wondered how she would react if she ever ran into Inuyasha. That seemed inevitable because not only did he go to the same school as her but also her best friend was dating his best friend.

She imagined if she'd just walk up to him and punch him square in the nose and walk away. Would she yell profanities at him while he held his probably bleeding nose? Or just coolly walk away and ignore him, pretending like she'd never met him before?

_"Hello is this Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" _

Here we go again, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, "This is she."

_"Hi Kagome my name is Rin and I'm calling from the HR offices over at_**_ Kurokawa Architect & Associates_**_." _

Kagome sat up from her bed. She'd practically collapsed after coming home from school and having to run around looking for another part time job.

"Yes, hi" she managed to reply nervously.

_"I received your resume from a colleague who mentioned you were interested in getting an internship at our firm." _

Of course, of course! Kagome smacked herself on the forehead and closed her eyes trying to recall the names of the firms she'd applied to in hopes of getting an internship. But that was months ago and she assumed that someone more qualified got the position.

"Ah, yes. I'd sent it out a little bit ago for the college aide position" Kagome tried to organize her thoughts. She'd sent hundreds of copies of her resumes to countless companies.

_"Well Kagome, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I want to hire you and it'll be paid. But the bad news is it won't be an internship so it won't be in your field of study." _

"I see" Kagome thought, "what's the position?"

_"The position is for office admin; typing, filing, phone calls, etc. I saw on your resume you have great computer skills. You also seem to have some good customer service experience and you're handling this telephone conversation well" _the woman laughed lightly and Kagome chuckled as well. _"Can I invite you in for an interview? Are you interested?" _

Kagome didn't have to think twice, "Yes I'm interested."

_"Excellent, how about…wait let me check my appointments…umm…how is the upcoming Monday for you?" _

"I am available in the afternoon, say around 3 pm?"

_"Perfect, I'll schedule you in and is your email address still _

"Yes it is" Kagome chimed.

_"Great, I'll email you the address, directions, and other details right over as well as my contact information!" _

"Great thank you Ms.-"

_"Oh you can call me Rin!" _

"Thanks Rin!"

_"Your welcome, bye!' _

She hung up grinning happily to herself. It wasn't so bad after all. She could get a part-time job at the firm and even manage to make an impression with her skills in architecture to some of the senior managers. A foot in the door was definitely the right step!

Her door bell rung and cell phone went off again at the same time. She looked at yet another strange number on the caller ID, but heard Sango's voice calling out her name through the closed door.

"She doesn't even need to ring the bell" Kagome muttered getting out of bed. She gave the odd number popping up on her caller ID another stare and decided not to answer. "If it's important, they'll leave a message!"

Kagome ran to the front door and opened it happily. She found not only Sango standing there but Miroku as well.

"Hi!" Sango greeted and gave her friend a hug. "Um I brought Miroku along, he really wanted to see you and make sure you were okay."

"Come in" Kagome smiled.

Miroku gave her a quick hug and looked at her apologetically. "Kagome, I'm so sorry for everything. I had no idea and if I did, I would've never allowed it to happen…"

"It's okay Miroku" Kagome laughed, "I'm not made out of glass. Those things won't break me so easily!"

"You seem to be in a good mood. That's actually nice to see, what's the reason for the change?" Sango asked.

Kagome giggled, "I just got a call for an interview at this firm for next Monday!"

"Oh good work Kagome, you're fast!" Miroku grinned.

"It was luck I think. I'd submitted my resume months ago and this woman called me back. Anyway, I'm just happy I have something in the works. It seems pretty definite, but I'll still wow em at the interview!"

"I'm just happy to see you smiling and laughing!" Sango hugged her friend.

"Thanks!"

"What's name of the firm?" Miroku asked.

"Umm…shoot! You know what I don't even remember! I was lying in bed when she called and she spoke so quickly…" Kagome laughed, "Besides, I just care about getting something right now."

"You know what? This calls for ice cream or milkshakes or something to celebrate!" Miroku announced, "Come on ladies, my treat!"

Kagome laughed, "Just like that time at the mall?"

Sango blushed and he grinned, "Yea, this time I already have my date!" He took Sango's hand and held it against his chest lovingly.

"You two are gonna' make me puke!" Kagome grinned. "Give me 5 minutes to change!" she practically skipped into her bedroom.

**---------- ------------ ---------------- **

After returning from the ice cream Miroku treated them to, Kagome looked through her bills.

"Argh" she shuffled through the papers, "I pay one bill and another three are waiting."

Deciding to check on her bank account, she switched on her computer and logged on. She paled at the account information.

"Damnit! I'm still short on tuition and I have practically nothing in my checking account. Alright, I gotta hold off on sending these bills until I get paid tomorrow!"

She quickly logged off and rubbed her temples. "Why is life so difficult?"

She'd been working since she could remember, but that didn't bother her. She'd experienced so much in life so far, but never felt sorry for herself. Life was always tough, that's a fact and she was more than just a survivor, she was a winner!

Leaning back in the computer chair, her thoughts went once more to last week. She still felt raw and exposed after what happened, but she wouldn't dwell on it. There was no way Inuyasha was forgiven either though, but she wasn't going to waste any extra energy worrying over someone like him.

She touched her lips lightly while thinking about the kiss they shared. It started out so sweet and light. The thought of it still sent chills down her spine and she caught herself mid-thought.

"Argh" she huffed and swatted the memories away.

_"Pitiful jerk doesn't deserve any of my dwelling on" _she rose from her seat and went to take a relaxing shower to get ready for bed.

**---------- ------------ ---------------- **

Inuyasha awoke to the nonstop buzzing of his suite door bell.

"MIROKU!" he yelled from under his covers.

"MIROKU! GET THE DAMN DOOR!"

It was Saturday morning and he was sure it was too early to be out of bed on the weekend. Besides that, his stomach hadn't been well for the last couple of days. He couldn't shake the aching no matter how much he tried to watch the junk food intake and increase or decrease his exercising.

The buzzing continued and didn't let up. It only got more annoying.

"ARGH!" he ripped off the sheets and sat up in bed looking like a disheveled mess.

His eyes glowed with fury and he frowned at the sunlight flooding his bedroom through the windows.

"Stupid god-damn Miroku, always out, leaving me here like his fuckin' house wife" he muttered under his breath while making his way out of the room.

He didn't bother putting on a shirt and walked to answer the door in nothing but his black pajama bottoms. The buzzing continued until he finally unlocked and opened the door.

"WHAT!" he snapped.

A brunette woman stood smiling at him on the other side. "Morning Inu" she smiled.

He rolled his eyes and turned around without another word to her.

"It's too damn early" he grumbled walking away.

She stood in the doorway for a few seconds before finally following him inside.

"Still not a morning person I see" she sat down near him after he sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"What the hell do you want?" he muttered not taking his eyes off the television.

"Oh Inu, are you still worked up over that little girl?" she purred sliding closer to him on the couch. She sat on her knees and leaned over his shirtless form.

He remained silent and kept his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Inu" she repeated, whining and lightly gliding her nails over his bare chest.

He flinched from her touch and got up from the couch, "Kikyo did you come here just to bother me or do you have a purpose?" He walked over to the doors of the balcony and stepped outside to get some fresh air.

She looked up at him dumbfounded and followed him out, "What's your problem?" Her tone turned sour. She stood to the side of him and looked at his handsome profile. "I told you to just get over it! She's just some stupid, junior…"

Her eyes suddenly widened and she stopped speaking, "Wait a minute…wait just one second!" She started laughing and he couldn't help but think how annoying it sounded, "You-you don't like her do you?" she asked in astonishment.

"What?" he looked at her, "You have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Of course not" he snapped defensively.

She laughed and held her stomach, "This is too entertaining. Boy meets girl, girl slaps boy, boy tricks girl, gets her fired and _then _realizes he likes her. What a story!"

"Kikyo damnit if you don't leave right now, I'm going to throw…" he started but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

He growled and walked back inside to answer it, "Hello?" he snapped.

_"I'm surprised you're awake." _

His day seemed to be going from bad to worse and it was only morning, "What the hell are you calling here for Sesshomaru?"

_"I'd be a bit more respectful of your older brother if I were you" _he warned in his classic stoic tone.

Inuyasha was highly irritated at this point; first the shrill buzzing of the doorbell, then her annoying ass and now his older half-brother.

"Good bye…" he threatened to hang up.

_"You're to report to the office immediately after your class on Monday" _he ordered.

"WHAT! WHY?" he was getting more impatient and irritated by the second. Kikyo made her way back inside and sat down next to him on the couch.

_"It seems our father wants you more involved in the business since you are majoring in the field. And sleeping in every weekend doesn't exactly help your case." _

"This is a bunch of bull…" he started.

_"Just be here on Monday after class. And DON'T make me come and find you."_ With that, the elder brother hung up leaving Inuyasha listening to the dial tone.

He harshly replaced the phone back on the base and nearly jumped at Kikyo's cold hand on his bare shoulder. He'd forgotten she was even there.

"Everything alright babe?" she cooed.

"Why do you keep coming around? Get out" he flatly replied and walked out of the living room.

She huffed angrily at his insult and rejection, "Fuck you Inuyasha. A girl could put her life on the line for you and it still means nothing!"

He winced slightly at the harsh tone and even harsher words before she finally let herself out.

Moments later Inuyasha stood under a steady stream of hot water in the shower as the throbbing headache seemed to be getting worse. His stomach still hurt and he just couldn't help but be miserable.

But why was he so miserable? He roughly rubbed the water from his eyes and pushed his soaking wet hair back. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

**---------- ------------ ---------------- **

"So, you have your interview tomorrow?" Sango asked sitting on Kagome's bed with a few text books sprawled out before them.

Kagome stood in front of her small closet trying to find the best interview outfit. She looked tired from the study time her and Sango had just put in. Her hair was up in a messy bun held together with a pen and wearing her casual lounge clothing.

"I think the basic dark navy skirt and jacket suit!" she replied digging into her closet.

"Oh let's see it!" Sango clapped.

After a little fussing, Kagome finally pulled out the hanger with the suit and showed it to Sango. "I haven't had to wear something like this in a bit, but had gotten it a little while ago just in case."

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" Sango felt the fabric.

"Yikes, needs ironing!" Kagome laughed.

"Shoes?"

"YES!" Kagome went towards her pile of shoes in the closet. "Something comfortable and sensible!"

"No, something powerful and sexy!" Sango corrected. "You're already wearing a suit, you should spice it up with a killer pair of pumps!"

"NO!" Kagome chided, "It's my first interview and I don't want to trip over my own feet!"

Finally they decided on a pair of round-toed pumps with enough heel to satisfy Sango and sensibility for Kagome.

Kagome changed and pressed her clothing while Sango printed her resume and email from Rin with directions.

**The two sat down after everything was organized to relax.**

"That was grueling!" Sango sighed.

Kagome chuckled at her friend, "And that was just preparing for the interview. I don't even have the job yet!"

In a few moments of silence, her thoughts returned once more to a particular pain in the heart.

_"How could you do that to me? Argh" _she shook her head to get free of the mundane thoughts, _"And how do you manage to keep getting into my head?" _

**---------- ------------ ---------------- **

**Sort of a filler chapter…life after betrayal…perhaps Kagome's luck will change…perhaps Inuyasha will figure out what an asinine thing he did…perhaps. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support. Next chap will be up soon…tell me if its going too slowly for you guys…I could pick up the pace of the story…but I do want to make it somewhat realistic. Demons and half-demons aside of course…lolz **

**Thanks! **

**-dee **


	11. Old Acquaintances

**Old Acquaintances**

Chapter 11

Kagome walked to her Monday morning class to wait for Sango by the doorway. She knew that Sango and Miroku loved to spend every free moment together and was happy to give them their privacy.

Her legs were aching from the long shifts she pulled at the diner over the weekend. She took slow steps and mentally began to prepare for the interview after class.

Her clothing was set and ready to go at home, Sango would be driving her home to change and then to the company address. And if all went all, they'd be celebrating by the evening on her new position.

"_Okay, first things first: smile and make eye contact" _she started to go through her mental checklist. _"Next shake hands and introduce yourself. Wait for them to invite you to sit. Have your resume ready. Sit up straight. Be friendly, make eye contact and speak clearly. Let them bring up the salary information and be sure to grab a card at the end for the Thank You letter."_

She walked until the chiming of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello."

"_Ms. Kagome Higurashi?"_

She sighed; the voice was all too familiar. "Yes, this is she."

"_Hello Ms. Higurashi, this is Brian. How are you?"_

Why was he being so nice to her? No threatening introductions? No insinuations of her being a horrible human being because she was failing miserably at trying to put herself through school and be able to feed herself?

"Yes, hello, I'm good thanks," she replied trying to dispel the bitterness.

"_I just wanted to check in and see how the loan was going."_

"Um, yes I did the paperwork" she lied and silently smacked her forehead with her free hand. She'd completely forgotten about the thing amongst everything else she had to deal with. "We completed the paperwork and I sent it out to them. They'll send me a letter of either approval or not hopefully soon," she added to good measure and silently apologized for lying.

"_Well Ms. Higurashi, I really hope it goes through. I want everything to work out for you so please just keep me posted okay?" _

"Yea, will do" she replied feeling bad about lying.

"_I'll check in with you shortly. Bye now."_

Kagome flipped the phone shut and started to walk towards her class. Her brows were knitted into a frown and her mind raced with a million thoughts. _"School loans, bills, tuition, and possibly getting sued. I've got to get to the finance office tomorrow to take care of the paperwork for this!" _

She kept walking while looking down at the other recent calls on her phone. Lost in her own thoughts, her progression was cut short when she slammed face first into something hard.

Falling back in surprise, she landed on her butt along with her bag and cell phone on the pavement. Before looking up she started to mutter an apology to whatever or whoever she walked into. This was clearly shaping up to be a crappy day and hopefully wouldn't spill over into her interview at the company.

"Argh, I'm sorry…" she replied, her legs throbbing and rear now slightly sore. But she froze instantly at the sight before her.

He looked back down at her, sitting on the ground; her hair was tied up in a messy bun and thick bangs framed her face, she wore a pair of fitted jeans and a simple white fitted t shirt.

For a minute he'd wanted to reach his hand out so she could stand up. But as soon as she looked back up at him, he saw all the emotions through her big brown eyes. Surprise, hurt, and finally…

"You?" she looked at him angrily and went to grab her back pack. He bent down to get her cell phone, not sure why he was doing so instead of just walking away, but she quickly snatched it up before he could lay a hand on it.

She rose and stood before him, her eyes shaky with anger and pain. "Stay the hell away from me!" she shook with fury. "You've done enough!"

And with another glare, she stepped to the side and walked away from him. He stood there looking quietly at the place in front of him where she stood moments ago.

"Sorry too…" he whispered to no one in particular.

She quickly walked away from him, clutching her phone and bag for dear life until her knuckles turned white. She couldn't believe she'd seen him and even worse he elicited such a response from her. In her heart she knew as strong as she wanted to appear, the cloudiness in her eyes was probably apparent to him.

She hated the fact that he knew just how much he hurt her. And now she couldn't even face him with full wrath without feeling the pang of hurt surging through her heart. Why though? Why did she feel that way? They shared a few moments and nice words but nothing more. So why allow him to affect her so deeply?

Her heart raced at a marathon pace as she walked, but Kagome knew that it wasn't the walking that was doing that to her. Silently she told herself to stop; told her heart to stop beating so fast and hard; told her brain to shut out his image; tried to make her lips forget what it felt like for those few seconds that he'd kissed her.

As she neared the classroom, she saw Sango already standing there waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" her friend asked as soon as she saw the look on Kagome's face.

Kagome stifled a cry, as her eyes glazed over with tears and replied, "I just saw that jerk."

Both girls entered the class and took seats next to each other.

"Shit, what did he say?" Sango asked seriously, her temper flaring.

"Nothing. I bumped into him and fell on my ass like the bumbling idiot I am. I got up and told him to stay away from me and walked off because I thought I might burst into tears at any moment."

She looked up at the ceiling to keep the tears from spilling out.

Sango covered her friends hand with her own, "Its okay Kagome. You did fine."

Kagome looked at her friend and nodded. The professor walked in at that moment.

Her mind was far from the lecture as class began. In stead she could still see his piercing golden eyes as he'd looked down at her. Something occurred to her just then, _"He didn't say a word to me!" _ She frowned and looked down at her notebook, _"Why didn't he say anything? Even after I yelled at him?"_

He should've yelled back; snickered or in the very least cursed. That was what she expected from him. Not the silence.

"_Argh" _she snapped from her thoughts, _"I can't let this happen. I have to focus on the interview and not that dirt bag! Enough mulling over Inuyasha, just forget him!"_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miroku asked wryly of his friend. They sat in the college cafeteria enjoying some food while Miroku waited on his girlfriend to finish class and escort her and Kagome back to the apartment.

"Nothing" Inuyasha rubbed his aching stomach.

"You haven't eaten anything other than crackers and seltzer water for the last couple of days. You dieting or something?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha gave him a knowing look, "Shut up, my stomach has been upset. Weird pains."

"Hm should get it checked out by a doctor you know" Miroku shoved another spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Yea" Inuyasha agreed and looked out the nearest window. It was a perfect summer day and yet he still felt like crap.

"Lemme ask you something" he said without turning his gaze from the window. "You and Sango are _that _serious?"

Miroku cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, "Yash, if you're gonna give me hell again about being whipped and-"

"No, no! I'm just asking seriously!" he quickly interrupted, looking at his longtime friend.

Miroku sighed, "We're pretty serious, why?"

"How'd you know it was her?"

The dark-haired man put his spoon down and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Can't really say specifically. It was something about the way I was attracted to her. I just needed to see her again and again. And when we spent time together I just felt like I had everything I could ever need in the world. I didn't feel that way with any other girl I'd been with until she came along."

Inuyasha remained silent and thought over his words.

"You know Yash, the pain in your stomach, the headaches, more than usual irritability; I may know what's causing it."

Inuyasha looked at his friend, "Yea? What?"

"Stress."

"Stress? What the hell do I need to be stressed about?" he replied not believing him.

"Stress from guilt and remorse. Knowing you did something to hurt someone else and that pain slowly eating away at your mind until it manifests itself into something physical: headaches, mood swings, and stomach aches."

"Keh…you're a doctor now?" he turned and looked out the window again but in actuality didn't want to face his friends insinuations.

"You should say something to her" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha turned to glare at his friend and opened his mouth with a scowl on his face to curse at the idiotic idea. But he stopped without getting an angry word out and looked down at the table. "I tried. She's so angry and of course she won't even talk to me."

"It'll take time Yash, just give her time."

"Some wounds never heal Miroku, and I wouldn't entirely blame her." He racked his hand wearily through his hair, "I messed up, royally! I…" it was hard for him to admit his mistakes, but this one was too big, "It was wrong what I did."

"Yea, that's for sure. And weren't _you_ the one that is supposedly smooth with the ladies?" Miroku grinned.

"Keh," he softly sighed, "this one is different," Inuyasha muttered but Miroku heard him clearly and smiled.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome raced up the stairs to her apartment while Sango and Miroku waited it the car. She had approximately 20 minutes to get ready and another 20 to get to the interview on time.

Sango turned to Miroku and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked dreamily still savoring her sweet lip gloss on his lips.

"Just because" she smiled sweetly and blushed.

After a few seconds though she turned to him again, "Miroku, do you know anything about Inuyasha running into Kagome today?"

"Today? No, why?"

"Well, Kagome came to class pretty upset this morning and when I asked her she said how she ran into on her way to class. She mentioned how she'd cursed and yelled at him to stay away from her, but still. The look on her face was just pure misery."

Miroku looked out the front windshield, "Wanna know something even more interesting?"

Sango looked at him curiously.

"He's been having these headaches and stomachaches for the past couple of days. When I thought about it, I found it interesting it was shortly after the whole bookstore incident."

"And?" Sango inquired.

"And he was asking me pretty serious questions like how I knew that you were the one for me and all. Stuff he never asked before."

"And what did you say?" she asked slightly smiling.

"Of course that there isn't a moment I can stand to be with out you" he replied grasping her hand like an over-dramatic Romeo.

She chuckled.

"Seriously though" he continued, "he seemed upset over something later at lunch. I guess it was them bumping into each other today. I told him to apologize and he said that she wouldn't even talk to him."

"Can you blame her?" Sango interjected, her temper once again directed at Inuyasha.

"No, and I told him that too. But instead of getting all defensive and angry, he just looked down. I told him his aches and pains could be a sign of guilt-related stress."

"The scumbag" Sango scoffed.

Miroku grinned, "Yes but that scumbag is still my good friend who I think is finally realizing the error of his ways."

"And?" Sango asked, "Kagome can't just forgive him just like that! Look at what he did…"

"I know, I know and she should make him pay a little, but I think the best thing for us to do is stay out of it. Let things take their natural course and see what happens. I know you'll still be there for her, and that's fine, but let her heal at her own pace."

Sango looked towards Kagome's building. They were more than friend, they were more like sisters. They shared everything, even the same pains. It was hard to think that she shouldn't get involved, but ultimately what Miroku was saying did make sense.

"I guess you're right," Sango replied.

She smiled soon after, "Since when did you get so smart about relationships?"

He leaned over and nuzzled her neck, "Since a certain wise woman taught me."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome ran into the lobby of the impressive building with lighting speed. She yanked at her clothing and tried to smooth any stray wrinkles or folds as well as her hair, which was neatly pulled back into a low bun.

She looked around while the security guard at the desk notified Rin of her arrival and marveled at the clean, modern design and décor. Glass, marble, steel, and even some water fixtures shined and gleamed with the light of success. _"Someday, I'll be working as more than just an admin" _she told herself and smiled.

The guard directed her to the elevators and told her to take it to the fifth floor. Upon stepping out she'd be met by a receptionist and announce that she was there to see Rin. Apparently everyone called the woman by her first name, which Kagome found strange but brushed it off.

Kagome sat as upright and politely as humanly possible as she waited for the Rin to see her. The office suite of the fifth floor was furnished with commercial blue carpeting, beige walls and enough plants and paintings to make it seem like the exclusive firm it was on the outside as well.

She nervously picked a few company-related brochures and flipped through them. Although her eyes were on the papers in her hand, her thoughts were else where. Where?

"_I can't believe he had the audacity to bump me, make me fall, and then just stand there and look at me like I was sort of idiot! I can not believe him! After all that! Argh…"_

"Miss…Miss…Ms. Higurashi?"

She snapped from her thoughts, "Huh? Y-yes?" She quickly rose her seat and approached the receptionist at the front desk.

"Rin is ready to see you. Please go down the hallway. It's the fourth door on your right" the kindly woman instructed.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you."

A few seconds and heart-thumping seconds later she arrived at the office door and knocked.

"Come in" came a melodious reply.

She silently turned the knob and entered the room. It was gorgeous; large windows just behind the desk that wrapped around for an almost panoramic view of the bustling city around them. The desk itself was medium sized but held a variety of expensive looking accessories and important paperwork, a computer and phone.

A petite woman rose from the leather chair and smiled widely at her as she came from around the desk to shake her hand. She was young, confident looking, and beautiful.

Kagome almost lost her senses and quickly smiled to meet the woman's hand with a handshake.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi" she smiled and made sure to make eye contact. She couldn't help but notice the woman's near flawless features, including her large brown eyes and thick dark brown hair. Her petite frame fit perfectly in the chocolate brown skirt and jacket suit that seemed to match her eyes perfectly.

"Hi Kagome, I'm Rin" she replied with a smile. "Please take a seat."

Kagome sat down, "Thank you."

Rin took her seat "So tell me about yourself Kagome."

She took a breath to steady her pounding heart and smiled confidently back, "Well I am currently enrolled in Tokyo University as an architecture major. I have a straight A average while working part time on the weekends at a local diner. My strengths are in customer service because of my extensive experience in the field, problem solving, leadership qualities, and organizational skills."

"Excellent" Rin smiled. "You answered that beautifully."

Kagome smiled and was overjoyed that her preparedness was paying off so well.

"From looking at your resume, I see that you definitely have a lot of customer service experience like you mentioned. Tell me about a time where you had to overcome a difficult situation with a customer and how you did it."

Kagome thought for a moment, "Well in the food service industry, especially when dealing with a fast food place, you're bound to encounter customers that think you're taking too long with their orders or maybe aren't satisfied with the products or service. I think I run into that practically every week since we get so busy. But I think staying calm, not arguing to yelling and getting a manager to handle the irate customer is the best course of action and so that's exactly what I do. Overall though, I find if you give service with a smile and are courteous and polite you really don't get too many irate customers."

Rin smiled and nodded, "Exactly right. So you're familiar with typing and computer software?"

"Yes, I type at about 60 words per minute, and am proficient in several computer applications including Word, Excel, PowerPoint, and Access. And it doesn't really take me long to familiarize myself with new applications or programs. I'm eager to learn new things."

"Well I think that's very important and excellent that you're so ambitious and willing to learn!" Rin replied.

"Thank you," Kagome answered politely and smiled.

"You know these interviews usually last almost 20 minutes I can go on and on with the same boring questions. But I just get a good vibe from you, right from when we spoke over the phone. The job isn't that difficult. You just have to be able to multitask, be dependable, responsible, and reliable."

"I understand," Kagome replied seriously.

Rin laughed, "And you don't have to be so serious. You notice how I don't have the staff call me Ms. Rin or whatever?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well I don't want to sound like I'm 50 already!" she exclaimed and chuckled. "Actually I just graduated from University not too long ago myself, so I know how you feel."

Kagome was a bit shocked, even though she knew from her appearance that the woman wasn't terribly old.

"I got this job through a mutual friend and I love it. I've been named the project coordinator for an upcoming contract we're getting and was looking for someone just like you for the support team."

Kagome's heart soared and she smiled.

"The position will be part-time and we'll flex around your school schedule, I promise! You'll be responsible for filing important and confidential documents, making and receiving calls, and maybe even setting up appointments. More tasks will be assigned as they come along. Acceptable?"

"Absolutely!" Kagome beamed.

"Great! I like the enthusiasm. You don't have to put in weekends so I suppose you can keep the other job if you want, although that'll be a heavy load with school and this job," Rin thought aloud.

"No problem! I'm good at handling those situations. I've been doing it since I was young!" Kagome reassured.

Rin smiled, "Student loans huh?"

Kagome's eyes widened for second and she looked down at her lap, "Yep!" She immediately caught her mistake and looked up again, "I mean Yes."

Rin laughed aloud, "Don't worry about it; you don't have to be so formal. At least not with me."

"Alright," Kagome smiled relieved and slightly embarrassed.

They went on to discuss pay and even what hours she could come in for work after school. Kagome was ecstatic over the generous part-time salary and even happier that they were flexible around her schedule. _"I guess everything happens for a reason" _she smiled.

"So would you like a grand tour of the place and meet some the big shots around here?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Sure," Kagome smiled.

"Alright follow me," Rin lead them out of her office and back towards the receptionist's desk.

"You met Mary already," she started and took her around to meet the other support staff one by one. They then made their way to the higher floors and Rin informed her that the execs offices were located there.

Kagome felt a familiar nervousness at the thought of meeting such intelligent, successful people, but considered it an opportunity of a life time.

They met several architects, project managers, coordinators and Kagome shook a ton of hands and greeted countless people. Finally, Rin led them to the President/CEO's suite.

She introduced Kagome to the executive assistant Pauline who was only responsible for fielding the executive's phone calls and business matters. They walked down a carpeted hallway towards the CEO's conference room to meet the rest of the team.

Kagome noted the expensive carpeting on the floor, _"No commercial crap here. This stuff looks expensive."_

The walls were inlaid with dark wood and recessed lighting and original portraits and landscapes hung a few feet apart on the walls. They approached two large wooden doors and Rin knocked before hearing the command to enter.

Kagome's heart fluttered a final time, her stomach's knots tightened, and she took one last deep breath before entering behind Rin.

The conference room was everything she imagined a CEO's office would look like: matching wood-inlaid walls with more portraits and paintings, recessed as well as contemporary style light fixtures, large windows towering over the city skyline and of course the customary gigantic rectangular wooden table with dark leather chairs lined up and down each side.

Kagome stopped studying the impressive room, and focused on the people inside. She scanned the occupied seats and noted they were all men.

"_That'll change soon enough" _she mentally added and grinned to herself.

Then something all too familiar caught her eye. Among the heads of dark hair, there was something quite peculiar; a few of them had the distinctive silver hair that made her heart drop instantly.

In fact, no less than three of the men had such hair. And upon closer inspection she knew at least one of the men all too well.

"_Oh my god!" _her jaw dropped as she went pale.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Phew…okay this chapter was a bit hard to get out! I wanted to post quickly to appease my reviewing/reading audience so sorry about any major errors and such. **

**So some of you guessed that they'd be working together somehow. Of course! LOLZ…couldn't let him off the hock so quickly…she Kag's needs a good 'challenge' at the new job too! Haha..and Inuyasha is definitely a challenge. Promise to try and get out the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**  
You folks are demanding! Lolz..jk! I love the reviews and for all the Anonymous reviewers (who I can't send a message to through THANK YOU! **

**Also, a huge THANK YOU, to all my reviewers. Apologies if I didn't get to send a 'thank you' message to your review. I love reading what you guys have to say and am open to suggestions as long as they're constructive.**

**Bye for now…don't forget to review!**

**-dee**


	12. Shark Tank

**Shark Tank**

Chapter 12

"Kagome," Rin started in a cheery tone, "Please meet some of our board members and their guests."

The young woman plastered a reluctant smile on her face and bowed respectfully towards everyone in the room. She tried her best of the keep the nervous mixed with angry glare out of her eyes.

"_Why me?"_

Rin went ceremoniously around the room and introduced Kagome to everyone. Kagome kept her eyes off of anyone with even the slightest hint of silver in their hair.

"_Shit, shit, shit…" _she kept cursing but tried to keep a cool and collected attitude.

"And these are our most distinguished guests senior Mr. Takashiro, Mr. Sesshomaru Takashiro, and Mr. Inuyasha Takashiro," Rin finally announced.

Kagome's heart was lurching into the pit of her stomach and beating so rapidly she swore everyone would hear it.

She saw Sesshomaru give nothing more than a curt nod. Mr. Takashiro, their father, walked over and shook her hand, which surprised her. She quickly looked over towards Inuyasha's general direction to say a quick 'hello' for appearances sake, but refused to look at him directly.

"Kagome?"

The young woman snapped from her delirium at the sound of Rin's voice. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." Her voice protested and her throat began to dry up. "It's not everyday I meet such talented and distinguished personalities. I guess I'm a bit flustered."

The oldest Takashiro chuckled, "Don't you worry young lady. In fact some of us started out in a similar position such as you. Just work hard and you'll do wondefully!"

"_I can't believe he's here. What is he doing here? Don't tell they own this place. No it can't be! Please don't let this be!" _she continued to fume about her luck when she realized everyone was staring at her and she was still holding Mr. Takashiro's hand.

"Oh um," she jumped slightly, "t-thank you sir, I'll try my hardest."

"That's right," Rin added, "I'll be keeping her under my supervision for a while."

The rest of the members smiled and congratulated the young woman. She still made no eye contact with Inuyasha and wanted to run out of the room.

"Well let's be off then," Rin instructed.

"Good day," Kagome managed to squeak to everyone before quickly following Rin out.

"_Damn, damn, damn my luck!" _

"Kagome?" Rin looked over at the young woman when they were finally alone in the elevator. "Are you okay? You got a bit nervous in there."

"Er, ah yea," she was flushed and chuckled nervously, "I was just taken off guard by being introduced to so many important people."

"Your familiar with some of them?" she smiled.

"Of course! Mr. Takashiro is one of the most successful architects in the country! And Mr. Seta is so creative that some of his past projects are featured in architect digest magazines all the time! I would've never guessed that I could've been so lucky as to meet them!"

Kagome tried her best to sound like a nerdy groupie of sorts while trying to hide the fact that it was one unknown architect student in particular that had her pulse racing and head spinning. _"Damn Inuyasha…"_

Rin smiled knowingly, "Should I let you in on a little secret?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked at her trying to push the murderous thoughts out of her mind.

"Mr. Takashiro's company will be merging with ours very soon. That's why they are visiting this morning! Isn't it exciting?" she smiled.

Kagome's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Oh my gosh," she tried in her most enthusiastic tone, "that's so…so…exciting."

"Uh huh," Rin smiled and looked straight ahead as they exited the elevator. "Did you see those Takashiro boys? Aren't they handsome? That Sesshomaru…"

The two women walked towards Rin's office. Kagome winced at the thought and wanted to crawl into a hole.

"_Stupid asshole."_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

After being situated at her desk and given some work to do, Kagome found the image of the silver-manned offender fading from her memory. Rin kept her busy with filing, mailing, and computer entries, which Kagome was happy given that she needed to take her mind off of everything else.

She worked for a few hours until Rin insisted she take a 15 minute breather and get away from the office.

"Go outside and get some fresh air. You've done more than enough for your first day here!" she smiled.

Kagome nodded and smiled back before exiting the office.

"_Great" _she groaned, _"but where do I go for a breather?"_

She realized that the area was relatively new to her. And she didn't want to get lost walking around looking for a simple café or deli.

Minutes later she emerged from the elevators and walked towards the security desk in the lobby. After asking for a nearby place, she was instructed to exit the building and walk to her right. Supposedly there she would find the perfect café for a cup of java and tasty treat.

She walked along keeping mindful of the time but also enjoying the beautiful warm day. The breeze was just right and temperatures were optimal along with the bright sunlight. After walking for a few minutes, she came across the café and walked inside.

It was a quaint place but already had a number of bistro-style tables full of patrons sipping away at their drinks. They all wore business attire and were either talking with another person, on the phone, or reading their newspapers. They were busy hustling in and out of the café and pretty soon where nothing but a blur of suits to her.

"_Welcome to the corporate world," _she grinned to herself.

She approached the counter and ordered a small hot chocolate along with a pastry to snack on. She'd always hated the taste of coffee and preferred sweet hot coco instead. The young man on the other side smiled at her and she couldn't help but note how cute he was. She smiled back before he went to gather her order.

Kagome stared at the menu wondering what to do for lunch later when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Sango," she greeted.

"_Hey, how's the first day going?"_

"Not entirely bad, but not entirely good."

"_Aw, why? The boss is a bitch?"_

Kagome chuckled, "No worse, guess who's here?"

"_Tell me."_

"That flea-bag…"

"_NO!"_

"Yep!"

"_God NO!" _

"That's exactly what I said when I walked in and saw him sitting there with his father and older brother. Apparently his dad's company is merging with this one or something!"

"_Shit…"_

"Yea," she rolled her eyes.

"_Did he say anything to you?"_

"Nah, I'm just the admin. I don't even work on the same floor as him I think. And hopefully this place is big enough so I won't have to see him again. Besides, he's probably just here to accompany his dad on the business meeting. Not like he _needs _the job, you know what I mean?"

"_Yea, let's hope. But that's just wild how you guys ended up at the same place like that."_

"Uh huh," she glanced at her wrist watch. "Hey I gotta run. I just grabbed some snacks for my 15 minute break and don't want to be late getting back. First day and all."

"_Yes ma'am," _Sango giggled on the other end, _"Don't work too hard. Call me from your lunch break!"_

"K, later."

Kagome flipped her cell phone shut and turned to the register to pay. Instead she was handed her drink and pastry in a bag along with a sweet smile from the cute cashier.

She took the things and went to hand him the cash for the bill.

"Oh, it's already been paid for," he smiled.

She had to do a double take almost as if what he said didn't make any sense.

"Huh? I don't…but I didn't…must be a mistake…" she stammered for a bit.

He chuckled and pointed straight ahead to her left, "He took care of it while you were on the phone."

Her brows furrowed and she turned in the direction that he indicated. She nearly dropped her cup and bag after locking eyes with the amber-eyed young man looking back at her.

Inuyasha merely looked back as he stuffed a pack of gum in his pants pocket.

Kagome's heart skipped a few beats before it began to race; her blood boiled and temper flared. She looked back at him with a scowl and turned to the cashier giving Inuyasha her back.

"This was the amount for my bill right?" she planted the cash on the counter top. Thankfully it was only a few cents more than the actual bill.

"Um yes," the cashier replied confused.

"Thanks, but I don't take favors from strangers. Bye now."

With out another glance at Inuyasha, she walked out of the café and headed back towards work.

"_Pompous jackass…" _she cursed him to the high heavens as she walked.

Her jaw was clenched shut so tight she could feel the blood beginning to flow from her gums. Her stomach was in so many knots that suddenly the hot chocolate and pastry didn't even seem appetizing.

Minutes later she arrived back at her desk thankful that he didn't try to follow her.

"Stupid jerky little…" she muttered plopping down in her seat.

"Woah, woah. Everything okay?"

Kagome was jerked from her thoughts and looked up at her superior standing in the doorway. Rin walked in half smiling and half concerned over her new employee's foul mood.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's nothing, just some jerk at the café," Kagome tried to play it off as smoothly as possible.

Rin giggled, "Oh I see. Well at least you're able to take care of yourself. These men around here are nothing short of pigs sometimes."

Kagome smiled trying to dispel her anger and get back to work.

"I just wanted to check in on the work I gave you," Rin sat down across from her.

"Oh, um" Kagome began to gather the various manila folders.

"These are the ones that have been completed and are awaiting your signature," She handed several to Rin.

"Wow, all these done already?" Rin took them from her and started to flip through a few.

"Yes, and these," Kagome produced another neat pile of folders "are missing some paperwork that I've already sent out for via certified mail. I made the photocopies and attached it in each file for future reference."

Rin was quietly shocked and delighted at the productiveness of her new employee.

"And the last of these I'm still cross referencing in the database and should have them completed by the end of today," Kagome informed in a serious tone.

She hoped with all her might that she wasn't in trouble for getting back a few minutes late from her break and then cursing under her breath.

"Kagome," Rin started and rose from her seat, "this is incredible! You completed all this work in less than one work day where my other admins took nearly 3 days!"

Kagome smiled and fought a flush.

"I can see you'll be way under utilized here. We'll probably have to promote you soon!" Rin gushed.

"Thank you but I just want to make sure I'm doing a good job. This position is important to me," Kagome replied trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Good job doesn't cover this!" her superior continued. "Amazing! Keep up the good work and let's do lunch together okay? My treat. I may have some good news for you."

"Uh-alright, thank you," Kagome managed to reply.

Rin walked out of the room and Kagome was left with her thoughts again.

"_Lunch? Me and her? Interesting…"_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Inuyasha."

The young man turned from staring out the large windows of the office at the sound of his name. His father's voice broke through his current thoughts of the incident at the café.

"_Damn…she's pissed beyond pissed at me…"_

He walked towards the figures of his father and older brother seated at the table and sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"You're a bit more lackadaisical than usual little brother," Sesshomaru commented.

"Shut it," Inuyasha started with a scowl.

"That's enough!"

Both turned towards the imposing figure of their father seated behind the desk.

"I didn't bring you two here to fight and bicker like a bunch of little kids. This is a business. Act like professionals before I have you thrown out."

It was a stern warning and neither young man wanted to test the old man's limits or even call his bluff.

"I called you both here today because as you know I'm not doing all of this for my health. I've worked all my life to build this for no one else other than my sons and family to come."

Inuyasha wanted to groan at the speech that seemed to be impending. He loved and respected his father greatly, but was rarely able to stay focused when the man went off ranting on about family lineage and the importance of continuing the business.

"….your grandfather, my father, worked day and night to put me through college…"

"_Damnit, here we go again," _Inuyasha looked over at his older brother who gave him the same look in response.

"…I studied by candlelight sometimes when the power went out…"

Inuyasha glanced down discretely at his wrist watch, _"Here goes an hour of my life I'll never get back."_

Just when his eyes were about to glaze over with a vacant look, the sound of the door opening and closing alerted them to a new presence in the room.

"Rin!" the eldest Takashiro exclaimed and rose from his desk to approach the petite young woman.

"Good morning Mr. Takashiro," she greeted and took his hand. "Gentlemen," she regarded the other two young men who'd also risen from their seats in courtesy.

"Please be seated," she indicated with a smile and pulled up another chair next to Inuyasha.

"Mr. Takashiro, would you like to start? Mr. Tanaka won't be able to make it as he's wrapped up in another meeting. But I will brief him later with the details," she asked sweetly and flipped open her leather portfolio with pen in hand.

"Of course," he smiled back and looked at his sons. "Firstly let me properly introduce you to each other. Rin you already know of my sons, Sesshomaru the elder, and Inuyasha who's still in University."

Both men nodded at her and she smiled back. "Yes I've heard a lot about them."

"Boys this is Ms. Rin-" he paused momentarily in confusion, "you never did tell me your last name," he laughed looking at the young woman.

She chuckled as well, "That's because I hate it when people call me Ms-anything! Rin is fine!"

"Understandable, but this _is _a business environment so full names are not only customary but necessary," Sesshomaru pointed out in his usual cold, stoic tone.

Inuyasha looked at the young woman beside him expecting to see a baffled look on her face. His older brother always had a way with people that turned them into sniveling, scared rabbits. He was however surprised to see the young woman smiling back at his brother.

"Well Mr. Sesshomaru Takashiro, I don't mind giving my last name at all you see. It's just a matter of not wanting to sound 50 at only 23. But I'm sure _you_ of all people can understand that."

Inuyasha and his father looked at Sesshomaru for a response, surprised to hear her calm and unfazed demeanor at the previous statement.

"Ah-Of course."

The youngest Takashiro wanted to burst out laughing at his brother's less-than-stellar response.

Not many people realized Sesshomaru wasn't as old as he seemed. In fact, he graduated from a top college early and even succeeded in starting and running his own home-grown web consulting business.

"Rin Toyama," she replied and then smiled, "But please, call me Rin."

Inuyasha admired the young woman for her tactfulness even before his older brother. He reached over, extending a hand, "Call me Inuyasha. Nice to meet you."

She smiled and shook it, "Same here. Which University are you in if you don't mind me asking?"

"Tokyo University," he replied.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "how interesting, I just hired a young lady from there."

Inuyasha had to fight an outright wince at mention of that particular young woman whom he knew all too well. The scene at the café was still fresh in his mind. Suddenly a familiar stomach ache seemed to take hold of him again.

"In fact," Rin turned to Mr. Takashiro, "she's quite the diligent worker. You met her earlier in the board room. And since we're putting the team together for this project, I wanted to nominate her as the junior admin for it."

"Oh?" Mr. Takashiro replied and looked over at his youngest son, "Do you know this young lady?"

"N-no…well…yes…actually not exactly," he struggled.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother's less-than-suave reply, "I think yes or no is the appropriate reply."

Inuyasha turned to him and gave a dirty look before turning towards his father again, "What I meant was, I know _of_ her. We're not closely acquainted."

He didn't look towards his father after answering, _"And she already hates me…"_

"Well that's exciting!" Rin replied. "I just checked over her work and she's very productive, detail-oriented, young and fresh. A perfect addition to the project team."

"Well Rin if you think so than alright. But remember I'm not in the habit of babysitting. This young lady better be serious about this job and the project," Mr. Takashiro added.

"Oh of course. I understand completely. She's actually an architecture major who submitted her resume for an internship. But when I saw her other experience and qualifications, I had to have her working with me!" Rin replied and looked at Inuyasha as if he was supposed to know all of this already.

"Eh," he nervously smiled back, "that's interesting!"

He looked at his lap again, _"What's more interesting is she's probably out for my blood at the moment."_

"Well since we're discussing the key players of this project I'd like to add that both my sons will be coming on board as well" Mr. Takashiro triumphantly announced.

"How exciting!" Rin beamed.

"_Oh god…" _Inuyasha groaned. _"Of all the firms she could've worked for, of all the departments in this building, of all the other projects…why me?"_

"Well that's decided then," his father chimed in, "lets start discussing the project time line…"

The meeting went on with the 4 occupants of the room although Inuyasha's head was far from the discussion.

"_What should I say to her? I mean now we will have to work together. This project could run for months." _He glanced over at his father, _"He'll never let me drop out of the project. And what would I give him as an excuse? I practically ruined some girl's life since she lost her job because of me? And I can't very well ask her to quit. I have no right. Damnit…I'm so screwed!"_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome nearly choked and spat out her Sprite as Rin told her the news.

"You should've been there Kagome!" she gushed unaware of the other young woman's predicament. "Mr. Takashiro was so excited to have you on the team. And this could really help you make an impression on management. Who knows, you'll be an admin one day and an architect or designer the next! This will be the first building under the newly merged company."

She went on about the company's up coming merger and how important it would be to make a good impression on the new owners and partners.

"_I can't believe this!" _she felt sick to her stomach. _"Why does shit like this happen? I can't work with that jackass! And worse yet, he's in a position of power over me! He'll make my life miserable. Should I quit? I could just tell Rin this is more than what I signed up for!"_

She mulled over that plan and quickly decided against quitting. _"I need the money too badly at this point, and the exposure to my field."_

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at Rin.

"Everything okay? You look a bit dazed."

"Oh," Kagome tried to smile it off, "N-no, it's just that this is just so exciting and all. I've never had such an opportunity like this before. Thank you recommending me."

Rin smiled, "No problem. You'll still be working with me so don't worry about me throwing you in the shark tank too quickly."

Kagome laughed, "Thanks."

Although on the inside she was in complete turmoil, _"Shark tank? Feh! More like right into the belly of a shark. He'd better just stay away!"_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Wow! You guys like it…you really like it! Hehe…well I had to update after all the threats I was getting! (looks at animangalover) )**

**But thanks to everyone for the reviews and encouragement…you guys really keep me going with the progression of this fic. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Special thanks to Antica! You're my girl...thanks!**

**Hope to update shortly! **

**Love,**

**Dee**


	13. All in a Day’s Work

**All in a Day's Work**

Chapter 13

"Sango, please don't beat Miroku up over this," Kagmoe sighed as she rode in the back seat of her best friends car.

Miroku and Sango came to pick up the young woman after the long day of work.

Sango smacked Miroku's arm a few times after he commented about seeing Inuyasha getting dressed to go see his father.

"Yea!" the dark-haired man retorted, rubbing his bruised arm, "It's not like I knew he was going exactly where Kagome was working. I mean what a coincidence huh?"

The young man turned around to face Kagome and gave her a smirk.

She in turn sighed and gave an impassive look back to him. Miroku's smile faded and he turned back around after muttering an apology.

"I can not believe that hound!" Sango screeched hitting her steering wheel, causing Miroku to flinch.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it right now," Kagome replied sounding exhausted. "I just want to get home and relax."

"So I'm guessing you're not in the mood for some food huh?" Sango asked.

"Sorry," Kagome replied meekly, "I need to change out of these clothes so badly."

"No worries, you need rest after the day you've had," Sango smiled encouragingly in the rearview at her friend.

About 15 minutes later Kagome hopped out of Sango's car and waved goodbye to them as the vehicle pulled off and disappeared down the street.

She let out an exhausted sigh and turned to enter her building with keys in hand. After turning the lock, she automatically looked over her shoulder into the empty street outside the main front doors.

"_Why am I looking for him?" _she chided herself and shook her head. _"That jerk isn't concerned with me, I'm not concerned with him and that's the end of that. I can't deal with school, work, bills AND someone like him right now."_

She slowly made her way up the flight of stairs to her floor. Her shoulders drooped, and her steps were slow. The tasks of the day weren't as bad as the revelations that slowly unfolded before her.

A few minutes later Kagome was standing in her apartment, kicking off her shoes and dropping her briefcase on the tabletop. She began to strip out of her clothing while walking into her bedroom until she was clad only in her bra and skirt.

After lying on the bed for a few minutes to rest her weary mind, she decided that dinner was out of the question. Her stomach seemed to be rejecting even the idea of food.

Suddenly the chime of her doorbell reverberated through out the apartment and roused her from her semi-sleeping state.

"Who could that be?" she mumbled and quickly grabbed her previously discarded shirt as she walked to the front door.

Upon closing a few buttons, she opened the door to the empty hallway.

"Weird," she muttered and poked her head out in the hallway to look around.

There was no one there. Her attention finally fell to the mat outside her door and the small bouquet of flowers that lay on top of it. She bent down cautiously and retrieved the flowers and inspected the bouquet more closely once inside her apartment.

A card was attached and her mind was thumping with curiosity.

_Hope you have better days to come. Good Luck._

"Better days?" she muttered in bewilderment.

She read the card over a few more times, the scribble seemed foreign but then who could leave flowers at her doorstep like that?

Kagome shook her head wearily, placed the flowers in an empty vase and filled it with water.

"Probably Sango trying to cheer me up…" she reasoned to herself, "That girl worries so much sometimes."

The fresh arrangement of flowers atop her table did seem to elevate her mood some. Her weariness seemed to dissipate and she showered to get ready for an early bedtime.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Flowers?" Sango exclaimed at her friend's question. "No, not me. What did the card say?"

"It wasn't you?" her brows knitted in concentration.

"No, maybe Nikole?" her friend suggested.

"I guess…I gotta remember to ask her," Kagome muttered.

"Or a secret admirer," Sango teased.

"Right," Kagome rolled her eyes, "no more of that nonsense. Please!"

Miroku sat quietly with the two girls as they concluded their quick lunch together. _"Hm, I wonder…"_

"Alright guys," Kagome stood from her seat, "I gotta jet over to the financial aid offices."

"Oh you're doing that today?" Sango inquired.

"Might as well," she shrugged back. "Let's test my rotten luck at that."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get some good news," Sango encouraged.

"Thanks. Later. Bye Miroku," she smiled and walked away.

"Bye," Miroku broke free from his thoughts.

"And what were you busy thinking about?" Sango teased turning to him.

"Nothing," he lied.

"The flowers," she stated knowing better, "you know who they're from?"

"Sango, I honestly don't know. But I was wondering maybe…"

"Argh, that jerk needs to do more than just some stupid flowers at her doorstep to get any of her forgiveness," she cut in. "He should be begging on his knees and kissing her feet."

"Is that so my love?" Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yea."

"I'm sure inside he's hurting too," he added thoughtfully.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

He sat quietly in his car staring at the scenic beauty of the secluded parking area. It'd been nearly a day since he'd drove to her apartment with the flowers in hand. He'd made up his resolve to deliver them to her and ask for her forgiveness.

It was what he should've done as a man and stand up to whatever verbal abuse she'd fire back at him.

Certainly it was what he _should've _done. But at the last moment his heart faltered and resolve broke. Like a coward he left the flowers at her doorstep and fled to the other side of the hallway to hide from her.

It wasn't the thought of being yelled or screamed at that bothered him. It was the pain he'd see in her eyes that had been caused by him. The prospect that she'd been crying and hurt by his actions tore at his heart. For the life of him he couldn't understand why all this bothered him so much.

She'd bent down to gather the flowers in her hands and walked inside with them. He waited a few extra seconds to see if perhaps she'd throw them back out. But she didn't.

He'd mulled over whether or not to sign his name on the card. But now he was sure she would've thrown the flowers right back out if she confirmed they came from him. He remembered the look of anger etched across her face at the coffee shop.

"Keh," he sighed in disbelief, "Why am I so damn concerned with her anyway?"

He was still stubborn. Still egotistical. Still a proud Takashiro after all.

But the pain in his heart and ache in his stomach told him clearly that he had to make things right with her. He'd put so much effort into hurting her, now even if it took 3 times the effort to set things straight with her, it was worth it.

"I'll have to face her one of these days. Anger and all. There's no way around it Inuyasha," he muttered.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Two weeks passed with the new arrangement of school, work and the new job for Kagome. Thankfully even though she was on the same team as Inuyasha, their job descriptions called for completely different duties and responsibilities.

He of course got the better and more exciting task of being on the design side of it while she was stuck pushing paperwork and running small errands.

But she was still happy to earn a paycheck and to be on the team of such an important project. She'd even managed to put in the paperwork that the bill collector was so adamant about her filling out. Although all that seemed far from her thoughts at moment as she ran into the lobby of the building.

She greeted the security guards and walked to the elevators. Moments later she arrived at her floor and made her way to her small office.

Upon entering, a colorful sight greeted her. A fresh bunch of flowers set atop her table in a vase. In her haste to be early, she nearly tripped over her feet at the surprise.

"Wow," Rin walked in behind her, "who are those from?"

Kagome's face became flushed and she walked over to her desk, "I don't know…"

"Well someone is pretty smitten with you it seems," Rin joked. "What's the card say?"

Kagome was already holding the card in her hand and reading through it silently.

_There aren't enough flowers to count for the amount of times I regret what I did. Find it in your heart to forgive me._

_From, _

'_The Pig'_

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the words.

"Pig?" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome came back to reality and realized she'd read the card aloud.

"Someone is really trying to make up with you," she giggled.

"Argh," Kagome crumpled the card and threw it in the trash.

She contemplated sending the flowers in right after it but then he'd never know that she didn't accept his lame excuse for an apology.

"Kagome everything okay?" Rin asked out of concern.

"Huh?" she snapped from her seething temper, "Oh yea, sorry. Just some scum bag. No worries."

"Well you let me know. Is it someone from the office? Want me to find out who brought these in?"

"N-no, it's okay. I already know. I can deal with it. Thanks," she quickly replied.

"Alright. Well the Executive Committee (EC) team is going over to the new building site to speak with the construction project manager. Want to ride along?"

"Of course," she replied excitedly trying to push the stray thoughts from her mind.

"Great, grab your stuff."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"_I am such an idiot!" _she seethed to herself. _"Of course he sent those other flowers. Of course he sent these flowers. And of course HE'D be going on this field trip!" _

She looked out the passenger side of Rin's BMW to see the familiar silver car next to them on the highway; the sole occupant stealing a glance towards her at the exact same moment.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat as amber eyes made contact with her brown ones.

"Kagome are you okay? You've been really quiet," Rin asked genuinely worried.

She chuckled nervously back in an attempt to dispel the obvious, "Oh-ah…of course. I guess I'm still a bit nervous."

"Case of the butterflies?" Rin smiled as she drove.

"Uh huh," Kagome replied and plastered a grin on her face, _"More like knots of nausea."_

"So what sort person is Inuyasha?"

For the second time, Kagome wanted to hurl herself out of the car.

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked trying to buy some more time.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I mean you two do go to the same school and are in the same major."

"Yea, but we're about a year apart from each other. So…you know…he has different classes," she replied trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I'm sure he's got more than his share of girls chasing him," Rin chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Kagome looked at her perplexed.

"_Oh my god, SHE likes him?" _Kagome panicked inwardly and was tempted to ask. Suddenly the car was getting smaller and she felt like she was suffocating.

"Well, actually it's his older brother Sesshomaru that I'm more interested in learning about," she broke in suddenly.

Kagome took a breath of relief and listened with renewed interest, "Oh?"

"Yea," Rin smiled and blushed slightly. "Don't tell a soul, but I find him just absolutely irresistible. He's quiet, handsome, smart, and really a man's man, you know?"

"_Um more like deafly mute, eerie looking and a smart-ass…but I guess to each his own," _Kagome thought amused.

"Yea, I suppose he is all of the above," she smiled.

"Yea," Rin added thoughtfully.

A few minutes later, five cars pulled up to a new construction site in the heart of downtown. The occupants got out and Kagome grabbed her note pad and a pen just in case she would need it.

Inuyasha hopped out of his car, followed by Sesshomaru and his father exiting a sleek, black Jaguar. The other two cars contained lawyers, accountants, and a few other team members.

Kagome kept her distance and was Rin's constant shadow as they slowly walked to the base of the building. It was a still a skeleton of beams and framing but even now she could see the beauty in it.

They walked a few feet and made their way through the construction site, towards the small office trailer set up on. Kagome ignored the leers she felt on her as they walked past the construction workers.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, their father and the rest of the team stopped briefly to point out a few features of the building and discuss some quick particulars.

Rin turned to Kagome, "Shoot! Kagome I forgot the contractor's file in the car. Back seat in my file folder. Be a sweetheart and grab it?"

She held out her car keys for Kagome.

"Sure," Kagome took the keys and smiled.

"Meet us in the trailer there," Rin pointed to a standard-looking white trailer. "We'll be having the meeting with the construction PM there."

"Okay," Kagome started to walk away from the site and towards where they'd parked the car.

She noted the team had started to make their way to towards the trailer already and was relieved to be away from Inuyasha for a bit.

"Hey cutie!"

"_What the-" _she looked around in shock and realized the comment was directed towards her.

She was thoroughly disgusted and picked up the pace as a series of cat-calls and kisses were hurled at her. They came from a group of young construction workers seated high on the beams of the building.

"_Argh…fuckin' monkeys," _she cursed to herself and tried to keep her composure. She was strong, professional, and above this.

"Aw too prim and proper to talk to us?" they laughed and heckled.

"_Stupid, morons-"_ she seethed and tried to keep her temper down. It wouldn't be terribly professional of her to start cursing at them in front of the EC team and her boss.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DAMN MANNERS? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO LIKE THAT?"

Kagome froze mid-step and turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Her heart skipped a couple of beats as she saw it was Inuyasha standing a few feet behind her yelling at the men. He looked like his usual self; pissed off.

"I SHOULD GET YOUR ASSES FIRED RIGHT NOW. IT'S CALLED SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" he continued until Kagome turned red.

Was he actually…defending her? _"What's he up to now?" _she narrowed her gaze on him.

He stopped yelling at them long enough to look at her staring back at him.

She snapped from being caught staring and turned away to head towards the car.

"_Just get the damn file and head back…get the file and head back…file and back…file, file, fi-"_

"Hey Kagome!"

"_FUCK!" _she cursed inwardly. _"Why is it every time he's around me something goes wrong?"_

"Kagome hold on a second," he was at her heels so she spun around to face him.

"_I won't be weak in front of him," _she told herself.

Angry, hurt and thoroughly embarrassed over of all people _him_ coming to her rescue, her heart raced at a dizzying pace. She finally stood facing him and ready to listen to what he had to say.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Or so he thought.

He'd seen her walking away in the opposite direction from where they'd have the meeting. She was alone and it'd give him the opportunity to speak to her. So he'd made up some excuse about leaving his phone in the car, and run off after her.

"Kagome I-" he started softly and saw her cross her arms and looks away.

"I don't want to hear anything," she huffed, "you got what you wanted."

Her words bit into him so hard even he was surprised. Her tone was so bitter and for a moment he remembered her sweet smile back before he'd screwed it all up.

"Kagome I didn't know-" he tried to reason. It bothered him that she wouldn't even look at him.

"I don't have time for this," she clicked her tongue and turned towards the car again.

He stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. She didn't want to hear him out or even look at him. What was he supposed to do? He grew more frustrated as she methodically went to the back seat of the BMW and leaned in to get a file folder. She sifted through the files inside for a few seconds, picked out one and tucked it under her arm.

After arming the alarm on the car, she began to walk back towards him and refused to make eye contact.

He was bewildered by her anger, her stubbornness and sheer unwillingness to even hear him out. That bewilderment led to frustration, which for Inuyasha always meant anger.

Fists clenched, he decided to say something to her as she walked by him.

But she beat him to it, "And please don't send anymore of those ridiculous flowers to my house or my desk. You're embarrassing us both."

His anger dissipated at the toxic tone and sharp words. He watched in silence as she continued to walk away from him; her stride confident and graceful; the suit fitting her perfectly and yet her eyes had shown such anger towards him. He, Inuyasha, had been silenced by her in a matter of seconds.

"You'll have to hear me out eventually Kagome," he muttered and stared after her.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Thanks to all for the support. Antica for helping me refine and of course being my beta! Hugs!**

**Also again I must say thank you to all of you for reviewing! I really do enjoy them and please keep em coming! You've spoiled me now!**

**Take care!**

**Dee**


	14. Alone At Night

**ALONE AT NIGHT**

Chapter 14

"Kagome."

The raven-haired beauty was turned towards the window she'd been staring out of for the past 15 minutes in her office. The team had returned from the construction site and despite the fact that Kagome had a pile of paperwork to get through; all she could think about was Inuyasha.

"_For a second it felt good to have him stick up for me in front of those baboons."_

He'd looked nothing less than debonair in the fitted black suit and tie. His eyes conveyed a million emotions as he stood trying to speak to her.

"_Phft," _she thought bitterly, _"good looks and a heart of stone. Is that how you get people to fall for your traps Inuyasha? What do you want to say to me after everything you've done?"_

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome?"

She spun around in her chair to see Rin standing at her desk, leaning over and smiling as usual.

"Oh-uh, I'm sorry" she racked a hand through her hair.

"No problem, what's on your mind?" Rin asked taking a seat across from her.

"Nothing! I just had some stuff to do this weekend and my aunt called about this house she bought," Kagome started to ramble. "I'm sorry," she finally smiled and pulled her thoughts together, "I'm completely blabbering. Is there something you needed?"

Rin gave her a knowing look, but chose to drop the subject; for now.

"Actually, yes. I have a favor that I can only trust you with," Rin held up a bulk of files and dropped them on Kagome's desk.

"_Oh this doesn't look good," _Kagome thought.

"I'd like for you to go through these, photocopy all the contracts and then mail them out via express mail to this list of recipients. They are our contractors and funders for the project, so it's crucial that they have it."

"_That doesn't sound too bad," _she smiled at Rin.

"Sure I'll get on it right away."

"There's one little thing though," Rin sighed and smiled at the same time.

"_I knew it sounded too easy,"_ Kagome sighed.

"They all have to be out via express mail tonight."

"Tonight?" Kagome couldn't keep back her shock.

"Yes I know its short notice," Rin started to plead. "But the girl I assigned to get it done today didn't even touch them because of some family emergency. She ended up leaving without telling me and the paperwork just sat on her desk all day. I went into her office about 10 minutes ago and found it all as is. Kagome I know you have classes to think about, but please help me out? I'll pay over time of course, but you'll have to stay back late and then run over to the 24-hour Kinko's to ship it all out. I would've stayed back to do it myself, but we've all been asked to a dinner tonight with the EC team to go over more details of the project. Think you can do it?"

"_What a loaded question," _she groaned to herself, _"Do I have a choice? And she needs my help so badly. It's not like she's doing it purposefully. And the biggest benefit is the over time! I could use some extra cash."_

Kagome smiled back reassuringly, "Of course."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

He packed up his briefcase, shoving the paperwork angrily inside while glancing at his wrist watch.

"Shit, nearly 8 pm already. I'm gonna be late for dinner" he muttered while powering down his computer.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed his blazer and flipped open his cell phone as he walked out to the elevators of the executive suite.

"Hey Miroku, I'll be late. Just let the guys know alright?"

"…"

"Are you my wife?" he snapped back at his friend. "I'm late because I'm late. Gees."

"…"

He let out a small sigh at his friend's question, "No, I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"…"

"What'd you mean I didn't try?" he shouted back, "She wouldn't even talk to me. Oh and by the way, the flowers were a terrible idea."

"…"

"Keh," he looked at the floor numbers on the elevator controls, "You know what, count me out for tonight. You fellas go ahead. I'm too damn exhausted."

"…"

"Yea, yea, _mother. _Talk to you later," he snapped the phone shut.

The cleaning crew and night support staff were walking around at this hour and he noticed certain floors were already off limits. One in particular one caught his interest and at some unknown feeling of instinct, he pushed the button for the fifth floor.

"_Wonder if she threw out the flowers."_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Damnit, damnit, damnit," she riffled through the paperwork.

As if being alone late at night in the office wasn't creepy enough, the stupid janitor kept looking at her up and down the entire time she was making the photo copies in the printer room.

It'd sent chills down her spine when he came up and introduced himself by taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She probably sanitized and re-sanitized it a hundred times to get the feel of his lips off of her skin.

"_Creepy jerk,"_ she settled into her chair to address dozens of letters, envelopes and attach them with the appropriate contracts. Then all the originals would have to be filed back with the corresponding folders.

She was intensely focused on the paperwork ahead of her and sifted through file after file; methodically keeping herself organized and productive.

"_Shit its 8 and I'm still here," _she wanted to scream but at the same time knew Rin was depending on her.

"_Ack if that jerk comes in here again to ask how I'm doing for the fiftieth time, I'm going to scream-"_

"Kagome?"

She nearly jumped out of her chair and inadvertently let out a small shriek. Kagome looked up; her heart racing, her mind swirling with a million different thoughts and saw someone familiar.

"You?" she looked at Inuyasha with surprise. "What're you doing here scaring me out of my skin?" she asked in anger.

"What am I doing here?" he looked back at her, entering the office and looking at his wrist watch again, "It's nearly 10 after 8 at night. What the hell are you doing?"

She tried to hold back a flood of curses directed towards him. First staying late, then all the work, then the creepy janitor that wouldn't leave her alone and now _him._

"Argh, just leave," she went back to her work and tried to ignore him.

"Kagome you have to talk to me sometime-" he started and sat down across from her.

She promptly stood up and interrupted him, "Why? So you can tell me another bunch of bullshit lies? So you can trick me into loosing this job too? I told you before to stay the hell away."

He looked back at her, slightly amused by the fury in her eyes and the stern look on her face. She really could be very serious when she wanted to.

"Yea, and I didn't want to listen," he remained seated and calm, trying his best to break through her stubborn anger.

His demeanor had her completely on edge; all the emotions she'd been feeling towards him came crashing back and suddenly she wanted his neck between her hands.

"Go fuck yourself," she replied and sat down back to work. She was more than stuck; she was trapped. The work had to get done and she still needed to get to Kinko's to mail everything out. She couldn't let Rin down or tarnish her otherwise pristine record at the job so far.

"Okay," Inuyasha replied tentatively and proceeded with caution. "I just wanted to tell you something about…about what happened."

She ignored him and kept her eyes focused downward towards the paperwork. It was thorough annoying; his attitude. _"I tell him to go fuck himself and he says OKAY? Argh…he is so infuriating!" _

He continued, "I just wanted to say I was sorry. Sorry for tricking you, sorry for making you loose your job and sorry for-for kissing you."

She bit down on her lower lip at the sound of his words. That day's aggravation, humiliation and betrayal seemed fresh again.

"I know I can't take any of it back, but for what's it worth I feel like an enormous jerk for what I caused you to go through," he continued at her silence. It was almost maddening that she wouldn't look at him to acknowledge that she was even listening.

He let out a heavy breath, "Kagome, are you listening?"

She slammed both her hands on the desk in fury, "And so what do you expect from me huh?"

Her dark eyes were ferocious and for a second he felt 2 inches tall, "You want me to say 'I forgive you?' Well I don't! Because I can't! Not only did you lie to me, but you tricked me into kissing you, got me fired and now you have the audacity to ask for my forgiveness. Well Mr. Takashiro, you're most certainly _not_ forgiven and here's one instance where you won't get your way. Stop sending me flowers, cards and any other crap your other _friends _are impressed by. Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Unless you plan on getting me fired from this job too?"

Right about now a good 10 foot deep hole would've been a perfect spot for him to crawl into. Her words were beyond harsh and her tone unforgiving. His ego was thoroughly bruised and at the same time he was more determined than ever.

"_I don't think I've ever had anyone speak to me like that besides the old man. Usually Sesshomaru even knows better. Well Kagome you're not going to make me give up that easily. I am Inuyasha Takashiro after all."_

He stood from his seat "I just wanted to apologize and I have. Beyond that if you can't forgive me, well that's your choice. But if that's what you want-"

"YES, that's exactly what I want," she interrupted again snapping at him.

"Then I'll have to admit that I won't be leaving you alone much," he continued in his casual tone as she'd never interrupted him.

She stopped what she was doing and snapped up to look at him.

His warm amber eyes glittered back at her under the warm lights of the office lamps. A sly smile graced his handsome face as he stood in the doorway. She was speechless and wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly.

"Excuse me?" she asked; her brows crinkled.

"That's right. If you can't believe in and accept my apology to forgive me, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Because I do not accept defeat that easily," he continued to smile at her.

"Are you insane? I can have you arrested for harassment!" she snapped at him.

"Go ahead," he shrugged, "If that'll make you feel better. But you know as well as I do that in your heart of hearts you can forgive me."

She was baffled, speechless and highly confused.

His tone softened as he continued to smile at her, "And after I've proven myself, you will."

As she continued to look at him in shock and amazement, he merely smiled and walked out. She leaned back in her desk chair out of exhaustion and let out a heavy sigh.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" she asked no one in particular.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"I can't believe him!"

Kagome sat slumped back on her couch, feet up on the coffee table, still dressed in her office attire. She was exhausted.

Sango sat beside her, literally jumping up and down with anger.

"What did you say to him?" she asked with fury in her eyes.

Kagome sighed, "Nothing. What could I say? I was beyond tired, I had a million things to do before leaving work and then he was just so, so…so…"

"So?" Sango asked curiously.

"So persistent," Kagome finished softly.

"Ah," Sango's tone softened at her friend's state of obvious weariness.

"Sango can I tell you something? Promise not to majorly flip out?" Kagome looked at her long time friend/confidant/sister.

"Of course Kags."

Kagome looked straight ahead, her eyes heavy with exhaustion, her mind swimming with far too many different worries to name and a lump in her throat. She stared at the blank television but only saw his face there.

"When he apologized to me tonight, for a split second I wanted bygones to be bygones and let it all go. I don't want to be furious and miserable like this. But…I don't think I can allow him to get back in."

Her tone was soft, more of a whisper than a strong declaration. The lump kept growing bigger and kept making it harder for her to speak. She continued regardless as Sango gave her full attention.

"Before everything-when he would come around, hang out with me, be really nice…I thought that-something-or that he and I-well that…I don't know," she sighed.

Sango put an encouraging hand on her friends shoulder. Kagome kept her gaze fixed on the television, well aware that her eyes were slowly filling to the brim with unshed tears.

She swallowed hard, "Maybe it was just my misunderstanding, but I thought that I was really beginning to like him. And now, to see him so often and remember those times, still have the memory of what he did burned into my head-I don't know if I can bear it. But I have to. I need to because I have no other choice. I can't forgive him for what he did Sango. I just can't let it go…and I let him get too close again."

Tears silently began to roll down her face at the memory of the pain.

Sango was silently digesting the revelations, "So you _did_ like him," she asked softly without accusation.

She sniffled before replying and wiped at her tears, "I don't know. I guess so. But we'll never know will we? Maybe it's for the best. Maybe we're not meant to be. Everything happens for a reason right? Maybe I wasn't meant to find a guy but a better job."

"Don't cry Kags," Sango softly replied in efforts to sooth her friend's broken heart.

"_I didn't realize it hurt you that much Kagome," _she thought.

Kagome wiped the last of the tears from her face, "God, I'm an idiot but that's besides the point" she sighed in an effort to smile and lighten the mood. "It's so late Sango. Thanks again for picking me up from work."

"No worries girly," Sango smiled back.

"Why don't you crash here? I don't want you to drive all alone so late," Kagome offered.

"Nah," Sango stood stretching, "I'm good to go. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yea class. Wuhoo," she replied in unexcited sarcasm.

"Night Kags. And no more crying!" Sango hugged her tightly.

Kagome hugged her back, "Thanks. For everything."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Okay, so a bunch of you want for her to forgive him already. But what about making him a pay? LOLZ…**

**Well I guess that's why she's second guessing herself in this chap and he's bent on getting her to forgive him. **

**The drama only heightens and there's something special coming up for Rin/Sessh reader as well. And maybe Hojo get's into the mix? If you think this is going to get predictable…you're wrong! hehe…but you'll have to stick around to find out!**

**Thank you to you all for your reviews, support and ideas. Antica, Roshanta Redditt (hehe sorry about last time). Animangalover…you're reviews are hilarious and I look forward to more (so continue kissing my butt)! LMAO**

**Chao for now,**

**Dee**


	15. ODD COUPLE

**ODD COUPLE**

Chapter 15

The petite brunette walked into her office early the next day. It was a regular routine for her at this point; up before the sunrise, work out, shower, dress, have a light breakfast and head out on the road early enough to beat the morning traffic.

It was well worth getting in half an hour to forty-five minutes early every day; no gridlock traffic, less crazy drivers, a chance to listen to her relaxing music, enjoy her car, take her time, grab an iced-coffee, and stroll into the quiet office before most others.

Rin smiled at the sunlight of the new day beginning to pour in through the office windows. She set her iced-coffee down on her desk.

"_Wow, forty minutes early for work today. I didn't even feel it in the drive over," _she smiled as she looked out the large double-plated windows.

She'd spend the extra time getting a head start on emails, voicemails, and paperwork. That was so she could have enough time for other assignments, meetings and pressing deadlines.

Looking out over the awakening city below, she smiled in triumph over the amount of success she'd achieved so far; college graduate, current master's student (online of course), and Director of Human Resources as well as the Project Coordinator for a project under the newly formed firm.

"Do you like coming in early as well, or do you never leave?"

She spun around quickly in surprise at the deep voice breaking the silence.

"Oh," she had her hand over her racing heart, "Sesshomaru you scared me," she laughed and walked to her chair.

"I didn't mean to startle you. You looked quite happy looking out the window," he walked into her office.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to anyone else arriving this early. Please take a seat."

She sat in her chair as he took a seat across from her.

"Thanks. So you like getting in early yourself?" he asked.

She couldn't help but admire the way his dark navy suit fit perfectly on his molded and sculpted physique. His long, luminous silver hair complimented the color of the clothing perfectly as it fell from the pony tail.

"Yes," she could feel her cheeks heating up as he locked eyes with her. It wasn't often that Rin would get this flustered over a guy, but Sesshomaru Takashiro wasn't just any guy.

She cleared her throat to continue, "Sorry, iced coffee has my throat a bit rough. But I do like coming in early. There's less traffic and congestion and I can get in to get a head start on work as well."

He was amused with her. A firecracker of a woman; small and petite and yet accomplished and driven. Something about her determination and attitude ignited a fire within him.

"What about you?" she smiled. "Early bird too?"

He smirked inwardly at her blush. She looked radiant bathed in the golden rays of the sun. The cream suit complimented her rosy/tan skin perfectly along with her dark hair and eyes. Not to mention the fact that it fit her curvy figure like a well tailored glove.

"Yes, I like coming in early for pretty much the same reasons. Although I think it's wrong that you throw yourself into work this early Rin."

Every time he said her name, a shiver would run down her spine. His lips looked delectable and she found herself wondering how his masculine muscled frame would feel under her hands.

"Oh do you think so? What's your suggestion then?" she smiled coyly.

He was a bit amused and surprised at the flirtation. He was sure she was flirting so at least she was interested. It was sweet and innocent though, nothing overt and tacky as he was used to from most women throwing themselves at him.

"Well," he started coolly, "what about breakfast?"

She looked at him confused, "Huh?"

He fought a smirk at her adorable expression; large brown eyes and prefect pouty lips.

"Since we're both in early, why not get some breakfast? Something decent that can actually be called breakfast instead of the cold cereal every morning," he looked at her cup and added, "and the iced coffee."

"I-" to say she was speechless was an understatement. _"Did he just ask me out?"_

"There's this French restaurant not too far from here. I hear they serve great breakfast. Lets meet out front tomorrow morning and we'll walk there."

She sat there looking at him, surprised and finding no words to convey her emotions.

"Ah, y-yea sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Enjoy the rest of your day. Don't work too hard," he got up and walked out of the office.

She sat back in her chair after he'd left. A goofy smile and rosy blush refused to leave as she kept replaying their conversation over and over in her head.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Her heels clip-clopped down the street as she rushed to reach the designated spot on time. She wore a black pencil-skirt suit, which she loved from the day she purchased it. Underneath she opted for a rich, dark red dress shirt and her new favorite necklace; a golden Maltese cross studded with garnets.

The otherwise pale pink nail polish she'd usually wear was replaced by a fierce dark red/burgundy one.

"_Ack, why did I dress up like this?" _she huffed as she walked along, teetering in the pointy-toed three inch heeled pumps.

"_It's not like this is a dinner date! It's just breakfast!"_

As she neared the front of the building, she realized he hadn't arrived yet. Relieved that she hadn't kept him waiting, Rin took a seat on a nearby ledge to cool her feet from the walk out of the parking lot.

"Ouch, ouch," she whined as she crossed one leg over the other.

"Everything alright?"

She whirled around in placed at the sudden jolt from the baritone voice. Upon seeing who it was, she was left speechless for a few seconds.

He wore a tan suit along with a crisp white shirt underneath. The first few buttons were left undone in the absence of a tie and his hair was pulled back as usual. The color of the suit and shirt contrasted perfectly with his tan skin.

He exuded a cool, calm and effortless confidence in not only his style, but his attitude.

Realizing that she'd practically been staring at him, she struggled to answer, "Oh, yes. Everything's fine!"

He smiled slightly despite himself and offered his hand to assist her in standing up. "Then shall we?"

The two started to walk down to the restaurant, side by side. She couldn't help but notice how much shorter she was in comparison to him. Her petite frame could easily be outmatched by his larger one. Her mind betrayed her and started to wonder about the possibilities that might have if they were ever in _other_ compromising positions.

"I must say I'm flattered."

Rin looked at him terrified over being discovered as if he'd caught on to her thought process and busted her

"E-excuse me?"

The way he looked at her made her shiver slightly; his smile was small and if she didn't look carefully, she wouldn't see it. But there it was; teasing her.

"I mean you got dressed up for breakfast," he explained.

"Dressed up?" she tried to minimize the fact that she had spent nearly 3 hours that morning trying to find the perfect everything! In fact, she hadn't slept a wink over thinking about their breakfast meeting the next day.

She laughed, "No, I just have a few meetings today so I thought I'd wear something good."

"Hm," he replied.

His eyes told her that he hadn't believed a word she said.

"Well, we're here."

She looked up at the sign of the restaurant, "Tout Va Bien."

He held the door open and allowed her to enter first.

They were seated near the tinted window where they could observe the outside world without being intruded upon themselves. The day was still early, and with the exception of a handful of other patrons seated away from them, they had plenty of privacy.

Rin looked around at the French-country décor; white washed and distressed wooden chairs with brocade fabric cushions for comfort, burgundy toile curtains, shabby-chic small chandeliers over practically every table for intimacy and soft music in the background.

It felt entirely too rich and chic for just a breakfast, but nonetheless Rin was happy to be there. And when she looked back at him she realized even more how much she was enjoying it.

He'd been staring at her as her large brown eyes scanned the restaurant from top to bottom.

"I take it that you've never been here before," he initiated the conversation.

She looked at him, wide-eyed and exhilarated over her surroundings, "No I haven't. It's very beautiful. Thank you for this."

"My pleasure," he replied looking into her dark eyes.

It was as if his words, his deep masculine voice, his seemingly soft lips touched her everywhere every time he spoke and set her body on fire.

Usually he was the staple of the ever-business only professional; never making small talk with anyone, keeping to his work. But for the last conversations she'd had with him, it was as if he'd been allowing her to see a side of him that he normally didn't share with everyone else.

Realizing that there was a lack of conversation, she was flustered to say something.

"Imagine the scandal if someone from the office were to see us?" she giggled in jest.

His lips curled up devilishly, "Oh?" he replied nonchalantly. "And why would it be so scandalous?"

"Oh um," she started with a nervous giggle, not knowing what to say, "No it's just that you know…you're Sesshomaru Takashiro and ah-a guy and…and…"

She'd never in her life been this nervous. What was he doing to her? Rin could just feel her face heat up with a blush as she tried to find the right words under his constant stare.

"That you're a girl and I'm a boy and we're here having a meal together?" he finished for her with clarity in a matter-of-fact tone.

She chewed slightly on her bottom lip and tried to refrain the smile his statement had elicited.

"Yea," she finally looked down at the menu in an effort to escape his penetrating and hypnotic eyes.

"I hear their French toast is quite good."

She looked up at him from the menu grateful and slightly surprised over his suggestion.

"Thanks, I think I'll have that with the crepes and some hot chocolate since I didn't get my iced coffee," she smiled back.

"You're a coffee buff then?"

"No," she replied, "Just iced coffee in the summer time. It helps with waking me up in the morning and is pretty refreshing. But I don't like regular coffee. Too bitter!"

He chuckled more at the cute face she made as her button nose crinkled up, "You know sometimes I can't figure out if you're entirely too mature for your age or not."

His statement had her intrigued, "Oh? And how old do you think I am."

Just then the waiter approached to take their orders. He placed both their orders.

"Well?" she smiled, "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not falling into that trap. That's an off-limits topic for every man, even I know that much," he replied.

She giggled like a little school girl, "Well I'm not the type to be ashamed of my age. I'm 24 actually."

He was impressed by not only her honesty and openness but also her relaxed attitude.

"You've achieved quite a lot for yourself at such a young age," he complimented as their drinks were placed in front of them.

"Thank you, but I intend to do much more," she replied confidently taking a sip of her hot coco.

"Ambitious," he added, "And what are your plans?"

"Well, I really love this organization. And that's not to suck up to the boss's son," she laughed causing him to laugh as well.

"_Wow, I don't think I've ever seen or heard him laugh before," _she thought to herself.

"And," she continued, "I have a real love for Project Management, so I'd like to finish my masters and somehow get into that profession."

"Long term goals?"

She laughed at the question, "Are you interviewing me Mr. Takashiro?"

"No just curious. But you never know. Being the boss's son and all, it might work to your advantage to impress me."

She smirked, "Oh really?"

"Really," he looked at her with intensity not really smiling.

The waiter interrupted them just in time to place their plates on the table.

"Long term I plan on just doing the best I can no matter where I am. I honestly don't plan on leaving this company. I see it growing and really blossoming to do even greater projects than it already has. And I'd like to be a part of its success. Then, when I'm old, gray and wrinkled, probably ease into a nice career as University lecturer or something."

"Well I must say you have your career path pretty mapped out," he commented.

"And you?" she asked.

"It runs a bit parallel to yours; helping and growing with the company, successful ventures, gaining some real insight into business wheeling and dealing. Basically just learning from the old man."

"He's very nice and very smart," Rin added referring to the senior Takashiro.

"You think that because you don't have to deal with him all the time. He's fine, just a bit of a hard ass sometimes."

"I see where you get it from then," she giggled.

He gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you," she stopped smiling wondering if she'd hurt his feelings. She realized seemingly too late that the statement was rather insensitive.

"I meant that, you know, you're very serious and work-oriented in the office. I didn't expect this breakfast or even the small talk since you're always working so hard and not really talking about anything but business."

He looked at her for what felt like an eternity in silence. She wondered tentatively if she'd blown the whole thing.

A chuckle reverberated from him, and while she was a bit shocked it was more of a relief.

"Oh my gosh, you had me worried for a second. I thought you were angry. I didn't mean to offend you-"

He held up a hand to stop her, "Rin no. It's just that no one has ever been that forward and straight with me before. It's usually line after line of my work ethic, family history, basically a lot of brown nosing. I was just taken off guard for a moment but then realized how refreshing it is to hear…well…the truth."

She giggled, "Well I'm glad you think so."

"So you think I'm a hard ass then?" he asked.

Her heart beat quickened again, "No! Of course not!"

He gave her a knowing look along with a reassuring smile.

She burst out laughing, "Okay sometimes."

Another look.

"Okay most of the time!" she confessed still laughing.

"What are you? The FBI? Gees," she grinned.

"I just get the feeling you're not the type to lie. But I do apologize if I come off a bit frosty. It's just that I believe business has to be nothing more than business. No emotions attached, otherwise you start making emotional, irrational decisions."

"Well," she replied, "I think that business decisions should be well thought out but when you behave too mechanically, you end up isolating your employees and partners. And that's never good."

"I see," he replied. So not only was she telling him what's what about his attitude at work, but she wasn't afraid to offer him some pointers on improving it.

"_I must say I'm more and more impressed by her," _he took a swig of his orange juice.

After more small talk and the delicious food, Sesshomaru excused himself to go and discretely take care of the bill.

They strolled contently towards another full day of work.

"That was great, thank you. But next time it'll be my treat," Rin informed.

"So you're saying there'll definitely be a next time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course," she beamed, "you've got me hooked on that great French toast, so now I'll need it every morning! Deal?"

He looked at her in silence for a few seconds as they stood in front of the elevator. She couldn't read anything in his expression; especially not happiness or consent at her request.

"_Crap, there I go shooting off my big mouth again. He's probably just trying to be nice and here I am trying to tie up his every morning with breakfast. Argh, I can be such a ditz sometimes-"_

"Actually that's not good enough."

"Sorry?" she asked highly confused by the sudden change in demeanor and tone.

"Well," he allowed her to enter first into the elevator car, "I believe that breakfast will not be good enough. In fact I asked you to breakfast for a specific reason that I still haven't gotten to."

"Oh-um," she started, her heart in the pit of her stomach and unable to form any cohesive sentences at the moment.

"Yes," he continued. "The reason I asked you out to breakfast was so that I could ask you out to dinner tonight."

She looked at him as his expression softened once more and he looked at her with the same smile as before.

"You'll have to allow me to take you to dinner as well as breakfast."

"I-," she started, "I'd love to."

"I'll call you after work today then?"

"Yes," she replied. Her tongue was tied into knots as was her stomach.

He held the elevator doors open for her as she exited to the fourth floor.

"See you later Rin, thank you for breakfast."

"Bye," she softly replied. Her head was in the clouds at the moment.

"_He asked me out!"_ she grinned and practically skipped into her office.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Okay, that was for all of you Rin and Sesshy fans who were wondering if I'd speak about them at all in this fic. I will, but obviously they won't be the main focus. Nonetheless it was fun writing about their dynamics for a change. I guess a lot of fluff in this chap huh? **

**Thanks for everything folks! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks ANTICA!!!**


	16. YOU’RE CORDIALLY INVITED…

**YOU'RE CORDIALLY INVITED…**

Chapter 16

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**AN: So this is a bit of a reverse/advance birthday present from me to all of you! My Bday is November 6th (wuhoo….Scorpio's rock) and I just don't know what the weekend will bring and if I'll have time to update. So I thought I'd post another chapter that was completed specially for everyone that's continued to support me through this fic. It's my gift to you guys! Thanks for the love and enjoy!**

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"My life is OVER!" she said aloud to the empty apartment.

Kagome clutched a paper she'd just received in the mail; an invitation to be precise.

_You are formally invited to attend the 35th annual_

_Business Management Dinner Party_

_On_

_Friday, September 9th _

_At _

_9:00 pm_

_Professional attire is requested. Black-tie formal event._

She was tempted to crumble up the paper and toss it out. Instead, she flipped her phone open to dial up Rin.

"Good afternoon Rin. I just had a question about an invitation I received in the mail and-"

"…"

"Oh it's being hosted by our company," she walked over to her couch and plopped down looking over the invite in her hands.

"…"

"Um, of course. It sounds exciting, but we're _all_ required to attend?" Kagome looked out the window hoping for the best.

"…"

"Oh, I see," she looked at the paper again and rolled her eyes.

"…"

"No, no! It's no trouble. I just wanted to make sure I didn't receive it in error," she chuckled nervously. "Thanks Rin. Bye."

There was a knock at her door as she hung up.

"Hey there!" Sango smiled.

"Hi," Kagome let her in.

"What's up? You looked worried."

Kagome silently handed her friend the invite and walked into her living room once more.

"Oh!" Sango's face lit up, "Sounds fun! You're gonna mix it up with people from work then."

She gave her friend an unexcited look, "Are you insane? This is going to be torture!"

"Why?" Sango sat down next to her on the couch.

"Well for one, read the dress code. Black tie formal! Meaning there's nothing like that in my closet. And two, I won't know many people there. I'm still so new and I'll just feel so awkward standing by myself in some corner."

"Rin will be there," Sango tried to encourage.

"She's my boss and will probably be meeting and greeting with much more important people than her admin all night."

"Can you opt out?"

"No chance. She said it'd make a bad impression on anyone who didn't attend and since I'm a part of the new project team we all need to be there."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she looked up in a shocked realization. "Oh my gosh, do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"_He'll _be there too!" she practically shrieked. "Oh he's going to make the event horrible for me."

"Just stay far away from him. If he does anything stupid, tell Rin!"

Kagome frowned, "Right," she started sarcastically, "they'll overlook the boss's son and be so worried about some unimportant little admin-"

"Well you don't have a choice now do you?" Sango interrupted.

She sighed deeply, "Unfortunately not."

"Then you better just suck it up and deal. You don't want to loose this job over something so stupid," Sango tried to encourage.

"Yeah. Now problem number one," Kagome looked at her best friend.

"What about it?" Sango asked genuinely curious.

Kagome sighed and walked towards her purse to retrieve her wallet, "I have like 20-something bucks in my name at the moment. I get paid this Friday," she began to count it down, "Lets see; rent is due, my student loan payment, the utilities, and a large chunk that goes towards Souta's savings will be taken out this week."

She walked back and sat on the couch, "I can't go and buy a silly dress right now with everything else that's going on."

"Kags," Sango started sympathetically, "if you need a loan-"

"No Sango," Kagome interrupted, "I wouldn't want to borrow money from anyone for something so trivial. Trust me, when I really need it, I'll ask."

Her friend shook her head and smiled, "So stubborn. Well in that case, I'll hook you up with something else."

"Not another boy I hope," Kagome groaned.

Sango playfully slapped her friends shoulder, "Smart-ass. No! I have this black cocktail dress and it's painfully tight on me. But I think it'll fit your short ass!"

Kagome laughed, "Are you joking?"

"Nope, not at all. I bought it a while back but didn't realize it was too short and a bit tight. I didn't wear it for a while so we couldn't even return it. It'd be perfect for this occasion so why not just try it on?" she finished flopping the invite around in the air.

"Sango-"

"Enough with the dramatics," Sango cut her off this time, "You have to go so you need a dress and this is it. End of discussion. We'll go straight over to my house after classes tomorrow to take care of that. K?"

Kagome sighed and smiled, "Alright you win."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"This is just ridiculous!" Inuyasha huffed as the tailor measured his inseam.

"Hey watch wear you stick those pins!" he screeched.

"Inuyasha calm down," Sesshomaru sat across from them watching. "Unfortunately, we all have to do this for the dinner."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not a fan of being felt up like this!" Inuyasha referred to the aging, but skilled tailor currently scribbling down measurements.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his watch for what Inuyasha counted as the 15th time in 15 minutes.

"Late for an appointment?" the younger brother asked mockingly.

"Actually yes, now behave yourself and let him do his work. I gave father my word I'd see this through since you're not mature enough to handle it," he huffed back.

Inuyasha looked at his own watch, "It's nearly 6 in the evening. You got a date!" his eyes gleamed mischievously with delight over seeing his older brother squirm.

"None of your business or concern."

"Keh," Inuyasha was busy thinking up of another way to annoy him. "So who is it? That Kagura chick?"

Sesshomaru growled at the mention of her name, "Hardly, and please don't bring her up again. For that matter, don't concern yourself at all."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Meh, too bad. She had a decent rack on her."

Inuyasha could see his brother's concentration breaking and he wasn't focusing on the newspaper in his hands.

"_Let's keep the momentum going shall we!" _he grinned to himself.

"Alright, alright, so who is it then?"

He was met with silence.

"Hm," he thought aloud, "let's see, where would _you _meet someone that'd actually go out with you? Oh wait, we started at the new company so maybe someone from there?"

Silence.

"Alright, it's a game of charades then," he grinned, "Your secretary?"

Silence.

"No, she's entirely too old," he corrected referring to the nearly 40-something Paula.

"Well who else?" he continued, "What about Amaya on the other project team?"

Silence.

"No, no, last I heard she was engaged or some crap. Not like that would stop you though," he chuckled at his unresponsive brother.

"Okay, let's get serious. Who? Who?" he tapped his chin as the tailor recorded his measurements for a shirt.

After a few seconds of thought his eyebrow raised in thought, "I know. That woman, Rin!"

At the mention of her name, Sesshomaru nearly ripped the paper in hands in half. Instead of answering him he rose and turned to walk out of the door.

"I'll be waiting in the car whenever you're done. Anthony," he called to the tailor, "please try and finish quickly."

With that he left the room. Inuyasha stood grinning, "Not a bad choice big brother."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Friday, September 9th came so quickly, it made Kagome nearly sick to her stomach. She stood in her room with Sango fussing over every detail of her dress, hair and makeup.

The black cocktail dress seemed like it was made for Kagome. It was a black floaty silk chiffon textured strapless dress, with an empire waist and fitted bodice showing off her frame tastefully. It fell just below her knee and she was lucky enough to own a pair of black peep-toe heels that went exceptionally well with it. Sango lent her an airy-light matching cashmere wrap along with a small silk clutch.

She'd also made Kagome sit with large rollers in her hair until it cascaded over her shoulders in loose sexy waves. Her makeup was delicate and light; no foundation or powder as usual since Kagome hated it and instead they opted for a dramatic eye with a subtle soft lip.

"And this," Sango pulled a strand of pearls from her bag, "Is the finishing touch."

"Sango I can't borrow that. What if I loose it or it breaks-"

"Please," Sango firmly took Kagome's right wrist and fastened the bracelet on, "what sort of stylist would I be if I let my client walk out without an elegant and classy pearl bracelet on? So hush!"

She took a step back to look at her handy work. Kagome looked elegant, understated and flawless. "Perfecto!" she approved with delight.

Kagome looked in the mirror. She had to admit her friend did a good job of everything.

"Sango, god, I couldn't have done all this without your help!"

Her friend waved her hands, "Don't go crying on me and make your makeup run!"

She nodded, "I'm still nervous though. They'll be here any second."

"So how is going to work again?" Sango asked.

"Rin said a limo will pick up me and a few other support staff so we can all arrive together and on time. She and rest of the EC team will arrive separately-"

"Wrapped in luxury no less," Sango added with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome gave her a half-smile, "Then we all decided to leave the latest at 12 am so we could be home on time. The limo will drop each one of us off."

"Well, that sounds good but keep your cell handy just in case," Sango explained. "Just give me a call and I'll be right there to get you incase that dirt-face tries anything!"

Kagome wanted to burst out laughing if not for the butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't be nervous-" Sango started but was interrupted by Kagome's cellular chiming to life.

"Hello?" she answered.

"…"

"This is she," she looked at Sango and mouthed the word 'limo driver' silently while pointing to her phone.

"…"

"Oh!" she looked at the wall clock, "I'll be right down. Thank you."

"Time to roll?" Sango asked.

"Yea!" Kagome replied stuffing her cell phone and some cash in her small clutch.

"You'll need this," Sango handed her a small tube of lipstick. "It's got a mirror on the top. Just in case of a touch up," she shrugged and smiled.

Kagome gave her a hug after they arrived outside. The limo was already standing there; the driver hurried around to open the door for her.

"Good luck sweety, remember what I told you," Sango hugged back.

"Yea, I'll call you later. Thanks again," Kagome replied and got into the limo.

She was met with a few other faces that she gratefully recognized.

"Kagome you look great!"

"Wow!"

"Sexy dress!"

She merely blushed and thanked them all as they continued to the dinner party; her stomach was knotted, her throat dry, and her hands freezing cold from anticipation.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

The sleek black limo pulled up to the entrance of the elegant building front. A rich velvet amethyst carpet stretched from the arrival spot to the inside. On either side were warm glittering lights, potted plants and a few photographers.

The Takashiro men all walked out of three different limos and walked inside; Inuyasha being particularly anxious to get away from the camera flashes.

"Try and act civil tonight Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered as he walked past him and into the grand hall.

It had the classic appeal of luxury and opulence; chandeliers, glittering jewelry, high fashion gowns, men in suits mingling with each other. Everything that Inuyasha hated to be a part of, but was forced into by his father.

He decided to have a drink to calm his nerves and settled with a few of his friends along with a glass filled with a cocktail. After about 20 minutes of unconstructive banter, he looked up as a group of people walked in. They seemed to all be women and he found himself wondering if she would be here.

Just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, she walked in behind a few of the women. His jaw nearly hit the ground at the sight of her. He'd never seen her look so lustrous. From afar he made out the cut of her dress as she adjusted the wrap around her shoulders.

She looked wonderful but he soon grew aware of the other people in his group giving her the same attention.

"Who's that?" one of them asked.

He didn't say a word. He wasn't sure if he wanted to protect her from them or what it was exactly. Either way, he remained silent and observed as she walked into the room; practically floating in and shaking a few hands.

"Well whoever she is, she's hot," Inuyasha heard another comment.

"Yea, you have the balls to go over and talk to her?" another teased the guy.

"I'll do a few better. I bet she'll be dancing with me before the nights out," the other man responded.

Someone slapped Inuyasha's back, "Hey bud, why so lost?"

He snapped out of his daze, "Uh-nah, I'm fine. I think I need another drink."

"Did you see that girl?"

"Yea, she goes to my school," he replied simply. "So?"

"So?" the young man exclaimed, "she's smokin' hot. You and her ever?" the man asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"NO!" Inuyasha huffed. "You assholes ever think about anything else? I'm gonna get another drink."

He walked away quickly from the group of young men. They were from other prominent families and he'd practically grew up with them. But he also knew of their bad habits; they were at best womanizers, cheats, and scoundrels.

"_Did I just call them scoundrels?" _he took a sip of his drink. _"I'm loosing my damn mind-"_

Mid-thought he saw one of them start to head over towards her direction.

"_Who the hell-"_ he began to wonder and focus his vision on the young man with light brown short hair.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as the young man crossed the large dance floor, which was still empty and head in her direction. He looked to see the group of men laughing and egging each other on at that. His grip on the glass tightened as he understood what was going on.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Hi."

Kagome spun around from chatting with Paula whom she'd thankfully found at the party. Upon entering the grand hall, she was overcome with a sense of just how the rich must really live.

Everything was dripping in luxury, opulence and _"Lot's of freakin' money!" _she thought looking around.

Rin had already arrived and as previously thought, was mingling with other members of the management teams.

Kagome felt a tad underdressed and even with her pearls a bit awkward after seeing so many of the women dressed in couture gowns and diamonds from head to toe.

"_Just get this night over with and get out!"_ she'd told herself as she taken a glass of champagne to calm her nerves.

Now some short-haired man had caught her attention and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Hi," she replied back.

He had a sweet smile, cheery eyes and was pretty cute.

"Excuse me," Paula smiled and walked away from them.

The young man extended his hand to her, "I'm Hojo Akitoki."

She shook his hand not knowing what to expect but wanted to be professional and courteous anyway, "Um-I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He shook her hand gently and never broke eye contact, "That's a beautiful name and it fits you very well."

"Ah-" she became slightly flushed at his comment, "thanks."

"I'm in the Marketing division of the company. Actually an intern at the moment since I'm still in university. What about yourself?"

"_Well, he's certainly straight forward," _she smiled.

From the corner of her eye and just behind Hojo, she's spotted Inuyasha with a drink in hand. She knew the others were already mingling and didn't want to give him a chance to talk to her for the entirety of the evening.

"I'm an admin at the downtown location working on the new project with Ms. Rin and Mr. Takashiro," she replied while smiling brilliantly at him.

"Oh, so you know my friend Yash then?" he smiled.

"Ah-sort of but not really," she lied, "he works upstairs and I'm with Rin downstairs."

"I see," he added. "Kagome I must really tell you, and please don't take offense because I can't really stand not saying this, but I think you're drop dead gorgeous."

She felt slightly uncomfortable at his forwardness at the moment, but his charming smile helped ease some her squeamishness.

Kagome laughed to save face and since she was aware of Inuyasha's presence, "Why would I take offence to that. Thanks."

But she did take some offence. She always hated it when guys came on too strongly, but something devilish inside just told her to keep going with the conversation. Could it be since they had an audience of one at the time?

They continued to talk through dinner; Hojo speaking about himself and constantly asking Kagome about herself.

"Kagome, would you like to dance?" he asked sweetly after dinner was done.

She wasn't sure what to say but remembering her manners obliged him nonetheless. After leaving her wrap and clutch in Paula's guard she gave Hojo her hand.

He led her to the dance floor, where they slowly began to dance; his hand on her waist and the other gently holding her hand and her free hand resting on his shoulder.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Inuyasha could barely believe his eyes at the sight before him and the expressions of triumph their friends were giving each other after seeing Hojo with her.

They'd been chatting through dinner the entire time; neither one didn't bother to mingle with anyone else. And much as Inuyasha tried to ignore it, he just couldn't dispel the anger he was feeling.

He walked over to the crowd of young men, "What's he doing?"

One of them turned to him and chuckled, "He's sealing the deal before he reels her in for the night."

At the comment a few of them erupted into laughter and high-fived each other. Inuyasha came close to knocking them all out but decided against it for the sake of his father's wrath.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _he scolded. _"I wanted her to accept my apology and nothing more right? Why am I getting myself worked up over her like this? I need to find some chick, drink, dance and enjoy myself."_

He noticed a few of the younger interns looking at him from their table and giggling amongst themselves. Drink in hand, he confidently walked over and asked the prettiest one for a dance. She was a blond, with green eyes and had on a short, mini dress that looked like she'd been poured into it.

Within minutes Hojo and Kagome were joined by other couples, along with Inuyasha and his partner on the dance floor.

He expected her to at least notice him and shoot a weary glance or angry glare his way, but she seemed thoroughly wrapped up with the dirt bag. She didn't even notice, which made him even more frustrated and he wondered why.

"_I've got to stop this. Just apologize to her and make her understand," _he mulled over how to approach without putting her defenses up.

"Inuyasha sweety, are you alright?"

He flinched slightly as the blonde called him 'sweety' and then proceeded to inch her body closer to his.

"Fine," he replied, although his thoughts were still elsewhere.

"_Why am I doing this to myself? Who she's with, what she does, where she goes is none of my concern! So why am I so damn worried that'll she'll end up with Hojo tonight?"_

The song finished and he saw Hojo and Kagome complete their dance and head towards the garden-view balcony outside.

He contemplated leaving her alone, _"It's her life. She knows what she's doing," _he scoffed.

Then his thoughts turned to the guys' comments earlier.

"_Hojo's gonna' seal the deal with her."_

"_God she's hot. Hojo-that devil sure works fast."_

"Shit," he swore under his breath.

"Um baby do you want to dance or what?" the girl asked.

"Let's get some air," he quickly replied and led her out to the balcony.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Hahaha…boys!**

**Hugs to Antica!**


	17. HEART OF STONE

**HEART OF STONE**

Chapter 17

She walked alongside him, appreciating the slightly cool night's air and the beauty of the gardens surrounding them. Through the moonlight the large fountain's sputtering water gleamed like silver. The extensive shrubbery decorating the area was impeccably maintained and her mind had found some peace finally from the mundane drudgeries of life.

"Kagome," her serene thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"_Oh right," _she looked to her side to find her dance partner Hojo smiling back.

"You look lost in your own world, everything okay?" he asked as they neared a granite bench where they could sit.

"Yes," she smiled, "I was admiring the beautiful view."

They sat down, he was turned slightly towards her, "So was I," he replied looking at her.

She blushed at the comment, but for a moment felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. _"He's just being polite. Calm down," _she reasoned with herself.

"Thanks," she replied and looked at her lap. There was something about him that she felt uncomfortable about even making eye contact with.

"_He's nice I guess," _she told herself.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. My apologies if I am, but I've never seen someone so radiant," he added softly looking at her.

"_Okay guy," _she thought slightly sarcastically, _"Enough with the syrupy sweetness. Don't you have anything else to talk about?"_

"Hojo, thanks, but I'm sure you've seen quite a few pretty girls before-"

"No," he interrupted and took one of her hands into his, "I really haven't. You're quite unique. Smart, funny and beautiful. I'm surprised there's no one in your life."

"_Okay maybe it was a mistake talking to him at such length," _she wanted to roll her eyes. It's not that she wasn't a romantic, but the boy had just met her and was acting as if he'd never look at another woman ever again. _"How lame."_

"Thanks," she replied simply wanting desperately to drop the topic.

"_This started out a lot better," _she looked towards the path they'd walked down and wondered what time it was.

"Do you have the time?" she asked him.

"Ah, yes," he checked his expensive looking watch, "It's 11:56 on the button."

"Oh," she looked ahead and then it clicked, "Oh my god!" she quickly stood up.

"What's wrong?" he asked standing up.

"We all came together and agreed to leave by 12. I've got to get back," she started to walk back to the hall.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm, "I can drop you home."

She weighed her options and quickly decided, "Hojo, I've enjoyed talking to you and everything, but I just can't accept that right now. I'm sorry, maybe we'll talk again okay?"

"Accept what? A ride?" he chuckled but still didn't let go.

She was growing more and more anxious to leave.

"It's just a ride Kagome, not a marriage proposal," he joked.

He stood in the path preventing her to leave. He wasn't physically holding her back or restraining her, but his over-zealous and pushy attitude was making her nervous.

"I know but-"

"Kagome?"

The two looked up in the direction of the voice that came from behind Hojo.

"Yash?" Hojo asked, "What's up?"

"Hey Hojo," Inuyasha walked up to them with the blonde at his side.

"_Oh great," _Kagome groaned mentally and wondered if she should let him have a good tongue lashing in front of his friend and date. _"If you can call her a date," _she thought venomously looking at the slinky dress the blonde was in.

"You're Kagome right?" Inuyasha asked her as if he'd never met her before. He now stood between Hojo and her and gave her a slight wink. She understood quickly.

"Ah-yes?"

"Oh good," he feigned relief, "Rin asked me to look for you and tell you that she needed to see you immediately."

Hojo stood looking on not quite understanding what was going on.

"Ah," she started to slowly digest just what he was trying to do.

"Now listen here," Hojo interrupted chuckling but apparently still serious, "you're taking my ravishing date away from me?"

Inuyasha had an inkling to knock him out right then and there, but it'd only cause a scene and he still fought the urge to know why he was feeling the way he was. Or for that matter why he was doing what he was.

In stead he chuckled and took Kagome's arm, "I'll bring her right back. Her boss wants to see her so we don't want her in trouble now do we?" he winked at Kagome smiling.

"Yes that's right. I better go see what's going on," Kagome chuckled back.

"And besides, I'm leaving Lisa here as company for the time being" Inuyasha quickly indicated towards the blonde. She scurried over to Hojo and stood next to him flashing a smile.

He looked at Inuyasha and smiled, "Alright, but I want her back soon!"

He then looked at Kagome, "And remember I'm taking you home, so no lame group ride okay?"

"Ah-" Kagome didn't want to make any promises to him that she didn't intend to keep.

Inuyasha quickly tucked her arm under his, "Come on now Kagome, before the boss lady gets irate."

They two quickly began to walk away leaving a confused Hojo and blonde behind.

After they walked back and neared the entrance of the hall, she snapped her arm from his grasp and gave him a glare.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she huffed without raising her voice too much so others would hear over the music. They stood facing each other on the entrance of the massive balcony after ascending the staircase.

"Saving you from that slim ball," he replied.

"I didn't ask to be saved. Especially not by you," she spat back.

"Well you didn't have to ask, consider it a favor."

"What?" she seethed with anger. "How dare you! Who do you think you are? You have no right to interfere in my life. Why do you care who I talk to or spend my time with?"

"So you liked sitting there with him practically drooling on you?" he shot back without thinking twice.

"It's none of your business and why the hell were you spying on me?" she answered.

"You're right it's none of my business. I don't even know why I bothered helping you. You've got your head up your ass at the moment," he replied, his anger getting the best of him yet again.

"Don't talk to me you-you…" she held back the rush of emotion causing her eyes to well up with tears, "LIAR!"

With that she walked inside leaving him alone. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and pounded an angry fist on the stone railing causing a shooting pain to go up his arm. It didn't hurt as badly as her words though.

"Interesting."

Inuyasha looked in the direction of the voice, "You. What the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru walked up the remaining steps of the balcony and stood a few feet away from his little brother looking out at the gardens.

"You and that Kagome have a history?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "It's none of your goddamned business."

"You know," he continued unfazed, "if you're trying to win her over, telling her that her head is stuck up her ass won't help much. Neither will the cliché flowers on the desk thing."

He looked at his brother as if the devil himself was standing before him, "How did you-"

"Trust me little brother," his lips curled into a smile, "I know more than you think."

"Keh," he turned away looking out over the gardens.

"Patience is a virtue Inuyasha, and god knows you need plenty of it. A woman wants patience sometimes and understanding above all," he continued.

"Don't school me on women," Inuyasha scolded, "I'm not interested in her like that," he added softly.

"Oh? So you're seething with rage over Hojo interacting with her why then?" he asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

Sesshomaru began to walk away, "Getting angry won't solve your problems."

A soft 'Keh' was heard in response as Inuyasha was left alone again with his thoughts.

"_I don't want to win her hand damnit, just for her to accept my apology. Why is she so stubborn?"_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome stomped back into the hall muttering a variety of curses under her breath. She walked back to her table to see a concerned Paula standing there.

"Kagome! Where have you been? They've been looking everywhere for you-you'll miss your ride home," she relayed in one breath.

"Shit!" Kagome took her belongings from her, "Where are they?"

"Run outside and check, you might catch them!" Paula replied.

"Thanks," Kagome bolted towards the entrance.

She desperately wanted to get home and get away from all of this; the opulence, glittery lights, Hojo and Inuyasha.

As she ran outside she saw the taillights of the black limo leave through the compound gates.

She broke into a sprint despite her heels, "WAIT! WAIT!"

Her attempts to flag them down were utterly useless and she slowed to a jog until finally stopping for breath.

"Fuck," she cursed. "Damn boys!"

She looked back towards the hall and saw more people leaving. It was late and she had some cash. She looked around and decided to find a bus stop, _"I can't call Sango, and it's so damn late! She's probably asleep."_

She walked out of the compound and into the deserted late night city streets. Her shoes bit back as she walked the pavement and tightly wound the wrap around her shoulders.

Despite it being a decent neighborhood, she wasn't comfortable walking around in heels that she couldn't run in, a dress that showed a bit too much skin than she was used to, and being out all alone.

Kagome picked up her space and kept turning her head in all directions to scope out the shadows all around. It was an eerie feeling being out alone and she was holding her cell phone in her hand just in case.

She saw a few cars wiz past her, most likely from the dinner, but none of them probably noticed her walking along. _"Or they don't quite care," _she thought dryly.

A few noises coming from dark allies made her jump slightly and wished she would get near a bus stop or at least a 24-hour convenience place. _"Right," _she thought sarcastically, _"like that's possible in a ritzy neighborhood like this!"_

Pretty soon she noticed a car following alongside her but she was a bit too scared to turn her head in its direction to see who it was.

"_Please keep driving, please keep driving," _she chanted as gruesome horror movie scenes began to play out in her head. _"Silly little girl walking all alone at night, gets kidnapped, raped and then decapitated. Oh lord!" _

She heard the horn sound and nearly jumped out of her skin. Finally, after finding the courage through her anger over being startled like that, she looked back at the car.

At first she saw silver and immediately thought of a certain silver-haired person she knew. For a second her heart breathed a sigh of relief even though she knew that she was still angry at him. But he was a familiar face at the moment.

"Listen-" she started but as soon as the tinted window went down, she stopped.

"Kagome! What are you doing walking by yourelf?" came the all too obvious question.

"H-Hojo?" she squinted slightly into the dark car. _"God he has the same car as-"_

She pushed the thoughts aside and noticed the blonde sitting in the passenger seat with a vacant, intoxicated look on her face. Hojo was leaned over towards her and had his hand on her bare thigh. Kagome pretended not to notice or at the very least, not to be bothered.

"_Keh, men! They're all alike!"_ she bitterly thought.

"What are you doing walking all along at this hour?" he asked in surprise.

"Ah-well I sort of missed my ride," she shrugged and tried to pretend that she hadn't been scared out of her wits before.

"Oh Kagome," he sighed, "I told you that'd I'd drop you. But you didn't come back and when I couldn't find you, Lisa here asked me for a ride so I said alright. I don't even have a backseat where you could sit."

She was slightly warmed at his concern, but didn't entirely buy his story. "It's okay Hojo. I'll take the bus, no worries," she replied smiling.

"This late?" he asked skeptically, "I mean there isn't even a store open where you could wait while I drop Lisa and come back for you."

"Hojo, really I'm okay," she tried to reiterate. "Don't worry."

"I have to," he replied smiling, "Unless you want to sit on her lap or something. I know about this killer party going on. We could all crash?" he offered with a gleam in his eyes.

For a second she could read his thoughts and it left her wanting to gag. _"Sit on her lap?" _she thought angrily, _"What sort of person does he think I am? A party? Argh…pervert!"_

"N-no, it's okay. You guys go ahead, I'll be fine. Go!" she stated.

"Kagome-" he tried.

"Go," she smiled but her tone was stern.

He let out a sigh, "Alright, you now I insist I take you out for a bite to eat one of these days. I'll spin by the job okay?"

"_Yea, yea, yea," _she wanted to roll her eyes, but instead kept smiling, "Alright, alright. Bye!"

"Bye!" with that he sped off.

She sighed, _"I don't know if it would be worse to be stuck with him or walking out here all alone at this hour!"_

Throughout the evening he'd never been overtly rude to her, but she still didn't quite feel comfortable around him. He was nice and even cute, but she felt no spark between them. Even mid-conversation over dinner, she'd concluded she wasn't interested, but maybe he didn't get the hint.

"_Nice guy though I guess, but you never know," _she continued to walk, lost in her thoughts.

Another horn nearly sent her tripping over her own two feet. She looked towards the car and saw the same silver paint. _"What the hell is he doing back here?" _she thought shocked and slightly agitated now.

The window went down and a she got a better look inside as she neared the curb and crouched down slightly.

"Hojo, I told you-" the first thing she noticed that was off was the fact that the passenger seat was empty. _"Don't tell me he left her somewhere to come back for me!"_

The next thing she realized was that the driver wasn't Hojo.

"You?" she asked in annoyance. She let out an aggravated sigh and promptly began walking again.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"_What the hell does she think she's doing walking around alone at this hour?" _he thought angrily.

"Kagome!" he yelled out of the passenger window as he crept alongside her.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha!" she yelled back. Her arms were crossed in front of her as she held onto the wrap.

He'd left the party unable to find her or Hojo at first. But upon waiting for the valet to get his car out, he saw Hojo and Lisa climb into the identical silver car as his. He wasn't sure why it was a relief to see that she wasn't leaving with him, but he was still happy nonetheless.

"Get in the car. I'll take you home," he ignored her request.

"Piss off!" she replied.

He took a deep, clarifying breath to prevent himself from picking her up and forcibly putting her in the car, _"Yea, attempted kidnapping doesn't look good on your wrap-sheet." _

He concluded that he needed to be more patient, _"Let's see if big brother really knows what he's talking about."_

"Kagome come on," he repeated and a gentler tone, "just get in. You're so far from home and you'll never find a bus at this hour anytime soon."

She kept her pace and he kept rolling slowly on beside her.

"Then I'll just have to walk!" she replied stubbornly.

"_Stubborn girl," _he concluded. "You'll have to cross a few neighborhoods even if you decide that and I don't see you running too well in those heels if someone comes after you. Come on!"

"Just leave me alone! I'll take my chances," she insisted and kept walking.

"_She's insane!" _he concluded. _"No, just highly pissed off."_

"Kagome I won't even talk to you if you want. Just please let me take you home. I promise I won't say a word to you," he tried to reason.

He noted that her pace slowed slightly.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"_Why did it have to be him?" _she asked herself exasperated. _"Why?"_

He was right on a few things unfortunately. It was late which meant bus service would be minimal at best. It'd take her easily over an hour just to get near her neighborhood.

And that part about her walking all the way was just nonsense! Even she knew it wouldn't be smart; what with how she was dressed, she'd be sure to attract unwanted attention from shady characters.

"_Argh, why the hell is life so damn unfair!" _she seethed.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He stopped just briefly enough to drop the convertible top of his car so he could yell to her.

"_I told myself I wouldn't get wrapped up with him ever again and now look at the position that I'm in! Do I have a choice?"_

After a few more seconds of mulling over the obvious, she came to a sudden stop. Inuyasha's car also lurched to a halt as he noticed that she was standing perfectly still looking at the ground.

She heard the door locks unlock and he never said another word. After letting out an aggravated groan, she marched over to the passenger side door and opened it before climbing inside.

Kagome clicked her seatbelt in place and looked straight ahead, her arms crossed in front of her. He began to drive without another word as the car was filled with the sound of the night breeze and hum of the engine.

She couldn't help but shudder slightly under the constant breeze of the convertible top and wished that the wrap was a bit thicker for the sake of keeping warm.

The car pulled over to the curb and halted to a stop once more. After driving not more than a few minutes, she wondered why he stopped there. Looking around, she saw no open stores or any people for that matter.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him lean slightly in her direction with his hand extended. She moved her legs and torso towards her door and shrieked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He stopped his advance and looked at her crossly, "Turning the heat on and putting the top up."

She saw him push a few buttons on the dash as the convertible top went up.

"I can't do that with the top while the car's still in drive," he informed her.

Feeling slightly silly over getting so worked up, she went back to not looking at him.

A familiar feeling returned as they drove on; his presence reminding her of the time he'd dropped her home that one night. It'd been a while since she was so near him; able to smell his cologne and so forth.

But along with the memories of the good times she shared with him, came the memory of what he'd done to her; betrayal and the lies.

"_It was all a damn show," _she concluded, _"The mister nice guy act and the whole thing!"_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Inuyasha drove in silence after explaining to her why they'd spotted briefly.

"_Keh, what did she think I was doing?" _he thought slightly annoyed.

"_Then again, after what I did, I can't entirely blame her can I?"_

He tried to look at her from the corner of his eyes but he knew he'd only find anger written across her face.

"_I put my foot in my mouth again tonight," _he groaned to himself.

After an internal battle with his ego, Inuyasha finally huffed "I'm sorry about that head in your ass comment tonight," he stated.

"_There, I said I was sorry. AGAIN! Now she needs to let some of that anger go!"_

He heard no response, so he continued.

"I know that I can really act like a jerk sometimes, but what I said back there was for your own good. I-I um," this was harder than he thought it'd be. Why did he try to warn her against Hojo?

"I do care about what happens to you," he finally managed to finish.

There was still no response from her and he gave up for the night. _"She'll say something when she's ready I guess. I can't force her to speak to me."_

They drove on in silence for quite some time; he merged onto the highway although his thoughts were still plagued by her deafening silent treatment.

"Why?"

He looked in her direction at the solitary word and question. "What?" he asked incredulously.

She took a breath and looked at him squarely, "Why do you care?"

His mouth was agape at not only the fact that she was speaking to him without screaming or cursing, but also that she was asking him a rather complicated question.

"I-um-I just do," he replied and looked back out to the road as he continued driving.

"That doesn't answer my question," she snapped, "Did you care that day when you tricked me? Did you care those times when you lied to my face about trying to be a friend? Did you care then?"

He wanted to find that hole again and climb inside. Her tone was beyond accusing, it was downright murderous.

"I," he started and swallowed hard, "I was an idiot then."

"Phft, got that right," she looked out her window once more.

He chuckled despite himself.

She shot him a glare, "And what's so funny?"

He continued to chuckle, "Sorry, sorry. Don't be mad. I just- I know what a jerk I was but god you're really good at being mad too. I just can't help but think that being that angry really doesn't suit you."

She looked at him as if he'd gone mad, "So you're saying I shouldn't be angry at you? Just let it slid?" she snapped. "You humiliate me in front of students, peers, and my boss and now asking for an apology in the comfort of your space; after taking your sweet time makes it all okay?"

He stopped chuckling and was serious once more, "No I'm not saying that at all. Listen Kagome, you have every right to be angry. So scream, curse, kick and punch me. But please just hear me out and believe me when I say how sorry I am about what happened. I never meant it to hurt you so much or for you to end up getting fired."

"And you didn't think of any of that when you were planning on sinking that butcher knife in my back?" she contended.

He was slightly put off by the imagery of her words, "I got wrapped up with some really low people and I just didn't think of anything. My ego, my stupidity and my short temper got the best of me-"

"Why should I believe you now?" she interrupted.

He could hear the pain in her voice. This was just as hard for her as it was for him.

"Because I'm asking you to try and trust me just one more time. Try and give me another chance to be a friend or at the very least forgive my stupidity. You're capable of that, I know it."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

She looked out the window, silently listening to him try and explain himself. Her heart was torn into two halves, one unable to let go of the pain and the other reaching out to want to forgive him.

It was undeniable that she enjoyed his presence in the days prior to the incident; every time they were together she'd laughed, smiled and felt comfortable around him. Not even spending time with Hojo tonight had been the same as when she spent a few minutes with him before the incident.

But every thought that reminded her of the good times they'd shared, was laced with the pain of heartbreak from that one time he'd betrayed her.

It wasn't impossible to forgive someone, but it was incredibly hard and painful to let go of the emotions that were attached.

She didn't want to cry; not over him or in front of him. Kagome didn't want him to know he'd gotten the best of her, but there was so much going on inside her right now.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the car came to a stop and she looked up to see her building.

"See…home in no time flat," he smiled.

She looked back at him, but there was no smile evident in her features.

"Thanks Inuyasha. For everything tonight, even the things that weren't necessary," she added.

"I hope you'll think about what I said," she heard him say as she was getting out of the seat.

"I'm really tired," she replied without looking back, "We'll talk about this some other time."

With that she stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her.

After walking to the locked front door of the lobby, she pulled out her keys and pushed one into the lock. Her spine tingled and automatically she looked back to see him still there in his car, looking back at her.

Her heart wrenched at the sight of his solemn face; his sad and sincere eyes. She turned the lock and pushed open the door before turning around and walking inside.

"_Lord just tell me what to do!" _she sighed while walking slowly up to her apartment; her limbs feeling heavy with weariness and fatigue.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Well guys, she's asking what she should do? Any suggestions?**

**Smooches and hugs to Antica**


	18. A Public Affair

**A Public Affair**

Chapter 18

She scurried around the office filing paperwork, making photocopies of said paperwork and entering data into the computer. Rin had assigned Kagome even more tasks to complete since 'she was so competent.'

"_I should've just taken my sweet time and I wouldn't be in this mess," _she sighed while running reports on the computer.

Rin had left early in lieu of a previously scheduled doctor's appointment and was gone for the rest of the afternoon.

Kagome took a 10 minute breather from her work and began to think about her current financial situation, again.

Working at the firm, at the diner even on the weekends as well as trying to keep up with school was beginning to take its toll on her. She'd either have to ask Rin to cut her hours back a bit, or even consider quitting Jade's.

"_Phft," _she rolled her eyes at the idea after accessing her bank account online, _"Like that'll be possible with these types of finances. I should be looking for a third job if I really want to get out from this hole!"_

Just as she scrolled through some of her past activity and tallied up her bills for the week for the millionth time that day, a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up and was surprised for the umpteenth time that week.

"Hey," he replied and waved casually from the doorway.

"Um," she quickly logged off her account and closed the window in the browser, "hey."

Hojo dressed in a sleek, dark charcoal gray suit walked into her office. He looked slightly different, but that smile reminded Kagome of the Friday night dinner.

"What are you doing here?" she asked just as he sat down across from her.

"Visiting," he smirked. "And taking you up on your promise for lunch. You had your break yet?"

"Ah, n-no I haven't," she replied unsure of how to handle the situation.

"_How the hell did he know what office I was-" _then it occurred to her and she almost wanted to smack herself, _"Shit, he knew Rin was my boss so all he had to do was look her up."_

"Great!" he stood from the chair, "Let's go then!"

"But, I – um," she stuttered unsure of what to do.

"_Do I want to go to lunch with him?" _she looked him over again. Sure he was smart, funny, handsome and probably rich since he acted the part, but there still wasn't a spark. And the last thing she wanted was to lead him on.

"Come on Kagome, it's just lunch between friends!" he chuckled. "You wouldn't leave a friend hanging would you?"

"Oh!" she felt embarrassed, "No, no, it's not that. It's just that I had to think if there was anything else that needed to be done before lunch. But um," she tried to make up the excuse as she went along, "there's nothing I can remember. So," she hesitated slightly and tried to smile, "Let's go I guess."

"Nice," he replied and waited for her to walk out the office before he exited behind her.

The two walked to a restaurant Kagome had never visited before. It was a large restaurant and buffet with a bustling crowd coming in and out of it. The tables were already filled it seemed and she hoped for a split-second that they couldn't be seated.

But as luck would have it, money talks, and apparently gets good tables at fine restaurants. They were seated promptly at a large round table with 2 more place settings than necessary.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, but I invited some friends along as well since I don't get to come down here much from our location," he informed her.

"Oh," she looked at him and smiled, "um, that's fine."

"_Well at least we won't be alone together," _she sighed but at the same time grew worried over just what sort of friends Hojo kept.

"You know Kagome," he started, "I still feel terrible for that night. And on top of that I didn't have your number to call and make sure you got home okay."

He leaned in close to her as he spoke, and she thought if she leaned back any further in her seat, she might topple over.

"Its fine Hojo, I got a ride," she quickly replied but instantly regretted telling him because she really didn't want to tell anyone _who _it was that gave her ride.

"Oh really," he replied with interest, "with who?"

She felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place. _"I can't tell him that jerk gave me a ride. He might get the wrong idea. But then again, why do I care?"_

Deciding finally regardless of the situation it was no ones business she quickly tried to change the topic and started laughing, "What now? You're like my dad or something. It was just a friend of mine passing by luckily. So anyway, what're we having here? What do you recommend?"

He seemed to drop the topic for now and smiled at her request, "Well-"

"Hey Homo!" came a gruff greeting from behind.

Kagome's skin crawled at the sound of the voice and she hesitated slightly as she turned her head in the direction.

"_DAMNIT!" _she cursed as she caught sight of the one person in the world she couldn't seem to get away from.

Hojo stood up laughing, "Very funny Yash. That joke ever gets old?"

"No-" he started with a smirk until he caught sight of the young woman sitting at the table next to Hojo.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Oh, you remember Kagome?" Hojo's eyes gleamed with pride, as the color drained from Inuyasha's face.

"Uh-yea," he managed to reply taking a seat across from her, "you didn't tell me she was your date today."

She looked towards him at his almost accusing tone, "Not a date, just a friend," she corrected.

"Oh, my mistake," he replied and looked at Hojo trying to change the subject.

"Well I thought I'd surprise you since you stole her away from me that night. You know she was _walking_ home that night? And then she refused to sit in my car when I offered her a ride. But now I find out she went home with a mystery friend. I think I'm a bit hurt," he feigned sorrow and smiled at her.

Kagome smiled and went back to looking at the menu and avoiding the conversation.

Inuyasha looked at her briefly wondering how she could accept Hojo's invitation after everything he explained to her. _"So she didn't accept a ride from him though." _He almost felt like beating his chest with pride.

"But I managed to pry her out of the office for lunch today," Hojo finished leaning towards her and nudging her with his elbow.

Inuyasha saw Kagome smile and knew it was either forced or uncomfortable. She went back to scanning her menu without another look at him.

"Yash, I thought I told you to invite Kikyio," Hojo asked oblivious about the history at the table.

Inuyasha stopped reading the menu immediately and looked up at Kagome who was now looking back at him with a raised eye brow. He played it calm, "I don't talk to her much these days."

"Oh?" Hojo inquired, "What's up? The spark finally died out?" he chuckled.

"Actually she turned out to be something I didn't quite expect. So I decided we'd go our separate ways," he replied looking at Kagome.

"Oh, okay-" Hojo replied not quite understanding the building tension at the table.

"You know," Kagame interrupted, "It's rather hard to let go of old friends and bad habits."

"Um-" Hojo tried to intervene not understanding what the hell was going on.

"Yea but when you realize there are more important things in life, you can make the decision with a fresh perspective," Inuyasha shot back.

"Guys is there something-?"

"Of course if that perspective is heavy with a guilty conscious and regret, it still doesn't right wrongs that were done," she replied ignoring Hojo.

"Hey ah-"

"But if people are willing to step up and take a chance, do something they would've never thought of doing before, other people should also take that initiative and forgive them," he looked straight into her eyes.

"HELLO?" Hojo bellowed without completely yelling and making a spectacle in the restaurant.

Both blinked and looked at him.

"Sup?" Inuyasha asked casually.

"I don't know! You two tell me!" Hojo replied laughing a bit and completely confused, "What the hell was all that philosophical crap about?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Nothing I guess. Sorry I got wrapped up with your friend here."

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," Kagome rose from her seat walked away.

Hojo watched her go and then turned to Inuyasha with a grin, "She's hot huh?"

"What? Who?" he looked up from the menu trying to play dumb.

"Kagome!" Hojo replied. "She's cute."

"I guess," Inuyasha didn't want to indulge him in this particular discussion.

"You guess?" Hojo looked at him incredibly, "usually you're the one egging me on about bagging someone like that. What's up? Doesn't she work in the same building you do?"

"Yea, she's on some project with me or whatever," he played as if he didn't care, even though his insides were on fire from Hojo's comments.

"Well I think I'm going to ask her out to dinner. You know, wine and dine her a bit and see where it goes," he looked at him with a gleam.

"You think she's that type of girl?" Inuyasha asked holding back some of his inexplicable anger.

"Who knows!" Hojo laughed, "But I wouldn't mind finding out. If she's the one then sweet, if not then we'll both have some fun and go our separate ways."

"Hm."

"God I could imagine her-" he started with a slight drool but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Yo," he answered.

Inuyasha was thankful to not to have heard the rest of whatever it was that Hojo was going to say about Kagome. His knuckles were almost white as he clutched the menu.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome stood in front of the ladies bathroom mirror, trying to calm her nerves.

"_I don't believe this! I can not believe that out all the damn restaurants, of all the people in the world, he ends up where I am!"_

She soothed some stray hairs from her face, _"I don't know if I'm relieved not be alone with Hojo or angry that I have to sit there and pretend to be cordial to that jerk."_

For a second she thought about making some excuse up and leaving, but knew it'd only raises suspicions.

"_Why am I acting as if my hate for Inuyasha is so taboo? He did something stupid and-" _she remembered again exactly what he done. Her finger automatically moved from her hair and traced the outline of her lips as she lost herself at the memory of his kiss.

She shook her head and focused on her image in the mirror, _"Okay, focus, focus, focus! You're a damn professional and you can get through this!" _

A few minutes of affirmation later, she walked out of the bathroom feeling renewed.

As she approached the table, she noticed one occupant missing.

"Where is he?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Got called back to work for an emergency meeting. He hopes you understand," he replied lamely.

She almost wanted to laugh at how much relief she felt, "Fine. Then we don't have to do this."

She was about turn and walk away when-

"Wait."

She looked at him.

"He ordered and paid for lunch so you might as well eat. Besides," he looked up at her, "I don't think the office gives two separate lunch breaks since you're already on one. Just eat okay?"

She thought it over once.

Twice.

And other 10 times in a matter of seconds.

"I'm taking the stuff to go. I won't be tricked or forced into this," she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tricked into what? Eating with your coworker?" he asked getting a bit miffed at her tone.

"_Stubborn-ass girl," _he thought.

"No," she fired back, "eating with you!" she remained standing.

"Will you at least sit down and wait for the food to arrive and then we can both leave?" he asked trying to test that patience theory again.

She looked at him and then after hearing the grumble of her empty stomach sat down at her original seat across the table.

"Why didn't you accept his ride that night?" he asked.

She looked at him; he looked back calmly.

She looked away, "He had another passenger."

"Ah."

"Why do you care?" she asked softly.

He had no answer for her.

She'd had just about enough of his questions, accusations and making _her_ feel guilty when it was all his doing. Kagome roughly moved the seat back and got up to leave.

"Forget the food,"she gave him a glare and went to stomp away.

Not getting more than a few steps from him, she heard a unanimous gasp erupt from the patrons eating at the surrounding tables.

"KAGOME!"

Her name was broadcast not just loud enough for her to hear, but for the entire restaurant and its afternoon peak crowd having lunch.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Enough was enough he'd thought as she glared at him and got up to leave. He wasn't going to make any progress with her unless he resorted to something more drastic.

"_That girl is just too damn stubborn," _he thought as he made up his mind and swallowed the last of his pride and shame.

So as she had started to walk away, he climbed up on the chair and then the tabletop and yelled out her name.

"KAGOME!"

It worked in preventing her from leaving and she'd even turned around to watch in astonishment, along with the rest of the crowd staring at him standing up on the tabletop bellowing her name.

He looked at her square in the eyes and smirked, _"If you won't listen to reason, then maybe you'll listen now."_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," he started in his loudest voice as he looked around to the crowd and paced thoughtfully atop the table.

He saw her look around nervously and then back at him.

"MY NAME IS INUYASHA TAKASHIRO. SON OF ONE OF THE MOST PROMINENT BUSINESSMEN IN THIS AREA AND CO-HEIR TO THE NEWLY FORMED TAKASHIRO, KUROKAWA & ASSOCIATES FIRM," he looked around and waited for everyone to digest not only what he was saying but also the fact that there really was some nut on a tabletop in the restaurant in the middle of the lunch rush hour.

"BY A SHOW OF HANDS, HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE EITHER FAMILIAR WITH ME, MY FATHER OR EVEN THE COMPANY I'M TALKING ABOUT?"he waited for almost the entire crowd of nearly 200 comprised mostly of businessmen and women to slowly raise their hands.

"GOOD," he stated, "THANK YOU."

"This is a bad time for a business proposal son," a portly man joked and few people interrupted into laughter.

Inuyasha chuckled, "THIS IS NO BUSINESS PROPOSAL SIR."

He looked back at the rest of the crowd and then at Kagome who was in the same place looking just at confused and slightly horrified as before.

"I ALSO WANT YOU ALL TO MEET KAGOME HIGURASHI. THERE SHE IS," he indicated pointing towards her, "THE ONE DRESSED IN THE NAVY BLUE SKIRT AND JACKET WITH THE WHITE BLOUSE."

He saw her turn several shades of red as the crowd all looked in her direction. He could tell she was beyond embarrassed and uncomfortable. A few of them also jokingly said "Hi Kagome" to which she further deepened in hue.

"THE REASON WHY I WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM AND WHO SHE IS, IS BECAUSE I, INUYASHA TAKASHIRO AM A JERK," a few people laughed at his declaration.

"I NOT ONLY STABBED MY FORMER FRIEND KAGOME IN THE BACK, BUT I ALSO EMBARRASSED AND HUMILIATED HER THROUGH NO FAULT OF HER OWN EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT SHE TRUSTED ME," he looked tenderly towards her.

"I ACTED LIKE A COMPLETE PIG AND GOT HER FIRED FROM HER JOB FOR NO OTHER REASON THAN MY STUPID, WORTHLESS PRIDE AND EGO. I BLAME NO ONE BUT MYSELF."

A few people laughed, others spoke in hushed voices among themselves and some even booed him.

"I DESERVE THAT. I DESERVE EVERY BIT OF IT AND MORE. IN FACT I LOST HER FRIENDSHIP, WHICH IS WHAT I SO DESPERATELY WANT BACK IF NOTHING ELSE," he continued looking into her eyes.

"I WAS NOT ONLY A PIGHEADED IDIOT, BUT A BUFFOON FOR DOING WHAT I DID TO ONE OF THE HARDEST WORKING PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN. SO TODAY IN FRONT OF ALL OF YOU, I WANT TO ASK KAGOME HIGURASHI IF SHE COULD FIND IT IN HER HEART TO FORGIVE ME."

He hopped down from the tabletop effortlessly and made his way over to where she stood.

"What are you doing?" she whispered frantically to him.

He smiled at her, "Righting a huge wrong."

With that he sank down on both knees and looked up at her, another gasp erupted from the crowd that was watching each nail-biting moment as it played out in front of them.

She looked flustered, shocked and kept looking between him on the floor on both knees, and the crowd whispering comments to each other.

"Inuyasha?" she asked apprehensively.

"Kagome," he replied, not yelling but in a loud enough voice so that most of the nearby tables could still hear him, "can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

She stood silent looking down at him, her mouth agape, her eyes wide with shock, her face colorless from the all the blood draining out. He hoped to the gods she wouldn't faint on him.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Kagome, but hurting you was the worst and now cuts me the deepest. There isn't one hour of every day that passes that I don't think about how I can make up for what I did, and the truth is I don't think I ever could. You're above all this Kagome, above my friendship, but I'm hoping that today you'll find it in your heart to let it all go and forgive me."

She looked down at him in silence.

"Will you forgive me Kagome?"

The restaurant was in a stunned silence and Inuyasha held his breath for her answer.

She remained quiet, and still looked horrified staring back at him on the floor.

"_Come on Kagome," _he thought.

"Ah sir?" Inuyasha looked towards his right to a young waiter with a bag in his hand, "Your order's ready."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Hey guys.**

**  
Wow, thanks so much for the outpouring of support and interest in the fic. I love reading your reviews as much you enjoy reading the chapters. So be sure to review!**

**Also, a reviewer made a huge discovery on a total mistake that I made. In the first or second chaps, I mentioned that Kagome had dated Kouga and Hojo but it didn't work out. So how could she now meet him and not know him? Well…my bad! That was some thoughtlessness on my part so can we just forget the part about Hojo being an ex?! Ehehe… : nervous laugh : **

**Thanks for vigilance reviewer and I'll try to be a bit more careful of those mistakes in the future!**

**Well, please do leave reviews on what you think so far!**

**Dee**


	19. Answers

**Answers**

Chapter 19

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**AN: **So here's an early Christmas present (for those of you who celebrate it) and a huge Happy Holidays from me to you!

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Come on already!"

"What're you waiting for?"

"The poor guy's on his knees!"

"Give him another chance!"

"Take him back!"

"Forgive him! Forgive him! Forgive him…" the crowd began to roar and chant.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome stood perfectly still hoping that the earth would rip open and swallow her up. At least that would save her from this embarrassment.

"_What is he thinking?!"_ she shrieked to herself. She could feel her pulse race; her hands go cold and her face heat up again. Her body was in complete havoc over the show he was putting on. Sometimes she was on fire, blushing like mad and other times she felt like all the blood was leaving her body.

His words didn't even completely register since she was so focused on the fact that she was the centre of attention at the moment in a crowd of what seemed to easily be over a hundred strangers.

"_Oh god I wish I could disappear," _she continued to beg to a higher power. She couldn't meet his gaze looking up at her like that. It was too much; she'd be a mess of tears if she didn't leave soon.

The crowd was getting rowdy and even more fired up over the fact that they actually thought she and Inuyasha were a couple. She was mortified with embarrassment and the constant 'pearls of wisdom' they were spewing out at her didn't help.

"_I just need to get away from all this commotion!" _and with that she promptly turned and as fast as her legs could carry her, walked out of the restaurant.

A consecutive gasp followed by a few boo's from the crowd ensued.

She walked out clutching the fabric of her blazer covering her pounding heart; tears welling up in her eyes and her thoughts a flood of what her life was turning into.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"She's not worth it buddy."

"Forget her!"

"She wasn't even that cute anyway!"

"Poor guy!"

"I'd die of embarrassment."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves at the sight of Inuyasha's shocked expression as he slowly rose from the ground.

It was probably their way of wanting to comfort him after such a public rejection.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

He turned to the scathing remarks they were using to describe Kagome's hasty exit.

Inuyasha's expression slowly changed into a smile and he chuckled despite what was going on at the moment.

"Ah buddy you just got dumped by your girl there. What's so funny? You cracking up or something?" a man asked seated close to where Inuyasha stood.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and in a pleasant tone thanked the waiter for his lunch and took the bag in his hands.

"I'm laughing because I was sort of hoping she'd do exactly what she did there," he smirked to the guy.

The people around him were completely baffled.

"What? You expected to get dumped?" someone asked.

"First off," he turned to them, "she's not my girlfriend. I don't even have a right to call myself her friend at the moment. Secondly, weren't you listening to anything I said before?"

The looked at him as if he needed to be committed to asylum.

He only smiled back, "I said that I'd completely embarrassed her in a huge error on my part. So, in fate's own way, this is what I get for what I did to her. It's called karma."

"I think the kid's gone crazy," an older man replied.

"I'm not going crazy. You people just don't understand. Sorry to bother your lunch like that," he began to stroll out of the restaurant.

"Hey we don't mind a show with our meal," someone joked and the place erupted into laughter along with Inuyasha.

"Good luck."

"Go get her!"

"Don't let her walk away like that!"

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Inuyasha walked into his office; wondering the entire time he was walking back what sort of shape Kagome was in at the moment.

"_I hope you really can forgive me Kagome," _he sighed and sat back down at his desk.

He just began to look over the dozen or so new email messages he'd received when his phone rang.

"Inuyasha here."

"…"

Inuyasha huffed and looked at his watch. "Was this scheduled?" he asked a bit irritated.

"…"

"Fine, fine, I know what an emergency meeting is. I'll be right up," with that he replaced the receiver back on the cradle and got up to put on his suit jacket.

"_What the hell is this about," _he sighed as he walked out of his office and towards the conference room.

Upon getting inside, he was greeted with multiple pairs of eyes looking back at him; the exceptions were a set of chocolate brown ones currently glued to the notepad in front of her pretending to be reading something intently, and the other amber pair that looked as if they would shoot out a laser beam and incinerate him on the spot.

He quietly took the nearest available seat along the long, wooden conference table. At least he had a decent yet discreet view of Kagome from his seat. She never once looked up towards him.

The meeting was called into order immediately after his arrival.

His father stood to speak and Inuyasha knew that along with look on his face, in his eyes and the fact that he couldn't even sit, he was royally pissed off about something.

"I want to start out by thanking all of your for coming so promptly and excuse this sudden meeting," he started pacing around slowly as if stalking them all.

Inuyasha caught sight of his older brother seated next to his father's chair and shot him a weary glance.

"This company was built on hard work and perseverance…" he continued.

"_Perfect. Here we go again," _Inuyasha sighed and settled in for a long period of blocking out his father's voice.

His eyes automatically trailed their way towards Kagome seated diagonally from him and a few seats closer to his father. Rin sat next to her.

Kagome was feverously taking notes and he assumed she was the minute's holder for the meeting. She looked so deep in thought over everything his father was saying as she scribbled on the notepad.

Above all he was impressed at the moment by her professionalism. After everything that happened at lunch she seemed to be handling the surprise and her new boss' tempter pretty well.

"_I wonder what the hell is going on in that head of hers," _he thought. _"You won't even look at me will you Kagome?"_

He found himself longing for just her acknowledgement in his existence at the moment. _"Just look at me Kagome. Don't run, don't hide, and don't pretend nothing happened."_

She was still writing quickly; all her attention focused on her work at the moment. He was outright staring at her as everyone else was busy listening to their angry boss.

"_If you just look up at me once during this damn meeting, I'll feel like I made some progress today," _he told himself realizing how slightly idiotic that sounded. But nonetheless he wanted it.

Just then as if she heard his thoughts loud and clear, he saw her lift those big brown eyes and look towards him. It wasn't a passing glance or a quick look at someone else. She was really truly looking at him.

Inuyasha felt something tighten in his stomach at that moment. His heart rate sped up slightly at the sight of her slightly parted rose-stained lips, innocent yet enticing gaze and the fact that she was looking at him without any disgust anger or hurt for once.

He felt thrilled and began to wonder if maybe his words had an effect on her. Maybe she was finally realizing how sorry and low he felt after finding out her situation and what he'd done. Maybe she'd finally forgive him and…

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear enough. Inuyasha do you have any answers for this?" his father's thundering voice crashed through his thoughts.

"Huh?" he snapped out of gaze and realized that it wasn't just her looking at him, but the entire project team was staring at him along with his seemingly irate father waiting for the answer to a question he never heard.

His father sighed and looked beyond perturbed at the less-than-stellar response.

"Did you even realize that the design plans for the atrium of the new building project have been rejected?" he asked more calmly.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, "What?" He'd worked on those plans for nearly 3 months now. It was the whole reason his father had decided to bring him in to the office to work in a real work environment instead of doing technical drawings at home. He'd put his blood and sweat into the work.

"What the hell…" he started confused and angry.

"Relax Inuyasha. The building inspector said that he left several messages for you, but you never returned them" his father backed down slightly from his own anger. He was all too aware of how his youngest son could blow up over something so personal.

"I don't know when the hell that bastard-" Inuyasha started.

"Alright, I think we're going to have a small sit down now that we're getting a better picture of what happened," he father interrupted trying to keep everyone from hearing his son's tirade.

"Everyone is dismissed except for the following who I ask to please remain here," he sat in his chair as Inuyasha huffed and recalled the designs over and over in his head.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome could read the frustration etched in his features; the confusion and dejection swirling in his amber eyes. She'd felt those same eyes focused solely on her at the beginning of the meeting.

There wasn't anything else she could've done at the restaurant but run out. The crowd, the attention and embarrassment was too much. She'd practically run back to the building and realized she couldn't face her co-workers yet either. So she spent some time in the women's bathroom thinking, pacing, washing her face, fixing her clothing.

As soon as she gained some composure, she walked back to the office to find Rin already in there getting together some paperwork and speaking about a meeting that had been called at the last minute.

And now she seemed to forget all her worries and issues in comparison to the torment he was going through.

"_Why were you looking at me like that?" _she wanted to ask him so badly. _"Why are you doing all of this?"_

Her heart felt torn again at everything that was going on between them.

"Inuyasha, you stay," she snapped out of her thoughts at Mr. Takashiro's booming voice. "Sesshomaru, Rin, and let's see who else."

Kagome began to flip shut her notepad knowing that someone of her level in the company had no business in the meeting about to take place.

"And Kagome you stay. That's all," he finished and waited for the room to clear.

Her heart raced, _"Why did he want me to stay? Oh god! Someone from here saw us at the restaurant didn't they?" _She was terrified over what the senior Takashiro had to say.

"_Of course someone probably saw and he wants to ripe our heads off for disgracing the company name like that!" _she got anxious and her palms started to sweat. _"Well of course he won't be too hard on his son! It's my ass that's fired. AGAIN!" _

"Alright folks let's get this started," Mr. Takashiro began.

"Please move closer together so I'm not screaming over a 20 foot table," he instructed.

Kagome's heart pounded. The largest scale she'd ever have with meetings had been at the Jade Diner concerning new promotions and menu changes.

He remained seated at the head of the table, with Sesshomaru to his right. She and Rin stood up to readjust the seating arrangements along with Inuyasha.

Rin sat directly across from Sesshomaru, to the senior Takashiro's left and Kagome dutifully took a seat next to Rin. Inuyasha followed seconds later and sat directly across from her.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" he asked in the same grave tone but without screaming. "And Kagome continue taking notes on everything please," he instructed her.

She realized why she was asked to stay back now.

"I don't know what's going on!" Inuyasha replied. "I approved the plans with the guys before hand. Why is he doing this now?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Sesshomaru stated.

"How so?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome felt like she was in over her head at the moment; as if she was merely there to observe awkwardly.

"Well for one did you get anything in writing?" Sesshomaru asked.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, "I'm not a damn contract writer, that's the secretary's job. We agreed to the terms and shook on it."

At that moment even Kagome wanted to slap him upside his head for more than the obvious reasons.

His father sighed, "Son do you not realize its paper in print with black and white writing that stands up in the court of law? Not some handshake given over lunch with no other witnesses."

"Of course I know that," Inuyasha fired back, his ego wounded, "he told me he would have his secretary-"

"That's enough," his father silenced him. "I refuse to believe that after everything you've learned in your studies you were not able to figure out something so simple; that's common sense Inuyasha," he reprimanded.

Kagome felt like she was intruding in on a family argument and kept her nose practically buried in the notepad.

"Well we know what and why we have a problem," Rin coolly interrupted, "Now we have to figure out how to fix it."

"The designs," their father replied, "We have to make adjustments to the designs but I'm afraid we don't have the time. The plans are due in to the stockholders next week and it's already Wednesday afternoon."

"We have hundreds of designers and still we can't finish on time?" Sesshomaru asked sceptically.

"Its Inuyasha's pet project so he needs to work with someone on it," his father started to explain.

"Ah," Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother, "Say no more. I understand."

"Understand what?" Inuyasha barked.

"_Should I be writing down these petty little comments," _Kagome silently sighed at the impending argument.

"It means that you cannot possibly work in peace with anyone else. You're entirely too selfish, pushy and a brat," Sesshomaru replied matter-of-factly.

"Who the hell do you think-" Inuyasha began to erupt just as Kagome winced at the thought of having to record so many profanities.

"Would you two mind keeping this strictly professional?" their father interrupted.

"Besides that, it's not the only reason we can't move forward without help. This project's success will determine this team's competency. We can't look for outside help even within our own organization. How disgraceful!" the senior Takashiro shook his head.

"Well it seems you've put us in yet another tough situation little brother," Sesshomaru replied to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at the lack of a response from Inuyasha. She expected him to reply literally kicking and screaming. For only the second time during the meeting had she decided to deliberately look at him. And he looked completely defeated.

She didn't see the fire in his eyes; the need to speak up for himself; defend himself; be the stubborn person she met that night after the club.

"_I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Kagome, but hurting you was the worst and now even cuts me the deepest. There isn't one hour of every day that passes that I don't think about how I can make up for what I did, and the truth is I don't think I ever could. You're above all this Kagome, above my friendship, but I'm hoping that today you'll find it in your heart to let it all go and forgive me."_

His words echoed in her ears again and it seemed that she only now heard them for the first time.

"_Will you forgive me Kagome?"_

He had the same look of sorrow, regret and sincerity now as he did in the restaurant earlier. It was the fact that he'd let down his father that hurt him and earlier the fact that he hurt her which made him feel so terribly.

"_Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"_

All those times after she had started working there, he'd been trying to apologize and make up for what he did to her.

"Yes…"

"Hm?" the Senior Takashiro looked over towards Kagome. "What was that Kagome?"

She realized that she'd said 'yes' aloud and was now the focus of everyone's attention.

Kagome blinked several times to snap out of her daze, "Oh um, I mean yes I-I ah think you're right when you say that we need to figure out a way out of this," she managed to stammer.

It was a completely different feeling to have to speak in front such accomplished, powerful and intelligent people. She was painfully aware of everyone's gaze on her; Rin with her encouraging, excited eyes, Sesshomaru's ever-stoic and unimpressed look, the Senior Takashiro's experienced and expectant one.

She wasn't sure what she was saying; she just knew there had to be a way out of this mess she'd just created for herself.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru implored.

"Ah w-well, since we need another designer, I mean, I could offer my assistance," she looked at Sesshomaru.

"_Damnit, does his face ever change?" _she looked over at the Senior Takashiro who in turn seemed to be deep in thought.

Rin gave her an encouraging pat on the back and awaited the final word from the man in charge.

Kagome reluctantly looked towards Inuyasha who looked back at her with the most confused look she'd ever seen on him. It almost made her laugh.

With a bit more confidence she turned towards Mr. Takashiro once more, "Sir I believe that with Inuyasha's experience and both of our skill set of architecture and design, as well as a business understanding we could finish this project on time for the presentation."

Inuyasha looked at her in astonishment and then at his father.

His father in turn reclined back in his chair and thoughtfully tapped his chin with her finger. "Well, now let me think…"

"Well I mean it is another head to help with the design. And she is on the project team," Rin added smiling at Kagome.

Sesshomaru kept quiet even after Rin gave him a smile.

The Senior Takashiro looked at Kagome, "And you're sure you two can finish this in time?"

"It'll take some work, but I'm sure we can do it," Kagome replied.

After a sigh he relented, "Alright, but you two should understand this is no school project. It has real world repercussions if it's not done properly and on time."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Thanks to every single person (special thanks to Antica) that read this fic so far, stuck with it and has left me reviews! You guys are the best gift for a writer! Love and peace to all for the new year!**

**Dee**


	20. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

Chapter 20

"_Crap, crap, crap! What am I doing? What's wrong with me? First I was running from him, then angry at him and now I'm helping him?"_

She stood in the elevator, her heart fluttering from what just transpired in the conference room. Kagome wished the blasted door would close already, sealing her from that floor and take her back to her only safe haven in the building; her office.

Rin and Sesshomaru went off to some other meeting that unexpectedly came up and the senior Takashiro disappeared into his office after the meeting concluded. There was just one person she wasn't sure what happened to.

Slowly the doors began to glide shut and her pounding heart and tense muscles began to relax a bit.

Just as quickly though she heard a loud slam as someone had stuck their hand in between the doors to prevent them from closing. She looked up with a start and as the doors parted they revealed Inuyasha standing in front of her.

The look on his face was full of emotion but she couldn't quite put her finger on how he felt towards her. He stepped in and the doors closed sealing them both off from the world. She felt her face grow hot over not only what transpired in the conference room, but also over what happened in the restaurant.

"_I left him on the floor in front of everyone," _she thought. _"I wonder if he's really angry?"_ There certainly wasn't any fear from him on her part, but she still wanted to know if his feelings were hurt.

She opened her mouth several times in the few seconds that they stood alone in the elevator. Yet each time she tried to speak, she couldn't form the words.

Then suddenly he pushed the 'STOP' button on the control panel causing the elevator car to screech and jerk to a halt. She looked up at him with uncertain eyes.

"What-?"

"Thank you," he smiled back at her before she could even question him further.

"Excuse me?" she asked, growing more anxious over being in such close quarters alone with him.

"You saved my skin back there," he smirked. "Why?"

She was so lost in his eyes for a second; he could be so damn dis-alarming. Instead of anger she found him smiling at her and thanking her.

Kagome blinked and looked away from him, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting stubbornly, "Don't think anything of it. I just…just felt bad that's all."

He continued to smirk at her, "So, can I assume I'm forgiven?"

She looked at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her smile. It was a lot more difficult than she calculated.

With a deliberate roll of her eyes, she looked back at him, "Yea you are, but don't think now you can get fresh with me!" she quickly added.

His smile widened slightly, "So now we're partners?"

She gave him a knowing look.

"Right, right," he corrected, "partners on the project, I suggest we get started right away."

"I agree," she stated confidently. Her heart was still thumping away wildly in her chest. _"Silly girl, get a hold of yourself. So you've forgiven him, so what?"_

He pressed the button to start the elevator car again and she wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. The elevator was beginning to smell overwhelmingly like his cologne.

"Shall we try lunch tomorrow to figure out our plan of attack then?" he asked just as the elevator doors parted opening to her floor.

She walked past him and he held the doors open, "No," she turned around in time to see the sour expression on his face. "We'll have to get started sooner than that. This afternoon. I'll be in your office at 5. We'll have to continue on with the project tomorrow morning and can have lunch as well."

As she was about to walk away, she added another comment for good measure, "But no funny business!"

"On my honour," he placed a free hand over his heart and smiled.

Kagome looked at him, "And Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"We're not going back to the same place we were in today," she replied sternly with just a hint of humour in her tone.

He wanted to fall over with delight at the fact that she was discreetly joking with him, "Of course," he smirked back, "we wouldn't want to give 'em Act 2 after today."

She looked at him with a ghost of a smile before turning to walk away towards her office.

The door closed again and he sighed to himself, _"I can't believe it. I guess she's finally starting to let it go."_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

At 5 pm on the dot Kagome walked into his office. She was happy to see the warm cherry wooden walls and rich furniture. He was already seated behind the large wooden desk going over a stack of paperwork. To the side of the desk was an impressive drafting table with two stools put in front of it.

He looked up as she entered, "Hey right on time."

She looked at him and allowed a small smile in response, "Let's get started then?"

"Yea," he rose from his seat and walked towards her. "I set up a work station for us."

She was impressed by his work ethic and followed behind him. A round table set to the side of the room with two chairs along with a laptop and a few files on its top.

"Well we can both work here," he indicated towards the table.

"Um, thanks," she politely took a seat and noted the comfortable chair.

He smiled to himself and sat down in the other chair besides her, "I thought we'd go over the original designs first and then look into what wasn't approved. From my revisions so far, I think it's possible we can make the required adjustments without loosing the initial feel of the space. What do you say?"

Kagome watched him as he spoke seriously and opened a few files in front of her. She was happy not only to be working on something that actually pertained to her major, but also with the fact that Inuyasha wasn't acting weird.

She realized he was waiting for her response, "Oh um," she looked at the files, "I-I think that's a good plan. Um-" she began to flip through the files.

He watched her silently as she concentrated on the files in front of her.

"Hm," she finished surveying the technical drawings and some of the other paperwork, "Can you tell me what the feel of the original space was exactly?"

He snapped from his own thoughts and looked at her, "What'd you mean?"

"I mean what were you thinking when you imagined this space. Its design, purpose and feel," she explained encouragingly.

He looked down at the drawings on the table top and remembered the long hours he'd spent on them; methodically measuring and scaling each part to perfection.

"Well along with serving the purpose of being the largest open public space in the building, I wanted it to have an indoors/outdoors feel."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well you see the windows at the top of the tall walls here?" he began to explain.

Kagome listened silently and followed along with his train of thought. She would've never guessed someone with such a volatile temper could be so peaceful and thoughtful about his work. But then again this was his family's bread and butter.

They continued their discussion and assessment of the plans until everything of the planning stage was covered. Kagome sat back in her chair, her mind buzzing with architectural terms and plans. This proved to be much harder than admin work but she was still grateful for the hands on experience.

She looked down at her watch, "Oh my gosh, do you know what time it is?"

Inuyasha looked at her and looked down at his wrist watch, "Almost 8," he replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, we've been here for hours and I didn't even realize," she stretched her arms over her head.

Inuyasha saw her slender back curve as her muscles contracted and relaxed. He quickly averted his gaze and went to putting back the paperwork in their respective files.

She joined in to help him.

"I guess we'll call it a night for today then?" he asked smiling and knowing the answer.

She laughed, "Well I'm used to all-nighters with exams, but this is a lot more work!"

"Yea," he replied and walked to his desk to retrieve his things.

"What about the files and laptop?" Kagome asked.

"Leave it all, I'm going to lock the office door and no one else can get in after that," he replied. "Come on, grab your things and I'll give you a ride home."

She stopped to look at him and he met her gaze.

"What? Don't give me that look," he replied, "We're past that stuff now. It's just a car ride home so you're not exhausted for classes tomorrow."

She didn't say in response thinking about his words.

"I thought you said I was forgiven?" he asked walking to the door and holding it open for her.

"Yea but-" she started to walk towards him.

"Yea but nothing," he interrupted, "Just a ride home okay?"

She looked at him and nodded as she walked into the hallway. They made the rest of the trip in silence to the car except for quick exchanges about the work load of the project.

Finally they arrived at the car in the parking garage and both slipped inside. He turned on the ignition and the engine hummed to life.

"Hungry?" he asked holding his stomach.

"Nah," she looked at him unsure of what else to say. Just then however, her stomach protested and let out a loud gurgle.

He chuckled, "Sure about that?"

She smiled, "Not really…but-"

He quickly put the car into gear and backed out of the parking spot, "Alright Italian it is then!"

She looked at him incredulously, not sure whether or not she should insist he take her straight home or be grateful for some good Italian food in her empty stomach.

As they started their drive, she decided for the later.

"_Well…"_ she began to reason with herself, _"We did bury the hatchet finally. I guess we're on our way to some sort of friendship. Or at least some sort of weird business relationship."_

She tried to look at him out of the corner of her eyes and remembered the scene at the restaurant.

"Um, about earlier today," she started. Kagome hated the way her voice sounded; meek, high-pitched and like a little girl.

"Hm?" he looked at her for a second while driving.

"At the restaurant," she tried to explain. Her face heated up to a flush and she tried to come up with the best words to portray her feelings.

He remained quiet, his attention focused on the road ahead but his thoughts attuned to her.

"Well-I'm really sorry about running out like that," she looked down at her lap and twisted her hands about. "It's just that being put in a spot like that and-"

"Kagome," he broke in gently.

She looked at him as he gazed at her smiling.

"It's alright. I understand. And honestly I really did deserve that," he confessed. "Besides didn't we say that's all in the past?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well then let it all be forgotten. We've got more important things to think about," he happily interrupted.

"Oh?" she smiled slightly relieved at his good mood.

"Yea, like how to finish this project in time, how to present it to everyone, figure out a good schedule between classes and this and most important of all for now," he looked at her and winked, "what to order for dinner tonight. I am starving!"

She burst out laughing at his remark as the car continued down the highway.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"_Oh my gosh, you're not serious?" _Sango squealed into the phone line and Kagome held the receiver from her ear in fear of temporary deafness.

"My ear Sango," she laughed.

"_Oh, oh, sorry!" _she replied, _"So he got down on his knees? Like on his knees, not crouched down, but ON HIS KNEES?"_

Kagome giggled, "Yes on his knees for the 15th time."

"_And you left him hanging," _she burst out into a laugh.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't mean to," she sauntered into her bedroom and lay across the soft bed top.

"_But you did," _Sango kept on laughing hard.

"You're so mean," Kagome chided softly.

"_Okay, okay, I'm the mean one," _Sango replied sarcastically. _"So then what?"_

Kagome stared up at her ceiling with the phone pressed to her ear, "So then we were called into some emergency meeting where he nearly got his ass chewed out by his father for making some mistakes. And I sort of offered my assistance in helping to clean up the project with him."

"_With Inuyasha?" _Sango asked eagerly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"_So you two are what now?" _Sango asked a bit cautiously.

"Well," Kagome flipped over on her stomach with her elbows supporting her head and staring out to the full moon outside. "I guess we've buried the hatchet as he put it and are starting out just as co-workers on this project for now."

"_And do project co-workers usually go out to dinner?" _Sango giggled.

Kagome laughed in her defence, "Hey! It wasn't like a dinner-dinner! You know like a date or anything. We worked late and were both starving. It was more of a business dinner."

"_I'm sure," _Sango quipped.

Kagome huffed, "Shut it! I really don't want to go down that path with him again."

"_Seriously?" _Sango asked.

The raven-haired young woman looked up at the moon shining through her bedroom window and was reminded of cascading waves of silver hair.

"_Hello?" _Sango's voice broke through her thoughts.

It was refreshing to finally let go of most of her anger towards him. She was still on guard over her feelings though. _"But maybe we're meant just to be friends," _she thought to herself.

Her heart warmed at the thought of spending more time with him at work and outside as well. _"Maybe he's not a total disappointment. We'll see." _

"_Kagome, daydreaming about who then?" _Sango teased.

Kagome chuckled, "Not funny. I just don't want to expect something from nothing you know?"

"_Yea," _Sango sighed, _"Besides, I wouldn't want to have to go and break his legs for messing with you again."_

She let out a hearty laugh at the comment and visual that popped up in her head and then a sigh. "I think I'm off to bed. It's so late already and we have class tomorrow."

"_Uh huh, this conversation isn't over but go ahead. It's definitely late. Nighty night."_

"Bye," with that Kagome hung up and crawled under her covers.

Her last weary thoughts were of a smiling, laughing moment with Inuyasha that was shared over dinner. Content, full and at peace she slipped off to sleep.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**


	21. Unexpected Little Things

**Unexpected Little Things**

Chapter 21

The next two days encompassed Kagome finely balancing her time between the huge project at work and her assignments with school.

Between meeting Inuyasha for finalizing plans and changing things that wouldn't work and typing up reports for her classes, Kagome had to resign from her job at Jade's Diner.

It was a bitter-sweet moment leaving the familiarity of the diner and people she'd worked with for so long. But she knew deep down it was the next step and fortunately the extra hours along with considerably higher pay at the firm, allotted her one job while keeping up with her bills.

Not only was her time more focused on the career path she wanted to pursue so badly, but also her rediscovered friendship with Inuyasha made life a lot less stressful. In her heart she knew that there would always be a soft spot for him, but she was still guarded regarding that matter.

Especially around him when she didn't even know how he felt towards her. Yes the lunches and meetings were a good balance between fun conversation and productive results in their work, but it was just that; work.

That was on her mind all week since restoring their fragile friendship and even now as she walked into work Friday afternoon after class.

She made her way to her office, prepared to get some work out of the way for Rin so she could then continue her project with Inuyasha. Rin had been exceptionally understanding about Kagome's workload and never stressed about all her time being consumed by the project.

"_Well that could have a direct link to the fact that she's a huge part of this project as well," _Kagome smirked inwardly as she made her way off the elevator.

She walked into her office a few seconds later only to be greeted by another colourful sight. A large bouquet of flowers sat atop her desk; a sweet-smelling mix between lilies, orchids, and a few pink roses. Her whole office smelled wonderful.

Just as she was eyeing the colourful feast Inuyasha bolted into the office. She smiled sweetly and shook her head, giving him an 'I-told-you-not-to' look.

"Woah," he looked at the bouquet with wonderment, "Who's that from?"

She furrowed her brows at his inquiry, "You mean you didn't-?"

She stopped mid-sentence slightly flustered over being so presumptuous as to expect it from him. After all, why would he send her flowers?

He smirked back, "Not this time, no. Especially after you demanded I not embarrass myself further."

Kagome raised an amused eyebrow at the comment and chuckled, "Okay, okay, sorry about being so harsh. But you did deserve that at the time."

He raised his hands in defeat in front of him and remained quiet as she walked over to inspect the flowers.

A small card rested in between some buds and she gently retrieved it.

"Well? Lover-boy got a name?" he asked walking in behind her.

She looked up after reading the card. He stood a few feet behind her waiting quietly for an answer or response.

"Everything okay?" he finally asked after her deafening silence got the best of him.

"Um-yea, fine," she quickly answered and turned to him, "They're from Hojo."

She saw a foreign expression quickly flash through his features and it was gone just as fast.

"Oh," he paused for thought, "well I guess you made an impression then huh?" he jovially added.

"Yea," she replied softly; she felt guilty for some strange reason.

"_What's wrong with me? It's not like I asked to be sent the flowers by Hojo. And so what if he did send them? Why do I feel so awkward in front of Inuyasha?" _she argued with herself.

"I guess he felt bad about leaving from lunch so early that day," she tried to reason. "H-he wants to make it up Tuesday afternoon."

Why was she explaining this to him? It wasn't any of his concern or his business. Even though they were just learning to be friends again, why did it still feel so necessary to try and make him understand?

"Of course," he replied quietly.

An awkward silence ensued for a few seconds between them where neither knew what to say.

He cleared his throat and she finally managed to meet his amber eyes, "I'll meet you in my office then?"

"Yes, I'll be up shortly," she replied. "Um, did you need something?"

"No, I just, ah, I thought I'd come down and say hello and stretch my legs you know?" he replied awkwardly while backing towards the door. "See you in a bit," and just like that, he was gone.

Kagome struggled to smile and nodded at him. After he was gone, she looked at the card again and again.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Inuyasha walked into the elevator car as it shut him off from the outside world and began its ascent towards his floor.

What was this feeling he was having? It wasn't guilt again. Thankfully that had been taken care of ever since he reconciled with Kagome.

He'd spent all day making adjustments and fine-tuning the presentation due on Monday morning; checking his watch periodically since she'd stated that she would come in around 3 pm after her morning class.

It'd felt like a never-ending wait until she finally came in and he deliberately decided to go downstairs to rush her to his office.

"I'm out of my god-damn mind," he muttered to himself.

What was he thinking anyway? She'd barely forgiven him for the incident and now what did he expect from her? She was free to have lunch with and be friends with whoever she wanted right?

He hated the feeling of being unnerved by anyone; especially by Hojo and the fact that Kagome was involved made it even worse.

His ears were buzzing with the overwhelming emotions coursing through him. It left him feeling sick the way he was behaving; completely out of his own control.

Inuyasha headed towards the rest room as soon as the elevator stopped at his office floor. His heavy bangs covered enraged and confused eyes and he walked quietly without making any eye contact.

After rinsing his face with cold water, he felt somewhat calmer.

"_I need to control myself. She'll be up here any second and I can't behave like an ass all over again. Whatever it is I'm feeling will just have to be set aside until this project is done and we can speak more comfortably," _he coached himself.

As he walked through the offices, he decided to take his mind off of Kagome and pay his older brother a short visit.

"_I wonder what Sesshomaru is up to? Annoying him always puts me in a better mood."_

He walked up to the office door, completely bypassing Sesshormaru's secretary and prepared to barge in on him as usual. He went to discretely turn the doorknob but found it locked.

"_What the hell?" _he looked at the closed and locked door and after a few seconds pounded on it.

After receiving no immediate response, he knocked again and finally heard his brother's voice through the door.

"Who is it?"

Inuyasha decided to not answer that question and only banged on the door harder.

He heard some mumbling and cursing coming from within as he pressed his ears against the wooden material. Finally the door snapped open as a royally pissed off Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What's the meaning of this Inuyasha?" he glared daggers at his younger sibling.

Inuyasha was very aware that his older brother was purposely blocking the doorway to his office.

"Nothing," he grinned, "just wanted to pass by, see what you were working on, say good afternoon. You know the usual."

"I could've been having a very important meeting. Paula what did I say about disturbances?" he looked at his meek secretary.

"Sorry sir, but Mr. Inuyasha rushed past me without saying a word," she explained.

"Next time stop anyone, I don't care who it is and call me first," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she responded.

"As for you," he turned towards Inuyasha.

"So you're not in an important meeting?" Inuyasha interrupted, "Then what are you working on so hard in there?" he tried to look past Sesshomaru and into the office.

"Clearly none of your business," Sesshomaru quickly prevented him from looking inside.

"So what's with the secrecy?" Inuyasha was anxious to find out, "What're you doing in there?"

"Work, as you should be too," Sesshomaru reprimanded.

"Alright _Dad,"_ Inuyasha snickered and realized he was wasting time.

He began to walk away smiling and finally added over his shoulder, "And tell _Rin_ I said good afternoon as well."

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother's retreating form before finally disappearing inside his office again.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Kagome sat back in her chair to stretch her cramped back after being hunched over the drafting table for hours.

She and Inuyasha were still in his office, getting the final preparations squared away for Monday's presentation.

"Tired?"

She looked over to where Inuyasha sat at his desk and smiled, "Yea. We've been here for hours it seems, but there are still so many little things to take care of."

"Kagome you can go home and rest. I'll take care of the details," he offered.

"No," she stretched and picked up her pencil again, "we're partners on this so I'm here as long as you're here."

"Hm," his gaze lingered over her working away on the designs and went back to the work in front of him.

Two hours later she finally rose from her seat and stretched her limbs, "Done!" she triumphantly announced.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Same here, just proofing a few things."

Her stomach protested to her long consumed lunch.

"Hungry much?" he smirked.

"Starving actually," she grinned.

"Dinner?"

Kagome grabbed her bag smirking, "I'm ready!"

He laughed and rose from his seat, "So the project itself is done. I can have it all sent out for print tomorrow morning even though it's Saturday. But I thought we'd go over the presentation."

Whilst he spoke, Kagome let out a small yawn from her weariness.

"But that seems like it's out of the question for tonight," he smiled.

"No," she protested as they walked towards the elevator. "I'm still good to go."

"Kagome you look tired, and people don't work too well when they're sleep deprived," he explained.

"Yea but-"

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" he suddenly asked.

"Um, n-no, not really," she replied stepping into the elevator as he followed.

"Good, we can have it finished and even practice it over the weekend then," he offered.

"Um-" she stammered.

"Unless you're not available, I mean I could finish it up and email it you-"

"No-no, I was just wondering how we would work in the office over the weekend?" she quickly asked.

"Well this place is closed, but we can work from home. I have the presentation overview pretty much set up. All we have to do is fill in the details and then practice what to say," he explained.

The elevator opened to the garage level and they walked to his car.

"Oh, um, so where-" she began to ask.

"Wherever you're comfortable," he quickly answered.

She wasn't entirely ready for a long weekend's worth of work being done at Inuyasha's palatial apartment.

He sensed her hesitancy and offered, "You know what, um, what about your place? I'll bring the food and supplies we need, you save a spot at the table? Does that work?"

Kagome smiled as she sat in the car, "Yea, that works."

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Dinner had again been spent with periods of awkward silence, filled in only by talk of the project; how to approach the presentation, a general idea of what would be said, who would say it and so on.

Kagome let out a small sigh as he drove her home. It was past 10 pm.

"What's the sigh about?"

She turned to him and watched him drive, "Nothing, my belly is nice and full. I think I'm ready for bed now!"

He chuckled at her response, "I can't quite figure you out sometimes Kagome."

"What do you mean?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well," he looked at her and then the road, "sometimes you're dead serious about work and school and other times you're unexpectedly just relaxed and calm about everything."

She looked at him and smiled to herself, "So?"

"So," he explained, "I have to be completely honest when I say you can be scary sometimes. Like when you were pissed off at me for that while, I mean, I was, you know, hesitant to approach you."

Kagome chuckled, "Meaning you were scared of me?"

He raised a sceptical eyebrow at her insinuation, "Not scared, just hesitant."

"Riiiight," Kagome smiled.

Finally they arrived at the destination and she thanked him for dinner and the ride home.

"Anytime. Speaking of, what time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hm, 9?" she replied.

He looked at her as if she were insane, "You expect me to wake up and be here at 9 am on a SATURDAY?"

She laughed heartily at his response, "Alright, alright, what about 11?"

"Hm," he thought, "not breakfast or lunch-"

"Just in time for brunch," she added.

"Yea, I'll be here. And I'll bring the food too!" he offered.

"Alright, night," she scooted out of the car and walked to her front door.

Upon instinctively looking back over her shoulder, she found him right there waiting for her to enter safely and waved to him.

He waved back and she walked in smiling like mad.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"_Stop it!" _Sango yelled over the phone.

"I'm not joking, it's for work," Kagome explained.

"_Sure!" _Sango squealed.

"You know, you're really going to cause me to go deaf one of these days," Kagome replied.

"_Don't get off topic! So he's coming over tomorrow?" _Sango asked.

"Yes!" Kagome replied, "FOR WORK!" she stressed again.

"_Sure, sure," _she teased, _"What are you two gonna' be working on?"_

"Argh," Kagome grunted at her friends tone, "presentation for the project. Trust me, we'll be really busy."

"_Just like you have been these past few nights?" _

"Sango!" Kagome warned. "So how's Miroku," she quickly tried to change the subject.

"_Fine, fine, we're in love blah blah blah," _Sango replied, _"So you'll let me know if he tries anything right? Then I'll break his legs!" _

"You're entirely too violent!" Kagome laughed.

"_Funny how Miroku says the same thing," _Sango sighed.

"I wonder why," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"_So anyway, what do you plan on doing?" _Sango asked eagerly.

"Doing?" Kagome asked incredulously, "I plan on WORKING! This is a very serious project!"

"_Uh huh, I have to ask you though Kagome, it sounds like this Hojo is very interested but you still have that soft spot for Inuyasha. What if Hojo asks you out now?"_

"I-I don't know. I mean I don't know how Inuyasha feels, and besides we shouldn't rush anything between us. We're just now on speaking terms again."

"_And Hojo?"_

Kagome looked at the pile of mail she's retrieved from her mailbox and decided she'd sift through it tomorrow. Sango's question had her mind burning with a million different possibilities and raising questions not even she could answer.

"What about him?"

"_How do you feel about him?"_

How did she feel about him? He was handsome, smart, funny and charming in his own way. But memories of times enjoyed with him for brief moments were always overshadowed by the fact that she's been thinking about Inuyasha as he was right there in front of her; at the dinner, on the dance floor, in the garden and even walking home.

Yes, Hojo was a great guy, but was he the right guy?

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**I think if I waited any longer to update 'UR # 1 FAN' would've died on me. So I hope its enough to tide you over till next time.**

**Kagome has some decisions to make coming up and maybe a few events will help her along. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Shout out to Antica! **

**  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO EVERYONE!**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**

**dee**


	22. Everything Is New

**Everything Is New**

Chapter 22

Kagome rushed around her apartment trying to tidy up as much as possible. They only had two days to get the presentation down and practice it as well. And presenting to bosses, stakeholders and stockholders would be terribly nerve-wracking if she wasn't prepared.

"_But is that what's me making me nervous now?" _she asked herself while taking her stack of unopened and unsorted mail and shoving it into a random drawer.

"_Or is it because Inuyasha-" _she was cut off mid-thought as the doorbell chimed from downstairs.

She nearly dropped the things in her hands as she jumped at the sudden sound. A few seconds later she was by the buzzer and speaking into the intercom.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Me," came a simple reply.

She bit her bottom lip nervously while buzzing him in and then rushed into her room to make sure she looked semi-appropriate; comfy but clean jeans, a simple light pink long-sleeve cotton t-shirt, her hair up in a pony tail.

Just then the upstairs doorbell buzzed through the apartment. She rushed out to the front door and undid the locks.

"Hey," Inuyasha stood trying to balance a bag of food, paperwork, a briefcase with his laptop and some rolled of copies of their designs.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Kagome quickly took a few things from him and stepped aside to allow him to enter.

"Thanks," he walked into her apartment and set a few things down on the dining table there.

"Nice place," he looked around quickly while removing his sneakers.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Well we can dig into the food if you like, I'm actually starved," he indicated rubbing his stomach slightly.

She thought he looked well dressed in a relaxed pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. The colour contrasted brilliantly with the silver of his hair.

"Alright, I'll grab the drinks. Just hang out in the living room there," she indicated pointing towards the next room.

Moments later Kagome walked into the living with two glasses and a bottle of soda. She placed them on the table top where Inuyasha was starting to place the food from its bag.

He then grabbed a cushion and sat on the floor just in front of the table and staring at the television.

"_Just make yourself at home then," _Kagome sarcastically quipped to herself.

But all in all she had to admit it felt good to not be fighting with him.

They sat in silence as they ate the food and stared at random channels on the TV. About 45 minutes later he stretched and looked at her sitting across from him in the arm chair.

"I think that's enough slacking for one day, let's get started then?"

"Yea," she nodded and removed the dishes while Inuyasha began to set up the lap top.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

He found himself catching short glimpses of her wrestling stray strands of hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ears. Her attention was solely on the PowerPoint presentation they were working on and she was tapping away at the keyboard of the laptop.

It was different seeing her so comfortable and relaxed; sitting in her living room; all the formal surroundings of school or work gone. The apartment wasn't massive by any means, but it was neat and comfortable. It smelled heavenly with mixed spurts of jasmine and vanilla.

He sat on the couch reading through some documents while she sat on a comfortable cushion on the floor. She wasn't wearing anything revealing or attention-catching, but yet he couldn't keep his eyes from straying over to her.

The past few days of working so closely with her were surprisingly without incident or drama. She heard his ideas out as did he and they both gave each other the respect they deserved.

"_Weird," _he thought to himself while unknowingly staring at her,_ "I never was able to work with anyone like this before." _

_  
_Inuyasha thought of all the times he'd lost his temper over other people in his group; whether it was at school or even the part-time job with his father, Inuyasha always preferred to work solo. But that wasn't how the business operated, and he was thankful she was his partner for the time being.

Suddenly she turned to say something to him but caught him outright staring at her.

He snapped from his thoughts and fought the heat in his face.

"Um everything okay?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Y-yea, just thinking about the presentation," he quickly tried to explain.

She smiled reassuringly, "Don't stress so much. We'll do fine."

"You do realize we're presenting this to board members right?" he added with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Yesss," she retorted and smiled, "But no need to get all frustrated. How will that help us?"

He was momentarily dumbfounded by her cool and couldn't help but ask, "How is it that you're so casual about this whole thing?"

She shrugged and continued to smile, "I dunno. I guess its just knowing there are worse things in life."

"Like?" he asked incredulously while thinking to himself, _"Worse than presenting to the people that could possibly make or break your professional career?"_

"Hmm," she looked up as he continued to stare at her.

"Well," she interrupted his thoughts once more, "Like dealing with emergency situations; life or death type things. That's a real test of keeping your cool."

"You've had the experience?" he asked as she continued to intrigue him.

"Sure," she replied offering nothing further and turning back to the laptop.

He waited for a few seconds but it was clear she wouldn't continue on her own, "Like?" he asked again with an agitated tone in his voice.

She sighed and turned towards him, looking him straight in the eyes, "Like when I lost my parents."

His breath caught in throat and for a long time he wasn't able to say anything. She looked perfectly calm and composed as she'd told him matter-of-factly the two building blocks of her life had been taken away. A bit too calm.

Inuyasha had known about her parents since Miroku had given him a scolding a while back, but he never realized the impact of it all until he sat before her. It took him several seconds to get past his own thoughts of possibly loosing his family and being on his own. Even though he wouldn't readily admit it to anyone, especially Sesshormaru, he also couldn't dream of being that alone.

He realized that he hadn't said a word since she said that to him. "I-I'm sorry…" he tried.

"It's okay," she replied and smiled. "It is what it is, really can't do anything about it right?"

She turned back towards the laptop as he quizzically looked at her.

"How can you be so casual about that? And don't say it's not that serious, because it is," he persisted. Something about the way she was handling it all didn't seem right to him.

Kagome turned back towards him, "And how should I act?" she replied. Her tone was decidedly snippier now.

"Should I be crying my eyes out every time the topic comes up? Who should I blame? Them? Myself? God? What will any of that do? It won't bring them back."

He was pinned in place by her piercing gaze; her tone left no room for argument.

A few seconds later she sighed and looked down before looking up at him again; this time her gaze was softer again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you like that. But you need to understand that this is just how I've dealt with it the whole time. I mean it hurts and it sucks and it's not fair," he could sense the discomfort in her voice but remained quiet in order to allow her to speak, "but I have to continue on right? I can't stop living life because I have to face everything alone. I have a baby brother to think about as well as my own future. So you see, I really can't dwell, I just can't afford to dwell."

He looked at her intently as she'd spoken. Her story was a heartbreaking one but she never sought an ounce of pity from anyone it seemed. It made his heart wrench even more to here the words from her lips even though Miroku had already told him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started softly, "you-you're really a strong person you know that?"

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

She looked back at him with uncertainty over his words and tone. The story of her life didn't seem to bother her much anymore, but she just wasn't sure how others would take it. Kagome was never one for being pitied upon or people feeling badly because of her situation.

It was hard and lonely at times, but she was still grateful for everything she had.

"Um, thanks," she replied softly unsure of what else to say to him.

He seemed like a completely different Inuyasha. Admittedly, a part of her expected him to start acting like that same jerk at any moment. But he continued to surprise her with a more positive attitude.

"_Maybe I did judge him a bit too soon and harshly," _she thought, _"Sometimes I guess its all about the company you keep."_

Kagome began to think about the other girl that was in the bookstore the day of the incident; the one that kept inciting the hype around what Inuyasha and her were caught doing.

"_Kikiyo" _she remembered bitterly, _"that was her name if I remember correctly. What a bitch…"_

"Earth to Kagome," she snapped from her daze and looked back at him.

Inuyasha had gotten off the couch and walked over to where she was seated. He crouched down to get a peak at the progress of the PowerPoint so far.

"How's it coming along? Should we practice?" he asked and she could almost feel his breath on her ear.

"I-It's coming along fine, take a look," she indicated at the screen as she pressed the key to start the slide show.

The both looked at the precession of slides on the screen and Kagome hoped it was what he expected. She knew her work was good, but they needed to work together on this.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"You didn't have to help me down to the car you know," he smiled while pressing the unlock button on the key pad.

The lights of the silver BMW flashed twice and the doors unlocked. He opened the passenger side door and threw his bag and some paperwork on the seat as she gingerly placed his laptop holder on the floor of the passenger side.

"It's no trouble," she smiled.

He shut the door and stood to look back at her. For the first time in a long time he had a slight case of the butterflies and wasn't sure what to say next.

"_Maybe dinner brainiac," _his mind bit back.

"Um-so…" he started.

"Yea, so what time tomorrow again?" she smiled unsure of what else to say to him. It felt good hanging out with him. They'd worked all day, into the afternoon and well into the evening. It was already nearly 9 pm.

He chuckled, "I thought you said no stress?"

"Hm?" she smiled unaware of the joke he made but quickly caught on and laughed, "No, it's not that. I just, I want to make sure we're both on the same page. You're A-game and my A-game might have some differences so we need to be a good team."

"Understood madam," he teased, "Hm, would 12 pm be awfully late?"

She laughed, "Why do you wake up even later on Sundays?"

He shrugged, "I'd like to get one day to sleep in. If that's okay with you."

Kagome smiled, "Well," she teased, "let me think."

"I'll bring lunch," he offered.

"Deal," she replied after giving him a thoughtful look.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow," he stated softly but didn't make any immediate moves towards the driver side of the car.

"Yea," she replied but didn't make any moves towards the front door of her building.

They stood there looking at each other mutely for a few brief seconds until both erupted into nervous laughter and he finally made his way around to the driver's side.

"Bye," he simply smiled and got in.

"See ya," she replied and started to walk back towards the apartment with keys in hand.

Even before turning around she knew he was still there looking back at her and waiting until she was safely inside.

Maybe out of impulse or habit or even harmless fun, she looked back to confirm.

A pair of warm eyes looked back at her and she smiled one last time before disappearing inside and running up the stairs to her apartment.

Why did everything suddenly feel so new?

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"So how did it go today?"

Inuyasha had just walked into the apartment and found Miroku on the couch eating dinner already. He smiled at his silver-haired friend and watched him place the paperwork and briefcase down.

"Fine," he simply stated and removed his sneakers.

"Fine? Did you two end up kicking the crap out of each other that badly?" Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha gave him a knowing look before plopping down on the other side of the couch.

"Or did you two have that good of a ti-"

"Shouldn't you be off playing house with Sango?" Inuyasha interrupted.

Miroku chuckled and held up his hands, "Alright, alright you win. So what happened today?"

"Keh, nothing. We worked, which is what was supposed to happen," he replied.

"And?" Miroku pressed.

Inuyasha looked from side to side in bewilderment, "And?" he asked in annoyance.

"You know," Miroku chuckled, "AAAAAND?"

"And nothing you jackass," Inuyasha replied before snatching the TV remote from the table top and unceremoniously changing the channel.

Miroku was already used to his friend's pushy ways, "So that was it? You guys just worked? Nothing else?"

"What were you expecting?" Inuyasha dryly stated. "We're just working together on this project."

"But she forgave you right, that's the only reason why she saved your skin," Miroku asked exasperated.

"Yeah so?" Inuyasha replied.

He sighed heavily and racked a frustrated hand through his short black hair, "And I thought _you_ were the Casanova."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the television. Even after Miroku walked out and retired to his room for the night, Inuyasha sat on the couch looking at the moving images on the glass screen ahead of him. But he didn't focus on any of it.

"_Today was a good day. We didn't fight, bicker or anything like that. In fact she was so open with me and so comfortable around me."_

He could feel the warmth and comfort of her apartment once more and upon looking around his living room, Inuyasha didn't get that same feeling.

"_Why did everything just feel so much warmer and better there….with her?"_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Sorry about the long delay. A lot of stuff going on around here, which makes thinking about anything else really tough.**

**But I promised before the week was out…so here it is. I'll try to update in a more temperate manner and try wrapping this up as well.**

**  
Thanks for the support you guys!**

**Dee**


	23. Big Day

**Big Day**

**Chapter 23**

Sunday came and went as Kagome and Inuyasha prepared for the presentation. They practiced the speech and PowerPoint countless times until both were speaking effortlessly and with passion.

Kagome was a stickler for keeping the audience alert and interested while Inuyasha was more focused on the information and graphs they would be presenting. Both seemed to balance the other and they managed to even avert a few heated disagreements with civility and compromise.

Monday morning arrived and despite their preparations, Kagome still awoke with butterflies in her stomach. She affirmed her preparedness in the bathroom mirror over and over while she got dressed as well as practicing key points of the speech.

Inuyasha had insisted he pick her up so they both arrive together and on time for the meeting and so they were both ready to go at 8 am on the dot.

She was dressed in a black business skirt suit with a simple white button-down shirt and a simple pair of black pumps. Her hair was swept back in an up-do with her bangs left to frame her lightly made up face.

Inuyasha was also in a crisp black business suit with a clean white dress shirt and powerful red-colored tie. His hair was held back by a thick dark band in a low pony tail.

"Nervous?" he asked while driving towards the office.

She looked his way and was met with a dark pair of sunglasses looking back at her.

"Nah," she smiled, "It's only our professional careers. Nothing to it!"

With that they both laughed and pressed on towards the meeting.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

The nerves didn't kick in until after they had parked the car, walked inside the building and were waiting outside the board room to begin the presentation.

Kagome couldn't help but pace back and forth while Inuyasha preferred to stand and wait for them to be called in. She wasn't entirely scared but more worried about her voice squeaking or even trembling from the nerves. Her fingers went cold and her heart raced as the anticipation grew.

"If you do get nervous at any point just remember I'm there to back you up," he whispered after Rin asked them to come inside and start the presentation.

She smiled and nodded silently as he held the door open for her to enter.

The sight that met them only served to heighten her nerves. The room was large in scale and not the same one that the senior Takashiro used to conduct meetings in. It was double the size and instead of a large rectangular table in the center, it was arranged more like a classroom.

Unlike a classroom, there were only chairs for the board members as they silently filed in from an adjacent room and took a seat. Kagome and Inuyasha stood with Rin at the front of the room with stadium-styled seating and she felt as if they were on some sort of a stage.

"_That's it Kagome," _she soothed to herself as Inuyasha quickly linked their laptop to the projection system and opened up the program they needed. _"Just act as if you were on stage performing a business scene. Remember to be charming and intelligent and you should be fine. At least Inuyasha is here too."_

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha Takashiro," an elderly man exclaimed while taking a seat at the front of the room. "How've you been my boy? When was the last time I saw you? When you were 9?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha just as he smiled and went over to shake the man's hand.

"I'm doing great Mr. Yoshido, how about you?" he replied formally.

"Good, good, what do you have for us today? Oh is that your partner?" the old man smiled at Kagome.

She smiled back and walked up to him to shake his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you sir," she replied politely.

"Shall we get started then?" Sesshomaru asked as the room filled with the last occupants including the senior Takashiro.

"Absolutely," Inuyasha grinned and nodded towards Kagome.

"Esteemed guests and colleagues, thank you for joining us this morning. I am Inuyasha Takashiro and this is my partner Kagome Higurashi and we will be presenting the designs for the first building project under the newly formed Takashiro, Kurokawa & Associates firm."

They both bowed respectfully to all the members and Kagome dutifully went to the keyboard to control the PowerPoint slide show as Inuyasha started speaking.

She couldn't help by feel slightly nervous over the intimidating group of seasoned professionals sitting before them. They could criticize every last detail of the presentation and project and she wouldn't know how to take it.

Confidence was something she was usually not in short supply of, but this was a completely new experience.

"_If you do get nervous at any point just remember I'm there to back you up,"_ she remembered what he said to her before they walked in.

"_Of course he can," _she thought, _"he knows so many of them since his father's been in this business forever."_

Kagome continued to click to the next slide as Inuyasha spoke about the different aspects of their plans and used the laser pointer to guide the members along.

"_Just get it together and get through it," _she told herself, _"You're a professional."_

"Now I'd like to turn it over to my partner Kagome who will discuss in further detail the feasibility of this project," Inuyasha finished and indicated towards the seated young woman.

She smiled, rose from her seat and walked to the front of the room. Her legs felt slightly wobbly and her heart sped up. Inuyasha met her half way as he made his way towards the laptop. He quickly handed the laser pointer to her and gave her hand an encouraging and discreet squeeze while smiling confidently.

Kagome smiled back and gathered the rest of her strength to get through it.

"Good Morning everyone, as Inuyasha stated, I will be presenting the feasibility analysis for this exciting new project," she started. With each word, her voice grew louder and stronger, her confidence grew and she bravely looked almost every member in the eye as she continued to speak.

The mass and blur of intimidated executives and board members came into focus. She recognized the encouraging smile of her supervisor Rin and even the senior Takashiro's impressed look. Sesshomaru was never the one for outright expression, but at least he wasn't scowling or looking bored, which was always a good sign when it came to him.

She got through the rest of the presentation and even made an unplanned and inadvertent joke that much to her relief was well accepted amongst the audience.

They finished the presentation and the room lights were brightened once more.

"Thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen, we're ready for any questions you may have at this point," she finished confidently as Inuyasha rose and joined her in front of the room.

The first thing she heard was a thunderous round of applause. Kagome never in her life felt more proud and was surprised by the show of appreciation from everyone in the room. Even Sesshomaru was clapping.

After about 3 or 4 questions that she and Inuyasha took turns in addressing, they were met with another round of applause. They both bowed and left the room so that the plans could be discussed at length.

Rin followed them outside.

"That was something special guys," she excitedly gave each on a hug. "I am so proud of you two! And I'm sure your father is too Inuyasha."

"Thanks," he simply replied and gave Kagome a winning look just as his cell phone began to ring.

"Excuse me," he took out the phone from his pocket and walked a few feet away from them as the two women continued to gush.

"Yea," he answered the private number.

"_Did you forget all about me Inuyasha?" _

He instantly wished he'd let the phone ring out. "What do you want Kikyio?"

"_I just wanted to say sorry about acting so poorly and if we could get together soon?" _she asked. He knew just by the tone of her voice, she didn't mean the apology.

"No," he replied simply and in order to prevent Kagome from seeing the scowl on his face, he turned away from their direction.

"_Oh come on, why not let bygones be bygones? Bankotsu's been asking for you too!" _

"Well tell him to get over his man-crush already," he spat back.

"_Now is that any way to talk about good friends?" _

She was starting to irk him more and more, "Let me make something perfectly clear to you now, I don't need friends like the two of you and I'd rather not get any more calls or visits either. So you can jump back into bed with him as a completely free woman. Do not call me again."

With that he snapped the phone shut and took a breath.

"_I never knew how much I needed to get away from people like that," _he thought as he turned to return to Kagome and Rin.

Upon starting to walk back, he noticed another figure standing next to Kagome as Rin was walking back inside the room. The figure was slightly taller than Kagome, male and dressed in a navy blue suit.

"_What the fu-"_ he started as he closed the distance between them.

"Oh Yash, it's you," Hojo turned to face him.

Inuyasha shook the young man's extended hand as he congratulated him on the presentation. He took a peak at Kagome who looked like a mix between discomfort and relief.

"Hojo, what brings you here?" he replied with out much enthusiasm.

"Well I just found out about your big presentation so I wanted to be here for moral support since its Kagome's first," he replied smiling at Kagome.

She gave him a tight-lipped, forced smile back and looked at Inuyasha.

"A bit late aren't you?" Inuyasha looked at him and added a chuckle afterwards so he wouldn't seem too frosty.

"Well yea," Hojo grinned, "But I'm here now aren't I?"

"You most certainly are," Inuyasha grunted under his breath. "So you two going out for lunch or something?" he casually asked.

"What?" Kagome yelped.

To that Hojo made the goofiest face and turned to look at Kagome while Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with the conversation.

"What do you say Kagome?" he asked.

"I-I thought tomorrow, I mean the flowers-" Kagome began to stammer.

"_No lunch date, no lunch date, not with him! Please," _Kagome began to chant to herself, _"Ack, Inuyasha I'm going to kill you!" _

"Oh you DID get my flowers. I thought you hadn't since I didn't even get a phone call," he asked feigning hurt.

She wanted to puke at his overtly fake demeanour, "Well um-it's just that me and Inuyasha were so busy with this project and we spent the weekend at my place running through the presentation-"

"Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise and looked at Inuyasha who smiled back at him.

"Yea, it was pretty hectic but I did enjoy the lunch," Inuyasha purposely grinned.

"Eh hehe," Kagome nervously chuckled, "yea and um actually Inuyasha is forgetting we still have to get the last of the plans in today so it's still sort of ongoing."

"Well that's really too bad, but I'm really glad you're doing so well Kagome," Hojo replied in a less pushy tone.

Inuyasha stood by baffled, but remained silent.

She felt slightly guilty for blowing him off and lying. He seemed pretty hurt.

"Well tomorrow is another day right?" he came back confidently and smiled.

"_Wow he doesn't miss a beat does he?" _she quipped.

"Uh-" she went to answer knowing full well she couldn't blow him off again, but just then her cell phone went off.

"Excuse me for a moment," she took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Oh, my aunt this must be important," she answered.

"Hello?"

"…"

"I'm fine, how are you and the kids? How's Souta?"

"…"

"Oh right, at school, its Monday…my mistake. What's up?"

"…"

"I'm sorry when?" her brows furrowed and she looked down to concentrate on what her aunt was saying from the other side.

"…"

"Really? That's wonderful and of course I can help."

"…"

"No, no, it's no trouble. I have a friend that already wants to help," she smiled.

Inuyasha wondered what she could be talking about, who Souta was and patiently waited for her to finish ignoring Hojo.

"…"

"Yes, we'll be there. Say hi to Souta for me."

"…"

"I will. See you," with that she hung up and looked at both men.

Instantly her smile melted and she smacked herself on the forehead while looking at Hojo.

"Oh my gosh, we're supposed to have lunch tomorrow aren't we?" she sighed.

"It'd be a great honour for me," he smiled back. Now it was Inuyasha that wanted to puke.

"I-I completely forgot, oh I feel so terrible," she was being truly sincere.

"That was my aunt," she quickly began to explain, "and she's moving but her husband is away. My little brother lives with her and her kids so I promised I'd help drive her husbands' car to the new house about an hour away from where she lives. Sango volunteered to drive me to her house which is two hours away from here."

"Oh-" Hojo replied with a let down.

"I'm so sorry Hojo, but I promised her weeks ago and tomorrow's the big day for the move. Please forgive me!" she replied.

His solemn expression, which was most amusing to Inuyasha, changed and he smiled back at her brilliantly once more.

"Kagome," he took her hand in his own, "I could never be mad at you. Of course it's alright. Help your family and if you need my help, don't you hesitate to ask. Hm?"

Inuyasha was caught between walking away from the conversation and trying to break it up.

"Um, thanks Hojo but I'll be okay," Kagome replied and removed her hand from his.

"So Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted, "Should we get back to work?"

She looked at Inuyasha gratefully, "Yes."

"Well that's my queue to run off back to work," Hojo beamed. "Congratulations once again you two. Inuyasha," he extended his hand for another shake.

"_For the love of-" _Inuyasha shook it, "Thanks man."

"And Kagome," Hojo stepped closer to her and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," she replied in surprise and saw him walk off.

Inuyasha was left standing like a dolt as he'd kissed her and walked away casually.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Why did you lie to him?" he asked her over an early lunch.

The two had decided to order in and eat in his office. The EC team were still in a meeting and they wanted to remain close by just in case they were called in again.

Kagome sat across the table in his room and chewed on her food thoughtfully before answering, "To who? About what?"

He gave her a knowing look, "To Homo who else? And about 'doing more work' and all that nonsense."

She looked back at him, "I didn't lie. We have to stay here just in case right? And it's Hojo, don't be so mean."

Inuyasha put another shrimp in his mouth before continuing, "So what's the story with him?"

She knew what he was getting at but wouldn't outright say or ask. Kagome rested her elbow on the tabletop and her chin in her hand to look him squarely in the eye.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean? Haven't _you_ known him longer than me? So you tell me what's the story with him" she inquired.

"Keh," he chewed, "I'm not gonna play match maker here between you two, so don't get me involved with that."

"Match maker?!" she glared. "I don't want to date him!"

"So what's with the lunch dates," he fired back trying to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

"Well I'm having lunch with you too right? So what does that mean?" she quipped back not missing a beat.

"Nothing, we're co-workers, partners on a project and school mates," he fired back with a slight grin.

"Oh what about friends?" she smiled.

He didn't miss the gleam in her eyes.

"Well," he hesitated for a second, "That too."

She thought she'd won their friendly war of the words, but she thought too soon.

"But I'm not drooling all over you and grabbing your hand every chance I get," he quipped knowing how much she hated it.

"Well…" she smiled not sure what to say, _"Why don't you?" _She caught herself before actually saying the words.

"Uh huh?" he encouraged.

"Well at least in that case, I'm not um always thinking of excuses to avoid you," she smiled.

He looked at her knowingly.

"Well, not anymore I'm not," she replied to which they both burst out laughing.

"Where are you off to tomorrow?" he asked as the question had been eating away at him for the most of the afternoon since her phone conversation.

She explained the situation to him and he listened intently.

"I never realized how tough life could be sometimes," he thoughtfully replied after she was finished.

"I'm lucky to have a great aunt and uncle and very understanding littler brother," she smiled.

"How often do you get to see him?"

"Well he's two hours out, and with no car I try to go for holidays, vacations, and stuff. Now he'll be three hours out, so maybe I'll try to save for a vehicle."

"_Yea," _she answered herself_, "If I can ever get these bill collectors off my back." _She thought about the pile of unopened mail and unchecked voice messages at home.

"That's a good goal," he commented.

"Yea."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um, early I guess. I have to call Sango to confirm, but hopefully by 7 am," she replied.

"What about classes?"

"I'll have to take an absence unfortunately."

"Yea, well depending how this goes I want to take everyone out for dinner tomorrow. So let me know when you're back," he added quickly.

"Dinner?" she smirked, "You're taking everyone out? What's the occasion?"

"Like I said, _if_ this goes well, we all need to go celebrating. And I figure the husband and wife can join us too."

Kagome burst out laughing, "You got a deal because I know we did great!"

He looked at her laughing and smiling as she popped some more food in her mouth, _"Yea we seem to make a great team."_

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**I love you all.**

**Thanks for the support and for keeping up with this. Things have been beyond busy and slightly out of my hands. But I promise to see this through to the end!**

**Please excuse any major spelling/grammatical errors as my desire was to update as soon as I possibly could.**

**Again, all my love to you!**

**dee**


	24. Sleepless Night

**Sleepless Night**

Chapter 24

The small sedan sped along the highway as the three young women bounced along merrily to the songs blasting out of the radio.

It felt great to take a break from the daily grind and let her hair down, put on her jeans again, and just take a girl's only road trip.

She sat in the passenger seat while Sango drove and Nikole was seated comfortably in the back.

"This is great girls," she gushed as Sango lowered the radio's volume.

"Yea, finally a day without the boys!" Nikole added.

"Um, what boys?" Kagome laughed, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only single girl in the car right?"

The three burst into laughter.

"Wait, wait, what about Inuyasha?" Nikole asked.

"Or what's-his-name, Holo?" Sango added.

"HOJO!" Kagome corrected. "You and Inuyasha love mutilating that poor boys name," Kagome quipped.

"Ah, her mind is on Inuyasha," Nikole teased.

"But she feels sorry for Hojo," Sango finished.

"So which one is it Kagome?" Nikole teased.

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, "Neither, they're both just friendly friends."

"What the hell is a friendly friend?" Sango asked.

"Um," Kaomge thought for a moment giggling, "Just - I guess someone I'm on good terms with but we're not close to the point where I'll run and tell them all my problems," Kagome clarified, although she'd pretty much just made up the turn of phrase.

"Well you run to your girlfriends for that, but guys?" Sango looked in the rear-view at Nikole.

"NAH!" they both simultaneously stuck their tongues out and all three laughed again.

"Great, stuck on a road trip with two clowns. That's just what I needed," Kagomed sighed.

"Well, we could call Inuyasha," Nikole teased again.

"Here we go…" Kagome muttered.

"Or Hojo, I'm sure he'd come running, and tripping over himself," Sango smirked.

"Will you two drop this already?" Kagome asked.

"NAH!" the two replied in unison and started laughing.

It was already 8:30 am and they were just half an hour's drive from where Kagome's aunt lived.

Kagome's cell phone rang. Both girls looked at her and she looked back and smiled.

"Okay, 20 bucks says it's Inuyasha!" Nikole looked at Sango.

"Alright, 20 says it's Hojo," she replied.

"How do you figure?" Nikole asked as Kagome's phone was still ringing.

"Inuyasha doesn't seem like the desperate type to call her like that. He'll brood and wait and wait to hear about dinner plans," Sango replied.

"Ah," Nikole looked at Kagome, "well answer and let's find out."

Kagome shook her head and answered, "Hey Hojo."

"AH!"

"DAMNIT!"

"YOU SO OWE ME 20 BUCKS!"

"Shhh!" Kagome shushed them, "I can't hear!"

"Sorry what was that Hojo?"

"_Sounds like you girls are having a good time," _he joked back, _"How's the road trip turning out so far?"_

"Oh um good, we're not too far from my aunt's house actually," she replied.

"_So maybe you'll make it back in time then?" _he asked.

"Oh, well I'll have to see and let you know about that Hojo. I don't know how long it might take or if she might have other errands for us," she replied feeling guilty again about blowing him off.

"_Well don't worry about it and take your time driving. Again, let me know if you need anything. Remember to call if you find yourself back in town and still want to hang out."_

"I will," she replied simply.

"_Have fun Kagome," _he answered.

"Bye," she clicked the phone shut before he could get out another word.

"Well," Sango smiled, "You pretty much blew him off there."

"No I didn't," Kagome came to her own defence.

"Well I'm team Inuyasha here, but even I think you blew him off," Nikole added.

"Team Inuyasha?" Kagome asked of the two girls.

"Yea," Nikole clarified, "I'm team Inuyasha since I think he's the better guy for you and Sango's team Hojo since she thinks you should give him a shot."

"What the hell?" Kagome asked again. "Why is my life a reality show for you two?"

The two laughed, "Because," Sango answered, "Our lives are utterly boring in comparison to yours."

"Yea," Nikole chimed in, "You get all the drama, the mystery, the intrigue, the _boys, _and the fun!"

"Fun?" Kagome asked in exasperation, "What's so fun about being in debt and running on a tight schedule between school, work, family stuff and a hundred other projects?"

"Simple," Nikole answered, "At least you're not sitting on the couch day in and day out doing nothing. You're out there living your life."

"Well I think I want one day where I could sit on the couch and do nothing," Kagome replied. "That would be my idea of relaxation!"

They drove on for a while longer, "It looks like rain out here soon," Sango noted of the overcast sky.

"Yea, hopefully we won't get caught in it," Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kagome, are those your cousins?" Nikole asked excitedly as they pulled up to the curb in a quiet, sleepy neighbourhood.

Kagome looked out the window and smiled, "Yea and the naughty little one pushing everyone is my brother Souta!"

As soon as the car was in park, the girls jumped out and Kagome practically ran to the font yard.

"HEY GUYS, WHO WANTS CHOCOLATE?" she asked loudly.

Their little eyes and heads turned to her and instantly lit up as they came screaming her name.

"Kagome's here, Kagome's here!" a small girl ran up to her

The three older girls walked into the gate and Kagome gave each one a hug and a bar of chocolate.

"This is for Shiro," she handed to one, "And everyone say hello to Sango and Nikole."

"Hello," she replied shyly.

"Oh they're so cute," Nikole waved to them.

The next was a slightly older boy, "Hey Kagome," he smiled at her.

"Hi there Shippo, how have you been?" she replied and handed him a chocolate.

"Great!" his eyes lit up at the sight of the sweet confection.

"Hey Souta," Kagome waved as the raven-haired boy approached.

"What's up sis, ready to help us move?" he asked grinning.

"As always, oh and you know Sango already," Kagome indicated towards the taller young woman.

"Yeah, hey Sango," Souta casually waved.

"And this is Nikole," Kagome introduced.

"Nice to meet you Souta," Nikole waved.

"Same here, you girls wanna go inside and get some grub before moving?" he asked.

"Sure, what's left to do?" Kagome asked.

"Not much," he replied thinking of the activities, "the furniture and clothing are all gone. So are most of the little things too. The cars have a few things left in them and all that's left to do is spackle the holes in the walls."

"Spackle?" Kagome asked incredulously as they walked into the living room of the house.

"Oh Kagome dear, you're right on time!" a middle-aged woman came out of the kitchen.

She immediately enveloped her niece in a tight hug, "You've lost weight. Just look at your face young lady. Nothing but bones!" she frowned at her petite niece.

"Considering the amount of food I eat, I'd say that's a good thing," Kagome joked back. "You know Sango already, and this is my friend Nikole."

"Hello girls, are you hungry? Oh silly question, of course you are. Let's eat and I'll tell you what needs to be done alright?" she said all in one breathe.

"Sure," Kagome replied and the three girls followed the woman into the kitchen.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

A short while later both vehicles were packed as the cloud cover thickened and darkened in hue.

"Can you believe it's only 65 degrees out today?" her aunt asked in annoyance. "And it looks like the rain's going to come down hard. Oh I hope we'll be alright."

"We should be," Kagome reassured. "Just as long as we leave on time we'll be fine."

After the children were all rounded up into her aunt's car and the last of the boxes were loaded into her uncle's SUV and even some in Sango's car, Kagome climbed inside.

"Nikole you stick with Sango. My aunt will be in the lead, and then Sango with you, and I'll follow behind you guys," Kagome instructed.

"Gottcha," Nikole buckled in for the ride.

In a matter of minutes all three vehicles were on the highway travelling at a comfortable speed as light drops of rain began to descend from the sky.

Kagome rode in the comfortable and supple SUV with the radio off. It was rather comforting just to hear the rain outside and she wanted her full attention on the rode ahead.

Her cell phone's tune broke the pitter-patter of the rain drops falling on the car.

"Hello?" she answered without eying the caller ID.

"_Kagome? What's going on?"_ Inuyasha's voice came in.

For a brief moment her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, nothing much. Just driving to my aunt's new place," she replied not able to keep the smile from her lips. She looked at time displayed on the dash, it was already just past noon.

"_Ok. I actually called because of the dinner plans tonight," _he replied.

She thought for a second of what Sango had said earlier about him not being the type of guy to repeatedly call and harass her about plans. Kagome also thought about Hojo's earlier call. What was with these boys?

"Yea?"

"_Actually I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that,"_ he replied.

"Oh!" she couldn't help the surprise and slight disappoint echo in her voice, "Everything okay?"

"_Yea, it's fine. Just that the old man wants us to have dinner with the EC team and he insists I come. He wanted you there too, but I explained the family situation and how you're helping them move today."_

"Well that's understandable," she laughed but she still felt a bit disappointed.

"_I'll make it up to you alright? I know I promised a treat for everyone so that still stands."_

She chuckled, "Inuyasha its okay we'll understand," and then added in her mind _"If I had actually told them they might've been disappointed. But how could I? I would've never heard the end of it."_

"_No I insist," _he replied, _"I'll tell you what, call me when you get back. No matter how late it is, we can still probably salvage the evening."_

"Well alright, but there's no pressure. We can just do it some other time," she replied.

"_Let's make plans when you're back in town."_

"Alright," she smiled.

"_Talk to you later."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

She flipped the phone shut and continued her comforting drive. A slight pang of hurt rang out in her heart and she wondered if it was over not being able to see Inuyasha later.

"_Well at least this way I can concentrate on helping them get settled in and not having to rush back," _she soothed herself.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Kagome dear would you bring that box of clothing in here for me," her aunt asked.

"Sure," Kagome went to the box and Sango helped her carry it into the new master bedroom.

"Wow, everyone has their own room for once," she smiled.

"Yes, now they can stretch out comfortably and I have even more to clean," her aunt laughed.

After some more unpacking and helping everyone get settled in, Kagome rested on the couch with Sango and Nikole while the kids explored the new backyard.

"What time is it?" Sango asked wearily.

"Um," Nikole looked at her wrist watch, "it's just past 5."

"Gees, we've been unpacking and setting up for hours!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yea but the place looks great and your aunt needed the help," Sango replied.

"True, but I am completely worn out!" Kagome sighed.

"Oh girls you did great today. Thanks for all your help, how about some food now?" her aunt asked coming down from the second floor.

"Sure!" Kagome answered.

After an early supper, her aunt had stated that the old house they had been renting out still needed some cleaning and spackle-work. The land lord wouldn't accept dirty and unkempt conditions and therefore would deduct the damages from her aunt's deposit.

"Lord what a hard-ass!" Sango grunted as they got into her car.

Kagome, Sango and Nikole volunteered to get the cleaning done in place of Kagome's aunt going.

"Yea, but if she doesn't she'll end up loosing money," Kagome sighed sitting in the passenger seat of Sango's car.

Her aunt provided the spackling putty, brooms, garbage bags and other cleaning supplies tucked away in the trunk.

"Well it's an hour to get there and can we estimate like two hours to get everything done and then another two to get back home right? I can still make my classes tomorrow," Nikole asked from the backseat.

"Yea that sounds about right," Kagome replied. "It's almost 6 pm now so hopefully we'll get back home by 11 pm the latest."

"That isn't too bad," Sango answered.

"Nah, are you tired Sango? I could drive if you want?" Kagome offered.

"No I'm fine for now. I'll let you know though," Sango replied.

"I wish I'd gotten my license so I could offer too," Nikole added.

Approximately three hours later the girls were taking the last of the garbage outside.

Kagome stood in the doorway looking at the rainy night. _"The rain hasn't let up all day. It's just gotten heavier and colder it seems. I definitely don't think I'll be making Inuyasha's invite."_

At that thought she took out her cell phone and saw three missed calls. Upon checking them she found they were all from Hojo. He even left a voicemail.

"_Argh, I am too tired to deal with his chirpiness for now. I'll just call him later or tomorrow."_

"Alright Kagome, we just have to lock up and leave the key in the mail box right?" Sango asked.

"Yea, we're all done. Thanks you guys. I'd be stuck without you!"

"No problem," Sango answered smiling.

"Yea, we needed a change of pace," Nikole added.

"Somehow I doubt hard labor was the change you wanted, but no matter," Kagome chuckled.

Just then her cell phone went off, "Hello?"

"…"

"Oh hey, yea we just finished up and we're about set to lock up the place…"

"…"

"He left it where?" Kagome's face screwed up in a scowl.

"…"

"Um, let me run in and check for you," with that she disappeared into the house leaving Sango and Nikole to dry off from the rain outside when they'd thrown out the trash.

A few minutes later Kagome walked back in the room with a large box in her hands and a deathly look on her face.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"You'll never believe it," she sighed.

"What?" Nikole asked.

"This box has all my uncles' paperwork for work. He was supposed to take some files on his business trip but forgot them. My aunt has to express mail the ones he needs to him tomorrow. She left them on the kitchen counter top so she would remember, but ended up forgetting the whole box. So guess who has to take these to her now?"

"Holy crap!" Nikole sighed.

"Wow!" Sango exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so sorry you guys!" Kagome squeaked.

"Kags it's not your fault. If your aunt needs them then let's just take them to her. We're only wasting time by sitting here and sulking about it," Sango walked towards the door.

"Yea but we're all damp from the rain and Sango you haven't rested and have been driving all day. You rest in the back seat and I'll drive alright?" Kagome instructed.

Sango sighed, "Well I don't want to take any chances so alright. But I'll drive on the way back okay?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled and took the car keys.

After loading the box in the car and driving the hour back to her aunt's new house, Kagome quickly ran inside with the box to drop it off.

"Kagome thank you so much. I am so sorry to put you girls through so much trouble, but your uncle needs some key files from here. I swear! What would these men do without us?" she huffed.

Kagome smiled, "The kids are already in bed huh?"

"Yes, why don't you girls warm up and have some food. Where are Sango and Nikole?"

"Oh no thank you. They're in the car. Nikole has to get back to school since she has class in the morning so we'll have to run home now," Kagome explained.

"In this weather?" her aunt asked. "You're all damp and you look so tired and you're sniffling already. Sweety, rest here for the night. I'd feel terrible if you had to drive like this."

"It's okay, it'll be me and Sango taking turns and I don't want Nikole's parents to throw a fit if she misses school because of me," Kagome replied.

"Hm," her aunt thought sceptically, "Well I still don't like sending you girls out so late like this. I mean it's already 10:00, but alright I suppose."

Kagome was shocked to hear the time, _"10:00 already? I guess the house business took longer than usual. And considering the drive to come back here. God, we're going to make it home around 1 if we're lucky."_

"Don't worry, I'll call you when we get home," Kagome quickly headed towards the door after giving her aunt a hug. "Good night and tell the kids I said I'll see them for vacation."

"Drive safe Kagome!" her aunt waved as she climbed into the car. "And be sure to call when you get back!"

Nikole was listening to the radio and Sango was sprawled out in the backseat.

"She's fast asleep!" Nikole indicated.

"Yea, I guess all that driving, moving and playing with the kids really wore her out!" Kagome smiled. "It's okay though, I'll drive if you'll be my co-pilot."

Nikole laughed, "Alright, let's get a move on!"

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

The drive didn't start out as bad as Kagome thought it would be. But the day's tiring physical activities soon began to catch up with her. She'd been up since nearly 5:30 am and it was already past 12:30 at night.

Sango was fast asleep in the back and Kagome just didn't have the heart to wake her up to drive. Despite Nikole's promise to be her co-pilot, she'd fallen fast asleep about an hour into the drive.

Kagome could feel the bags forming under eyes as she struggled to keep them focused on the rain-slicked road ahead. Her heavy eyes burned with the overwhelming desire to close.

She would keep her focus by taking deep breathes and opening the window for fresh air. But minutes later she would be feeling the same as before; groggy, exhausted, and about to give in to sleep.

"_What am I thinking?" _she shook herself. _"I need to focus. I have Nikole and Sango in the car with me. Get it together Kagome, get it together and focus."_

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Kagome where are you? I asked Miroku and he said that Sango and you still weren't home," _Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Um, I'm driving home right now," Kagome answered and bewilderment at his tone.

"_In this weather? How far along are you?" _he asked.

"About another half hour roughly," she replied.

"_You sound sick, is Sango up?" _

"I'm okay, just some rain but Sango and Nikole are sleeping," Kagome replied with a yawn.

"_Sleeping! They're not supposed to sleep if you're driving and dead tired yourself. They're supposed to keep you up and alert," _he practically screamed.

"It's okay we're almost there anyway," she replied. "How was the dinner?"

"_Fine, same old boring crap."_

"Uh huh, any news on the project and our presentation?"

"_They had only good things to say about it, but you'll hear all that from the old man. He said he'll make an announcement when you're there as well."_

"That's cool," she replied, her weariness evident in her voice, "So listen, you get some rest and I'll give you a-" she was cut off by a sneeze and sniffled.

"Sorry, I'll give you a call tomorrow okay?" she finished.

"_Ka- argh, yea,"_ he relented. _"Get home safe would ya."_

She yawned a 'bye' and hung up.

"Silly boy," she muttered and smiled to herself.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

"Sango. Sango wake up," Kagome shook her friend gently in the back seat.

"Mmh," she stirred and opened her eyes. "Wha- Kagome!" she shot up in the back and sat upright. "What happened? Where are we? What time is it?"

"We're home, it's a little past 1 am," Kagome smiled from the driver's side. "I just dropped Nikole home and we're in front of your place now."

"My place but?" Sango started looking out the window.

"Yes, you are still too tired to drive now so I'll lock up the car for you and take the bus home," Kagome explained.

"Are you insane?" Sango shrieked. "You drove all by yourself and didn't even wake me. You look so tired and you're sniffling and coughing. Just stay here for the night."

Kagome shook her head, "No, you go ahead. I'll be fine. I've pulled all-nighters at Jade's so this is nothing."

"Well Ms. Stubborn, in that case you take the car and I'll get it some time tomorrow," Sango let herself out and crouched down to talk to her through the window.

"But, it's your car and-" Kagome started.

"No buts, I am not sending you anywhere on a bus at this hour. Just go!" Sango interrupted and then promptly let out a yawn.

"Alright, alright mother. I'm going," Kagome smiled. "Night."

"Night, drive safe," Sango waved.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

Just as she was dragging herself through the threshold of her apartment, her phone went off. It was already nearly 1:30 am and she wondered who it could be.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Oh hey Miroku, yea I just dropped her home," she replied stepping out of her sneakers.

"…"

"I think the battery on her phone died earlier today. But she probably went straight to bed anyway since she was really tired."

"…"

"No, I drove back and she let me bring her car home after I dropped her and Nikole home."

"…"

"I know, I'm so tired."

"…"

"Do I? Maybe I should take some medicine before bed then."

"…"

"Alright, talk to you later Miroku. Night."

With that she hung up and walked into her bathroom to change.

Looking in the mirror, she found herself looking at a tired and worn reflection. Her hair was a mess, her eyes had heavy bags under them and she looked deathly pale. She sneezed several times while changing into her sweats and t-shirt and rinsing her face.

She was just walking out of the bathroom, ready for bed when her phone chimed to life and she heard the ringing coming from the living room.

"Argh," she grunted and wearily rushed into the living room to the couch.

"Hello?" she sighed as she sank down on the couch. Her body was aching with pain and fatigue.

"_Kagome you're home?" _Inuyasha asked in a worried tone.

She yawned, "Uh huh, just got in not too lon-" she was cut off by her own coughing.

"_Yesh, you sound terrible," _he commented.

"Yea, I'm gonna go get something for that tomorrow," she barely managed to mumble.

"_Tomorrow?" _he asked, _"You don't have any medicine at home?"_

"No," she replied in a hushed tone. She laid down the soft sofa with the phone still to her ear.

"_Kagome? Where's Sango?" _

"Home," she replied struggling to stay awake, "Inuyasha I'm so tired. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Before he could answer she sneezed.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

He looked at the phone after she sneezed as if he could just see her sitting there miserable and sick. He had decided to come to his father's house after the dinner, but now was growing more and more worried for her.

"_Keh, she doesn't even have someone to look after her if she's sick like this. She sounds terrible,"_ he thought as she spoke to him.

After the resounding sneeze and sniffling he made up his mind and grabbed his car keys.

"Kagome," he spoke into the phone sternly, "I'll be there in 15 minutes, make sure and let me in."

"_Hm," _he heard her reply and he promptly shut his phone to walk out the door.

"Silly girl," he muttered.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Hey All!**

**I love all the great reviews and support, so thanks! And so I really pushed myself to update before I got one of those threatening reviews/emails. Hehe…btw, I'm giving out my thanks a bit differently this time. This is for everyone that reviewed the last chap. To everyone that I didn't get a chance to get to….THANK YOU! HUGS AND KISSES!**

**Kagome.is.better; boom-there ya go! Lolz**

**InuGoddess175; aren't all boys like that? Grr**

**LadyKCassandra; thanks**

**Simonkal of Inuy; thanks**

**I Ooze Billiace; waaaah…you almost abandoned? OMG-I am so sorry! Promise to wrap this up!**

**IsisMagickWolf; thanks**

**Kouga's Archi; thanks**

**Antica; OMG I LOVE YOU – MISS YOU TOO!**

**Kimamhill; thanks**

**Selma; you're awesome and thanks for the really great review!**

**Roshanta The Inuyasha Lover; yes ma'am**

**Jessiskags; thanks**

**Angelaine; thanks and I will definitely try my best**

**Chissel; all I can say is thanks from the bottom of my heart!**

**Robin; aww…all the chaps in one day? I'm so happy and thanks for the wonderful review! hugs**


	25. Surprise Guest

**Surprise Guest**

Chapter 25

He rang her bell incessantly and simultaneously called her cell phone until finally she picked up.

"Buzz me in Kagome," he'd instructed to her over the phone.

She'd done as he requested. Although when he got to her apartment, he didn't have to ring the bell since the door was already unlocked and slightly ajar.

Apparently, in her semi-conscious state she'd simply buzzed him in downstairs, unlocked her apartment door and then went back to the couch and fallen asleep once more.

He walked in silently, careful to lock the door behind and removed his wet sneakers. It was still raining outside.

Walking into the dark living room, he found her cradled on the lumpy sofa cushions with no blanket. The room was cold and he wondered why she didn't turn the heat on.

"It's freezing in here and its summer!" he mumbled.

Crouching down in front of her, he could make out the features of her face in the dim light.

"Kagome," he softly called to her and inadvertently moved some bangs from her forehead.

"_What am I doing?" _he paused and wondered for a moment.

She coughed and opened her eyes slightly.

"Mhh, Inuyasha?" she hoarsely replied.

"Yea, it's me. You look like crap!" he smiled. Joking was his way of pushing aside the weird feeling suddenly arising inside him.

She chuckled as best she could with no energy, "I feel like crap."

The back of his hand gently rested on her forehead. "You're burning up," he frowned realizing how sick and tired she must be.

She coughed before trying to answer, "Its okay," her eyes fluttered open and shut, "I just need to sleep it off."

"Keh," he gently grunted, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Hm," she sighed.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing through her slightly parted lips. He couldn't stand the fact that she was sick and alone.

Inuyasha sat there with his car keys in hand and thought once, then twice, _"She'll kill me but at least she'll be alive to do it."_

Without another thought he went to her dining table. There he found her apartment keys, picked them up and opened the door. He stuck in one key after the other until he found the right one for the lock. He left the key in and closed the door again but didn't lock it.

Next he walked back into the living room and after taking a final breath he soundlessly scooped her up in his arms and walked out of the apartment. She was light enough as he guessed, so he was able there.

Within moments he was placing her inside his car and buckling her in. She would periodically mumble something but he couldn't make it out.

The rain had tapered to a slight drizzle and he cautiously drove back towards his apartment. It was just after 2 in the morning and after parking the car, he removed her from the passenger seat to carry her upstairs.

Thankfully there was no one else in the elevator at that hour since it would certainly be difficult to explain a half conscious young woman in his arms at 2 in the morning.

He was able to quietly get inside his apartment and after a second of hesitation, went into his room and laid her on his bed.

His heart was pounding fiercely at this point and he tried repeatedly to swallow the lump in his throat.

"_Alright, so it's just Kagome…in my apartment… in my bed at 2 in the morning. No big deal," _he thought while covering her with the comforter.

She coughed in her sleep and snuggled into the pillow. He relaxed a bit at her serene face and walked into the kitchen for the medicine, a spoon and water.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

All she felt was warmth like she never felt before. She knew it was Inuyasha that had come so late at night to her apartment and therefore didn't think twice about buzzing him in or leaving the door open for him.

Her body wouldn't allow any more physical exertion, even if it was just standing there or keeping her eyes open. So she remembered falling on the couch and laying her heavy head down to rest.

Next was his touch; cool and comforting against her burning skin. She managed to open her eyes and see his concerned amber ones looking back at her. He touched her forehead with such tenderness and had swept her hair aside. Maybe she should've been alarmed but first and foremost her body resisted any further movements on her part and next she felt a serene ease in his presence.

She could feel herself against his warm chest being cradled and carried out. Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel the light drizzle against her face and smell the night air.

Her initial hesitations left her mouth as mumbles of where they were going. And each time he would answer her with his name. For the moment, she was content with that answer and allowed herself to be carried away by him.

The car ride was a blur and the gentle rocking lulled her to sleep once more. She was roused momentarily when he again lifted her in his arms and carried her somewhere. At this point she didn't know where she was and only knew that Inuyasha was there.

She'd become very familiar with the signature scent of his cologne and it now served to relax her. Kagome felt her head on the softest pillow she'd ever known and a crisp comforter nestled around her. Her mind once again drifted as she sunk deeper against the soft bed top.

_Kagome was dressed in her jeans and shirt from the day of the move but she was in her office sitting at her desk. She continued to prepare menial paperwork and rummage through even more in an effort to get it all done. _

_Just then she was alerted to a presence in the doorway and looked up to see Hojo standing there smiling back at her. She said a 'hello' to him and tried to get back to work._

_Only she found him beside her and they were sitting in the same garden as the night of the company dinner. He kept smiling at her and she didn't know what else to do but question what was going on. Only as she tried to get up or move, she found her movements slow and strained. _

_He held her hand and laughed heartily after she asked what he wanted. _

"_Kagome," he smiled nearing her face with his. _

_She scooted back slightly and was soon running out of bench space; his hand was firmly wrapped around her wrist not allowing her to move away. She wanted to yell at him as anger built up inside over what he was doing, but found her voice unable to form the words. _

_On the inside she was raging, but she physically couldn't get away from him or even scream and curse at him. His lips neared hers and she wanted to recoil from his forcefulness._

_Then suddenly she heard her name in the distance, "Kagome…"_

_She looked around and saw no one but heard her name again, "Kagome…"_

"Mmh," she mumbled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey…" he smiled back. Inuyasha sat at the edge of the bed with a spoonful of medicine.

"Inuyasha? Where-?" she began.

"Take some of this first," he held the spoon for her and with his other hand helped her lift upright slightly upright.

She silently accepted the medicine as he guided the spoon carefully past her lips. The taste was atrocious and she coughed right afterwards.

"Here," she was assisted by him pressing a glass of water against her lips and slowly allowed the liquid to fill her mouth and wash the taste away.

"One more spoon," he poured another spoon.

"No," she whined and tried to fall back against the bed. He caught her in time and lifted her upright again.

"One more Kagome," he insisted gently.

She quietly took the second spoon and allowed him to help her drink more water.

He helped her down to the bed again and she snuggled against the pillow. After moving from the bed top, he tucked her in snugly with the comforter making sure she wasn't cold.

For the first time he felt his own weariness setting in. He silently crossed the room and went to the closet to remove extra pillows, sheets and clothing.

"_It's the sofa for you tonight Inuyasha," _he told himself. Before exiting the room he looked back at her slumbering form in his bed.

He couldn't help but let a smile curl his lips at the sight and promptly walked out to shut the door behind him.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

The dark haired man awoke and stretched lazily to the wondrous aroma wafting in his bedroom. He yawned heavily and rubbed his sleep laden eyes as his mind adjusted to the beginning of the new day.

He took in the sweet scent; a heavenly mixture and remembered waking up to his mother's cooking when he was younger. A smile formed automatically across his handsome face. He recalled waking to the scent and sounds of her working in the kitchen preparing an undoubtedly delicious meal for the family.

That is until his eyes shot open and he ripped the sheets off of him in a panic while sitting up in bed.

Who on earth could be cooking in their apartment at this hour in the morning. He looked at the alarm clock by his bedside, _"9:30 am, it must be some intruder."_

He'd heard of plenty of instances where robbers would break in and leave some sort of weird, unique calling card. _"Or was that a movie?" _he wondered briefly while still trying to take in the shock of it all.

He shook the obscure thoughts from mind and crept silently around his room, not wanting alarm whoever it was outside to his presence.

Immediately he looked around the room for some sort of blunt and effective object to defend himself with. _"Inuyasha's lazy ass won't be up yet," _he thought, _"he doesn't have class until much later, or was it early this morning?"_

"_Hm, never mind," _he shook free of the thoughts again after spotting the only instrument he could think of to use as a weapon.

Silently he turned the knob of his bedroom door and opened it a crack to see if any of the intruders were just outside. it wide enough where he could easily slip out undetected.

"_Easy does it," _he kept repeating to himself. _"No asshole's breaking into my apartment and making a fool out of me!" _

Noises and clanking of pots were coming from the kitchen area as well as more of the inviting warm fragrance. He quietly padded on bare feet towards the kitchen while bracing the walls.

"_Easy…" _he chanted and slowed his breathing to ready himself for an altercation.

As he neared the doorway leading into the kitchen he clutched the tennis racket and prepared for the inevitable.

He jumped into the open entry way of the kitchen and screamed simultaneously, "AH HA! FREEZE ASSHO-".

That is until he promptly realized who it was in the kitchen cooking.

Inuyasha turned around casually from the stovetop to attend to the noise behind him only to find his best friend clad only in boxers, gripping a tennis racket in both hands and crouched in a fighting stance.

He looked at him up and down with boredom across his face, "Don't see what Sango would see in you; I'm not impressed," with that he turned back around towards the stove top.

"I-Inuyasha?" Miroku was stupefied and immediately put the tennis racket down on the table top as he walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked disbelievingly as he watched his friend effortlessly flip a pancake in the air over the hot griddle top.

"Hm, I'm in a kitchen with food and its morning so I dunno. You're the brains of the operation remember, you figure it out," Inuyasha replied.

"I mean you-you're cooking!" he exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked at him with a raised eye-brow, "Yea," he replied and went back to the eggs in the frying pan.

"Why?" Miroku asked still in shock.

"Because-it's-breakfast-time. Do-you-know-what-that-means?" Inuyasha asked in a tone as if speaking to someone who didn't know the language.

Miroku stopped gapping at the piping hot and wonderful smelling food on the stove top and looked at his friend, "Yash, quit being an ass. I thought you were a robber or something!"

"Yes Miroku," Inuyasha continued to mix ingredients and rolled his eyes, "Only in your head would a robber break in and actually cook breakfast for you."

"Well actually in my dreams the robber's a she and has on this short little-" Miroku began to drool.

Inuyasha shot him an agitated glare.

"You were gonna fight someone off with a tennis racket?" he asked.

Miroku looked at the wooden racket on the kitchen table, "Hey it's pretty sturdy."

"You do realize people that usually break into places carry guns right?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"Okay, okay, cut the crap. Why are you cooking? You've never cooked before! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Miroku questioned.

"If you shut up and put some damn clothes on so I don't have to see your skinny legs, I'll give you some food. Deal?" Inuyasha replied ignoring the questions.

Miroku's stomach grumbled a response and he sighed giving up on figuring out his friend, "Fine."

He walked out defeated and into the living room to watch some TV while breakfast was being completed.

"_What the hell is up with him today?" _he wondered until he caught sight of the sheets and pillows on the sofa.

"_Who the hell slept out here?" _he stood staring at the sofa and wondering what was going on.

"_Even if he falls asleep watching TV, he doesn't have sheets out. And now this whole breakfast thing. Didn't he have class today?"_

A few minutes passed and he was still standing staring at the couch in the silent living room.

Inuyasha walked by just outside the living room entrance with a tray of food and observed briefly as his friend was deep in thought staring at the TV, which was off.

"Keh," he mumbled softly under his breath, "idiot."

Seconds later, he silently walked into his room and closed the door with his foot.

He placed the tray on the side table and took a seat at the edge of the bed. He looked at the mound on his bed top and suddenly his own bedroom felt foreign to him.

He hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do or how to approach next. _"Ah, is it rude to just pull the sheets off of her? What if she's not … decent…no, no, I left her last night dressed…but…"_

She adjusted slightly in her sleep startling him briefly but then was still again and he focused on the task at hand. Finally making up his resolve and swallowing roughly, he decided to shake her gently from over the covers.

"Kagome…"

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

She was aware of someone walking into the room and then the weight of the bed top change as the person sat down on the edge of it.

Kagome lay under the covers; buried and shielded from the world and for once unable to make herself worry over school assignments, tests, her workload and even her bills.

She heard her name being called out a few seconds later. The voice was Inuyasha's.

"_Oh my gosh!" _she thought to herself, still hiding under the covers and refusing to let him know she was awake. _"I slept here last night…"_

"Kagome?" he called again.

"_How do I face him after that?" _she wanted to smack herself upside her head.

"_Here you want to be so strong and so independent and you can't even make it through a night with a small cold!" _she continued to reprimand herself.

"Kagome, should I call a doctor if you're still not well?" she heard the concern in his voice.

"_I better make some movement otherwise he'll think I died under here!"_

Slowly she shifted under the covers and slid the comforter from over her head.

Her eyes adjusted to the light in the room and focused on the silver-haired young man sitting so close to her with a concerned look on his face to match his tone.

"Morning," he smiled casually.

Kagome fought the heat in her cheeks and looked at the bedding while mumbling a good morning back to him.

"Hm," she heard him contemplate, "Let me see…" and he gently laid the back of his hand on her forehead and then her cheek.

"Well you look a little better but that flush may be from a temperature," his brows furrowed in concentration.

She wanted to roll her eyes but settled on shaking her head, "N-no I feel a lot better."

"You sound better from last night," he replied.

She smiled shyly and sat up, "You brought me here? What time?"

He looked at her as she tried to smooth down her messy bed head and licked her lips several times unsure of how she should react. He couldn't help but notice how naturally radiant she looked.

He had to focus just to keep from staring, "Ah-well let's see," he grinned getting back to his senses and rising from the bed side to take the few steps towards his closet.

"I called and you sounded like crap," he started in a casual tone and in an effort to hide his own nervousness "and mentioned you didn't even have medicine in the house. And when I came to check on you, you were passed out from exhaustion on your couch. Plus your apartment was just too damn cold. So we managed to get here a little after two in the morning."

"I remember buzzing you in and then I was sort of out of it," she replied, her memory slowly returning.

"Uh huh," he rummaged around in the large closet and pulled out several items of clothing, "Oh I locked up the apartment so don't worry. The keys are in my car."

"Thanks," she replied softly taking in the events of the previous night over and over.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He walked back with a few things in his arms and dropped them gently next to her.

"It's now just past 11 in the morning. You won't be going to class since you need to still rest. And this," he picked up the tray of food from the side table and placed it in front of her as she sat Indian-style in bed, "is your breakfast."

He uncovered the plates to reveal a meadly of different, fragrant and appetizing looking dishes.

"For the madam," he started in a fake English accent, "we'll have fluffy, delicious blue-berry pancakes…"

She giggled slightly at his outward silliness.

He continued with a smile, "And we also have two scrambled eggs with sweet green peppers for a nice crunch," he made a dramatic biting motion with his teeth.

Kagome started laughing out loud.

"Then we also have some fresh fruit that includes scrumptious strawberries, ripe-sliced banana for your strength, papaya for overall good health, and sweet Asian-pear slices," he continued on with the same accent.

She managed through the fit of giggles she had to say 'thank you' to him.

"Oh and we also have your orange juice and a glass of water there," he indicated towards the side table. "And after madam is done with her breakfast I have laid out for her a towel," he gestured towards the clothing on the bed, "a fresh pair of sweats and a t-shirt that she can wear after her bath."

Kagome was unable to take a bite of the food while he'd been speaking since she was too busy laughing so hard.

Her laughter quieted down, "Th-thanks," she giggled.

"No worries," he replied smiling down at her as he stood before the bed.

It felt odd having her sitting in his bed like this.

"Kagome?"

Both Inuyasha and she turned their attention to the doorway where Miroku stood; his mouth wide open nearly hitting the floor beneath him.

"Hey Miroku!" she smiled while taking a bit of her pancakes. "Oh Inuyasha this is great!"

Inuyasha smiled at her and turned his attention to Miroku along with a scowl, "You _could_ knock."

"Well I didn't expect _her_ to be…h-here…in your…" he was frantically waving his hands about and just couldn't form the words.

"Your…your…what's this thing called again?" he huffed in aggravation.

"Room? Bed?" she offered from behind Inuyasha.

"YES!" he exclaimed, "Both of those!"

"Alright," Inuyasha walked towards him and dragged him out of the room, "let her get herself together in peace. And for god's sake put some damn clothes on."

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha shut the door, "I'll be in the living room when you're done."

She only nodded since her mouth was preoccupied with a huge helping of eggs.

**---------- ------------ ----------------**

**Alright folks…I have a confession to make. **

**I**

**LOVE**

**ALL**

**MY **

**  
WONDERFUL,**

**ENCOURAGING,**

**AND ENGAGING**

**READERS AND REVIEWERS!!**

**LOL…you guys are simply awesome and thanks to all who take the time out to write such wonderful reviews. I am really trying to keep some consistency for you guys. I'll try to at least once a month. So hang in there.**

**  
Anyhow…You'll probably read this further down, but this particular scenario is based on some real events in my past. It was sweet, magical and absolutely cemented the fact that I am with my soul mate. Anyhow, enough mushy stuff.**

**Next chap will cut through the last few chaps of mush and fluff. I gotta be angsty! Hehe…get's my aggression out! Thanks again for the support folks. You are all fabulous!**

Captive24: don't cry! See…I updated!

Kouga's Archi: 'blushes, thanks

HollisterGirl29: for you madam (in my fake English accent)

GinKibou: 'blushes again, thanks

InuGoddess715: I honestly would've made him work for it some more, but everyone was so happy to see him finally come around and stop being a butthole! Lol..thanks hun

Lady KCassandra: I hate desperate guys too! Thanks

Daoina: again my condolences and thoughts go out to you hun. Much love!

Mistress Storm Crow: Clingy, desperate and annoying: not good qualities in any guy!! Thanks for the estalking..makes me feel wanted! Chao!

Lizziekins: aww, your pen-name is so cute!

Roshanta The Inuyasha Lover: Welcome! And Thanks!

Jessiskags: its all in the details and an author loves when the readers respond to those minute details that add up to so much..thanks!

Antica: 'gives Antica a bear hug! I MISS YOU! Hehe…hope you're enjoying the heck out of your time off! Go out and party!

Qui: I hope it lived up to your expectations

Selma: lolz…filler threw me off a bit but I guess so…hehe..you guys just want me to have Yash and Kags together in all the chaps! 24 was for the girls and ROAD TRIP!!!! But thank you…I'm going to really try keeping it on track and trust me, these two have more in store for them! Thanks again! Chao

RIPPP: gasp…don't you forget about me!!! Hehe…thanks hun

Simonkal of Inuy: 'blushes…I'm turning so many shades of red…hehe…thanks!!!

Annwfn AKA Robin: lol…I'm glad to be obsessed over..well at least my humble attempt at a fic…just wanted to do some justice to our characters. And I'm so happy that you're loving it! Thank you!!!

Animefantric: Thank you!!!

Lae Lae: your 'buahahahaa' had me laughing so hard!! Hehe…thanks!!

Chissel: I've been looking forward to replying to you! I'm not sure what else I can integrate into the story line without going off on too many tangents, but I do have some angsty things in mind before any ending, so hopefully you'll hang in there and enjoy it. Be sure to let me know what you think as it goes along. As for the ride…wow…when was the last time I updated that profile? You see the we go through cars that makes my head spin! The 'beast' that I was in love with at the time was a sweet old body (1992) eclipse. We fitted it with a Garret turbo and a few other little 'improvements' it was easily pumping out over 500 horses and God I loved the sound it made. Your Dodge sounds…I'm just gonna say it, sexy! I love the throaty sound those cars make sometimes…mmhhh…so sweet! Do you race?

KagomeHig715: I never forget a friendly reviewer! Thanks for your wonderful words!

Kagome.is.better: LOL..honestly, I take a lot of the scenarios in the fic from events that happened to me. So, I sort of went through what she did. The driving back and forth for family (favour…you can never turn down family), the late night drive back home..the exhaustion…the unseasonable cold weather…night's rain…perfect guy calling at the perfect time and coming over to make sure I was okay…it's all real. I just embellished a few things for flavour..lol..hope you enjoy it

Camille H.: I try! Hehe..thanks

Angeldiane: YAY!! Thanks

Miss Red Panda: Wow, thanks very much for your wonderful words of encouragement. I try to update as often as possible. Obviously I want it to be quality work and with regular work, family and other 'issues' popping up, the fic gets pushed not just to the back burner, but off the stove completely at times. But I really am going to try to update at least once a month. And not in a race to finish it, but to give you wonderful readers/reviewers some consistency. So I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations

Angelaine: more recognition for ANGELAINE!! Hehe…thanks!


	26. How do I tell you…?

**How do I tell you…?**

Chapter 26

She sat perfectly still on the couch in her living room staring out into nothing in particular. Her mind was providing the shadowy images that it could remember as she focused and tried to remember. Every once in a while she would sigh heavily and remember the last few words they had exchanged after he dropped her home.

"_So, I guess I still owe everyone dinner?" he grinned from behind dark shades. They'd pulled up in front of her apartment._

_She raked a hand through her hair wondering how messy she must look and smiled, "Oh right, you're definitely still on. But what about the project? How did we do?"_

"_When we get back into the office tomorrow the old man will let us know. Are you sure you're up to it? He can be pretty rough when it comes to work," he teased but was still serious. _

"_I'm looking forward to it," she smiled._

Kagome sat up suddenly at the sound of her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_How cute!" _Sango chimed back, _"And you didn't tell me a word of it? How long have you been home? What happened last night? What did he say? What did you two do?"_

"Okay Sango, just breathe first," Kagome instructed.

"_Breathe?" _she squealed. _"Do you know how frustrating it is to try and get information from Miroku? He's completely useless as a gossip!"_

"Miroku and his big mouth," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened!" she tried to explain. "I spent the night asleep and he slept on the couch."

"_So you did sleep in his bed," _Sango cried aloud, _"I can't believe it. I-I mean Miroku told me so, but I was like 'nooooo! No wa,y Kagome wouldn't do that' HA but he was right on. Oh my god you were in his bedroom, in his bed!"_

"Y-yeah," Kagome replied meekly, "but not like the way you're saying it."

"_Uh huh," _she sarcastically replied, _"were you in his apartment?"_

"Yes, but-"

"_Were you in his room?"_

"Well, I mean, I was, yea I was in his room," Kagome stammered.

"_And were you in his bed? Under his covers? On his pillow? Can you still smell him?" _Sango insisted more intently with each question.

"Yes!" Kagome replied loudly. "Yes, okay? I spent a night in Inuyasha's bed, but not with Inuyasha."

"_And you haven't been able to stop thinking about him since you got home?" _Sango smugly added with a softer tone.

Kagome was silent and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

A few moments of silence passed and finally she answered, "I really hate you sometimes!"

----- ------- --------- ------------ -------------

Hours later Kagome had showered again and gotten lunch into her stomach. She'd finally persuaded Sango off the phone and even called her aunt to confirm she'd arrived home alright.

Finally she sat down in front of her computer with her stack of unopened mail in hand to clear the monthly bills.

She sighed, "Well I have to pay them sometime," she logged onto her bank account.

She wasn't surprised at what she saw and was even glad that she didn't have to work two draining jobs just to get by. The salary at the firm was much better than what she was accustomed to and she was thankful for it. Although she wished she could just finish paying some loans off quickly to get a better handle on her finances.

There was one particular letter she hadn't opened as she sorted through the stack; bill after bill.

"What's this?" she muttered

She carefully tore through the enveloped and retrieved the letter inside. As her chocolate eyes scanned the writing, her face slowly fell solemn and her skin became pale.

Her throat closed up and she felt it getting harder to breathe suddenly, "What the hell?"

"I can't believe this!" she shuddered and read the letter again and again.

"I can't believe it!" a tear slid down her cheek.

----- ------- --------- ------------ -------------

"Kagome stop crying," Sango gently coxed a glass of water into her friend's hand.

She'd rushed over as soon as Kagome had called her and told her the surprising news.

"What the hell can they do to you at this point?"

Kagome looked up through teary eyes, "They can take away my future Sango. The ability to buy a house, get credit cards, a job even! You know they actually run credit check along with background checks?!"

"So we'll get a lawyer and fight the bastards. I mean how do they expect you to pay this while you're going to school?"

"They don't care," she shook her head, "and how am I supposed to get a lawyer? I can't pay my bills enough to keep me from getting sued, but I can hire a lawyer? That's a joke!"

"We'll think of something Kags," Sango tried to sooth again, "I-"

They were interrupted at the sound of Kagome's phone ringing. She didn't bother to look at the ID and answered, "Hello?"

"Kagome! Hi! Finally we catch each other on the phone," Hojo laughed.

"Hey Hojo," Kagome answered quietly and tried to keep the sorrow out of her voice.

"Is everything okay? I tried calling you a few times yesterday and didn't get through. Are you back in town?"

"Yeah, Hojo, I'm okay. Um, just under the weather. Could I call you-" she tried to cut him short, but he beat her to it.

"Under the weather? That's not good. How about I fix you up some really soothing soup and head on over?" he offered.

"No, thank you um Sango's here actually," she answered and looked at Sango with contempt on her face.

"Oh, well what time did you get in last night?" he asked.

She was getting frustrated; her stomach was in knots, her head spinning and his interrogation-style questioning wasn't helping at all.

"I don't know Hojo," she was frustrated, "Inuyasha picked me up so I really can't remember at this time. Listen, do you mind if I call you back?"

"Yash?" he was stupefied, "um, yea, sure. I guess-"

"Great, talk to you later," she snapped her phone shut.

"That guy just can't get a clue," Sango shook her head.

"I've got bigger issues than him at the moment," Kagome replied.

"What about if we ask someone else about what we can do?" Sango suggested.

"Like who?" Kagome answered.

"Um, well what about Inuyasha. I mean I'm sure he's got some good connections with lawyers through his dad or whatever. Maybe I can actually ask Miroku too."

"No," Kagome answered, "this is embarrassing enough without giving everyone a front row seat to the fact that I can't keep on top of my bills. I'll just go to court and see what they have to say. I have to face it eventually right?"

"I'm here for you either way Kags," Sango gave her a hug.

"I know. Thanks," she hugged back.

Kagome couldn't help but feel how much better the day had started out than how it was ending.

"_I should've just stayed under his covers."_

----- ------- --------- ------------ -------------

Miroku sat across the living room with a bowl of ice cream and periodically looked at his friend who was trying to concentrate on the TV; trying but failing as he was been stared at.

"Do you have an issue?" Inuyasha huffed at his friend.

"No, I mean not after you explain yourself," Miroku answered and ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"First, what the hell are you talking about and second, why do I have any explaining to do to you?"

"First," Miroku answered, "I am talking about me walking up and finding Kagome in your bed! And second, I am your best friend; I deserve an explanation about every single major and minor milestone in your life."

"Milestone?" Inuyasha looked at him incredulously.

"Sure, when my best friend makes nice with his former nemesis to the point where she ends up in his bed, I think I deserve something in the form of an explanation. Now, from the top," he instructed.

Inuyasha just looked at him for a few seconds before finally replying, "You're a piece of work."

"Not a bigger one than you though," he grinned back, "So what happened last night?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha barked back. "She sounded like hell on the phone and I just thought it was smart to bring her here. She slept in my room and I slept on the couch. End of story."

"So," Miroku put down his bowl and leaned towards Inuyasha, "Nothing else happened?"

Inuyasha looked at him from his peripheral vision, "No," he answered dryly.

"Nothing in terms of kissing, hugging or stuff like that?" he asked intently sliding next to him on the couch.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed and he leaned away, "No!"

"So, so you two didn't do any kissing, touching, rubbing-"

"No!" Inuyasha barked back quite annoyed.

Miroku fell silent.

Inuyasha looked at him.

He looked back with a smile.

The silence and his smile were eating away at Inuyasha, "What?"

Miroku continued to smile at him, "So you didn't kiss her, try anything with her just tucked her in your bed and slept on the couch. How noble. How knight-in-shining armor-esque. How-"

"Miroku," Inuyasha grumbled.

"-telling," he finished.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Telling? Of what?"

"Simple," he smiled, "you love her."

"What?" he spat out. "The hell!"

"Oh you can deny and deny," Miroku stood up and retrieved his bowl of melting ice-cream, "but that's the first sign."

He walked out leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts.

----- ------- --------- ------------ -------------

Her heels click-clacked on the marble floor beneath as she quickly walked towards the elevators. The room seemed warmer than usual and she realized that she still might have a slight fever. It certainly didn't help that her mind that been preoccupied with the impending court date.

"_Two weeks," _she thought, _"What am I going to do?"_

The bell dinged as the doors opened to her floor. She walked out and straight towards her office, "Good morning Kagome."

"Hi," she greeted weakly to the receptionist.

She didn't stop for small talk.

After walking into her office she went straight to her desk and sat down. A pile of paperwork was stacked in a neat pile at one corner and she looked at her office phone to see the incessant flashing red light of her voicemail indicator.

A note was stuck to her computer screen but she couldn't immediately see the handwriting on it. Her eyes were filling again with tears and her throat closing as she tried to choke back the frustration.

She couldn't allow this to happen; how could she allow herself to be found out like that? Sitting at her desk at work, crying, and balling like a child. How unprofessional, how inappropriate and yet she still couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

The night had drug on as she lay in bed unable to put her tense mind at ease. She probably looked terrible from the lack of sleep.

She had to get herself together. If not for anything else but at least to save some shame in case someone walked into her office.

"Get it together Kagome," she wiped at her tears and cleared her throat.

"Get it together. You're stronger than this."

----- ------- --------- ------------ -------------

He sat in the large office alone. He'd been trying to focus on the paperwork in front of him since he'd arrived but his eyes keep scanning the clock on the wall or the watch on his wrist.

The previous night was spent flip-flopping in bed and unable to put his restless mind at ease. Miroku was to blame and he wanted to pound him accordingly, but he knew that would only perpetuate what his annoying friend had been nagging him about.

He slammed a frustrated hand on the desk top; angry at himself for not being able to focus.

"Temper, temper little brother."

He looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently now even angrier that he'd allowed Sesshomaru to see his frustration.

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. What's the matter? You're attitude stinks worse than usual."

"Is there something you need?"

"Hm, not the usual comeback. What seems to be the issue?" he asked plainly as he sat down across from him.

"You're…asking me?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

He didn't say anything; Sesshomaru never felt a need to repeat himself.

Inuyasha let out an aggravated huff and looked at his older brother; he never did seem to be bothered by much in life. He was always so sure of everything, especially himself.

"I-" he started but his voice left him. It was hard to ask a big brother like Sesshomaru for any sort of advice. They'd grown up more as rivals and Inuyasha always felt an overwhelming need to prove himself as stronger, smarter and better.

But he did also realize that Sesshomaru had just been around longer.

"I'm not sure about something pretty serious at the moment. It's driving me nuts now," he finally managed.

Sesshomaru was silent for a few and took his time answering; another charming trait his younger brother wasn't too fond of.

"Are you scared?" he asked simply.

"What?" he replied in surprise, "Sc-, are you insane?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"So what's the problem then?" he answered, "If you're not scared, it's just a matter of you facing the facts and clearing the air. Then you'll know, and you can stop acting like a belligerent fool."

Without another word he got up and walked towards the door. "Time," he replied before walking out, "is slipping."

Inuyasha looked at him clueless about what he'd just heard.

"Right, ask _him _for advice next time," he muttered, "What the hell is he talking about-" his eyes scanned the clock.

"Time," he whispered to himself. "She's in already," his eyes went to his phone.

"Damn Sesshomaru."

----- ------- --------- ------------ -------------

She stood at her office window looking out over the city skyline and the people scurrying along below.

It'd been nearly an hour and she'd managed to pull herself together, but she couldn't quite get her mind focused on work.

A knock at the door roused her from her daydreams.

She turned to face a polished and suited Inuyasha walking into her office.

"Morning," he smiled walking in.

"Hey, good morning," she tried to smile back as best she could and walked towards him.

His smiled faded, "Kagome," his eyes filled with concern, "are you-okay?"

He couldn't help but notice the puffiness and redness in her eyes; he wondered if it was something serious.

"Oh," she wiped at her cheeks, "no, no, I'm fine. I guess I'm still a bit tired or whatever."

He sensed something was wrong; she was avoiding eye contact.

"Time for a break," he answered.

"Huh?" she looked up bewildered.

"Come on," he indicated, "I'll buy you a coffee or something."

She would've initially declined, but the idea of getting away from all things related to work and her life at the moment sounded really good.

They walked a few blocks to a small café.

After settling in a quiet corner and ordering something to drink, they seemed to also settle into an uncomfortable silence.

Both their minds were buzzing with anxiety and anticipation for different reasons, but their hearts were fluttering for the same reason.

"_Just ask her,"_ Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Is everything okay? You've been real quiet and you look a bit flush."

Her large eyes looked up at him apprehensively, _"How do I begin to tell you without sounding so pathetic?"_ she squirmed under his gaze, "No, well I guess I'm still a bit under the weather. Do I look that bad?" she tried to tease and avoid the topic.

"_You always look beautiful," _he sipped the hot beverage before laughing and answering, "You looked a bit down when I walked into your office that's all."

"_That's because my life is falling apart,"_ she took a small bite of the cake and looked at him, "It's nothing like that. Did you hear anything about the presentation?" she was desperate to change the topic.

"_Why won't you let me in?" _he struggled to understand her attitude, "Later today. You can hang out in my office till we hear from him. We'll probably have to make an appearance together anyhow," he explained.

"_Together," _she smiled, _"that's about the only place I want to be or think about. But there's no way you'll understand this. I am so ashamed of it,"_ she nodded. "I just wish we could find out already. The anticipation is killing me."

"_I wish you would just tell me what's really bothering you," _he took another sip, _"then again, I wish I could tell you…"_

"I love this."

He looked up nearly choking on the sip he'd taken, "What?"

"The cappuccino," she smiled, "it's so good. I'm a bit picky about caffeine drinks like this, but I think they nailed it."

"Ah," he looked down at his cup, "yea, it's good."

He had to get a hold over his racing heart.

"Sure you're okay?" he asked again as they stepped out of the elevator. She was quiet again the entire way back to the office.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"Inuyasha!"

They looked up at the petite receptionist racing towards them, "Your father," she explained, "he'd like to see you in the board room. Both of you."

They looked at each other and prepared themselves.

----- ------- --------- ------------ -------------

** Sigh. Okay, seriously, this was the hardest chapter I've written for this fic. I wrote it, rewrote it, deleted it and started writing it, got half way through and then my computer got re-imaged where I lost a whole bunch of data (including the chapter) and then had to start from scratch. Sound like a pain? It was! But it was the type of pain that was totally worth it. I ended up typing this in about two sittings (a matter of a few days) and am completely happy with it. So about over a few weeks worth of work down the drain, but the result, a chapter I'm happy with. I'm just a bit apprehensive about it putting it up so soon after finishing up…not sure how I made out with any spelling/grammatical errors, so please excuse anything major. I really don't hate Hojo, but he is Yash's main rival in this fic…so don't kill me all you Hojo-lovers. **

**Now I just need to see how you guys liked it. **

**We'll nothing too full of angst I hope for those of you that were not looking forward to it. Remember the name of the fic afterall…lol…**

**You guys are awesome as usual. Let me know if I'm going deliriously off track.**

**Love you all!**

Daoina: glad you're enjoying it! I'm having a good time too, and trying hard to stay on top of this fic. Talk to you soon.

HollisterGirl29: Thank you!

Kouga's Archi: Thanks, never lame especially when its praise!

InuGoddess715: All guys start out like that when they see something they can't have! Thanks!

CelestialDragon423: Wow, you're review was amazing to read and really get a writer to take on a fresh perspective for continuing a fic. Thanks so much for all the wonderful words and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I hope to hear from you about what you think.

Qui: especially when you're sick and its summer. Eck! Thanks for the review!

Kagome.is.better: Thank you, hope you like it.

lady KCassandra: hope you're warmer now. Talk to you soon.

Roshanta The Inuyasha Lover: Thanks!

Naruto4Hokage: lolz…thanks!

lizziekins: Thanks!

Chissel: LOL…yes unfortunately that comes along with it as well. Actually I've been encouraging strictly the track scene, but he's a bit addicted to the adrenaline rush with the speed. I even offered to get a light-weight roll cage and then get something for 'daily driving.' But it's hard to separate boys and their toys … very expensive toys! As much as I try to say we're going to stop, it's really hard to ignore a nice hooked up car. Anyhow…thanks for the review. This chapter was really long and difficult in coming to fruition. So many rewrites and just plain loosing the darn thing. But it worked out for the best. I am happy with it. Hope you are as well. BTW, if you don't mind me asking, are you a guy or girl? Chao for now.

kittypaws182: lolz…it was sweeter when it happened...for sure! Thanks.

Simonkal of Inuy: Aw, I hope it's not too angsty. Its cool to be in love and all, but real life has to interrupt sometime. Hehe…hope you're still liking it. Let me know. Thanks!

Robin: Not too bad right? Lol…she's only getting sued!

Paui: And you get more!

Angeldiane: Lolz…funny!


	27. SHATTER

**SHATTER**

Chapter 27

The strapping young couple strolled into the posh new restaurant and was immediately shown to a table.

The young-woman wore a slightly revealing red dress and the man a silk black dress shirt with the first couple of buttons undone to show off his toned physique.

"What the hell are we going to do?" she asked through fiery red painted lips.

He looked up as if bored with the opulent environment already, "What can we do? To hell with him, forget 'em."

She glared back at him. "Forget him? Forget what he did? Forget the fact that he's with some two-bit tramp! Like hell!"

"I think you need a hobby Kikyo," he sipped his beverage as his eyes roamed the space.

"Go fuck yourself Bonkotsu," she spat back.

"Love you too hun," he snickered.

She looked away.

He knew arguing with her was beyond pointless, "What do you propose we do? Do you really want to spend your time trying to ruin Inuyasha's life just because he seems to be done with you? Why not just move on? Try torturing another guinea pig for a change."

She leaned in towards him, "Because," she smiled wickedly, "I tried that and you're just too damn boring."

"Funny," he replied not in the least bit pleased. "You know, I spoke to someone recently and your little adversary's name came up."

She looked at him with renewed interest, "Well?"

He sipped his drink, taking his time before replying. "That girl, Kagome."

He went to take another long sip of his drink, loving the tortured look on Kikyio's face.

"Uh huh?" she waved her hand to rush him along.

"You're entirely too easy," he smirked fully aware of the double connotation.

"Hilarious you bastard, now what about that little bitch?" she snickered.

"Well from what I hear, she has an admirer and it's not Inuyasha."

"What?" she hung on every last word.

Just then Bonkutsu's observant eyes spotted someone interesting, "Hm," he looked at Kikyo, "lets have some fun."

He got up and called out, "Hojo!"

---------- --------------- ------------------ ------------------ -----------------------

The two stood side by side in the conference room. Kagome could feel her fingers getting colder and the knots in her stomach tightening.

As they had walked in, they were greeted by the members sitting around the table; the group included Sesshomaru and Rin as well as the senior Takashiro at the head of the table.

"Take a seat you two," he had instructed.

They walked over to the two empty seats next to each other and Inuyasha pulled the chair for her. She smiled briefly and sat down looking around the table quickly.

They were all serious, but thankfully didn't seem angry.

"Before we start, I personally want to say that you two have proven yourselves to be valuable members of this organization. Even after Inuyasha's oversight you two have managed to pull the project together in record time. We all wanted to congratulate you on your efforts."

Kagome's tension eased slightly but she realized he hadn't mentioned whether or not all their efforts were successful; he'd merely praised them for taking on the task.

"That leads us to why we've called you two in here today," he continued.

Kagome held her breath but not for long; it would be terribly embarrassing to pass out now.

"Your presentation," he started and paused thoughtfully.

She thought that her hands would go numb at any moment.

"Considering that it was the first time Ms. Higurashi was addressing senior management and Inuyasha as well, we think you two did brilliantly," he finished.

It took a moment for Kagome to focus on what he was saying, and the fact that most of the members of the board were now smiling at them; except for Sesshomaru of course.

She really didn't hear much of what the senior Takashiro said next as her brain buzzed with thoughts of sweet accomplishment amidst all the turmoil in her life.

"_I can't believe it!" _she gushed silently, _"We didn't screw up and they actually have good things to say," _she continued to smile.

"_Now if everything else in my life would go this way, I wouldn't be so damn distracted-"_ she thought.

"What do you say Ms. Higurashi?" he finished.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and realized the spotlight was on her.

"_Crap!" _her body began to heat up at the idea of completely making a fool of herself in front of such important people.

"Ah, well," she stammered uncomfortably. _"Shit, shit, shit. What did he say? What did he ask me?"  
_

"Kagome and I think that's a brilliant idea," Inuyasha answered. He looked at her and smiled briefly before addressing the members again.

"In fact we were just speaking about that earlier and we're definitely excited," he finished confidently.

Kagome could only smile and nod, _"Kagome you're such an idiot! I owe Inuyasha for this."_

After another few comments from the board members, the two were excused and told that their next assignment would follow shortly. The last stages of the project were to go through legal finalizations before being implemented.

They walked out of the board room with a bounce in their step.

"Thanks," Kagome looked at Inuyasha sweetly. "I completely went brain dead for a moment."

He chuckled, "No worries. I have a tendency to do that when the old man is talking too." He cleared his throat as they reached the elevators.

"My office or yours?" he smiled.

"For?" she asked inquisitively unable to keep a smile at the sight of his playful smirk.

"For a job well done," he replied.

She looked at him confused.

"Celebration Kagome," he clarified. "We've accomplished something pretty spectacular with great results at our level. Did you hear what they were saying in there?"

She was slightly embarrassed, "Actually," she started slowly as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside the empty carriage.

"I completely spaced," she admitted.

He smiled, "They were saying what a brilliant team we made. They want us to work on a few other projects together and will hope for the same, if not better results."

She felt flustered again, _"We make a great team?" _she thought for a moment. _"Actually, we do."_

Kagome smiled at him and nodded, "We were pretty good."

The elevator car was filled with an uncomfortable silence for a bit.

"I, ah, I guess we should get everyone together for dinner or something," he interrupted.

"Oh right," she added. And then they were silent once more.

"_Idiot," _he chastised himself, _"Since when have you been so damn nervous?."_

The elevator finally arrived at Inuyasha's floor and they stepped off.

Just as they were walking towards Inuyasha's office the secretary interrupted.

"Ms. Higurashi, your office called and said that there was someone here to see you. They have the person waiting in your office," she read off the note pad.

"Oh, okay," she turned towards Inuyasha.

"I'll see you in a bit," he smiled. "Let me know what time looks good for everyone."

She smiled and nodded.

Kagome stepped back into the elevator wondering who was in to see her. As she silently rode the elevator down to her floor, her mind began to think of the worst.

"_There is no way the creditors would show up here. I mean at my job? No, no, I have to go through the court date first," _her thoughts ran rampantly back and forth.

She stepped onto her office floor and walked towards the receptionist's desk only to find it empty.

There was no one waiting in the area and she wondered what was going on. She looked around and waited a few seconds only be greeted by more silence.

Finally giving up, she walked towards her office. She could certainly stand to have a few moments alone to gather her thoughts.

As soon as she walked into her office breathing a sigh of relief, she almost choked.

She coughed violently as her 'guest' rushed towards her.

"Are you okay Kagome?" he gently patted her on the back.

She finished coughing and nodding and tried to step away from him.

"Hojo! What are you doing here?" she managed through a now dry, scratchy throat.

He smiled and guided her towards her seat, "Well you're impossible to find so I thought I'd come check you out here. You know, in the flesh!"

She cringed silently at the last statement, "Ah, I see. Sorry about that. I've been impossibly busy with work and the family and-"

"Impending court date," he finished.

Her heart dropped and she wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

He held up a familiar paper, "I was told to wait in your office and this was on the floor. I thought I'd pick it up and replace it back on your desk top but the big bold letters caught my eyes and I apologize, but I read it."

He handed the court summons to her; Kagome was red-faced and not sure if she bought that excuse or if she should scream at him for being so bold-faced.

"I um," she took the paper, frantically folded it up and put it in a deep corner of her hand bag.

"Kagome if you need any assistance or anything, please just tell me-" he started compassionately.

She felt a familiar stinging behind her eyes and fought through it, "I'm fine Hojo. It's really nothing. Probably just a misunderstanding or something," she quickly tried to explain.

"It's court Kagome. Court is serious," he grimly added.

She didn't know what to say.

"Have you ever been involved with court? Even something minor?" he asked.

She shook her head looking down at her desk, determined to be strong and wishing he would disappear.

"Kagome," he leaned forward and reached for her hand, covering it with his own, "I have experience with these sorts of matters."

She looked up and didn't say anything; she slid her hand from under his, "What?"

He nodded smugly, "Through my family; a lot of our business ventures have to pass through our lawyers and it just pays off to know the right people in the right places."

"But," she weakly started, "how would that affect my situation?"

His smile broadened slightly, "You just have to know the right people. Trust me, and it's not an issue."

Her brows furrowed, "I don't understand."

"Well," he rose from his seat, "we can't discuss that here. We don't need everyone finding out about this situation."

She looked at him curiously and wondered about her predicament.

"Let's grab some lunch and we can talk," he suggested.

Kagome's stomach was churning at the thought, _"Lunch? With Hojo? I…he might have some important information to help me. But … I don't want to give him the wrong idea or anything…"_

"It's just lunch Kagome, actually a working lunch. We'll discuss the matters in more detail and I'll see how I can help out," he explained.

She thought about it and although still reluctant, gave into the prospect of being able to get through this ordeal.

They walked out of the building a few minutes later; Kagome still unsure and having the feeling that everything was becoming surreal and Hojo confident as ever.

------- --------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------

Inuyasha was in his office; with a better disposition than usual and constantly checking the time.

"_Hm, I wonder who came to visit her," _he returned to his computer. But found himself unable to concentrate.

His eyes went to cell phone atop his desk, _"No call from her either about dinner."_

Sinking back in his seat, his amber eyes scanned the ceiling thoughtfully.

"_What the hell is my problem? Why can't I just talk to her like any ordinary girl? It's beyond ridiculous that I can't get a word out when she's around me."_

He realized he was asking himself questions like a mad man. After a few moments, he rose from his chair and headed towards the door.

"If I start answering myself, I'll really start to worry."

Several minutes later he headed towards her office. The secretary greeted him and he asked for Kagome.

"Oh, I believe she's out to lunch," she replied. He couldn't help but notice the hitch in her voice.

"I see, would you know where?" he inquired. His mind was pretty much set on what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry sir, but she left before I came back from my break."

Inuyasha thanked her and headed towards the elevator. _"Now what?"_

Once inside the carriage he contemplated on which floor, _"I could head back to the office and wait for her."_

His finger hovered over the number corresponding to his office floor. _"Right, I could do that or I could be a man, find her, find out what's bothering her and tell her what's been driving me crazy!"_

After a small growl he pressed the button for the lobby.

"_Now or never!"_

------- --------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------

She entered the restaurant as he held the door open; her heart was in the pit of her stomach and her mind spinning.

"_What in the hell am I doing here with Hojo?" _she asked in extreme aggravation of herself.

Even the smile on his face as she walked through the restaurant did nothing to put her nerves at ease. In fact, it only served to make her more apprehensive about their lunch outing.

They were seated at a table and she noticed that he hadn't stopped smiling. Kagome looked around and found it to be quite an upscale place with plenty of good looking patrons conducting their power and working lunches.

Despite not having had lunch yet, she didn't seem to have an appetite.

"Kagome? You look pale," he leaned in towards her. "Let's start with an appetizer…"

"Hojo, if you don't mind, can we discuss the court situation?" she interrupted.

All she wanted was another opinion, maybe a way to help herself and then to leave. She wasn't sure why, but it felt painfully wrong to be sitting there with him. Small snippets of her conversation with Inuyasha kept popping into her head. _"Celebration, dinner, a great team."_

He looked at her as if she were a brainless child, "There's plenty of time! I think we should get something in our stomachs first!"

To her dismay he picked up the menu and started scanning, "Oh I think we should try this."

She looked down at her menu on the table top and wondered if walking out on him would be as rude as she hoped it would be.

"_This was such a mistake. Such a huge damn mistake."_

"Kagome?"

She looked up, "Listen Hojo, I really don't mean to be rude but there's nothing that I can even think about rather than-"

"I understand Kagome," once again his hand was covering hers. "I would love to help you out with this."

She nodded and freed her hand from under his.

"Well who is the plaintiff?" he asked.

Kagome was thankful the conversation was finally getting on track, "Actually-"

"Oh by plaintiff I mean the folks that are suing you," he interrupted.

She looked at him, her mouth slightly open and in shock that he thought she was stupid enough not to know what plaintiff meant.

"Yea, I know," she replied and continued, "It's a collection agency. I think-"

"Let me see that paper again," he instructed while interrupting her yet again.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but restrained herself. Silently she tore open her hand bag and dug out the folded piece of paper.

He took it and poured over it for several minutes.

She looked around and again her heart and mind were both screaming at her to leave.

"_God damn, idiotic-" _she started in frustration and anger but stopped herself mid-thought, _"Damnit he's just trying to be helpful though."_

She took a sip of the water, _"Still, he's so damn annoying."_

------- --------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------

He walked outside and took in a deep breath of fresh air. It was an exceptionally bright day and Inuyasha felt a renewed sense of energy rushing in his veins.

"_Oh yea, I can do this," _he strolled down the street casually and retrieved his cell phone.

After dialing her number and not receiving a response, he stopped walking in order to assess his surroundings.

"Hm," he looked up and around at the restaurants surrounding him.

As he looked around he couldn't help but notice the rumbling in his stomach.

"_Damn, getting hungry."_

He caught sight of a new place that boasted some of the finest food in a few commercials he'd seen. Inuyasha was happy just about anywhere as long as the food was good, but decided it was worth a try especially if he would be taking out Kagome and the group later on.

"_At least I can say if the food was good or not." _

He headed towards the restaurant and walked in seconds later.

"Table for one," he instructed and scanned the area while waiting to be seated.

His eyes caught sight of a familiar head of jet black hair and profile at a table. After lingering in the direction longer he was able to recognize the person.

"_Kagome?"_

He momentarily felt relief at finding her and possibly having a lunch together, but those thoughts were dashed as he spotted her companion sitting across the table.

He silently stood by as the young man put his hand over hers; he waited for a reaction but she did nothing; she looked down, her face solemn and her eyes full of emotion; he felt his heart divide into pieces and his mind scatter with shock.

Unable to stomach the view any longer, he turned and walked out of the restaurant.

------- --------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------

**Please don't kill me! **

**I know I'm not making this girl's life terribly easy, but trust me she's a tough chick, so she can take it. Poor Yash though; people don't realize the phases a guy goes through when they are upset or hurt and trust me I'm not an expert, but the next chapter will definitely try to tackle that. I love getting into their heads and after this, I think we'll take a journey into Inuyasha's. Anyhow…believe it or not, I do see an end in sight, and I'm working my way towards it. I wouldn't drag you guys along unnecessarily and empty chapters are definitely not in the game plan. Let me know if things get stale. **

**  
Lots for love to you all for staying with me – I know I say that every time, but I honestly mean it. --- quarter to one in the am so I'm signing off for now. Excuse any major sp/grammar errors I just wanted to get this thing posted TODAY. Hope you liked it. **

xsachi: lol, that was actually one of my favorite scenes that I wrote. Thanks!

Daoina: lmao…definitely Hojo…but I think team Hojo just scored 1…uh oh!

NewMoonGardens: thanks so much and I look forward to reading your review about what you thought about this chapter.

InuGoddess715: hehe, the torture is unintentional but I am very pleased to hear that you guys are enjoying it. Thanks so much for your support! I purposely made Kagome a bit hard headed when it came to asking Inuyasha for help. She's a strong girl…hopefully she'll get through it. Wink

HollisterGirl29: lol, yea, but then I wouldn't have been able to write this chap. Hehe…jk, thanks for the review!!!

Lae Lae: Glad to see you're still with me! Thank you for your support

Goddess Psyche: thanks! But isn't the romance after the angst all that much sweeter? Lol…hope you liked it.

Simonkal of Inuy: I have to say 'wow'. I am so honored that you count my fic as one of your escapes…that really means a lot to me because I understand where you're coming from. It's an escape writing it! Lol…thanks so much!

Qui: lol…you and I think alike then!

lady KCassandra: hopefully she wont be ripping out her hair because of Hojo!

angeldiane: hopefully they'll both get over themselves soon enough and come to each other for support and strength. Thanks for the review!

O-Mega Lead: thanks very much for your insightful review. I really appreciate it and I'm not saying that because you had such wonderful things to say about my little attempt at a fic. It's evident from your perceptiveness at the chapter length that you're not overlooking the details. I appreciate that because for me, 'the devil is in the details' and I always want those small nuances to be just as good as the larger picture. Thanks again!

inukag3: Thanks and hopefully you'll never go through something like this. (not the love, just the part about getting sued…lol).

Inukag44: hey there, thanks very much! Believe it or not, I'm actually up at 12:30 am on a weeknight doing this so I can get it posted. With work, family and school..its near impossible to write but I have to make the time. I'm really invested in this fic.

Naruto4Hokage: lolz…your review was so much to read… 'nailed' hehe…thanks so much and I'm glad I'm doing something right.

Kagome.is.better: Thanks!

Kittypaws182: I had to make their project successful; the girl can't have _that _much grief in her life. Lol…thanks!

Inufangrrl: lmao…I hope this helps with the bounty out on me!

antica: OMG! Do you know what? I JUST NOTICED YOU REVIEWED! OMG…now I am the one that completely sorry and approaches antica with her fav sweets! Thanks so much and I've missed talking to you! How was your vaca? How was Thailand? I want pics! EMAIL ME! MISS YOU!

Cougiecat: I loved how you analyzed it and you got it spot on! Thanks so much for your review! And I hope you continue to like it. LMAO…actually I had a AN about that little Hojo error at the end of chapter 18. I basically retract that little info about her having dated Hojo before…but damn I like your reason better! Haha…I shouldve played it off like "oh yea, I totally meant that…duh"

KagomeHig715: hey, no worries and thanks for the review. Hopefully you didn't kill your computer but unfortunately I didn't see the email you typed. So just pm it to me! Thanks again for the review and look forward to chatting.

Robin: lol…don't you catch yourself doing that sometimes? Having a whole different conversation in your mind than what you dare say out loud? I hate that! Thanks for the review

Chissel: Oh okay. I guess I've just sort of always been surrounded by cars…my dad's a big time grease monkey…so is my brother (he's with BMW) and then it was just my luck to hook up with a guy that lives for cars and speed. Like I said…as much as I want them to be safe, they all get on me about the way I drive at times…just like them! LOL…you cant help but pick up that love. I love it when I know more about cars than some guys..hehe…and I don't claim to be any type of expert.

Yes, yes, the bills are finally catching up to her. Hopefully they wont bury her…we'll see how I feel when writing the next chap.

What made you decide on diesel engines? Wish you the best of luck with college and racing…hope you blow em away!

Roshanta the Inuyasha Lover: oh, congrats on the move. Hope you're getting settled in okay (or done by now). Thanks for the review!


	28. CRAZY, MIXED UP LOVE

**CRAZY, MIXED UP LOVE**

Chapter 28

He finally reached the quiet solitude of his office. After taking a seat the intense beating of his heart pervaded his thoughts though not for long. His palms had a painful sensation and he realized he'd walked back to the office with fists tightly clenched causing painful abrasions.

"Damnit," he cursed shaking his hands.

He reclined back in the comfortable leather seat any signs hunger completely forgotten.

His thoughts went to what he'd seen in the restaurant and his blood boiled again. It was as if he could see her sitting across from _him_ in real time again; at the table…alone…deep in conversation…his hand covering hers…

At the last thought, Inuyasha let out a soft grumble and racked a hand through his hair in an attempt to clear his head of the images.

"_What in the hell is wrong with me?" _he asked of himself.

Seconds passed and there was still no clear answer.

"Keh, women," he mumbled.

Still, he thought, it would've been interesting to at least confront them. Hojo has been more than a bother every time he and Kagome were together.

"_No, no, but I walked out of there with my tail in between my legs," _he scolded himself.

"_What in the hell is wrong with her? Hojo! Of all guys, the lowest scum of the earth. As if that night at the party wasn't a big enough red light. Now she's having lunch with him. Maybe that's why she's been acting so distant; daydreaming, avoid telling me what's been bothering her. She probably wanted to hang out with him the whole time…"_

His thoughts began to lead him astray; with every passing scenario his mind was playing, his pained heart began to manifest those feelings into anger.

"_I've been such a fuckin' jack ass this whole time," _he seethed.

A few moments of torturous thoughts later, and his mind still ticked away.

"_It's amazing how comfortable she was letting me into her apartment while we were working on the project; telling me about her family. And now she didn't even want to tell me where she's with him?"_

He sat up and walked to the window overlooking the bustling city streets below. As much as he wanted to be angry with her, in his heart he just didn't believe she was there with Hojo.

"Shit," he let out a heavy sigh and walked back to the leather chair to take a seat again. There was not a moment of peace for his restless mind at the moment.

With every thought of contempt came another to challenge it; with every vision of her in _his _arms, came a cry to correct it. His body ached to run out of the office and find her; damn the consequences.

"_Right," _he thought sarcastically. _"I'm acting as if she actually needs saving. I could walk in there with every intention of kicking his ass and she would probably shove a heel up mine."_

As much as he did want to just take her by the shoulders and shake her; he though to himself that it was pretty obvious what he felt for her. But now he wondered if the feeling was mutual on her side.

Lost in his own thoughts, Inuyasha hadn't noticed his visitor.

"Ahem."

He looked up in surprise.

Sesshomaru strolled in, "I was saying that your father would like to see you before you leave today."

He sat down looking intensely at his seemingly troubled young sibling.

Inuyasha didn't bother to make eye contact and instead pretended to focus on the open book before him, "Fine."

Sesshomaru kept his gaze affixed on the young man.

Inuyasha could feel the unrelenting, cold stare and finally looked up, "What?!" he snapped.

Sesshomaru was unaffected by the small outburst. He looked at Inuyasha as if bored already and replied, of course taking his time before doing so.

"It's nothing," he started, "Just that I am certain I can smell the stench of a scared, cowardly little rat on you."

He was dumbstruck.

"What did you just s-"

"Well little brother, correct me if I'm wrong but I left here and you were intent on making your own intentions known and now I find you hiding," he cut in.

"What the hell-"

"It _could _that I'm wrong; it _could _be that you never were serious or had your mind made up; or maybe it _could _be that you at least tried and failed," he rose not allowing Inuyasha to get a word in and started to walk out, "But let's face facts," he turned before shutting the door, "I'm never wrong."

Inuyasha sat back, his blood still boiling, his thoughts now running rampant.

"What," he paused for a second, "the hell was that!"

He was staring at the door where Sesshomaru had previously stood and still felt perplexed.

"Bastard," he thought aloud, "but he's right."

------- --------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------

She walked with urgency in her swagger and concern etched across her delicate features. Her mind was awash with different thoughts, scenarios and frustrations.

Hojo had been little help, _"Why didn't I see that coming,"_ she seethed to herself.

It wasn't that he wasn't eager, _"Yeah, he damn well might have been sitting in my lap the way he was leaning over the table towards me."_

She growled slightly under her breath; why was she so frustrated with him? After all he just wanted to help. _"Or get into my pants, whichever comes first."_

Finally, she made it to the office building; her mind was still flooded with contradicting thoughts. Hojo's 'advice' left her less than satisfied with the worries of the impending court date.

She stepped into the elevator while her mind was reeling from the so-called business lunch and wasn't paying much attention to anything else.

"_What am I going to do?" _she thought. _"Regardless of anything else, the court date still stands. I'm still royally screwed."_

As the doors to the elevator opened, she looked up to snap out of her daze.

His muscular frame blocked the light and she struggled to see the familiar face.

"Inuyasha? Hey," she smiled, trying her best to be casual.

There was something wrong; she sensed it immediately as he didn't smile back.

He silently stepped into the elevator and she realized she'd pressed the wrong floor on the keypad.

"Oh," she smiled and raked a hand through her bangs, "I guess I pressed the wrong button. Silly."

"Hm," he responded; not even a glance in her direction; not even a smile.

There was something wrong with him; she had seen the way he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her, but now she was sure of it from the tone of it voice and short response.

"Um, is something wrong?" she asked unsure of what else to say.

"No, nothing," he replied, again without looking at her and instead focusing on some papers in his hands.

The elevator doors parted once more and she realized it was her floor. She looked him and he was still flipping through the paperwork.

She held her hand over the elevator doors so they wouldn't close and spoke, "So about dinner and stuff. Um, I didn't get a chance to call…"

"Actually, I'm a bit busy tonight," he replied curtly.

His tone was so cold.

"Ah, o-okay," she smiled completely lost to the sudden change in his demeanor. Normally she probably would've clamped up the same way and been just as curt. But something in her heart wouldn't allow it; something edged her to probe and find out what was going on.

"So we'll reschedule some time?" she gently encouraged hoping to at least get him to make eye contact with her.

"Yea, some time."

Her brows wrinkled for a moment and she let go of the elevator doors. A few seconds later they closed and he disappeared from view.

She walked silently back to her office and met the secretary midway.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Good afternoon," the woman smiled back at her. "Oh," she stopped and turned back towards Kagome, "Mr. Inuyasha came in earlier and was looking for you. Did you happen to speak to him?"

"_He came looking for me earlier?" _her interest sparked.

"Um, what time was that?"

"Let's see," she thought, "it was just after you'd gone out for lunch. He seemed to be in a rush to see you."

"In a rush?" she thought aloud.

"Sure," the woman continued, "I thought that he found you since he took the elevator downstairs from here."

With a confused expression the secretary turned and walked away leaving Kagome with her thoughts.

She walked into her office and slumped into her chair, _"If he was in such a hurry to see me earlier, what was with that attitude just now in the elevator?"_

Sinking further into the chair, she thought. The prospect of things going backwards with him was even more frustrating and only added to her mental stress for the day.

They had come such a long way in such a seemingly short period of time. She thought about their first encounter, the kiss in the storage closet, the way he defended her at the construction site, the restaurant, and even waking up in his bed.

What was his issue now? Had she done something wrong?

"Argh," she rose from her desk, "I'm out of my mind for thinking about _him_ at a time like this. As if I don't have better things to worry about!"

She grabbed her belongings and walked to the front of the suite as she waved to the secretary.

"I'm not feeling well; please let them know I've gone home for the day."

"Oh I hope you feel better," the woman replied in surprise.

The elevator doors chimed shut and she sighed heavily, _"Not likely."_

------- --------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------

He walked into the restaurant and looked around. A head of black hair came out from the crowd to greet him.

"Hey, finally got some time for your friends," Miroku greeted.

Inuyasha was barely in the mood when his friend had called for a quick lunch after a brief meeting with his father; but Miroku was seldom in the area and Inuyasha was desperate to get his mind off of her.

It wasn't easy for him run into her in the elevator and then to be so cold towards her. But what else was he left with? She would smile at him and it'd be like daggers to his heart. Was she smiling the same way with Hojo? Again the aggravating pictures popped into his brain.

"Sonuvabitch…" he growled.

Miroku looked over at his friend, "Nice to see you too."

He snapped out of his daze, "Huh, no not you man."

"So what has you so worked up? Or who?"

"Nothing," he simply replied and continued to stare into the menu.

His friend was baffled, "What's wrong with you?"

"Just hungry," was the response.

"Yash-" he started again.

"Hey boys!" they looked up to see a familiar sight.

"Sango," Miroku rose from his seat and gave her a kiss. "She was in the neighborhood too so I asked her to join us. Where's Kagome?"

"She didn't answer her phone. It's not really like her," she replied.

"What's up," Inuyasha replied dryly. _"Wonderful Miroku! Even if she's not here, her best friend is."_

"What's with the long face on you?" Sango quipped looking at Inuyasha as she took her seat. When there was no response, she looked at Miroku.

"Who knows," Miroku replied.

"Maybe he feels a bit lonely now without his new friend," Miroku joked.

Sango laughed and looked at the silent young man, "Well doesn't she work with you? Did you see her for the day? I tried calling her, but no answer."

"Nope, and we don't work together. I'm not her keeper," he replied not making eye contact.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in astonishment, "What's going here?"

"Maybe a fight?" Miroku replied and looked at Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, the silver-haired man's blood was boiling and he could barely contain the anger.

"Fight between two lovers-" a jovial comment started but was cut short.

He suddenly stood up from the table as the other two's laughs and chuckles faded.

"You two enjoy lunch," with that he was gone.

They looked at each other, "What the hell?"

"I don't know," Miroku grabbed Sango's hand as they rushed after him.

"Yash! Inuyasha!" he raced behind him with Sango in toe.

They caught up to him in the street; the lunch rush had dissipated. "What's going on? You had a fight with Ka-"

"Who said anything about _her_?" he bit back. "Just leave it alone Miroku."

Sango wondered what was going on, but knew now it had to do with her friend. "You didn't do anything to her did you?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

Inuyasha stopped mid-step and turned around, "Come again?" he snapped.

Sango wasn't the type to back down, "_Meaning _you've already burnt her before and I'm wondering what's the issue now? Hopefully not a repeat of-"

"I don't need this from you Sango. You should know your friend better, why not ask her? But she might put on that innocent act again meanwhile she's having lunch dates with complete assholes I've already warned her about," he exploded all at once.

Sango and Miroku looked at him dumbfounded.

"Keh, nevermind," Inuyasha realized yet again he'd let his anger get the best of him and said too much. "Just leave me be," he started to walk off. His retreat was thwarted however with a firm grip on his bicep.

Looking back and expecting Miroku, he was faced with large intent eyes, Sango's. She looked at him through glassy orbs and her lips trembling with anger…or maybe something else.

Inuyasha was silent as well as Miroku who was dumbfounded by the entire conversation up till that point.

"It's time I break you out of your delusional little world Inuyasha," she started.

Inuyasha looked at her utterly confused and silent.

------- --------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------

Kagome stepped off of the bus and started her walk home; her steps were slow as she thoughtfully sauntered on homeward bound.

Ever since she left the office, her thoughts were not on the complete waste-of-time 'lunch meeting' with Hojo or even her impending court case, but in stead on a certain silver-haired enigma.

He seemed so cold; like before when they weren't on the best of terms. She had to chuckle a bit at that thought, _"More like when we wanted to rip each other's throats out."_

The moment passed and she was somber once more, _"But now it's like the old Inuyasha is back again."_

Her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. This was far too much to withstand; even for her.

Kagome's thoughts went to her parents; if only they were here. She wouldn't have to worry about the things that most people her age didn't have to deal with. _"Well the normal ones anyway."_

The bills, the loans, not only her future but that of her young brother's. How she wished she could give him more; but even she wasn't foolish enough to not understand what he needed most was a safe home and 'real' family at the moment. That's what he had at her aunt's house and that was something she just couldn't give him; not right now when she was trying desperately to get her life together.

"_If only mom and dad were here," _she thought.

A tear fell from her eye and she stopped to wipe it; astonished she looked down at her now damp finger and the clear liquid on it.

She hadn't cried like this for so long; completely out of her control, and a complete flood of emotion against her will.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ she scolded herself, _"I've been doing this for years. Working, going to school, dealing with these stupid bills and loan issues. Why am I starting to act like a whinny little brat now? As if I need his attitude at a time like this."_

She began walking again, _"Mom and dad are near and dear to me, but they are not here now. And they wouldn't be proud if I just let myself get swallowed by all of this nonsense. So Inuyasha acted like a big, fat jerk today. So what!? I need to get my own life in order first and then worry about what's bothering him. It's not like he would understand anyway."_

------- --------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------

Inuyasha had long gotten home and had enough time to let Sango's speech marinate. He was in complete disbelief at first; how could Kagome not tell him?

To his knowledge, although they had been through plenty of highs and lows within a short period of time together, she at least should've let him known what was bothering her.

He was not only her colleague in school and at work, but he assumed they'd grown closer as friends. Quite honestly, he'd hoped by now it had been more but what he could do now?

What indeed.

Earlier in the day he wanted to be so honest with her and it never happened. Maybe now was better than never.

Miroku popped his head in his friends' room to observe him on the bed and thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat.

"Not now Miroku," Inuyasha replied without breaking eye contact with the flat white surface above him.

"I just wanted to say that Sango called and said Kagome was home. She said something about Hojo bugging her or something," he reported.

Inuyasha was silent.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that Sango and I would be going out tonight. I'll see you later." With that, he was gone.

Inuyasha looked in the direction of the doorway. He sat up on his bed and looked at the cars keys on top of the side table.

Minutes later he dawned a light jacket and was headed towards the front door.

Miroku heard his friend's footsteps and smiled to himself.

Inuyasha swung open the front door and found a familiar sight on the other side.

He was taken by surprise.

"You?"

"Hello yourself," Kikyo replied. "You've always had such great intuition," she started as she stroked his shirt collar.

"I was actually on my way out," he replied sternly and pushed her hand away. "Did you need something?"

She looked at him coyly, "Just a friend for the evening. I thought you might be lonely too."

"Oh," he replied, his patience wearing thin.

"Yeah, I hear that your little popper hooked up with Hojo. What's up with that?" she replied, her syrupy toned heavily laced with spite.

"You should stop listening to people that don't know any better," he replied.

"Well, let's drop this little, unimportant topic. Where are you headed to? Can I join you?"

"I don't think you'd be welcome at Kagome's," he replied and waited for her response.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Kagome?"

He silently maneuvered his way around her and managed to get into the hallway.

"Inuyasha!" she called after him.

"Kikyo," he turned after pressing the elevator button, "You should really forget my number and lose this address. A desperate woman is a really sad sight. Later."

With that he left her seething in the hallway.

"Little bitch," she muttered and retrieved her cell phone while walking to her car outside several minutes later.

After a few seconds of waiting, the other line picked up.

"What the fuck! I thought you took care of Kagome!" she yelled.

"_What are you talking about Kikyo?"_

"I'm talking about the fact that Inuyasha is headed over to her house at this very moment. Listen Hojo, if you couldn't win over that little simpleton than you should've said so sooner. Now if you don't want to loose your witch, you'd better get your ass over to her place."

With that she snapped the phone shut. A sly smile spread across her sharp features as she sat in her car.

"Let's see what comes of this little play," she muttered.

------- --------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------

**HEY ALL!**

**Wow, I hope you guys didn't forget about me and this little fic. As you can see, things are coming to a head. It'd been such a while since I had an opportunity to get to write this, when I did have the time, I decided to start heading towards the finish line. **

**So who wants to see Yash kick Hojo's butt? Lol**

**I want to really hear what the guys think about Inuyasha's initial reaction to seeing Kagome with Hojo. I tried to incorporate everything I usually observe in my bf and the guys in my life; jealousy, anger, confusion, isolation. **

**Again, I'm not a psychologist so don't be too hard. Hehe**

**Anywho, I think things will be concluded in the next chapter. This month was so hectic; Nov 6 was my bday and after Thanksgiving I'm going to Las Vegas for a few days. In the middle of it all, school and work! Oh yea, gotta squeeze some family time in there too (bf included). I'm sure you all understand the deal so you won't be too mad. **

**HollisterGirl29; I'm guessing you'll be one of those that wants to see some Hojo beat down!**

**Qui: um I don't think boys think like that. They see things as they are in front of them. So I guess he didn't really see the expressional face on Kagome, but the handholding which affected him the most. Anyhow, thanks for your review and don't worry, Yash is growing a back bone!**

**lady KCassandra: lmao…you're funny. **

**InuGoddess715: Glad you're enjoying the ride. Thanks so much for your review! **

**antica: sobs HOW ARE YOU? I miss you! LOL…email me woman!**

**Black Betty: Sorry to make you wait. Hope it was worth it. **

**MusicIsMySoul: LMAO…I think homicide on Inuyasha's part wont help with him getting together with Kagome. But car accident? LOL…sounds like a soap opera. Don't worry, Hobo will get what's coming. laughs devishly **

**Kagz: I agree…**

**MoonDemoness468: lol…life is tough and gets tougher still. Although I think Kag's rainbow is around the corner. Hang on a bit longer.**

**NewMoonGardens: thanks for your enthusiastic review. Lol…HOJO SUCKS!!!**

**angeldiane; lol…life just ain't perfect! **

**Azreal: thanks!!**

**captive24: I'm sorry to make you wait. The end is near!**

**BurningRoses123: Don't you sense something coming up soon? Lol..**

**O-Mega Lead: I think you're right but yea, in some cases I think his hurt feelings and ego wouldn't allow a confrontation so quickly. Maybe if he saw Hojo again…a knock out or something? Who knows? Lol…I hope I did some justice in respect to the complexities of a guy's emotions. I mean I try to understand the bf when he gets a bit pissy and over what. **

**Simonkal of Inuy: I love angst. LOL..thanks for the support though. I really do appreciate it.**

**xsachi: LOL..you'll get gas!**

**Cougiecat: People like Hojo seriously suck. They barge into offices without even looking at the admins in the front. Now I make them all pay! **

**Lae Lae: Welcome hun and thank you!**

**KagomeHig715: I should start sending you special emails about when I update. LOL**

**Annwfn: Sorry for the long wait. I hate myself to make you guys wait for chaps. Hopefully you enjoyed.**

**Chissel: Wow, I guess you're probably at college by now? How are things going with that? My bro recently finished BMW certifications/training and is now working with a dealer as tech. He loves it so much and plans on going on for his undergrad in engineering to get into the corporate side of the game; he loves the idea of getting into research and development. In the mean time, I'm taking out myself a BMW X5 under his employment discount. Anyway, I find myself diagnosing people's car troubles sometimes. I heard some guy trying to start his car the other day and while it cranked, it wouldn't spark. Immediately I was thinking, "okay, check you battery and make sure it's hooked up right. Maybe you need a boost. It's cranking so it's not the starter…." LOL…one of my bf's friends went turbo and I was like "well, I hope you like spending A LOT of time with your car and on it. Turbo troubles are a league a part. Lol, we've been through it already! **

**Daoina: no worries hun, I'm sorry for such a late update. Life happens eh? Lol**

**Kovia: Shame on me for having to put you through that. Sorry about the long delay. Hopefully it was worth it?**

**sasha3000: thanks!**

**beaner93: LOL..you're really enjoying it so far, so I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**


	29. LIFE’S LITTLE TRUTHS

Chapter 29

**LIFE'S LITTLE TRUTHS**

Kagome wondered aloud who could be at her door and Inuyasha's response was a simple and innocent shrug. She looked at him for a second and thought about how much he now knew about her life. What he probably thought of her?

"_What do you mean what he thinks of you?" _her mind answered back, _"He's here isn't he? He's with you wanting to help out in whatever way he can."_

She thought again, _"Yea, I'm sure I'm his charity case for the year." _

Kagome realized she was being rude to her guest by not even entertaining a conversation. _"But what to do say now? Oh wait! He wanted to say something to me."_

"Inuyasha," she started.

He looked up from staring at her carpet; it was the quietest she'd ever seen him besides when he was hovered over his work.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked sweetly.

"I – um-" he started. She could tell he was nervous; although she didn't think she'd ever observed him as nervous ever before.

He was saved momentarily by the door bell and she excused herself to go answer it.

Inuyasha was initially lost in his own thoughts about what to say, how to say it and then how to anticipate her response. _"If it's good then good," _he smiled to himself, _"If it's bad…"_ he didn't want to finish the thought.

After a few moments, he realized that Kagome had not returned. He then focused on the mumbling coming from the direction she'd gone in to answer the door. Quietly, he tried to decipher who it could be. The voice was heavier than a woman's voice, so Sango was out. And Miroku would've busted right past her and invited himself in already.

He could hear her voice, but it sounded strained and edgy for some reason. It was definitely a male presence at the door; she hadn't invited him in, and she sounded agitated.

Inuyasha decided sitting mutely on the couch was being of no help to her or his own questioning mind. He silently rose and walked out of the room and approached the front door where he could see Kagome's back.

As he got closer, the conversation became audible.

"I'm really sorry but I can't talk right now," she stated. There was clear concern in her tone.

"Kagome, please just let me explain myself," came the reply.

It sounded annoyingly familiar and as soon as Inuyasha came at Kagome's side, he realized why.

"Hojo," he addressed.

He young man in the hallway looked at him with clear spite, "Inuyasha. Would you give us a moment?"

"No!" Kagome answered. "Hojo, I don't even know how you know where I live, but this isn't a good time."

"Kagome you don't understand. It's really important that I speak with you," he answered.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. It was apparent what Hojo was trying to do and even more apparent that Kagome wasn't too thrilled with him being there. But did he have any right over her? Or the right to throw someone out of an apartment that wasn't his?

"Ho-" she started, sounding exasperated.

"Kagome, why don't Hojo and _I_ have a talk?" Inuyasha stated without another thought. He looked squarely at Hojo.

"Yash, this really has nothing to do with you," Hojo replied.

"Oh, I think it does." With that Inuyasha stepped into the hallway and pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Kagome in the apartment alone.

Inuyasha turned around to face Hojo again.

"Oh so what? You're gonna' beat me up now?" Hojo immediately started in an edgy, defensive tone.

"Why would I waste my time and do that? You obviously don't take a hint," Inuyasha squared his shoulders; just in case.

"I thought we could behave like gentlemen about this Yash."

"What're you talking about?" Inuyasha's statements were short and sweet. Sometimes there were no need for words; his older brother had taught him that.

"I'm talking about the fact that I clearly made my intentions known about Kagome and you still persist on butting in," he stated.

"Pretty words, but she's not a toy to be passed around and then someone owns her. Obviously she's not interested," Inuyasha was keeping himself as even tempered as possible.

"As if you know about how to treat a woman. Look at how you treat Kikyio!"

He nearly squealed the last couple of words in an accusatory fashion; he'd also raised his voice slightly.

Inuyasha was silent, counting his words and his measuring his anger. It would be wrong to clock him without some sort of a warning; it'd be too easy.

Kagome was on the other side of the door, phone in hand ready to call Sango or Miroku, but not willing to miss another word of the conversation.

"Kikyio?" she whispered to herself. She heard no response from Inuyasha and wondered if he'd simply knocked Hojo out.

"I mean she would do anything for you and you treat her like dirt. She calls me and tells me about it and-"

Hojo continued and Kagome was relieved to know that they weren't fist fighting in front of her doorway. But enough was enough; she opened the door and stepped out.

"First, my business is none of yours," Inuyasha started, "second, whatever happens between you and Kikyio is not any of my concern, _she _is none of my concern."

"Boys," Kagome tried to stop them.

"So there's the Inuyasha we all know!" Hojo beamed. "Uncaring, heartless and brutish. You think you can just toss people aside; like your money is better than my money?"

"Listen to yourself!" Inuyasha replied, "You sound like a fuckin' idiot."

"Hojo! Inuyasha!" Kagome tried once more. See could see the anger building in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I'm an idiot for not coming here sooner," Hojo replied and looked at Kagome. He walked towards her, "I'm an idiot for not letting my feelings be known sooner too."

He took her hand into his and looked at her with longing.

She was dumbfounded by his gesture. _"What planet is this guy from?" _she wondered feeling quite awkward.

Inuyasha was baffled and for once didn't know what to say. He looked at Kagome.

She looked at Hojo and then Inuyasha, and then again at Hojo. Politely, she slipped her hand from his grasp.

"I'm sorry Hojo," she looked at him, "I'm afraid that I just don't feel the same way about you."

Hojo looked confused, crushed and disappointed.

"And Inuyasha," she looked at him, "I don't know what the hell to think about you. One minute you're hot, the next you're cold, you're all over the radar. Didn't you have something to say to me?"

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by her straight forwardness and didn't know what to say.

"Yeah but-" he started unsure of what to reveal in front of Hojo. Being rejected would be bad enough, but not in front of that douche-bag. Besides, she'd just crushed Hojo and it didn't seem too pleasant.

"Hold one on second!" Hojo interrupted. "So you mean to tell me this whole time you simply just weren't interested in me?" He seemed suddenly unhinged.

"Hojo I'm sorry but-" she started sympathetically.

"Sorry! That's all you have to say!" he cut her off, "What the hell about lunch? And at the party? And the flowers I sent? I came all the way out here for you today!" His gentlemanly facade seemed to be coming undone.

Kagome was at a loss for words; his tone, demeanor and even usually sunny disposition suddenly seemed overshadowed with a completely different personality.

"Hojo, if you were keeping track of all that, I'll gladly repay you for the lunch and flowers-" she started as level-headedly as possible.

"Repay me?" He interrupted in again, "With what? Your empty bank accounts? Or your maxed out credit cards?"

Inuyasha had heard enough; he walked up to the young man and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think you need to leave before you make a bigger ass out of yourself."

"Get the hell off of me" he shrieked and thrust the hand away. "Who the hell does she think she is anyway? A guy goes to the ends of the world and she thinks I'm some sort of everyday chump that she's tossing aside! Good looking doesn't mean you have it all together," he continued to yell at the bewildered girl.

"I-" she stammered not sure whether to apologize or curse him out for assuming she was so shallow.

"Last I checked you were the one that was doing the pursuing. Besides, she already said everything you need to know," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh back off," came the heated response, "you'll treat her like every other one. Just like you treated Kikyio. First fuck em and then forget em. She'll just be another whore and a notch in your bed."

Those were probably the last words he got out before Inuyasha's anger exploded. The last thing Inuyasha remembered was seeing red and connecting his left fist with Hojo's cheek. A loud crack was heard in the hallway and less than a second later, Hojo was laid out on the floor below. Kagome had covered her mouth in shock with both hands.

Inuyasha gathered his emotions, "She's not a whore your mother-"

"Inuyasha!" she ran up to him within seconds. "Stop please!"

He looked at her and then looked down at Hojo who was now cradling his rapidly swelling cheek and groaning. He looked back at her.

"Sorry you had to see that," he finally responded getting his breathing and anger in check once more.

She nodded and looked at Hojo. Although she was hurt and angry with him, she still felt a bit sorry for him. Inuyasha saw this and wrapped an arm around her slightly to guide her back to the apartment.

"Obviously you need to stop letting Kikyio fill your mind with shit and stay the hell out of both our business," he warned the young man on the floor. "Get the hell up, get out and don't even think about looking in her direction unless you want to deal with me again."

"Go to hell," the man moaned.

Inuyasha shut the door after entering the room. After he had locked the door and turned around, he noticed that Kagome had already silently gone into the living room.

He followed after and found her staring out one of the windows; her arms crossed in front of her; her delicate face looking strewn with distress.

Quietly, he crossed the room and stood just behind and to the side of her.

"It's not your fault what happened so don't even think that for a second," he finally instructed sternly. His anger was slowly leaving him.

She sighed and remained silent. Inuyasha was unsure of what to do.

"Kagome-" he started.

"He's right though," she replied quietly.

"He's a piece of shit. That's all," Inuyasha replied.

She turned to face him; eyes filled to the brim with tears. He was surprised to see this.

"No I've been a complete fool this whole time," she continued. Her tone grew more frantic as the tears she was holding back escaped and cascaded down her face. "Here I thought my life was in my own control; that I had everything together. But look at this mess! My bills, my pathetic excuse for controlling my future and now court. I'm actually getting sued and I'm treating _him_ like crap. I'm no better-"

"Hold on!" his hands went to her shoulders, "Kagome get a hold of yourself," he insisted.

She wiped some tears from her face; his hands were still gently yet firmly placed on her shoulders.

"I just," she sighed, "I wish sometimes things weren't so hard. I wish that back when I started taking care of my finances I had someone to turn to. Instead of feeling like a burden on my remaining family. I feel like – a failure."

He was at a loss for words; never before did he have to deal with something like this; someone so in need of another soul to at least talk to. It was surreal that she was opening up to him like this especially after everything they had gone through before.

She was silent and looked down at the floor as more tears fell freely. The last bit of her strength felt drained as the words left her mouth. It was hard enough to say that but even harder to say it in front of him. She felt exposed, yet completed defeated to stop it.

"I'm sorry," she continued to wipe her eyes and tried to get her sudden rush of emotions under control, "I'm just tired I guess. This was just the last straw. I swear I never get like this," she tried in vain to smile. "It's so stupid."

He gently coxed her chin up to look at him.

"This whole time," he started softly, "you've done everything on your own and you've always done it on your own. You're smart as hell and you can get through this. You're far from being a failure Kagome and you have nothing to apologize for. If there's anyone that I respect more than my father and dumbass brother, it's you. But sometimes you can and should ask for help when you need it. We all need help sometimes. And," he paused for a second as he looked at her, "I wish that I would be the person you turn to."

She looked at him in silence.

"If you feel tired or like you just don't know what else to do, I want you to be able to come to me without a moment of hesitation," he was even amazed at himself for the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"You can't always take everyone on yourself all the time Kagome," he encouraged.

She nodded through her sniffling and continued to wipe away the shame of her tears; never before had she lost control like this. In fact, the last time she remembered crying like this was after loosing her parents.

Although happy to hear his words, she was embarrassed now to even make eye contact with him. His voice was soothing, his eyes smoldering with emotion; she knew everything he said was from the heart.

"I know," she finally managed; her condition was still weak; she still felt like she was on the brink of breaking into tears again. But despite it, she managed to look up at him, "and thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

He looked at her; her eyes red and puffy matching her button-nose; her hair slightly messy; her voiced quivered with still more unshed tears.

Inuyasha smiled; there was nothing more to do. His hands still rested on her shoulders. He felt as though if he let go, she might slip away. He realized at that moment how much that would hurt him.

Without another word he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest.

She was in shock; her eyes initially wide open as her face pressed against him. He was warm; she couldn't remember feeling that warm ever. His arms felt strong, as if they were the only way she was standing at the moment. 

Slowly as she inhaled his scent and his warmth penetrated into her skin, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as well; her faced sunk deeper into his chest. She wanted to disappear from the world for a moment and he was her protector.

He gently stroked her hair as she continued to relish the feel of his arms around her.

She walked into the ominous looking building; its cavernous stone walls and floors emitted nothing but a sense of frigid cold even with the warm weather outside. The air conditioner seemed to be on full blast and the security personnel didn't seem to be in the best of moods.

Kagome quickly checked through security and proceeded down the corridor after getting some quick directions from the information desk. People were walking around from one place to another inside the court house, and she felt even more anxious to be surrounded by so many of them.

She wore simple jeans and a button down shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a long pony tail, her makeup nothing more than a coating of gloss on her lips. She carried a shoulder bag and walked with a sense of urgency.

Finally, she seemed to reach her destination. The court room doors were still shut, a group of people pooled in front as they were waiting to go inside. A bulletin board to the left of the doors held some white papers with print on it. She walked over and realized it was the list of people that were to appear in the court that day. Scanning it, she found her name and the time; 9:30 am.

She sighed and stepped back against the wall while she waited for the doors to be opened. It was only 9:11 am. Her heart was pounding in her chest; what would this be like? Would she have to testify to her own defense in front of all these other people? What would the judge be like? The other lawyers that were fighting the case against her?

Just as her thoughts began to consume her and her eyes began to grow glassy, she heard her name being called out.

"Kagome!"

She looked up in surprise, almost expecting to see a police officer ready to lock her up for the debt. She looked again.

"Kagome!"

He fought his way through the crowd as he rushed towards her.

Kagome's heart fluttered; within seconds he stood before her.

"Inuyasha," she couldn't believe it, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Well you said that this would be the time and date, so I figured you could use some support."

She was again at a loss for words, "Um," she smiled, "thanks."

"No problem," he smiled back and looked around, "Are we here?"

"Yea," she nodded, "that's the court room but its not open ye-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a guard walked up to the doors and unlocked them. Immediately, the people started to pour in.

"Never mind," she muttered.

"Let's go," he encouraged and the two walked in together and took their seats. Some time later, they waited for her name to be called as the judge started to review the other cases one at a time.

They walked out the court house about 2 hours later; she felt a rush of relief and reveled in the warm sunlight.

"I can't believe it!" she laughed. "I was so nervous and for that?"

Inuyasha smiled, "I told you to not let it stress you out so much. I'm glad it's over though."

"I know! God, do you know when I cancelled that contract? Back when I first moved here. I can't believe those people claimed they never got my letter and proof of new residence!"

"That the problem with these types of companies," Inuyasha replied.

"A back-dated, and completely incorrect gym issue. All this for that? The judge was so annoyed with the other attorney," she continued to walk alongside him.

"I can't believe all this was over some gym membership either, but at least it's all over. What did the judge say to you?" he asked.

She laughed, "Nothing really. He said asked me my side of the story after their lawyer stated why I was being sued. I couldn't believe it. I told him that I was moving and that was one of the acceptable criteria for breaking the contract with proof provided, which I did. He asked the lawyer to show him my contract, but they didn't even have that. The judge got so annoyed with them and basically said it was a huge waste of court time as well as mine. And that was it!"

"You got a good judge," he replied.

"Yep!" she smiled, "he was really understanding." She stopped walking and he noticed that she was no longer at his side. He stopped and turned to look back at her just a few paces away.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

"Inuyasha, thank you" she looked him squarely in the eyes and smiled. "It made everything so much easier to have to you next to me. I understand what you were saying before about that."

He looked at her as she smiled sweetly at him; the weather was perfect, the day gorgeous and she looked radiant as the weight of the world seemed to be lifted from her shoulders.

"You know," he started with a mischievous grin, "there's something I've been meaning to say for quite some time."

"Oh?" she looked at him inquisitively, "What's that?"

"I can't tell you though," he replied.

She was confused, "I don't understand."

He smiled and closed the gap between them; his hand held the side of her face as he bent towards her and finally planted the kiss that he wished he'd given her long before.

Initially surprised, Kagome returned the kiss with her own passion as the two stood in the middle of the busy square in the city. Yet, they were completely unaware of anyone else around them.

**Sorry about the wait everyone. It's been insane as I've already said before. I've written, deleted, re-written and still re-written this chapter. Especially towards the end. **

**One of my wonderful reviewers pointed out that I shouldn't be replying to reviews at the end of my chaps at the cost of possibly getting caught and fic being deleted.**

**So I'll just wait until I update a new chapter to personally reply to all the reviews. Chissel, hope school is fun! I can't send you a PM so this'll have to do! )**

**Well I do think this is the bittersweet end guys. It's been really fun, but I've already started another fic and plan on posting the first chapter shortly. **

**I want to thank everyone that stuck with this till the end, especially the updating delays and especially thank those that reviewed. You guys are inspiring and I want to thank you for all the support. **


	30. 29 still not over

-Chapter 29-

continued

AN: Well I guess this is what happens when you dont have a beta. Alright, so some initial repsonses turned out that there were some loose ends still. Hopefully this will be a bit more of a closure. BTW, your favorite character Kikyo makes a come back.

* * *

"What the hell do you want from me?" she screamed at her cellphone in annoyance.

It was Saturday morning and she was desperately trying to catch up on some sleep. Ever since her court date and the kiss, she and Inuyasha were pretty much inseperable. Even Sango was complaining from lack of her attention suddenly, but ultimately both she and Miroku were relieved that they were finally together.

Initially the whole 'relationship' that they were developing felt surreal. From pretty much mortal enemies to...

"_What are we?"_ she would ask herself sometimes.

It was hard to dispute though; despite some hesitation, she found herself entirely enveloped by his aura. She'd never had to depend on anyone in her life, especially not a guy; but she was slowly learning Inuyasha wasn't just another guy.

She brought the phone to her ear; her eyes still unable to cope with the daylight as they remained shut.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Kagome Higurashi?" came a distantly familiar voice.

Her eyes snapped open, her mind came to life suddenly as panic once again set in, "_SHIT!"_ she thought.

"Um, yea? Who is this?" she replied. Even the pit of her stomach knew who it was, what a useless question.

"This is Brian from ARS Collection Services, how are you?" he replied in his usual tone.

"_Like you care_," she initially thought, but decided against repeating it aloud. "Ah, I'm fine, you?"

"I'm doing well," he replied.

An gap of silence filled the connection as she held her breath. "_Come on another law suit?"_ she thought.

"Ms. Higurashi I just wanted to call and confirm with you that we received the consolidation paperwork from your counselor at the University. Since it's an education related debt, we can add it on with the larger loan and consolidate everything under one interest rate. I just wanted to let you know that everything was in order with the paperwork. You'll receive a notice in the mail within a few business days indicating this and you can keep that for your records," he finished.

She sat up in bed, rubbed at her eyes and was a bit taken aback by the news. It was good! Surprisingly.

"Um," she stammared, "does that mean that I'm good with everything? No court? No sueing me?"

"Well as far as this is concerned, yes," he answered.

"Wow, well thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome and good luck," he replied before hanging up.

She snapped her phone shut and looked up completely in disbelief, for all the right reasons.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she cried aloud happily!

It never ocurred to her that the short visit with her finance counselor at school would result in this. They various paperwork and procedures and her mind was so preoccupied with other issues at the time, she never thought all this could result in something so positive. She was not sure if she would qualify for the loan, and was far from depending on it, but in the end, it worked out for the best.

* * *

He laughed in high spirits as the young woman before him gushed with the good news.

The two sat in a comfortable restaurant for a lunch break from work.

"So all's well with the collection guy then?" he smiled.

"God yes!" she replied, "No more 'hello is this Kagome Higurashi?' I was getting so annoyed with that to the point where I was afraid of answering the phone."

"I'm glad," he answered.

"You have no idea how much of a relief this is! I can finally get on track with my bills and all this other nonsense" she took a bit of her food.

"Actually, its written all over your face and I'm really happy for it," he smiled.

"Well I guess the promotion at work will help too," she replied. "I can't believe that they are giving me so much responsibility. Assistant Director of the project."

He nodded, "Well the old man is confident everything with this project is in capable hands. Besides, you did a great job with the presentation. I'm still geting good feedback from that. What do you say, will you be able to put up with me?"

"You think we'll be able to work together?" she grinned.

"Actually, you should ask if we'll be able to get much work done when we're together," he replied

She smiled, and promptly turned a lovely shade of red. Casually she looked around trying hard not to meet his mischevious eyes.

Her gaze caught sight of another striking young woman seated a few tables away; she looked uncomfortably familiar. Kagome couldnt help but try to figure out who she was. Eventually, it came to her.

"_Oh my god, its her!"_ she thought.

Kikyo.

The woman looked around as well and met Kagome's gaze with her own icy-death stare. She continued to look at her as if she wanted Kagome to drop dead right then and there.

Inuyasha's back as towards her, so Kagome realized he hadn't noticed her yet.

She gave him her attention again, careful to make sure Kikyo could clearly see her face still.

"Inuyasha, there's something I need to ask you."

He looked up at her serious tone from his meal, "Sure."

She cleared her throat, "Um, well actually a few things."

He chuckled, "Okay, fire away."

"Alright," she paused and mustered up her courage. "Do you still talk to you Kikyo?" she asked bluntly.

He looked at her in confusion and then straight in the eyes as he replied, "No. The last time was the day with the incident with Hojo the asshole."

She accepted that answer as honest and nodded simply.

"And, what," she cleared her throat, "Um, what was your relationship with her?"

He looked at her as if trying to figure out how their light-hearted conversation had turned to this, "Kagome, what's the matter? Why all these questions now?"

"I just need to know. Please." she replied seriously.

"Okay," he continued cautiously. He set down his eating utencils and met her eyes once more, "It started out with an infatuation, then a boyfriend/girlfriend thing and then I don't know where it fell apart. She was always jealous and demanding, to the point where I felt like more a trained dog than supposedly her soul mate. It turned unhealthy for a while with her able to manipulate me without me even realizing."

He paused for a moment and then continued.

"The whole episode in the bookstore with me and you, it was her idea and I was dumb enough to go along with it. Even though I felt instantly guilty for doing that to you."

His smoldering gaze burned into her and he reach his hand to cover hers as if to hold onto her in any way possible.

"I know," she smiled encouragingly. She looked at the woman towards the far right once more. They still had her attention.

Kagome turned to him once more. "And now?"

"Now?" he repeated.

"Yes, what-um, what are we now?" she reiterated.

His hand massaged hers lovingly, "Your mine and I'm yours. Is there anything else to say? If you want a label, then we're boyfriend/girlfriend although I really do hate the 'high school' ring to that. Honsetly, I am was tired to meaningless relationships. Kikyo was a toxic as they came and it was nice to be on my own for a while. But then, you came along. Completely different, a bit of a rude awakening at first, very unexpected, but then I realized that's what I was looking for this whole time."

She was more than elated with his answers. Her hesitations were slowly unraveling. It was hard to believe initially someone like him was capable of having a relationship, but she realized he had been hurt badly as well. He wasn't a roaming casanova that she thought, in fact, he was deep and full of as much emotion as her. Initially it was unsettling to see him vulnerable, for him to open to up her but she realized that that was her problem too. And now she was beginning to trust him more and more as she realized they were so much alike.

She sighed heavily and looked down and took her glass into hand.

"What was that sigh for?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she looked up again at him, "I feel like for once everything is falling into place correctly. We just need to take it slow I guess."

"So I guees living together is out of the question" he replied.

She nearly choked on her sparkling water; she looked up at him, eyes wide open.

"You know, it'll help out with bills and expenses, I mean we're either at your place all the time or out, so might as well right?" he replied casually.

"Ah, well, I don't think-" she started

He errupted into laughter, "Okay," he chuckled, "I couldn't keep it in any longer. I'm joking Kagome."

She sighed with relief and laughed, "Oh my god, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You set the pace Kagome, I'll always be here. I know what I have now, but if you need more time, I'm more than willing to give you that" he answered.

They smiled at each other as the waiter returned with their bill. Inuyasha paid and they rose from their seats.

She happened to catch the other woman's gaze as they were still standing by their table. Inuyasha bent down to grab his suit jacket and as he rose, Kagome neared him.

He was surprised at her display of affection suddenly, but welcomed it.

Smiling at him she reached up and placed a long, gentle kiss on his lips. He held her close and accepted as the two garnered the attention of other restaurant patrons.

They parted a few moments later, "Where did that come from?" he smiled.

She smiled back, "Something that I've been wanting to do for a while."

With one last glance at the now seething Kikyo, Kagome smiled in her direction and slipped her hand into Inuyasha's as they strolled out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Alright people so wanted some closure - and this is about as much as I can give at the moment. Chapter 29 is a major pain! lol..like I always say, most of my fics are based on events that I either go through or witness directly. And in all honestly, there's never any real closure. Bills will always be there, just handle it and keep on living your life. Relationships, well, I don't think I'm in a good mental state to discuss that in much detail - they take work and are always evolving. With parents, siblings, significant others, etc. I initially even wrote a lemon for this fic, but it never seemed right to integrate it at any point so far. And if that's the case, you'll have to wait even more chapters for that. She can't fall into bed with him yet...it's not her nature and I think he's in a different place in his life as well. Anyway, people will either love this chap or hate it and I guess its in our nature to want a nice cookie-cutter ending...I'm beginning to really think there is no such thing.**

**So if at the end of the day, you really want more...just put it in your reviews. I'd be happy to keep writing, but not at the expense of loosing the quality of the story. Some of you stated, what else can she go through..lol..you'd be surprised.**

**So...let's hear it...remember...i still haven't put a The End anywhere.**

**chao**


End file.
